Harry Potter and the Potion of Fernifendice
by TheSerpentAndTheLion
Summary: COMPLETE! Year 6. NEWT classes, Occlumency, and the impending war are backdrop: Harry's acting strange, can he overcome his guilt and play the hero as only he can? Will he enlist the help of the only one who save him- The one he swore he'd never forgive?
1. Chapter 1: Defending Dudley

Disclaimer: Yes, yes, J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter. We WISH we owned it, but tragically, we were beaten to the punch. So J.K. owns everything relating to HP_ Except Snape-he's mine ALL MINE!-Serpent_**No he's still J.K.'s you do not own Snape, how many times must I remind you??-Lion**_Well, I spend more time with him anyway…-Serpent****_

****

Author's Note:  This story is jointly written by Ashley (Serpent) and Dana (Lion), and as you can guess, we do not belong to the same houses.  We have put our differences aside however, to bring you this (and hopefully other) Harry Potter stories.  This is the culmination of our speculation on the events that may occur in Book Six. Caution: If you have not read Harry Potter Books 1-5, this story will both spoil your reading experience and confuse the living daylights out of you. Otherwise, we hope you will enjoy it, and if you possess_ the predisposition…I can teach you_**no. Just stop. No one wants to hear from you.**_And I suppose they would much prefer to hear from you?_**Well, Harry IS from my house**_…enough**. **_Either way, we hope you enjoy this!__

****

Chapter 1: Defending Dudley

          All of the houses on Privet Drive in Little Whinging, Surrey were the same.  They had the same perfect lawns and all contained the same normal people.  In fact there was only one person in the neighborhood who was not normal, the bespectacled boy who occupied the smallest bedroom of number 4 Privet Drive, Harry Potter.  Harry was not normal because he was a wizard, and not just any wizard but one of the most famous wizards in the world.  Unfortunately for him, the other occupants of number 4 despised anything remotely magical.

            Harry was sitting on his bed, with his head resting against the wall, reading a book entitled Advanced Countercurses by Hengist Hinckleberry.  The tome had been given to him last Christmas; at his feet were a number of other books containing jinxes, hexes, curses and countercurses. They were all gifts from Harry's favorite Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher Remus Lupin and his godfather, Sirius Black, but Sirius was dead now, as Harry painfully reminded himself.  He had spent his whole summer reading these books; consequently he had already read through each of them many times and had committed them to memory.  Harry was quite surprised to receive a number of books on Advanced Transfiguration and Potions from his head of House, Professor McGongall.  The potion books baffled him most of all because even McGongall had admitted that his potions grades were dismal and Snape was unlikely to accept him into his NEWT level class.  

            Realizing how late it was getting, Harry shut his book and climbed into bed. With a last thought of Sirius, Harry closed his eyes and tried to rid himself of all emotion, as he done every night since his godfather's death.  Nights when his Occlumency was successful, Harry was able to sleep peacefully; when he failed he was forced to relive memories of the deaths of his parents, his friend Cedric and, of course, Sirius.

            Harry awoke rested, having avoided his usual nightmares, but as soon as he opened his eyes thoughts of Sirius plagued him once again.  He put on his glasses and dragged himself downstairs for breakfast.  The summer had been passing with far less confrontation than Harry was used to in the Dursley household.  Perhaps the idea of Mad-Eye Moody waltzing across their perfect lawn and into their spotless house was simply too much for the Dursleys to bear, thought Harry with a slight smile.  Although his time at the Dursley's was never enjoyable, Harry didn't mind them ignoring him, and when they were forced to speak they always answered him in clipped phrases, looking around furtively. 

            Later that afternoon, while Vernon was at work and Petunia was at the store, Harry was doing his best to avoid his humongous cousin Dudley (which is not an easy feat in such a small house) and his horrible gang.  Harry was in the backyard, reading up on the Inky Stink Jinx, while his cousin and his cronies were inside stuffing their faces with food that was definitely not on Dudley's diet and planning their next attack on another unsuspecting, small helpless child. 

 Harry had to read the same passage three times because he couldn't concentrate over the shouting coming from the living room.  He had finally had enough and got up to throw a few choice words at Dudley and his gang.  Harry fleetingly thought that his uncle's claim that he attended St. Brutus's School for Incurably Criminal Boys might work out to his advantage for once.  When Harry reached the back door he was able to distinguish the shouting.

"…We've had just about enough of you_ Big D_!!"  Harry silently walked in the door and could now view the scene.  The gang surrounded Dudley, it seemed as though they had decided it was time for a change in leadership.  Harry watched the scene with a hint of satisfaction; the cousin that had always bullied him through childhood was finally on the receiving end.

"You can't attack me, I'm the leader!" Dudley wailed

"Not anymore, what are going do_ duddikins!"_

_"_Yeah, cry to that horse you call a mother so she can feed you some more?"

"We're tired of taking orders from someone who has paste for brains."

"Or maybe you'll go that nutter cousin of yours" they screamed mockingly.

"Oh… Harry" they cried in an overly feminine voice, " I know I used to beat you up and lock you in the closet and chase you up on the roof and invented Harry Hunting, and hated you're stupid parents for dying and sticking me with you but _please save me!!"_

At the mention of Harry's parents in the conversation he immediately made his presence known in the room.  He marched right up next to Dudley forcing his icy green stare on his cousin before rounding on the first of Dudley's tormentors. 

"Right Piers, you really loved Harry Hunting didn't you.  Not that you could have caught me on your own, like the eight-year-olds you use as targets now."  Piers shrunk at the dangerous look in Harry's eyes.  The others laughed at Piers being so easily intimidated by the scrawny boy.  Their laughter quickly died when he turned on the next.  "And you _Gordy_ you're one to talk about mothers, yours still probably changes your underwear, that is if you change them at all."  He fiercely turned on Malcolm who now stood silent.  "If Dudley's got paste for brains, I wonder what that says about the vacuum in your head.  Sometimes I wonder how you remember to breathe."  Petunia chose that moment to return from her from her shopping and froze in the doorway as she surveyed the scene before her.

"You all think you're so funny, but you're worse than he is.  At_ least_ Dudley has loyalty."  At that moment, Harry noticed his aunt standing in the doorway, her eyes glazed and staring fixedly at him.  The three stunned boys took that opportunity to sneak out behind Petunia's back through the still open door, closing it behind them. Petunia dropped the groceries on her flawless floor and softly muttered, "… so much like Lily, so perfect, where was _my_ letter…"

            "Mummy…a-are you a-alright?"

            Petunia shook her self back to reality and bent to retrieve her discarded bags, with a final meaningful glance toward Harry, she ushered Dudley into the kitchen. 


	2. Chapter 2: Sweet Sixteen

Disclaimer in Chapter 1

Author's Note_:  _**How could the chapter just end, what did Petunia mean??**_If you will stop your foolish babbling, Lion, perhaps these good people will be able to read the next chapter and find out, or perhaps they will never know… _We know that this may seem to get off to a slow start, but what would any HP book be without it's annual dose of Dursley? Don't worry, this chapter will have some words from the magical word…**You see Serpent, even after Harry has been abused by the Dursley's all these years, he is still able to defend them.**_Do you really believe he did that for any reason other than his own means? You Gryffindors are SO naïve.****_

Chapter 2- Sweet Sixteen

            Harry awoke a few days later to the sound of Hedwig's incessant and pompous ranting.  He quickly reached over for his glasses, as the last shades of sleep left his mind.  It was not long before he discovered the source of Hedwig's irritation.  A massive Brown Barn owl was perched at his window.  Harry rose from his bed and obligingly took the letter from the owl's outstretched leg; it carried an official seal.  It was the results to his OWL exams.  Harry turned the letter in his hand as, to Hedwig's relief, the barn owl quickly departed.  
            Harry nervously fingered the envelope, anxious to open it, but terrified of its contents.  Although he had studied as much as possible, he still wasn't certain about his grades.  Slowly, but resolutely, he broke the seal and opened the parchment within.

            "The Ministry of Magic would hereby like to inform Mr. Harry James Potter of the following results of his Ordinary Wizarding Level exams, which he sat for last May."

* Care of Magical Creatures- Professor Hagrid

Exceeding Expectations

"Well done, Hagrid!"

* Charms- Professor Flitwick

Exceeding Expectations

"Thanks for that Hermione."

* Defense Against the Dark Arts- Professor Umbridge

Outstanding

"Oh yeah, Umbridge couldn't have done it without _you_ could I?"

* Divination- Professor Firenze

Acceptable

"I hope that doesn't mean my death predictions were accurate."

* Herbology- Professor Sprout

Acceptable

* History of Magic- Professor Binns

Troll

"I'll have to remember to tell Fred and George about that. I think they thought they were kidding!"

* Potions- Professor Snape

Exceeding Expectations

"Not as bad as I thought, aw but McGongall said Snape only takes "O's" into his NEWT class.  There goes my auror training.  Then again, two years without Snape isn't a horrible consolation prize."

* Transfiguration- Professor McGonagall

Outstanding

"!?!?!?"

With the anticipation of his OWL results behind him, and a certainty as to which NEWT classes he would be taking, Harry resolutely resumed his studies over the next few days.  As was his tradition, Harry was wide-awake when the old clock in the Dursley house struck midnight on the eve of his birthday.  At that moment, he instinctively peered out his bedroom window, catching sight of Hedwig leading a veritable army of seven birds toward his window.

            "Yes, Hedwig, I see you. Thanks," he said as she made her way to the front of the mess of feathers.  He took the letter and package that she was carrying, instantly recognizing Hermione's curly and tidy script. 

Dear Harry,

            Happy Birthday!  I know you will be finding it hard to celebrate in light of recent events, but you mustn't let it get down.  I do hope those awful muggles are not treating you too terribly.  Here's a new book for you, I thought it might come in handy this year.

                                                                        Love from Hermione 

P.S. I got straight 'O's on my OWL's.  I've decided to drop History of Magic, but still have a full schedule of 8 classes.  How did you do on your OWL's?

            Harry set the letter aside and picked up the package, opening it he reveled the title of Hermione's latest acquisition "So you want to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts" Harry mentally gave a small sigh and set the book aside with his others.

            The various birds had managed to organize themselves and Harry instantly recognized the golden plumage of Professor Dumbledore's phoenix, Fawkes.  Fearing some urgent matter Harry quickly took the letter that Fawkes held.

Dear Harry,

            Happy Birthday!  Congratulations on your OWL results.   Upon your return to Hogwarts this term, I would very much like you to continue your studies of Occulumency.  I am aware of the problems between you and Professor Snape, therefor, despite the risks, I would like to offer my services as a fairly decent Occulmence and Legilimence to you.

                                                                                                                    Albus Dumbledore

            Harry smiled at Dumbledore's letter, no potions and no Occulmency with Snape.  For once, things were looking up.  He couldn't wait to celebrate his total liberation from the despised potions master with Ron.  This immediately brought his attention back to number 4 Privet Drive and to the owlery in his bedroom.

"Quite Pig! You'll wake up uncle Vernon!"  Instinctively, Harry grabbed the overexcited feather ball and, after unburdening it, allowed it to zoom around his ceiling, much to Hedwig's dismay.

Harry-

            Happy Birthday mate!!

Listen, don't worry about, well, you know, I mean… something's gotta get better, hasn't it?  Look at the bright side, no more Snape!  Mum baked you a cake.  I hope Pig didn't drop it on the way.  Oh- and don't throw away this envelope until you've got the bit of paper from inside!

                                                                                                                                          Ron

Harry looked into the envelope, and carefully drew out a small square of parchment.

                                    "Congratulations on your subscription

                                    to Quidditch Quest Monthly, your

                                    magazine has been prepaid for one year."

            Harry beamed at Ron's gift, already looking forward to his first issue.  Harry then looked over at the remaining owls.  He recognized three of them, two belonging to Hagrid and Lupin, and the third being Errol: the Weasley family's ancient owl.  He immediately reached for the letter tied to leg of the mystery owl.

Dear Mr. Potter,                                                                                                                                    

In light of your career goals and my promise regarding them, I have done a great deal of bargaining on your behalf.  I have managed to secure a position for you in Professor Snape's NEWT potions class, despite his usual class restriction to outstanding owl students.  This agreement is made with the understanding that you will redouble your efforts in order to reach level of his other students.  Furthermore, I have taken the liberty of rescinding your lifetime Quidditch ban and do hereby appoint you captain of the Gryffindor team.  I sincerely expect the Quidditch Cup to remain in it's place in my office- the thought of handing it to Severus and allowing him to have one more thing to be able to hold over my head is unacceptable.  Happy birthday.

                                                                                                          Professor M. McGongall

Harry couldn't decide whether to shout in rage or in joy.  He might become an Auror after all, but so much for his celebration with Ron.  His heart leapt at thought of remounting his Firebolt, and felt a pang of anger when he realized that it was still chained to a wall in the depths of the Hogwarts dungeons.  Thrusting that thought out of his mind, Harry reached for the next owl in line and opened the letter.

Harry! Happee Birthday! I wancha to know tha we're all thinking a you here at Hogwarts.  Enjoy the cake!

                                                                   Hagrid

            Harry knew from experience that the only way to enjoy one of Hagrid's cakes was to not eat it. "I still have Mrs. Weasley's cake though" Harry thought, suddenly being struck by the oddness that Errol, the Weasley's owl, was still standing before him with an unopened package. Wondering whom the sender was, Harry tore open the package to release a fluttering golden snitch.  Instinctively, he thrust out his and caught the glittering ball. "Who?" said Harry aloud, without realizing it.  As his curiosity peaked, he opened the accompanying letter

Dear Harry

            Happy Birthday. I thought you might enjoy a snitch of your own to practice with (since McGongall will _HAVE_ to put you back on team now that Umbridge has been driven from the castle) while you ride your Firebolt.  Listen, Harry, I can't tell you how sorry I am about Sirius.  We all miss him too, but nothing I'm sure, compared to the loss you must feel.  Just remember to hold on to your memories of him, if you do, he'll never really be gone.

                                                                                                                                                            Your Friend,

                                                                                                                                                            Ginny Weasley

Harry put down the letter slowly, unconsciously releasing the struggling snitch in his hand. 

'But it's so much easier to forget.' 

            Still, Harry oddly found the letter to be the most comforting he had read so far.  All but the last owl having left, and Hedwig regally perched in her cage, Harry reached for Lupin's letter.  The one he dreaded most.  Sadly, he tore it open.

Dear Harry,

Happy Birthday!  I haven't the words to comfort you.  I can only assure you that you are not alone in your pain.  I beg that you do not blame yourself for Sirius' death.  Sirius lived and died showing bravery and courage in the face of hopeless odds.  He would have had it no other way.  Both Sirius and James would wish that you continued on your road toward becoming the honourable man we all know that you will be.  I know that I can never take the place of Sirius, but if you ever need anything, Harry, I am here

                                                                                    Remus Lupin

            Before he even read the signature, Harry's torrent of emotions forced him to crumple Lupin's letter in one hand.  He was torn, on one hand he wanted to take comfort in the elder wizard's words; on the other he knew that even though Lupin denied it, he must have held Harry responsible.  Harry, himself, knew that he was to blame. Despite his best efforts and his final reluctant acceptance that Sirius wasn't coming back, the pain wasn't fading, although Harry desperately tried to bury it.

            Rereading the letters, Harry fell into a troubled sleep.  He woke the next morning with pictures of Sirius burned in the back of his mind.  Reluctantly, he dragged himself out of bed, absently noting that it was already late in the day.  He walked downstairs to find all three Dursley's seated at the kitchen table. Peering around the room shiftily, Vernon spoke in an unnecessarily loud voice.

            "You'll be putting on better clothes than that, boy, if we're to take you out to dinner."

            Harry had prepared his toast and sat down before responding.  Every other dinner that the Dursley's had gone to had left him sitting home alone.

            "Why do I have to go?" Harry said, eying his large, purple uncle suspiciously. At that, he turned a distinctly darker shade of purple.

            "Don't be thick, boy.  Why would we go to your birthday dinner without you?"

            "B-b-birthday dinner? I didn't even know you knew when my birthday was." Harry retorted, angrily.  His uncle gave a loud, false laugh before repeating his order for Harry to change.

            "We'll be leaving in exactly 45 minutes, see that you're ready."

            Dinner wasn't anymore pleasant than Harry had expected it to be.  They all sat in awkward silence, Dudley on his third course, Petunia staring at Harry uncomfortably, and Vernon drowning his obvious irritation in his sixth glass of Réme Martin.

            "So, Aunt Petunia," Harry began, breaking the nasty silence "you wanted to go to Hogwarts."

            Before the words had even finished leaving his lips, each of his dinner companions reacted.  Dudley dropped his mash potato filled fork in his lap, Vernon spit his cognac all over his lamb roast and Petunia's mouth dropped open revealing her horsy teeth.

            "WHAT did you say, boy? I thought I told you never to mention that horrible, freakish school of yours in my presence!!" Vernon said; his face was having a difficult time deciding if it wanted to be purple with rage, or red with alcohol.

            Harry calmly faced his once feared uncle and responded in a quite voice.

            "If it was so freakish, why did my _perfect_ mother go there, when Aunt Petunia wasn't able?"

             "Don't you talk that way to me to me, boy, you ungrateful swine!"

            At this Harry laughed audibly, the idea of his elephantine uncle calling anyone a swine was unthinkable.

            Vernon stood at the insulting laughter emitting from the boy he was once so able to intimidate.

            "The thought of your horrid sister, that wretched boy she married or any of their _criminal_ friends being perfect is an affront to human society."

            At that moment a shabbily dressed waiter appeared at Vernon's side.  The lobster bisque he was carrying somehow found it's way onto Vernon's head, at the same moment Dudley screeched, grabbing his mammoth backside and ran to the bathroom, Petunia rose to follow suite, but tripped and fell onto the neighboring table, flinging roast beef at her bisque-covered, maroon-faced husband.  Vernon turned to swear at the clumsy waiter, but stopped before the any words left his mouth; he recognized the scarred face and mismatched eyes of ex-Auror, Mad-Eye Moody.  Vernon's mouth was still silent and agape when Moody grabbed a stunned Harry by the hand and escorted him quickly out of the restaurant.

            "W-what are you…" but before he could finish his question, Moody dragged him into a dark ally and thrust his silver platter, which he still carried, into Harry's hands.  At that moment, Harry felt the familiar tug behind his navel and found himself in his bedroom at number 4, Privet Drive with Moody standing at his side.

            "Hurry up and pack." Moody said in a gruff voice.

            "Where are you going?"

            "The Weasley's. I had to get you out of there before you started flinging hexes around.  The last thing Dumbledore needs is the Ministry of Magic finding your aunt and uncle covered in flying pustules, and spewing green jell-o all over the place."

            "Are you sure it's ok to leave?" Harry asked, a hint of hope in his voice.

            "Yes I cleared it with Dumbledore.  I _told_ that man not to lose his temper." Moody added to himself, "Told him he'd better treat you well, that I'd be keeping an eye on him." He shrugged his uneven shoulders as Harry dragged his school trunk into the middle of the room. Moody grabbed the trunk, and told Harry to touch is now soup-covered apron.  Harry quieted the dizzying sensation that was souvenir of Portkey travel and opened his eyes to a sea of smiling redheads. 

Author's Note: **We had really cool scripts picked out for all of the letters, but stupid fan fiction would make them work.  **_While I will admit that it is…disappointing, there are worse things that might occur.  I'm not sure of your skills, Lion, but I do not require 'cool scripts' as you say, to intimate my literary designs to he reader. _**Yeah, but, still, it would have been nice. **_You are so very eloquent, my friend. _


	3. Chapter 3: Decisions

Disclaimer in Chapter 1

Author's Note: Okay, so back to the magical world now. **You have got to love that Mad-Eye.  Not many people can cause that much commotion with minimal magic in a public place!!**_For my part, I'd just as soon avoid the man altogether.  I must admit, however, that I am mildly impressed with his…skills. Not many wizards can make such inspired use of Lobster Bisque._

Chapter 3- Decisions 

During his time at the burrow, Harry was generally quiet, preferring, uncharacteristically, books and solitude.

"So now I have to deal with _two_ Hermiones?" Ron said mockingly.  "And why are you reading up on Potions?"  We haven't got Snape anymore, mate, remember?"

"Actually…"

"You got an O in Potions? Who'd you copy from?"

"Well, I got an EE, but McGongall made Snape take me."

"Why?"

"Well, last year during my career advice interview, Umbridge said the Ministry'd never hire me.  So McGongall swore on her life that she'd make me an Auror if it was the last thing she ever did."

"…Oh." Ron glanced at his shoes, and Harry remembered to late that Ron also had aspirations of being an Auror, which he'd never accomplish now.

"Sorry Ron, but at least you haven't got three hours of Snape every two days."  At that, Ron's pity switched from himself to his best friend.

"Boys!" shouted Mrs. Weasley from downstairs, "Lunch is ready!"The two friends ran downstairs to find a plate full of sandwiches and Hermione Granger at the table.

"Hermione!" shouted Harry running to hug his other best friend.

"Um… hi Hermione."  Ron walked over and gave her an awkward sideways hug.  They spent the next few days catching up on the events of their summers.

Late one night, after Ron went to sleep, Harry was not feeling the least bit tired.  He went downstairs with yet another Potions book. 

"Oh, Harry!" Hermione said, startled, and pulled into sight a piece of parchment, which she had hastily stuffed under the table.  "I thought you were Ron for a moment,"

"Why are you still up Hermione?" Harry said settling into one of the table chairs.

"I've just been writing a letter to Viktor.  Ron always gets all funny when he sees me doing it."

"Oh. What's Krum up to these days?"

"Well, actually he's been studying defense here in Britain since he graduated from Durmstrang.  His English has gotten much better."  She lowered her voice conspiratorially saying, "He says he's got a big surprise for me, but I can't find out until school starts back up."

"Hum," said Harry interestedly.

"I see you've finally taken my advice and started studying before the start of term begins." She suddenly noticed the title of Harry's book.  "Potions?  You got into Snape's NEWT level?

"Yeah."  Harry than explained the same story that he had told Ron.  Setting the book in front of him and nervously running his hand through his hair, Harry began to speak reservedly.

"Um, Hermione?"

"Yes, Harry" Hermione said as she signed her name on the parchment with a flourish and looked up.  Noticing his discomfort, she put down her quill. "What's wrong?"

"I need your advice."

"Oh?  What about?' she asked maternally.

"Well, Dumbledore wants me to keep studying Occlumency, he said he'd teach me himself."

"But isn't that dangerous?"

"I think so.  He said there were risks in the letter.  That's what I need your advice about, should I take it with him?"

"Well, it does sound risky, but the only other person who can teach you is"

"Snape. I know.  But I don't want to hurt anyone else, and if Voldemort gets into Dumbledore's head, the Order's finished."

"I see your point.  I think you already know the answer, Harry.  You'll just have to ask Snape to help you."  The thought of asking Snape for help left an uncomfortable lump in Harry's stomach.  

"I know."  He lowered his head to read the title of his book Potions for Wizards Who Know Potions by Delania Nickleback.  He gave a small sigh and looked back at his friend. "Thanks Hermione."

The night before they were to go back to Hogwarts, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were packing their trunks.  They had spent the whole previous day celebrating that Ginny had been made a Prefect. "Fifth in the family!" Mrs. Weasley kept shouting as she shoveled more food onto everyone's plates.  Harry had offered his own congratulations as well as thanks for the snitch she had given him for his birthday.  Ron and Hermione had both set out their own Prefect badges next to their bedsides. At dinner that night, Fred and George showed up to see them off.

"Well, there goes our hope for one decent sibling.  After those well placed Bat-Bogey hexes last year, we had developed higher standards for you dear sister," said Fred

"Yes, it looks as though we'll have to carry the family honour all on our own," added George.

"At least there's still hope for Harry over here," Fred said elbowing Harry under the table.

"So Harry, how _did_ you do on your OWLs?" Asked George

"Well, I got two 'Os', and couple of 'Es' and 'As', oh, and a Troll in History of Magic.

At that moment two things happened, Hermione spilled her pumpkin juice down the front of her in horror and the twins simultaneously applauded"

"They _do_ exist then!"

"Oh Harry you didn't!"

"Well, I was a little busy having a vision of Voldemort at the time." Harry retorted angrily. Everyone blanched at the thought and Mr. Weasley quickly changed the subject.

The rest of the dinner was enjoyable, and filled with humor as any with the twins seemed to be.  Since Harry had seen them, they had added many new creations to the list of Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes, which was quickly becoming a huge success, threatening even to put Zonko's out of business.  Though she wasn't happy, Mrs. Weasley seemed to have resigned herself to the twins chosen occupation.

After dinner Fred and George took Harry aside.

"Listen Harry, really, thanks for all you've done for us.  As a sign of our gratitude, George and I have decided to present you with this."  Fred handed Harry a pocket-sized card.  Harry read the top, "To Harry Potter, we Fred and George Weasley present this card which entitles you, the holder" at that moment, the card made a peculiar noise, similar to the honk of a goose and turned into a spotted green balloon which preceded to spray Harry in the face with a foul smelling liquid.

"Sorry mate!" They panted through uncontrollable laughter, handing him another identical card, which he took reluctantly.

"No, this one's ok, we promise!"  It promised him a free lifetime supply of anything he wanted at Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes.

"Thanks," Harry said, smiling heartily through his muck-covered face.

They awoke early the next morning, yet somehow arrived at Platform 9 ¾, just in the nick of time.

"Now you take care, dears" called Mrs. Weasley, giving hugs all around as the four students lifted their trunks, Harry helping Ginny while Ron helped Hermione, onto the shining Hogwarts Express.  As the train pulled out of the Platform, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny made their way to the Prefects compartment, leaving Harry to sit with Neville, Dean, Seamus, and Luna.  Dean and Seamus were deeply engrossed in a game of Exploding Snap.  Neville was nursing his newest acquisition: a midnight blue tentacled plant which he soon informed Harry was a rare breed of Solarien Galaxia- a reward for receiving an outstanding in Herbology.  Luna was, as usual absorbed in the most recent edition of the Quibbler, which she read upside-down.  Harry pulled out his own book From Mammal to Mammal written by none other than Professor Minerva McGonagall herself.  Noticing the delayed absence of the three prefects, Harry decided to go in search of his friends.  He was unable to concentrate anyway considering that Neville was rambling on unceasingly about the unique properties of his Solarien Galaxia.

He had walked no more than twelve feet before stopping at the sound of a familiar drawling voice behind him.

"Where's your protection squad then, Potter?"  Harry turned to see The blond hair and pointed face of Draco Malfoy, considerably taller than he had been the year before, and uncharacteristically not flanked by his two cronies, Crabbe and Goyle.  Harry drew his wand without hesitation, as Malfoy did the same.

"And were are those two gorillas you call friends?"

"That is none of your concern, Potter.  What are you afraid to fight me man to man?"

"Did that charm that changed you back from a slug last year also erase your memory, Malfoy?  You haven't got a prayer."  With that Harry yelled in an incantation and sent Draco Malfoy flying backwards off his feet.

"Pedifus Adherus!" yelled Malfoy as he resumed a standing position.

"Protego!" The hex was sent reeling back at Malfoy, bonding his feet firmly to the ground.

"Digitatus Elongatus!"  Malfoy shouted, but this too was blocked and followed by an emphatic "Expelliarmus!" which effectively disarmed Malfoy.  Harry turned to walk away; if there was one thing he had learned from last year it was to not allow his temper get the better of him.

After meeting up with Ron, Hermione and Ginny, the four students made their way back to the compartment, Ginny taking a seat next to her boyfriend Dean.

"So, Harry," said Hermione tentatively, "When's the first DA meeting going to be?"

Everyone turned their heads to look at Harry expectantly, everyone that is except for Luna who nonchalantly stated from behind her Quibbler, "Well I don't suppose that there will be a DA this year."

"You have to continue it Harry," said Neville pleadingly, "Last year was the first time I was ever able to do Defense at all!  I got an EE on my OWL thanks to you."

Harry was quickly affronted with similar comments from the rest of compartment's occupants.

"I dunno," said Harry with a sigh "Dumbledore's bound to have found a better teacher this year."

It wasn't long after that the train pulled into Hogsmeade Station and the friends were sitting in a coach, approaching the massive stone castle.  For Harry's part, he was glad to be home.

Author's Note: Well, that's all so far, though we'll probably be updating every few days, because we have College Writing class together on Wednesdays and Fridays.  _As we do a painfully small amount of actual writing in our writing class, we like to spend a few hours after each gaining some semblance of literary fulfillment. _**Yeah, that class is worthless, so it's all up to Harry Potter to improve our skills as writers. **_And of course your feedback helps as well. If you might be so kind…_


	4. Chapter 4: Home Again

Disclaimer in Chapter 1

Authors Note: Well, we're terribly sorry that took so long, we were having some technical difficulties _By technical difficulties we mean we had trouble finding the correct floppy disk. _**I can't help it, they looked the same! And it wasn't as if we could upload the story until YOU wrote the damn sorting hat song anyway, lazy! **_I, my dear friend, am a poet. Poetry cannot simply be metered out without thought or reason. _**All I'm saying is that I had it typed, YOU were the holdup!**_ Until the little disk mix-up came about. I will not claim responsibility for your lack thereof.  _**MY lack? Excuse me! **_Enough. We have returned to schedule and the chapter is posted. I'm certain our wonderful readers have had quite enough of our quibbling.  _

Chapter 4- Home Again

            Harry walked into the Great Hall, with Ron on his right and Hermione on his left.  The ceiling was enchanted to reveal a night sky that was cluttered with a few clouds.  After they were seated, Harry glanced up at the head table.  He didn't understand the feeling that welled inside of him when he looked at Albus Dumbledore.  The ancient wizard had always put him at ease, but after the events of last year, when the headmaster had revealed to Harry his fate and his mistakes regarding the younger wizard, Harry couldn't help his feeling of resentment.   At the moment that he was battling these feelings, however, Dumbledore turned his head and smiled at him.  Instantly, Harry was filled with guilt and couldn't help but forgive Dumbledore his mistakes.

            His eyes slowly moved along the table.  He noticed Professor Flitwick talking to a man who must have been the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.  Harry struggled to get a better look at him, he couldn't shake the feeling that he had seen him before, but as his head was turned away from Harry, he was unrecognizable.  Harry's gaze moved to the end of the table and his stomach clenched uncomfortably when he viewed the black clad, greasy-haired potions master.  Harry knew that he would soon have to approach Snape about his Occulumency decision, but dreaded the thought.  Harry's attention was than diverted as Professor McGonagall led the first years into the Great Hall for the Sorting Ceremony. With little prelude, the old battered hat began to sing.

When I am placed atop a head

Your house will be decided

Of late this time I come to dread

For it leaves you all divided.

Those Gryffindors of courage great

Are proud and bold and strong

The Slytherins, whom they hate

Struggle with them so long.

This division I warned you of

And still the hatred grows

Between Serpent and Lion there is no love

They've pitted themselves as foes. 

So once again I'll have my word

Though houses you are four

The very thought is quite absurd

That you'd forget what school is for.

You must learn the spells that make the world

A greater place to live

But the process is a greater pearl-

To learn not to take, but give.

So my job is to divide you all

And this duty I will do

But let the houses not be walls

That creates this hate in you.

Those Ravenclaws with po'er of mind

Must use their brains to see

That if they don't create brotherhood

The alternative's misery.

Gryffindors of courage bold 

Should have the strength to know

That when the final truth be told

The best strength is love to show.

Hufflepuffs have loyalty

But where should that loyalty fall?

Good Hufflepuffs must always see

That it's to one and all.

Cunning Slytherins, this warning's strong

Don't let your ambition sway

Your inherent knowledge of right and wrong

And now I've had my say.

So find in which house you belong

All students great and small

But keep the message of this song

You are Hogwarts students all.

As soon as the hat fell silent, the attention of the great hall fell back upon the students waiting to be sorted.  The first years, as usual, looked terrified.  When McGonagall called the first name "Alice Alberstein" the girl actually cried out.

"Hufflepuff!" said the old hat confidently while cheers erupted from the Hufflepuff table. When "Andrew Dalonega" was sorted into Slytherin, the table cheered as the young boy went to join his companions, with a satisfied sneer.  Harry turned to say something to Ron, but his words were interrupted when he heard a familiar name.  

"Mark Evans" called McGonagall.  Harry turned to see his eleven-year old neighbor sitting upon the stool, just as the sorting hat yelled "Gryffindor!"  Harry clapped louder than ever, not really understanding why. After the Sorting Ceremony, Dumbledore rose, silencing the students instantly.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts.  As I'm sure you are all far more eagerly anticipating the delicious food you are about to enjoy than the ramblings of a senile, doddering old fool, as the Daily Prophet was so fond of calling me last year, I will postpone my start of term notices until after you haven eaten and are ready for a good nap.  Everyone tuck in." At that moment, Dumbledore raised his arms and shining plates on all five tables were filled with fantastic delicacies- all of Harry's favorite foods.  Hermione, in what could only be a fruitless effort to slow Ron's consumption rate, began making small talk.

"So, Ron, Harry's told us how he did on _his_ OWLs, how did you do?"

Ron answered through a mouth full of kidney pie, "Um I go'As id ibinashun, transiguashun, erbolgy, strolgy an istry omagic, Es id jarms an carmagicalceetures, a P id boshuns, ana O in defensgenstdarkats."

Hermione, with a look of utter disgust, both at Ron's speech and Harry's laughter, responded coldly. "Honestly, Ron, how many times do I have to remind you to chew, swallow, than speak?  And Harry, you're not helping.  Still, Ron, you could have done much better, if you had only studied a bit harder."

"Well, at least I didn't get a troll."

At that Ron, Hermione, and Ginny turned to look at Harry, who flushed bright red. 

"You got a troll?  I didn't know anyone could actually get a troll!" said Dean through fits of laughter.

"Yeah," Harry admitted sheepishly.

Harry was enjoying his third helping of Blackberry tart when Dumbledore stood once again.

"Now that you all have been adequately fed, I will ask for your attention for a few moments.  I take great pride in introducing our newest Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Viktor Krum."

For the second time, in as many days, Hermione spilled pumpkin juice down the front of her robes.  "That's the surprise!" she screamed out loud, jumping out of her seat, over the applause…"

"Yes, Ms. Granger, I do so love surprises, myself.  Why just the other day, my brother Aberforth…" He was promptly interrupted by a loud and deliberate cough from Professor McGonagall.

"Yes well, it was quite unexpected anyway," he finished ambiguously.  "Next I would like to mention that since the opening this year of Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes, the Weasley twins will be proud to note that Mr. Filches list of banned items has tripled in size, and considering its previous length that's quite an extraordinary feat.  For the full posting, consult the walls of the hallway next to his office.  As always, the Forbidden Forest is, as implied, forbidden for all students."  At the word _all _Dumbledore gave a meaningful glance in Harry's direction.  "Now will the Prefects will please escort their houses to their respective common rooms, thank you that is all."

As the students got up to leave, Harry turned to his friends.

"I need to go talk to Dumbledore."

"Alright mate." Ron replied, as Hermione had already begun ushering students out the door.  "The password is Phoenix Down." (a/n: _That is for all of my fellow final fantasy fans, pardon my alliteration.- Serpent)_

"Thanks Ron, see you in a bit."

Harry hurried ahead of the throng of students and made his way toward Dumbledore's office, remembering that he didn't know its new password.  He turned the next corner, only to run into Dumbledore himself.

"Hello Harry, did you need to speak with me?"

"Um, yeah, I did Professor…"

"Let's go up to my office then… Phish Food."

"Sir?"

"It's a most wonderful and fascinating muggle treat, it is called, I believe, Ben and Jerry's Ice Cream.  I must remember to thank them." 

They stepped onto the rotating staircase and were soon walking into Dumbledore's large office, lined with intriguing artifacts, and portraits of former headmasters.  Harry immediately noticed that all of the objects he had destroyed last year were repaired, but the portraits still eyed him wearily.

"Have a seat Harry."

"Professor," Harry began after sitting down in the large comfortable armchair "I want to apologize for last year…"

"Say no more Harry.  There is nothing for you to apologize for.  I am grateful for your forgiveness though, I dare say that you make a much better ally than an enemy."

"Sir, I wanted to talk about, uh, studying Occlumency.  I was thinking, that maybe, ah, I should continue to do it with Snape, uh, I mean Professor Snape, if he's willing."

Dumbledore did not look surprised by this request, as Harry had expected him to.  The twinkle in his light, blue eyes seemed to shine a little brighter, though.

"Yes, Harry, I think that's an excellent idea.  I will go and fetch Severus and see if we can't work something out.  If you will, please remain here."  With that, Dumbledore left Harry alone in the office, returning shortly followed by the sweeping and scowling Potions Master.

"Severus, Mr. Potter has a proposition that he wishes to discuss with you."

Snape turned his icy glare on Harry and crossed his arms, as though the mere idea of listening to Harry's words were a waste of his valuable time.

"Well, Mr. Potter?" he said in not much more than a whisper.

Harry summed his courage and stared directly into Snape's cold, black eyes.

"Professor, um, I'm sorry about what happened last year, and I, uh, was wondering, well, hoping that you would help me learn Occlumency again."

Snape's face was unreadable, but he stood silent for a long while, as if choosing each word with the utmost care he took one short look at Dumbledore before answering.

"Your actions last year were inexcusable, Mr. Potter.  I am, however, willing to continue in the name of the Order." He glanced again at Dumbledore, who could no longer help but smile.  "You will remain after Potions on Mondays and Wednesdays.  There will be no incidents this year Mr. Potter, am I understood?"

"Yes, sir, and… thank you."

Without so much as another glance at Harry, Snape turned on his heel and exited the room, black robes billowing behind him.

Harry watched until the last of Snape's robes had disappeared down the staircase before turning back to face the headmaster.

"Well, that was less painful that I thought it would be."

"I think in his own way, Severus was impressed with your humility, Harry.  The circumstances of your relationship thus far have made it a trait that he is both surprised and gratified to see in you.  Harry, I must ask for a few moments of your time, please be seated."  Harry sensed the seriousness of the Dumbledore's tone and sat obligingly.

"Now that you have had a good deal of time to think, I'm sure that you are fully aware of the heavy burden which you carry and all of its implications.  This, and all of the trials that you have been a party to, has forced you to grow up far before your time.  Harry you are no longer simply 'The Boy Who Lived'. You are the man who lives.  It is true that the time will come for you to face Voldemort, but you should not allow the dread and anticipation of that moment to overshadow the many experiences that your life has to offer.  I beg, Harry, that you do not allow your wisdom to cloud your capacity to behave as a sixteen-year-old boy."

Harry remained silent for a moment, mulling over Dumbledore's words.  When he finally spoke his voice was quiet, but resolute.

"Professor, I have thought a lot about what we spoke about at the end of last term.  I know what I have to do, but I've learned from the mistakes I made last year and I don't want to rush into anything."

"I'm most pleased to hear you say that, Harry.  That said, I have one other issue to discuss with you.  It is in regards to…my army."

At that Harry was stunned and could not hold back a smile.

"Yes sir?"

"Looking over the OWL results, as well as the final end of term exams, and even a few NEWT levels, it would appear that the only students with a high skill in Defense were those members of your organization.  While I have much respect for the abilities of Professor Krum, I would like to know if you would be willing to continue the club, and I would also like to open membership to the rest of the student body."

Harry hesitated a moment before answering uncertainly, "Are you sure you want _me_ to do it, Professor?"

"I believe there is no one better suited to the position, Harry.  Off the record, your 

Examiner informed me that you were the most skillful Defense Against the Dark Arts student he had tested since my own humble days at Hogwarts." Dumbledore said eying Harry mischievously over his half-moon spectacles.

Harry suddenly felt a pang of pride at Dumbledore's confidence in his abilities.

"Alright then, yes; anything else professor?"

"One more thing," said Dumbledore reaching into his robes, "I meant to enclose this with your birthday letter, but Fawkes tried to eat it, so I sent him along without it."  With that Dumbledore gave Harry a Chocolate Frog, which Harry opened to reveal Dumbledore's card.

"Um… thanks professor."

"Don't lose that, now, Harry, I had to eat through sixteen frogs to find it."  Dumbledore gave Harry a wink as he left the office, and made his way back to the Gryffindor Common Room.

 As he approached the Fat Lady, Harry could hear yelling from inside the room.  He instantly recognized the shriek of Hermione, Harry yelled the password and leapt into the Common Room, fearing the worst.

"How many times do I have to tell you, Ron, how can I get into that thick head of yours, there isn't anything there!"

Ron' face turned a shade to match his hair while Hermione turned to see Harry enter at a sprint.

"They've been going at it for half an hour now, Harry," explained Ginny as he passed.  "Ron's being a prat about Krum."

"Sure, and the fact that he's here wasn't a big surprise all for you!"

"Ron, stop being ridiculous!  Viktor isn't teaching here just for me!"

"No, that's just an added bonus then, isn't it?"

"You KNOW I wouldn't have a relationship with a professor!"

"What about Lockhart then?  You drooled over him all of second year!"

"Ron, I was 12 years-old! Why can't you stop acting like a child?!!?"

"A _child _then, am I?" Ron gave Hermione a long piercing stare, turned his back and started up the stairs to the boys dormitory without even a look at Harry, who had been watching the scene along with about ten other Gyrffindors, in stony silence.

"Um… Hermione?"  Harry started, as the crowd dispersed.

Hermione turned to face her friend with tears in her eyes, and slumped unceremoniously into an armchair next to the fire.  Harry approached, and put his hand on her shoulder."

"I just don't get him sometimes." Hermione choked out tearfully.

"You know how stubborn Ron can be."

"He makes it seem that it's my fault that Viktor's working here."

"He'll deal with it when he's ready.  He just doesn't know how to handle this kind of stuff really."  Hermione gave a knowing nod, wiped the last tear from her eyes, sighed once and turned towards Harry, without a trace of her former anxiety.

"So Harry, what did Dumbledore say about Occlumency?"

"Well he went and got Snape, which wasn't as horrible as I thought it would be, and he agreed."

"That's surprising." Hermione added, "I'd never have expected you two to reconcile at all… you were so angry with him last year…"

"Yeah…" trailed off Harry, as he looked away, "I b-blamed him for…S-S-Sirius leaving Grimmauld Place."

"You know Harry," Hermione said in nearly a whisper, looking Harry directly in the eyes, "what Snape said really didn't matter.  Sirius would never have forgiven himself if he hadn't gone after you at the Department of Mysteries."

"Yeah, I know that now.  But even though he wasn't responsible for Sirius' death, and I guess he's helped us out of trouble a few times, I still can't stand him.  The last thing I want is to have to stare into his eyes and let him crawl around inside my mind."

"You made the right choice though, Harry.  I'm proud of you."

"Thanks Hermione.  Well I guess we should try to get some sleep, classes start tomorrow."  Hermione stood to leave when Harry added, "And don't worry about Ron, he'll come around."  Hermione smiled, gave Harry a small hug and went upstairs.  Harry sighed loudly and went up to his own room where his four-poster was waiting.  Dean, Seamus and Neville were already asleep, and Ron was snoring just a little too loudly to be convincing.

Author's Note: _When was the last time I mentioned that writing Dumbledore puts rocks in my brain? _**About three minutes ago. **_I see. Then I am long overdue. Writing Dumbledore puts rocks in my brain. _**There is simply no understanding the inner workings of the great Albus Dumbledore. **_I cannot argue with that. He is a complete enigma.  _**It'll be okay. Just have some more Phish Food. You know, it's the Dumbledore of ice creams. **_Yes, yes, Phish Food, that great eclectic masterpiece, the perfection found in the complete oddity… the Dumbledore of ice creams. Do you have a spoon and a pint? _** Are we writing Harry Potter fan fiction? **_Yes, of course we are. _** Then yes, of COURSE I have a spoon and a pint! There is no combination quite like Harry, Ben, and Jerry. **_Indeed._


	5. Chapter 5: Occlumency Revisited

Disclaimer in Chapter 1

Author's Note: **So, once we don't have to add in poetry, we go from one month to a week. **_Yes, having a labeled disk also helps. _**We just wanna thank our loyal readers and especially those who reviewed. **_I was particularly pleased with the review left by Mara-Jade-Potter. Your critique and humour is much appreciated. _**I certainly hope we updated quick enough for you if not, blame Slytherin **_::cough cough:: right.  As for your generous offer, I'm sorry to say that no amount of Galleons could ever persuade me to sell my beloved potions master, however, I might be willing to strike a bargain, which would rent him out on Tuesdays. _**By the way, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, as it is both of our favourites so far.**

Chapter 5: Occlumency Revisited

            The ceiling of the great hall was cloudy the next morning when Harry went to breakfast.  Hermione and Ron sat on either side of him in determined silence.

            "So, Ron, how are the Cannon's doing this season?" Harry asked in one of his many attempts to break the disconcerting quiet.

            "Fine," said Ron shortly, as he took another bite of his sausage.

            "Um…Hermione? Any news on S.P.E.W?"

            "It's fine Harry," she said, taking the opportunity to shoot Ron a withering glance.

_            Well _thought Harry_, if _spew_ failed to get Hermione speaking, it was time for drastic measures._

"So Dumbledore wants us to continue the DA, and wants us to open it to the whole school."

            Ron stopped chewing and stared at Harry as Hermione shrieked, "Oh, Harry, that's wonderful! And you can still be the president, and now everybody will have a chance to join, and the book I got you for your birthday is filled with lesson plans too, and we won't have to meet in secret anymore!"

            "Yeah," Ron jumped in as Hermione paused for a desperately needed breath of air, "that's fantastic, mate!  So Dumbledore didn't mind having an army then?  Oh, wait; we don't have to let the Slytherins in, do we?"

            Harry just laughed, but truthfully, he hadn't thought what he would do if Malfoy decided to join.  Then again, he couldn't imagine Malfoy wanting to join anything that Harry was in charge of.  Inwardly, Harry congratulated himself for at least getting Ron and Hermione to speak, even if it wasn't to each other.

            "Um…excuse me, Harry?  Can I talk with you?"

            Harry turned to face the source of the voice that he did not recognize.

            "Oh, hello… Mark?  I guess I never realized…" Mark Evans took that opportunity to take the seat across from Harry.

            "Yeah well, same here; I mean, I never knew either.  About you or me."

            "Well, I'm Hermione Granger, Mark was it?"  Hermione injected, extending her hand to the small but confidant first year.

            "Oh yeah, sorry.  These are my friends Ron and Hermione.  Mark is my neighbor back at Privet Drive.  By the way, I'm sorry about Dudley."

            "Yeah, Harry's muggle cousin's a total git- what's he done to you?"

            "After Dudley realized that I could turn him into a trout, he moved on to Mark…bet he'd love to learn you're a wizard."

            "I didn't know until I got my letter.  And I really didn't expect to see you here.  I thought you went to a criminal reform school."

            Ron and Hermione turned to stare at Harry open mouthed.  Ron still had eggs dangling from his fork- frozen in mid-air.

            "That's just what my uncle tells everybody- they hate magic.  You know how they can be about being _normal_."

            Mark laughed politely and said, "Well, I guess I'd better go and get my schedule."

            "Ok, see ya around, and congratulations on making Gryffindor!" 

            After collecting their schedules from McGonagall, Harry, Ron and Hermione left the Great Hall on their way to their first class, Defense Against the Dark Arts.

            "Divination? Why does McGonagall want me in Divination?" Ron asked, he seemed both confused and depressed.

            "Do you have Trelawney or Firenze?"

            "Firenze, and I guess that's a good thing too.  The last thing I need with a NEWT class is some batty old lady predicting that I'm gonna drop a brick on my toe, be sent to the hospital wing, and flunk out of school before I die a tragic death."

            Harry and Hermione were still laughing when the trio arrived in the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom.  They were the only people in the room so far.  Ron instinctively headed for the back of the room, while Hermione made her way to front.

            "What's the point in being the first one's in class if we're not going to get decent seats."

            "I can see fine from the back.  You just want to be close to Vicky!  C'mon Harry."

            "Harry, you _know_ how important Defense Against the Dark Arts is." Harry in turn looked from the angry face of Ron to the scolding face of Hermione.

            "Harry will ace the class no matter where he sits!" Ron spat.

            "Why don't we all just sit in the middle?" Harry said hopefully.  Both friends gave each other nasty looks, but grudgingly made their way to the center row, where Harry was now sitting.

            As they were pulling out their books, the room gradually began to fill with a mixture of students from all four houses.  Harry was disappointed to see Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle enter and sit at the opposite side of the room.  Once all of the seats were filled, the door to the classroom was closed, and Viktor Krum walked to the front of the room.

            "Good afternoon.  For those of you who don't me, I am Professor Viktor Krum."

            Harry mentally noted that Hermione was right, Krum's English was almost perfect, and his accent was nearly gone.

            "This year we will be learning a variety of curses, hexes and jinxes- my immediate goals will be to prepare you for the situation that is taking hold in our world."

            Despite his best efforts to maintain an even demeanor, Harry saw the glances that Krum shot first at himself and than at Malfoy.

            "Today we will begin with a relatively easy curse- the Conjunctus curse.  It will cause your opponent to develop itchy eyes and temporary blindness.  Harry remembered Krum using that very curse in the First Task of the Triwizard Tournament.

            "I'll need two students to assist me in a demonstration of the curse."

            Krum pointed at a girl from Hufflepuff, and a Slytherin boy that Harry didn't know.

            "Your names please?"

            "Allison."

"Lubode."

"Excellent- Allison, you will perform the curse first.  The incantation is "Cunjunctus Occulus."  Take your places, please."

            Allison pointed her wand at Lubode's face and yelled "Conjunction Occulus!" As a result of the mispronunciation, Lubode's two eyes shifted into one large hideous one in the middle of his forehead.

            "Disjunction!" yelled Krum, over the laughter filling the room, and the profuse apologies pouring fourth from the Hufflepuff girl.

            "Calm down. Lubode, will you please take your turn, the incantation is Conjunctus Occulus."

            After the Slytherin correctly performed the curse, Krum undid the effects and sent the students back to their seats.  The rest of the class was fairly uneventful, the students pairing off and performing the curse on each other.

After Charms class and lunch (which Harry spent completing his homework from his first two classes.) It was time for the worst five hours of Harry's week, which would only be repeated again on Wednesday.  Harry grudgingly made his way to the dungeons for double potions, followed by Occlumency. (A/N: **Poor Harry** _Poor Harry? Poor Snape!_)

            The students were seated, Harry and Hermione sharing a table as far from Snape's desk as possible when the door burst open and the Potions Master swept into his classroom.

            "This will undoubtedly be your most difficult class.  You have all proved yourselves worthy of being here, by somehow managing to achieve Outstandings on your OWLs.  For those of you who are…exceptions, do not think that I am unaware of your unworthiness.  You will work harder than anybody else. If you do not, you will find yourself expelled from my class.  I have the highest standards for my NEWT students and I will not tolerate those of you who do not put forth the effort to meet those standards.  Let us see how much you have retained over the summer…Mr. Potter.  Tell me, what do you get when you add crushed heartstring of eel to essence of casmand blossom?" Snape asked with a sneer.  Harry lifted his head to look the professor directly in his tunnel-like eyes.

            "The Esteematus Potion, sir: the Potion of respect.

            Snape's sneer turned quickly to snarl as he spat out the next question, "And what, Mr. Potter, do I add to the Esteematus Potion to alter it into the Potion of Subservience?"

            "Powered leaf of Shreapo… sir."

            Throughout this exchange, Harry had shown no emotion and had not broken his steady eye contact with the potions master.  Snape paused before turning his back and wordlessly waving a list of ingredients onto the blackboard.

            At the end of class, Harry bottled and labeled his potion and took it to Snape to be graded.

            "What color did I say this potion should be, Mr. Potter?" Snape said quietly.

            "Forest green."

            "And your potion is?"

            "Emerald green."

            "This is unacceptable Potter.  I have made it clear to both you and Professor McGonagall; you will perform at the level of my other students or you will not remain in my class."   

            Harry closed his eyes and took a deep breath before answering in a voice to match Snape's volume. 

            "Yes sir."

            Harry turned to say goodbye to Hermione, who was the last student remaining in the classroom.

            "I'll see you later, Hermione."

            "Bye Harry.  Try not to let Professor Snape get to you." She said in no more than a whisper, after making certain that Snape was on the other side of the room.  Harry nodded and smiled.  Hermione left, and Harry was once again alone with the ominous potions master.

            "My office, Mr. Potter."  Snape opened the door that adjoined his office to the potion's classroom and swept through it.  Harry followed gathering his courage for what he knew was going to be an intense trial.  He entered the room in time to see Snape extracting a wispy silver memory from his temple and placing it in the pensieve, which he then proceeded to lock in the cupboard in the corner, throwing a look, laden with hatred and resentment, at Harry.

            "Sit, Mr. Potter."

            Harry took his seat across from the professor, who was now on the other side of his desk.

            "Before we begin this most wearisome of tasks, there are few… points to be discussed.  First of all, I am giving up my time once again on these lessons; you will practice.  If you do not, our lessons will be discontinued.  Do you understand?"

            "I understand."  Harry said coldly.

            "Secondly, as stated before, there will be no incidents like that of last year.  You will respect me and my position, do I make myself absolutely clear, Potter?"

            "Yes…professor." Harry said, betraying no emotion.

            Both men stood.  Harry adopted a militantly stiff posture, his wand gripped tightly in one hand, his other hung, balled into a tense fist at his side; Snape held his ebony wand in his right hand, and placed his left on the desk in front of him, leaning over it in a position reminiscent of a predator ready to strike.

            "Are you prepared?"

            "Yes."

            "Legilimens!"

            Harry summoned all of his willpower and attempted to resist the force of Snape entering his mind, he held off the intrusion for a few seconds, before consciously feeling the Potion master's resolve strengthen.  Harry's defenses smashed and he felt the familiar sensation of having Severus Snape deconstruct his memories.

            The office dissolved around him and Harry was bombarded by a flood of images. A flash of green light proceeded the image of sobbing Lily Potter collapsing to the floor next to a baby's crib…a terrified old man dying in a hallway within the Riddle House… Cedric Diggory's blank eye's staring at Harry from the ground of a dark graveyard… Ron's body, being wept over by Mrs. Weasley…Mr. Weasley bleeding from the bite of a vicious snake…Hermione crumpled on the floor of the department of Mysteries…And, as if in slow motion, the flowing veil accepting the falling body of his godfather, Sirius Black.

            Harry returned to consciousness on the floor of the dank Hogwarts dungeons.

            "Mr. Potter, sit down and compose yourself," Snape said, the softness of his voice betraying his disconcert at the images he had just witnessed.  Harry stood on his shaking feet and collapsed onto the chair by his side.  As soon as he was certain that he could stand again, Harry rose and regained his rigid stance, facing the still-pale professor.

At that moment, Harry wanted nothing more than to go back to Gryffindor Tower and climb into bed, but he refused to let Snape see him give up.

            "I'm ready."

            "Very well…Legilimens!"

            Harry tried again to resist the intruding mind inside his own, but was unable to force back Snape's presence- too powerful were the emotions still coursing through his body.

            Harry was running, he turned to see Dudley, flanked by four equally large boys chasing him… a topical view of Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle, laughing up at him from under Black Dementor's hoods…the angry face of Aunt Petunia followed by a soapy frying pan nearly hitting his head on his twelfth birthday…Uncle Vernon taking hold of his shirt color and thrusting him roughly into the cupboard under the stairs.

            Harry's mind returned to Snape's office at the sound of the professor's cursing.

            "Potter!"

            "What!" Harry snapped, his precarious temper control weakening.  He looked up at Snape, who had his hand over his face, while he muttered the Conjunctus countercurse.

            "I assume by your utterly oblivious reaction that you cursed me unconsciously?"  
            "Yes" Harry spat

            "You must have been quite a nuisance to your muggle wards to deserve such treatment."

            "Yeah, my breathing always did get on their nerves," Harry said coldly.

            "I see.  Prepare yourself, Potter."

            Harry once again forced himself to stare into the infinite black eyes of the shadowy potions master.

            "Legilimens!" Snape snarled, Harry braced himself; he knew that his torrent of emotion at his memories and Snape's insults would not allow him to avert the attack on his consciousness.  Harry felt his mind fill with Snape's foreign presence and barred himself against the onslaught of images.

            Lord Voldemort, wand prepared for attack, approaching Harry, who's wand hung limply at his side, a flash of green light…a sobbing, sputtering, bleeding Wormtail, dagger raised, it falls slicing open Harry's bound arm…A large cauldron, steaming, and shooting blinding white sparks, a figure rising, being robed and turning his cold, slitted, scarlet eyes on Harry…

            From somewhere Harry heard himself scream.  He awoke minutes later on the cold stone floor at Snape's feet.  The potions master looked down at him with eyes that were both chillingly empty and saturated with meaning.

            "Can you stand?" Snape asked in a voice so low it was barely audible. 

Authors Note: **Cliffhanger! **_Indeed. I would like to provide you all with a bit of insight into our writing style. Lion and I stood in my dorm common lounge at opposite ends of a table and acted this scene out. _** Then we got an audience. Quite fun really. **_Oh, the things we do for art. _**And Harry. **_Yeah, him too. _**Hey, as long as you're just wasting time listening to our banter, how about leaving a review? We'd love to hear from you! **_ For once we are in total agreement. Honestly, Severus will work for reviews._


	6. Chapter 6: Back in the Swing

Disclaimer in Chapter 1

Authors Note: **Well look at that, three chapters in a row, once a week, like clockwork.**_ I suppose now our readers will be expecting nothing less. We shall not disappoint.  _**Well if that's it, on with the chapter!**

Chapter Six: Back in the Swing

Harry entered the Gryffindor common room with his scar throbbing.

Harry there you are!   We were starting to get worried!" exclaimed a concerned Hermione.

            "Yeah, we thought Snape finally took the opportunity to do you in."

            "Are you alright?" asked Hermione with a mild glare at Ron.

            "Yeah…yeah I-I just wanna go up to bed thanks."  Harry said sorrowfully.

            "You don't want to go to dinner then?"

            "No, I think I'll just go up to bed.  Good thing I already did all my homework.  You two go ahead, though really…I'm fine."

            "Harry, you look awfully pale, really you shouldn't go to bed without eating.  We'll bring you back something from dinner."

            "No really, I'm not hungry." Inwardly Harry knew that if he had tried to eat, he would not be able to keep it down.        

"But Harry…"

            "C'mon Hermione, honestly, you're worse than my mum.  Can't you see he just wants to sleep?"

            Ron gave Harry a weak smile and wink before ushering Hermione out of the portrait hole.  Harry sighed and headed upstairs.

            Harry undressed and crawled into his four-poster, drawing the curtains.  Even though he wanted to sleep, he knew that he wouldn't be able to.  Part of him forced himself to stay awake, fearful of the dreams he knew awaited him that night.  So he laid in the darkness, a stream of thoughts running through his troubled mind.

            'Why?  Why did Sirius have to die?  Why did I have to go to the Department of Mysteries?  Why do I always have to 'play-the-hero'?  Why couldn't I listen to everyone?  They tried to tell me not to go, to stay out of it.  All so Voldemort could know the prophecy.  The prophesy…kill or be killed, no alternatives.  I'll have to face Voldemort again, and Dumbledore knew.  The whole time he knew I was condemned.  How long will it be?  I'm gonna die.  It can't be too far away… I'm gonna die and the whole world will suffer.  How long before Voldemort gets to Ron and Hermione?  The whole Order will fall.  And it's all my fault'.

            The same stream of thoughts ran through his mind all night.  When the morning came he was exhausted, but he was determined not to let anyone know that he had been up all night.

            He amassed all of this power and energy and tried to put a smile on his face at breakfast.  Even though he hadn't eaten anything since lunch the day before, he found that he still wasn't hungry. He had to force himself to eat a piece of toast.  Soon the Great Hall began to slowly to grow quiet around him.  Harry looked to the Head table to discover the source of the silence- Dumbledore was standing.

            "May I have your attention please.  I would like to take this opportunity to announce the opening of a new Defense Club.  This is a unique opportunity for all of the houses to work together.  The group will meet on Thursday evenings, right here in the Great Hall.  It will be lead by Mr. Harry Potter.  For all those wishing to join, the first meeting will be taking place this week after classes.  All students are welcome, and I encourage you all to join."

            Dumbledore smiled at Harry before retaking his seat.  Instantly, the Great Hall resumed it's usual din, Harry distinctly heard Malfoy snigger from across the room over the excited voices.

            "Wow, the Great Hall.  That must mean that Dumbledore is expecting a lot of students to come."

            Ron looked at Harry before saying, "How are you going teach first through seventh years at the same time, Harry?"

            "I'm not."

            "What?" they both sputtered.

            "Well, Hermione can help me, after all the DA was her idea to begin with.  Maybe Hermione can teach the first through third years?"  Hermione blushed and nodded.  Before looking up to see the post owls swoop in the Hall.     Hermione picked up the Daily Prophet and glanced at the headline before shouting, "No!  Harry look at this!"

            She thrust the paper in front of Harry with a horrified expression on her face, drawing the attention of all those around them.  Harry took the paper and his eyes widened when he saw the bold headline "Mass Breakout from Azkaban Prison."  Harry struggled to regain his composure before clearing his throat to read the article aloud for the Gryffindors.

"The Ministry of Magic issued a formal warning to the wizarding world today.  Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, made the following statement: "Last night, the security of Azkaban prison was compromised.  The revolt of the Dementors last summer was followed today by a mass breakout.  We suspect outside involvement.  Among those that escaped are convicted Death Eaters Lucius Malfoy and Rudolphus and Rabastan Lestrange.  We advise all witches and wizards to be on guard as these men are very dangerous…" 

Harry's voice trailed off.  From what seemed another world he heard the maniacal and calculating laugh of Draco Malfoy.

            Ron, Hermione, and Harry stood and moved toward the door. The students were filing out; half were talking about the new defense group the other feverishly discussing the prison break.

            Harry was nearly out the door when he heard the drawling voice he hated so dearly, "Well Potter?"

            "What Malfoy?" spat Harry.

            "What do you think of my fathers' brilliant escape?"

            "I think it'll only be a matter of time before he'll be sent back where he belongs."

            "You do, do you?  Well don't think that just because he's out of prison I'm going to relent on my promise for you to pay. You _will_ pay, Potter. You wait, you'll pay."

"Oh, I'm scared, Malfoy.  What are you going do to me, give me detention?"

"Well, I suppose the suspense will kill you, but you'll have to wait and find out."  Malfoy smiled menacingly before brushing past Harry and leaving the Great Hall.

After another Defense Against the Dark Arts class had left Ron in a bad mood, Harry, Ron and, Hermione made their way across the grounds to Hagrid's Hut.  As usual, the trio was the first to arrive for the Care of Magical Creature's lesson.  They took the opportunity to visit with Hagrid.

"Alrigh' there Harry! Ron! Hermione!" 

"Hey Hagrid!  Good to see you!" Harry said running toward the huge professor.  Hagrid grabbed all three students in a crushing hug and released them, each panting and gasping for air.  Harry was grinning widely.   

"It's good to see you."

They all caught up on the summer as the students began to arrive.  Harry was glad to see that Malfoy was at least absent form one of his classes.

"I got a great surprise for my NEWT classes, gather 'round."

Harry was almost dreading the creature that Hagrid had chosen for his upper-level classes, knowing the man's extensive background in less-than-friendly animals.   

"This is an Auralisens.  It's a really interestin' animal."

Hagrid lifted a small shimmering creature in his large, right hand.  Harry was relieved to see that it resembled a puppy more than a Blast-Ended Skrewt.

"I need a volunteer to bond with this one."

The whole class visibly shrunk, leaving only Harry at the front of the crowd.

"Uh, I'll do it," said Harry with a forced smile.

"Great! Here y'are," Hagrid handed the small animal to Harry.  It instantly turned a brilliant shade of blue.

"Auralisens are fascinatin'.  They adopt the color of their handler's aura.  Should'a known you'd be blue Harry, tha's the color 'a brave selflessness."

Harry smiled and thanked Hagrid, admiring for once his taste in creatures.  Soon everybody was holding and patting theirown auralisens, each of which was a different magnificent color.

Hermione's was green  "Tha's intelligence an' perfection, tha is." Said Hagrid.

Ron's was blue on the inside and tan on the outside.

"Mines all buggered up!  I guess it doesn't know what I am!" Ron sighed helplessly.

"No, tha's normal, Ron.  It's Nurturin' blue, they can be more 'n one colour. Nururin' blue is bravery and selflessness, but loyalty too."

"Oh" Ron grinned and looked at the creature with new respect.

"We'll be carin' for the Auralisens' all year, each 'a you'll keep his own, so you can get attached.  They're no' dangerous unless they sense evil, an' none a you'll hafta worry about tha'.  They make great pets too."

Everybody left the class feeling significantly brighter.  All happy, no doubt, that they wouldn't be scratched, cut, and roasted all year.

The next couple of days passed quickly, the three Gryffindors were deeply involved in their work, and when they weren't studying for their classes they were practicing the many spells Harry had memorized that summer.  

On Thursday their first DA meeting was about to start and Harry was slightly nervous about how many students would come. The décor of the Great hall mimicked the Room of Requirement, the tables had disappeared, cushions had been spread across the floor, and the platform from the old Dueling Club was set in the front for demonstrations.  Harry, Ron and Hermione had come early, and the room was quickly starting to fill with many excited students, surprisingly form all four houses.  Everyone form last year had eagerly returned, but may new students had come now that Dumbledore had endorsed the club, there were even a few Slytherins, although they were by far the smallest group.  By the time the last students trickled in, nearly one hundred eager pupils had entered the hall.

Harry was about to call the meeting to order when an overexcited Slytherin fired a hex at an unsuspecting Ravenclaw first year.  The small boy was covered in bright green fur.  The Ravenclaws were furious and attacked as one at the Slytherins, who they outnumbered three-to-one.  Most had bad aim, hitting Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors alike.  Utter chaos broke out as the students were stunned, disarmed, jinxed and hexed.

Harry stood transfixed in horror at the scene that was laid before him, even Gildaroy Lockhart had had more control over his first defense class when he released Cornish Pixies and fled in fear.  Harry was harshly brought back to reality when he felt a hard jab in his ribs.

"Do something, Harry!" hissed Hermione.

"Do what?  You want me take them all on?" answered Harry exasperated.

"No! Get their attention!  You're supposed to be the leader!"

"Harry cleared his throat with great uncertainty, and tried to speak over the cacophony that filled the room.

"Um…excuse me? EXCUSE ME!" suddenly his voice rang throughout the Great Hall as the students stopped and stared at Harry, who was stunned himself with his arms still raised in the air.  He turned to Hermione, whose wand was still pointing at his throat to say, "Thanks Hermione," which echoed around the now silent hall.  "Ok then, seeing as how most of you have terrible aim I can see we have a lot of work to do.  Please separate by years."  The students gently laughed at Harry's remark and followed his orders.

When everyone was arranged accordingly, Harry spoke again, this time in his normal voice.

"Welcome everyone!  I'm surprised to see so many of you.  What we're going to do is teach defense in case any of you are in the situation where you may need it.  We're going to divide into two groups.  First though third years will go with Hermione and fourth through seventh years are with me." 

As most of the students turned toward their respective instructors, a seventh year Slytherin girl near the front spoke up, "And what, precisely, qualifies you to teach us dueling over Krum"

"I'm not teaching it over him, this is a club for extra practice.  If you don't want to be here, you can leave."

The girl didn't budge.

"Can you really do the patronus?" said a Ravenclaw                                        

'Uh, yeah I can."

"Can we see? Are you going to teach us?"

"Uh…" Harry looked around the room and saw that everyone's eyes were on him, unblinking.  He looked over towards to Hermione, who nodded at him, and he closed his eyes imagining what hundred the participants of the club would be able to accomplish by the end of the term.

"Expacto Patronum!" Harry yelled.  A brilliant white stage erupted form his wand and galloped through the hall. 

The crowd parted in awe.  The Ravenclaws open-mouthed and gasping, Hufflepuffs ooing and awing, the Gryffindors bursting into rabid cheers and applause and the Slytherins somehow managing to smile with appreciation, and frown with anger and disgust all at the same time.

Hermione quelled the noise and spoke to the crowd.

"Are you all satisfied with Harry's ability now?" without waiting for an answer or even an acknowledgement, she continued, "Good, so, first through third years in the back with me, fourth years and above gather round the dueling platform, and we'll begin."

The students did as they were instructed and Harry began too speak to his captive audience.  He explained that they would first be reviewing the Shield Charm.  He and Ron stepped on the platform.

"You ready?" Ron asked, and Harry nodded.

"Tarantallegra" Ron yelled, Harry quickly raised his wand and shouted "Protego!"  The spell was blocked successfully and Harry turned to the crowd.

"Now you guys pair up and try it."

The students complied and in a matter of minutes twenty sets of legs were flailing around the Great Hall.  One of the students, the Slytherin boy form Harry's DADA class shouted at him.

"Hey Harry!  How in the buggering hell do we stop this?"

Ron's eyes grew wide as he surveyed the dancing students.  Harry remained clam though and shouted "Finite Incantum!" So everyone could hear him.

"Oh" The students repeated the spell known as the charm ending charm and the chaos quickly halted.

"That was…uh...horrible.  Let's just try again, shall we…"

The rest of lesson went on in the same manner, but by the end most of the students had managed to successfully cast the shielding charm.  Harry, Ron and Hermione let the Great Hall last, with an immense feeling of satisfaction and accomplishment. 

Friday had finally arrived.  Harry stayed behind after his last class, Transfiguration, had ended.

"You wanted to talk to me, professor?" asked Harry excitedly.

"Yes, Mr. Potter.  I believe in my letter I outlined the situation regarding our Quidditch team.  As captain, it will be your duty to arrange and run practices, you will report the progress of the team to me and I expect to know if there are any problems immediately.  If you require any extra practices, you must submit the request to Madame Hooch or myself in writing.  Now, you will of course be needing this." She produced Harry's gleaming Firebolt from behind her desk and added before relinquishing it to him, "Don't forget Mr. Potter, I expect nothing but the best team to win the cup, because I like it's place in my office."  She gave Harry a smirk and returned to her seat, dismissing him.

After changing into his scarlet Gryffindor Quidditch robes, Harry joined Ron and they made their way to the pitch.  Minutes later the two beaters from the previous year, Andrew Kirk and Jack Sloper, arrived.  They were dressed in their school uniforms holding their Quidditch robes neatly folded in front of them.

"Why aren't you dressed?" Harry asked, obviously puzzled.

"Well, we just came to turn in our robes.  We figured now that your back and all you would want to find better beaters than us." Jack supplied sadly.

"Hey, you made the team last year fair and square.  You need some training, but, well, I mean you did win the cup and everything," Harry answered.

The two boys faces brightened.

"Are you sure?" Andrew asked hopefully.

"Yeah, of course!" came the response from both Harry and Ron.

"We'll go change, then!" they both left to put on their scarlet robes, just as Ginny arrived with Dean, both dragging Seamus behind them.

"No, I'm horrible" came his slightly panicked cries.

"We're _all _gonna try out for Chaser, Harry!" called Ginny, as dragged her reluctant friend.

"Great!" Harry responded, though in his mind he had already placed Ginny on the team no matter how badly she did that day. He knew that he was taking her spot in order to get back on the team.

"We're trying out too, Harry!" called out Colin Creevy from across the field along with his brother Dennis.

'Oh dear,' thought Harry, "Alright!  We'll do some plays with each of you to see how you perform!" shouted Harry to everybody.  "Ginny you're up first!"

With that Harry, Ron, Andrew, and Jack who had returned in their robes, mounted their brooms and Ginny did the same.  Harry was glad to discover that she was an even better chaser than a seeker.

Next came Dean, he wasn't as horrible as Harry had thought he would be.  When Seamus' turn came up he barely got in to the air before two things happened in quick succession. Harry passed him the Quaffle, which he didn't catch, and he nearly fell of his broom while hovering in the air.  He regained his balance in time to get hit in the side of the head by the next pass and his broom plummeted to the ground.  He got control in time not to crash, but swore he'd never fly again before storming back to the castle.

The Creevy brothers asked if they could try out together.

"Um, sure, I guess" was Harry's response.  With that they shot into the air and did a few unnecessary flourishes before unceremoniously crashing dead-on into one another and falling to the ground.

"We're okay" they yelled.

"Can nothing damage those two?" said Ginny, Harry just laughed and landed to see if they really were all right.  After finding them healthy and just as hyper as ever, he flew back into position to continue the tryouts.  After a few hours of flying and dodging, Harry was able to announce the final line up.

"Our new Chasers will be Ginny Weasley, Dean Thomas, and Renaissia Sabrent."

Ginny and Dean hugged each other tightly, making Ron scowl and Harry just a bit uncomfortable and the third year girl, who Harry was pleased to see, was nearly as good as Ginny, smiled broadly and stood a just a little bit straighter.

"We have our first practice tomorrow morning at 6:00.  I know its early, but we draw against the other houses for time shots and we got stuck with the worst one-sorry," said Harry, "See you all tomorrow!"

They all went back to the castle tired, but satisfied and excited about the years Quidditch prospects.

Authors Note:  _We apologise that this chapter was a bit disjointed, but we had to get a bunch of unrelated things taken care of before we could move on.  _**Disjointed maybe, but still fun. Slightly more uplifting than chapter five, except for that whole depressing, tying up the cliffhanger beginning… **_Yes, well our readers don't seem to mind the depressing side, do they? I mean, chapter five more than tripled our reviews.  _**On second thought, we should always write depressing chapters. **_Perhaps that's going a bit far, but at any rate, we do appreciate those of you who have taken the time to review our story thus far: _Gryffindor777, Alyssa, Ariestar, Mara-Jade-Potter, crazy-lil-nae-nae, PrphtssP, Nicoletta, John, Lise, Blues, Imoinda, Bepl, Jaws. **We love hearing from you and hope you stick with us. **_A few answers to questions and comments are in order, I believe. _**Yes, we did actually act the scene out. **_We like writing Snape-starting-to-better-understand-Harry, and were very glad so many of you like reading it.  _**We do hope we've satisfied your requests for quick updates. We will try from now on to continue the story with a chapter every Wednesday.  **_We are glad you appreciate our humour,_** a**_nd the type of work Severus does for reviews is entirely up to you.  _So thanks to all of you and if you have it in your heart, keep reviewing! Nothing makes us happier!


	7. Chapter 7: Startling Slytherins

Disclaimer in Chapter 1

Authors Note: **We're sorry, we're sorry, we're sorry… **_They get the point, but they don't know what we're sorry about yet. _**This chapter is mildly disappointing.  **_Not the writing, of course, that's always fabulous ::cough cough:: _**It's the length. We assure you that the chapter is absolutely necessary, but it is disappointing none-the-less.  **_Don't fret though, in chapter eight we finally arrive at some long-promised action.  _**We do feel horrible about this one though, so to make it up to you, we'll try to post the next chapter, which, we reiterate, is awesome, a few days early.  **_Now, if we haven't turned you off completely, read on…_ 

Chapter Seven: Startling Slytherins

            "Attention everybody, attention!"

            Harry, Ron, and Hermione were interrupted during dinner by a voice from the corner of the room they liked to hear from least.  Pansy Parkinson was standing on top of the Slytherin table, commanding the attention of all those present.

"Draco has an important announcement to make."  With that, the blonde haired, hawk faced young Slytherin stepped lightly onto the table next to the girl, who quickly flicked her wand at his throat and said, "Sonarus."

"No doubt you've all heard of Potter's little defense club." His voice rang through the hall.  "It's a charming idea, maybe when fifty death eaters converge on you, you can send a few sparks into the air before being cursed into oblivion.  I, for one, don't want to wait around to be killed."

"Yeah, because we all know you're number one on You-Know-Who's hit list?" Ron said loudly.

Several Gryffindors snickered.  Malfoy simply glared at the redhead and continued.

"For those of you, like me, who don't want to wait, you can join my own club, Defense Isn't Enough.  We'll be meeting at the same time as Potter's little group, in the Dungeons, the room across from Professor Snape's potion's class.  Malfoy finished and stepped lightly off of the table.  Harry looked up at Snape, whose expression was unreadable.

Ron just looked at Harry incredulously, while Hermione looked murderous.

"Fifty Death Eaters converging on Malfoy's house?"

"Yeah Hermione, they call it a dinner party," Ron said.

"They all swirled their dinners around on their plates for a few more minutes before getting up to eave the table.

"Harry." Neville caught his arm, "We would never join Malfoy's club." Seamus, Dean and a few other Gryffindors in hearing range nodded.

"Um, thanks guys." Harry said before following his friends out the door.

Out in the hall, Harry was surprised to see a few students from various houses waiting for him; he recognized them as new DA members.  The one in the front walked up to greet him.

"Hey Harry."

"Oh, um, hey Lubode." Harry said glumly.

"Listen, Harry, we all want you to know that, well, if it's alright with you, we want to stick with the DA."

Harry's mouth hung agape for a few moments before he regained his composure.

"Really?  Are you sure?  I mean, I wouldn't be offended if you wanted to join Malfoy's club."

"We're with you. Harry."

"I really appreciate the vote of confidence.  I'll see you all on Thursday then!" Harry said with a big smile before turning and walking back to the Gryffindor common room, trailed by an equally shocked and happy Ron and Hermione.

Over the next few weeks Harry's days were filled with Quidditch practices, the DA, Occlumency and his newfound dedication to schoolwork.  Ron quickly discovered that he needed a new chess partner. Harry's impressive work ethic, however, did not go unrewarded.  They had just finished their last class of the week and Hermione was shocked into speechlessness.

"Wow mate, you just beat Hermione on the Transfiguration exam!  No one has ever done that before… ever!" exclaimed Ron.

Hermione just kept shaking her head back and forth as she looked over and over the question she had missed.

"If there's anyone left that hasn't heard about you surviving the killing curse, they will definitely hear about someone beating Hermione on a test!"  Harry burst into laughter at the outrageous claim, which finally called Hermione out of her stupor.  She hit Ron upside the head shooting him a glare that could melt ice, before turning back to a now very nervous Harry.

"Harry, I'm so glad after all this time you've finally applied yourself, just like I've been telling you for years!" Hermione was truly happy for her friend's study habits, while silently berating herself for her own laziness.

"Uh… yeah Hermione…I've been meaning to thank you, " said Harry, wanting his friend to believe she was actually the cause for his dedication.

The next morning, Harry and Ron dragged themselves into the great Hall at nine o'clock, after a grueling three hour Quidditch practice.

"Mate, I can't believe you can manage to keep your cool with those two idiots we have for beaters," an extremely annoyed Ron.

"Well, they're working really hard, and they are improving," sighed Harry.

"Still, any other captain would have exploded by now, you're really doing a brilliant job."

They met an annoyingly chipper Hermione, who loved to get up early on weekends so she could be undisturbed in the library.

"Good morning!  How was practice?" She asked. They took their seats as the post arrived.  The boys mumbled their greetings and continued to grumble about their arduous practice.

Hermione was shaking her head sadly as she read the Daily Prophet, when she finished she sighed, "You know, there have been three disappearances and a Death Eater attack all in the last week.  The Ministry's doing nothing and Fudge is absolutely worthless!" she fumed.

"Well at least he's consistent," grumbled Ron.

"Whatever happens now is as much Fudge's fault as it is the Death Eater's.  He allowed Voldemort an entire year of planning before he even admitted he'd returned, never mind try and stop him," Harry retorted.

They complained about Fudge's incompetence for a little while longer when Lubode approached their table.

"Hey Harry, you know Tyler Quaker the fifth year Ravenclaw?"

"Yeah, not well though, why?"

"Well he's going to teach a bunch of us how to play football.  I know you grew up with muggles and all so you'll probably be too good for us, but do you want to play?"

"Yeah that would be great, d'you mind if Ron comes?"

"No, the more the better!"

"Actually, I think I have to go to the library," said Ron coldly giving Lubode a piercing glare.

"Well alright, if you change your mind we'll be near the lake, come on Harry," said Lubode, pulling Harry from the table. The two boys ran out of the hall.

When Harry returned to the common room in the late afternoon he was covered in mud and so exhausted that he could barely stand, but his smile was broader than it had been in a long time.

When he entered the portrait hole he found Ron waiting for him with a very sour expression.

"Well, look who's finally back, just when I though you'd been abducted by the Slytherins."

"Ron what are you going on about? Why didn't you just come and play with us?"

"Play with _Slytherins?_  Come on Harry, don't you think this new friendship with Lubode Ganet is a little strange?"

"No I don't.  Lubode's a good guy.  He's never done anything to us, there's no reason not to trust him."

Harry HE'S A SLYTHERIN!  They hate us; we hate them. End of story."

"They're not all like Malfoy, Ron.  In case you've forgotten _I_ was almost put in Slytherin, can you trust _me?_"

"Of course I can trust you, but that doesn't mean that I can trust him.  Harry you of all people should be careful!  He's a Slytherins, he could be trying to sell you out to You-Know-Who!"  Ron was now shouting and grabbing the attention of many of the Gryffindors.

 "Ron, Slytherins aren't the only ones that join Voldemort, and not all of them join to begin with.  We should listen Hermione and the Sorting Hat and get over these pathetic house rivalries.  We have bigger problems to worry about."

"Ron has a point Harry.  I've never met a Slytherin I can trust," interjected Dean.

"See Harry, ya see what I'm saying!" yelled an exasperated and clearly frustrated Ron.

"No, I don't.  Lubode is my friend, maybe if you all weren't so prejudiced against the Slytherins you might realize that they're not all bad."

"Yeah Harry's right!  I can't believe you two.  Lubode seems like a really nice guy.  He's not arrogant or cruel; he doesn't think he's better just because he's a pureblood.  I think Harry should be friends with him," said Ginny.

"You know Harry, I honestly hope you're right.  I really don't want to say 'I-told-you-so'.  If you say you can trust Lubode, I guess that's good enough for me, but make sure you come back to right common room at night."

"Don't worry mate, you'll see, Lubode's a great guy once you get to know him."

Authors Note: **Ok, that's all. **_We know, we know. Short. Sorry.  _**Now for everybody's favourite time…review responses! Yay! **_Calm yourself. _ _Alright, so we received a few reviews that warrant responses. First, we would like to address our first critical review. MarsIsBrightTonight brought up many excellent points.  All we can say is that we are impressed with your critical reading skills, you have not brought up any points that we haven't been thinking about, nor any that shouldn't be crossing your mind. _**And don't worry; Dumbledore never does anything without a purpose. So well done you for picking up on the nuances of our story. ::wink:: **_Also we are very pleased that we were able to make your day, Viskii. _**Sorry that you have a rotten writing class too, we feel your pain.  **_Regarding typos and such… if you would like to point them out, it certainly wouldn't offend us, but some of them are intentional, You see, I am Canadian, so I spell words the British way (colour, favourite, realize…) _**Damn you and your intentional spelling errors. **_ANYWAY, if you would like to bring others to our attention, you are more than welcome to do so. _**(P.S. we hope our long authors notes made up for our short chapter in some small way.) **_No. They didn't. ::bows head in shame::_


	8. Chapter 8: Gryffindor vs Slytherin

Disclaimer in Chapter 1

Author's Note: _So it was promised, and so shall it be done. _**So dramatic today, Serpent.  We said we'd post early this week to make up for chapter seven's length, so here ya go. Posted on Sunday and it's our longest chapter yet! **_This was another chapter that required a few… unconventional methods.  The Quidditch match took diagrams, and we once again resorted to role-playing for the final scene, though Lion was able to continue as Harry, I was forced to lower myself from the level of our brilliant potions master to that of another Slytherin minded male. _**You have one of those descriptions right. Brilliant, not so much I think.  **_I fear that if we were to begin this argument now, our readers would never find there way to the actual story, as I could defend him for eternity. _**Again with the drama. Give it a rest. Nobody wants to hear you ramble on about that greasy git anyway.  I say, ON WITH THE STORY!!**

Chapter Eight: Gryffindor vs Slytherin

Harry and Ron trudged through the portrait hole after a particularly arduous Qudditch practice.  The match against Slytherin would be the next day and the Gryffindor's anticipation had reached its traditional fervor.  Harry wasn't particularly nervous about playing; he had been in enough matches to handle the competition with excitement rather than fear.  However, he was concerned about his leadership abilities.  Wood and Angelina were great captains and he didn't want to disappoint his house.

            Harry failed to realize that his mellow attitude and temperance had a calming effect on his team.  They all knew that they could trust him, and accepted his criticism with open minds.  The weaker players appreciated his patience while the stronger ones were thankful for his inherent competitive nature.

            "Hey Harry!  Hey Ron!  How was practice?" asked Hermione behind her defense book.

            Ron only nodded in greeting not sure how to categorize their practice.  It had gone well, but the Slytherins had a more refined team and the match would be a difficult challenge.

            "It was good, the team's going to do great tomorrow," Harry said, more to reassure Ron than to inform Hermione.

            Harry pulled open his Transfiguration book to start on the essay that had only been assigned that afternoon.

            "Oh come on Harry! You're studying again? You're even worse than Hermione!  It's Friday night!" Ron whined.

            "Well I certainly don't want to do it after the Quidditch match tomorrow, might as well get it over with."

Harry noticed Ron and Hermione exchange a glance that revealed their concern for their friend.  Harry realized at that moment that he had been a frequently discussed topic between the two.

            Harry sighed and waited for the 'open-up-and-share-your-feelings' lecture he had gotten ever since the Triwizard Tournament and even more so after Sirius' death.  He was surprised when Hermione abruptly changed the topic.

            "So Harry… guess what I found out today?"  Hermione asked teasingly with a sly smile.

            Harry was taken aback by the swift change in topic and was confused about what Hermione could be talking about.

            "What?" asked both Harry and Ron, who looked just as confused as Harry was feeling.

            "Well, Harry, as much as I hate to relay the gossip that flies rampant through this school, Lavender and Parvati cornered me earlier and ruthlessly interrogated me about your love life," said Hermione, with amusement etched in her face.

            Ron snickered and Harry's eyes widened, "why?" he asked, obviously dumbfounded.

            "Well, apparently Lavender is quite smitten with you, and from what I've heard from the majority of girls over third year, she's not alone."

            Harry was aghast.  He had always been hopeless with girls.  To discover anyone was interested was surprising, but to find he was an in demand commodity left him speechless with shock.

            "W-what do you mean smitten?" sputtered Harry.  "Lavender?  Lavender Brown?  With me?"

            "Oh yes Harry!" squealed Ron in his best falsetto.  "Your quite the catch!"  He tried to continue his merciless teasing, but couldn't keep from doubling over in fits of laughter.

            "Catch?" said Harry blankly, still not comprehending his friends' remarks.

            "C'mon mate, haven't you noticed all the googly eyes from the Hufflepuffs in charms?"

            "Oh get off it Ron!"

            "Don't get mad at me, love bug!  I didn't confess my undying love to Hermione, I mean… for you, to her about you."  His laughter quickly died, and Hermione stepped in to talk to Harry.

            "Well, now that you're over Cho, who do you fancy now?"

            "Well…uh… to tell you the truth I haven't really thought about it," said Harry quietly, anxious to avoid the topic.  The truth was he felt drained by all the responsibilities in his life.  His studies, Quidditch, the DA, Occulumency, and the threat of Voldemort weighed heavily on him.  He often felt like he was trying to juggle one two many things and if he were to break concentration for only a second everything would collapse.  He knew that he hadn't handled the stress well the previous year and the additional burden of trying to compensate only added to his troubles.

            It looked as if Hermione was going to push the subject but was interrupted by the appearance of Dean and Ginny.

            "So, what do you think about the match tomorrow, Harry?  Honestly now," asked Dean.

            " I think we're going to kill 'em!" said Harry with a smirk.

            "Yeah, you said it Harry!" whooped an excited Ginny.

            The other three members of the team came over as well, all looking decidedly nervous.  Harry noticed that Renaissia's hand was shaking slightly and the small girl looked rather pale.  Harry was a little concerned about how she would look on the actual day of the match.

            "Listen guys, don't worry, we're going to do great.  We have some excellent talent, and I think we're ready.  Get some rest, so tomorrow night you can enjoy the victory party."

            The next morning Harry awoke early.  It had been some time since he had been nervous before a Quidditch match, but being responsible for the team had brought many insecurities to light.  He realized that he had never fully appreciated the pressure that Wood and Angelina had been under.  To take his mind off the match, he reviewed his potion's notes for the test that Monday.  Slowly the common room filled with Gryffindors.

            The team was extremely nervous, but Harry was determined to quell their fears.  He appeared very calm and confident in his team as he led them down to breakfast.

            As the team ate, many Gryffindors found their way over to Harry demanding that their House win and holding him personally responsible should they fail.  Unfortunately, this only drove his team members into a near panic.  With each passing comment the team grew more and more nervous.  Fortunately, if there was one thing that he had learned after being accused of being the heir of Slytherin in this second year, thought a liar by his peers in fourth year, and called crazy by the media the previous year, it was to take what others said with a grain of salt.

Harry reassured each person that he was confident in his team and they would try their best. He repeatedly mentioned how proud he was of them, and this assurance in their ability did much to ease their fears.  Harry was surprised at how composed Ron was.  Where as the previous year Ron had been hopeless nervous, this year he took each threat from the Gryffindors and every insult from the Slytherins with nothing more than smirk and a shrug.

Before he knew it, Harry was standing just outside the pitch with his team.

"Ok guys, listen.  I know I told you that I have confidence in you that I'm proud to be a member of this team.  What I haven't yet said is that I'm not proud of how I acted last year.  You all know I was banned last year for hitting Malfoy, and I wanted to let you guys know how sorry I am.  Let's face it the Slytherins are cheaters.  I can't expect, you to ignore it, because I couldn't.  I would never ask any of you to do something I couldn't or wouldn't, but I am asking you all to make me as proud after the match as I am now, whether we win or lose- though we better win!" added Harry with a lopsided smile.  As his team gave a determined cheer they flew out to the pitch.

"Team captains, please shake hands."  Madame Hooch directed.  Harry approached the new ugly brute that the Slytherins had made captain and extended his hand, which was quickly grasped by the green and silver-clad monster.  He was almost a foot taller than Harry, and seemed to be more than his size.  Harry could feel the bones in his hand grind together as the Slytherin applied as much pressure to his death grip as he possibly could.  Harry made his best effort to show no emotion or sign of pain, though he was sure the other boy had crushed his hand.  The harder the boy squeezed, the more stoic and carefree Harry forced himself to look, carefully avoiding returning the finger-mangling pressure.  The contact would have lasted indefinitely, nether party willing to disengage, had Madame Hooch not stepped between the two glaring athletes and forced them to release their grips. 

"Mount your brooms!"  The stadium echoed with her voice as fourteen green and scarlet players leapt adroitly onto their broomsticks and swept into the crisp air.

"Welcome to today's Quidditch match!  On the pitch today we have Gryffindor versus Slytherin.  I'm your commentator, Hermione Granger.  It looks as though we have a lovely day for a match.  Both teams have been training rigorously and promise to provide us with a match to remember, perhaps even as memorable as the 1938 Gryffindor vs. Slytherin pair up in which…oh, yes, sorry, Professor McGonagall.  Madame Hooch has released the Quaffle and the players are off!"

Harry immediately rose to a position well above the regular play of the game in order to get an objective view of both teams at play.  He winced at a few poor moves on the part of his beaters and pumped his fist and shouted excitedly when Ginny took control of the Quaffle to score Gryffindor's first ten points.

"Oy, Potter! Decided that your seeker skills are so dismal, you'd do better as a spectator?"  Harry cringed at the familiar drawl and turned on his broom to face it's source.

"You know Malfoy, you'd think you'd learn to stop talking so much and actually look for the snitch."

Malfoy's face curled into a calculated sneer and gestured toward the Gryffindor goal post where Ron barely missed the Quaffle and allowed Slytherin to score.  Harry glared at Malfoy as though it were somehow his fault that his friend had failed to block the goal.

Malfoy's circling was distracting Harry, doing nothing for his concentration. _Time for a feint,_ thought Harry. _  Malfoy can't see the snitch when it's in front of his face, if I feint, he'll follow me._

Harry suddenly leaned forward on his broom and flew as though the snitch was within his grasp.  Malfoy, as Harry predicted, followed suit and was soon side by side with Harry.

"It looks as though Potter's seen the snitch," Hermione's voice echoed. "Oh and Malfoy as well!" she added.

"Companionesca!" yelled Malfoy at precisely the moment he executed a perfectly timed leap off of his broom and landed on the back of Harry's Firebolt. He immediately tried to commandeer Harry's broom.  Malfoy's broom, now charmed, followed wherever they went.

"G'er off!" yelled Harry, attempting to shake Malfoy from his broomstick.  "G'er off Malfoy!!"  Malfoy simply leaned his weight as far as he could to the right, throwing the balance of Harry's Firebolt.

"Oh my!  It seems that Malfoy had managed to leap onto Ha- Potter's broom!  They're executing all sorts of dangerous moves, fighting for control, oh, do be careful Harry!"  McGonagall made no comment on her obvious Gryffindor bias; she seemed to be actively restraining herself from cheering for Harry herself.

"Though it's a dirty trick," Hermione's amplified voicing rose above the angry screams and curses from the Gryffindor stands.  "The Georgias/McCullough precedent proves that it is, indeed a legal move."

After several minutes of intense struggle, Harry went into a vertical dive at precisely the moment Malfoy chose to lean for the left, dislodging the unwelcome passenger from his Firebolt.  Malfoy's broom streaked after him and caught him only ten feet below Harry, who was now recovering his posture and position.  He glanced at the scoreboard.  Gryffindor 30, Slytherin 120.

"No!" Harry yelled.  His gaze instinctively turned from the board to Ron, in just enough time to see the Quaffle glance off his hands and through the middle hoop.

"He should have had that!"  Harry yelled.  He battled with indecisiveness for a few seconds before calling a time out and motioning Ron to join him on the ground. 

The beaters and the chasers flew down to meet Harry, all wearing varying expression of rage and despair at their performance.  Ron flew to meet them as well, with an expression reminiscent of his second year experience coughing up slugs.  

However when he tried to land he seemed to bounce back off the ground.  Again he tried to land only to be repelled by an invisible barrier.

            "Harry, what's going on?" asked Dean, as Ron gave a grunt of frustration at his predicament.

            Harry frowned in concentration as Ron's inability to make contact with the ground reminded him vaguely of another Quidditch match.  Realization dawned on him; the reason why Ron was unable to catch the Quaffle was because he was cursed with "Impervious"- the same spell Hermione had used to repel water from his glasses during the gale in third year.  Harry muttered the countercurse just as Ron put full force into touching down, resulting in him hitting the ground with a forceful thud.  Thankfully, he hadn't tried flying higher for momentum or he surely would be in considerable pain.

            "All right, the Slytherins are resorting to cheating because they're afraid of us.  Don't let it bother you- just focus on winning!  Ron don't let that curse get to you either, the fact that they went to the trouble proves you're better than they would ever admit.  Let's go!" said Harry, focusing the intense anger he felt towards the Slytherins into a productive pep talk.  Though he was trying to shake off the cheating as if it didn't bother him, the truth was it was taking every ounce of his willpower not to curse the Slytherins into oblivion one by one.

            After the rest of the team had remounted their brooms, Harry straddled his Firebolt and kicked off from the ground, sending he game back into play.

            "It looks as if Harry and the rest of the Gryffindor team has solved whatever trouble they were facing and are reentering the match with new resolve.  Lets see some of that Gryffindor iron-will!"  The muffled voice of Minerva McGonagall could be heard, berating Hermione for her obvious favoritism.  "Yes ma'am, sorry." The audience could practically hear Hermione's blush at her scolding.

            "And Ginny Weasley takes the Quaffle- Oh, it looks like the Slytherins have a strategy for this- they are all converging on her- OH! Look OUT!" Hermione squealed as every member of the Slytherin team except the keeper had boxed Ginny in- a chaser above, below and behind, a beater on both sides, and Draco Malfoy from the front.  They were slowly moving in from all sides and speeding up, the momentum of their superior brooms making Ginny an unwilling passenger.

            "What do you think you're doing?" Hermione yelled. "She's being pushed into the stands and…"

            At that moment, Draco went into a dive and the other Slytherins parted, launching a screaming Ginny like a missile into the teacher's box.

            With a crunch, the front of Ginny's broom hit the edge of the box, snapping it in half and sending her toppling off.  She flipped once in mid-air before landing directly in the lap of a black-clad, scowling and startled Professor Snape.  Ginny had been so jostled by her fall that she had only enough strength and energy to lean her head back and see were she had landed.  Her eyes fell upon the face of the disgusted potions master and she let out a strangled gasp.  Had she been able, she would have leapt off her resting place, but as it was the need was preempted by a silent and now composed Snape who gracefully stood with a tedious look of brushing away a small irksome insect, and sent Ginny tumbling to the ground.

            "Minerva," he said in a low mocking tone, "one of your students seems to have… fallen to the ground."  With that he reseated himself and McGonagall hurried over.  With a flick of her wand a battered and still-terrified Ginny was being levitated out of the stadium on a stretcher."

            "Oh, poor Ginny!" Hermione gasped, not quite certain whether her flight or landing had been more traumatic.  "Well unfortunately," Hermione spat, " the rules state that the game must continue, six –on-seven."

            Harry's eyes burned with pure fury as he watched Ginny being carried from the stadium.  It never ceased to amaze him how the Slytherins got away with such despicable tactics.  The score was now 170-60, and Harry was only all the more determined to catch the snitch.  He would not lose to Malfoy, especially after what they had done to Ginny.  He could see Dean's concerned yet angry expression at his girlfriend's pain, and his best friend bore an expression remarkably similar to that of Mrs. Weasley in her worst tirades.  Ron was very protective f his little sister and Harry pitied anyone that hurt her with his knowledge.  That is, he pitied anyone except the more than deserving Slytherins.  

Harry's rage clouded his mind only for a moment, but seconds later he regained his composure just in time to see Crabbe and Goyle simultaneously beat bludgers at him from opposite sides.  He flew straight up and saw their bludgers barely miss hitting each other precisely where Harry had been and continue on their paths, Crabbe's smashing Goyle in the chest and Goyle's smashing Crabbe in the face, instantly bloodying his nose.  Harry laughed out loud at their stupidity before glancing down the field and seeing a glint of gold.  He was all the way at the Gryffindor posts when he shot forward, instantly seeing Malfoy do the same form the opposite side of the field.  Harry knew that if one of them didn't slow, they would hit head on. But he disregarded the thought- only the game mattered now, and Harry was nearly positive that Malfoy's over-active instinct for self-preservation would kick in before they crashed.  It would, after all, be a long fall, seventy-five to the ground below.  Faster and faster he pushed his Firebolt and was more surprised then afraid when he saw Malfoy speed up rather than hesitate.

The snitch fluttered down a few feet only seconds before Harry and Malfoy crashed head on. Harry was dislodged from his broom and spread his fingers apart, capturing the struggling snitch in free-fall.  He reached his left-hand up and grabbed the trailing green robes of Malfoy, who obviously in fear of falling, had managed to cling one-handed, to the tip of his broom handle.  The extra, unexpected weight of Harry, however, was too much for him and he lost his grip sending them both plummeting to the Earth.

Though the fall lasted only a few seconds, the time seemed interminable to Harry, who could hear Hermione's voice ringing through the stadium as the wind rushed past his ears and the ground flew up to meet him.

"They've crashed!  Both Potter and Malfoy have been jettisoned from their brooms!  HARRY!! He's grabbed the snitch and Malfoy's robe's! OH!  Hold on Harry!! You've got to hold…! NO!!! Malfoy's let go! OH SOMEBODY DO SOMETHING, CATCH THEM! STOP THEM! **HARRY!!!!"**

Harry hit the ground with a sickening thud, and to add insult to an even greater injury, Malfoy landed with the full force of his fall directly on top of him.  They both lost consciousness instantly and awoke later that night in neighboring beds in the hospital wing.

            Harry struggled to open his eyes, finding it a far more difficult task than usual.  He heard familiar voices but had trouble understanding what they were saying.

            "Ginny, we were so worried when the Slytherins boxed you in.  I imagine you must have been petrified," came the concerned voice of Hermione.

            "I was scared, but then I realized that I never knew true fear until I looked up and saw I'd landed in Snape's lap!"

            The Gryffindor team and Hermione laughed at the comment as Ron looked over and saw Harry attempting to sit up in bed.

            HARRY!" Ron yelled, Harry winced at the loud voice that echoed in his pounding head

            Ron had gotten the attention of the rest of the Gryffindors who all hurried to Harry's bedside.

            "Wha' happened?" asked Harry weakly abandoning the attempt to sit up and falling back into the pillows.

            "We won!  You caught the snitch after you collided with Malfoy.  You fell seventy five feet and then Malfoy fell right on top of you," explained Ron, lowering his voice to a whisper in order not to hurt Harry further.

            "Trust a Gryffindor to let go of his own broom and then try and hold on to me to keep from falling, " filtered in Malfoy's drawl as he complained loudly to Crabbe and Goyle, from the next bed.

            Harry was too weak to bother arguing with the annoying Slytherin; Malfoy truly wasn't worth his energy.  Upon hearing that her patients were awake, Madame Pomfrey bristled into the room with a tray full of potions.

            "How are you two feeling?" she asked.

            "Much better thanks" said Harry.  Madame Pomfrey gave him a highly skeptical look; he had been in the hospital wing enough for her to realize that he would never admit to any pain.  She turned her attention to the second bed.  "And you Mr. Malfoy?"

            "Snape had better have brewed a lot of pain-relieving potion, and it had best not be the foul-tasting sort."

            "And imagine how'd he be if I hadn't been there to break his fall," Harry said to her with a smirk.

             Madame Pomfrey gave them each some potions to take, each tasting progressively worse, and told their visitors that they had five minutes before they had to leave.

            "Harry are you alright, you scared us half to death!" breathed Hermione, her eyes still puffy from tears.

            "I'm fine Hermione, really, don't worry." He reassured her.  In order to change the subject he brought up the question that had been plaguing him all day.

            "Since when are you the commentator for Quidditch, Hermione, and why didn't you tell us?"

"Oh, well, I wanted it to be a surprise.  Professor McGonagall asked me personally to fill the position last week.  She said she had enough of reprimanding inappropriate comments after Lee Jordan and knew that I was responsible."  Hermione blushed as she said this; her pride was obvious.

            "Well, you did a fantastic job!" Harry said, shifting uncomfortably due to his many broken ribs and dislocated shoulder.

The nurse came back and ushered them out claiming that her patient required rest.  

She dismissed Ginny with a dreamless sleep potion telling her to come straight back should she be in any pain.  Harry and Draco were left alone.

            "You know this all you're fault Potter!  If it weren't for you I would have been able to hold onto my broom,."

            "Yeah, that was all done on purpose.  Not only did I want to fall, I wanted to bring you down to fall directly on top of me."  Harry snapped.

            "Oh and Perfect Potter doesn't just love the attention he gets from making a lucky catch in mid-air." Malfoy spat.  "Pity your little DA couldn't teach you to defend yourself against your own clumsiness."  
            "Actually we're far to busy learning to defend ourselves against you and the other future Death Eaters your recruiting to DIE."

            "The club doesn't refer to _our _deaths Potter," he said with smirk.

            "For someone's who's so obviously a Slytherin, Malfoy, you're seriously lacking in ambition."

            "What's that supposed to mean Potter?"

            "So many Slytherins become Death eaters and yet none of you will ever be number one.  I thought blind loyalty was more of Hufflepuff trait."  Harry exploded.

            Draco looked as though he had just been asked to dissect a Blast-Ended Skrewt.

            "A _Hufflepuff _am I?  Being second to the Dark Lord offers more power and prestige than the Minster of Magic and your precious Dumbledore combined could ever achieve."

            "Maybe you'll have power, but you'll never have prestige because the only loyalty that people have for Voldemort is through fear, not respect.  That's why Dumbledore is the greatest wizard in the world."

            Draco adopted a triumphant look and calmly responded, "I suppose, Potter, we shall soon see for ourselves who the greatest wizard is."

Authors Note: **See? Better, right? **_So now, always the Slytherin, I feel compelled to remind you all that the downside of us posting early is that next week we will return to our scheduled Wednesday postings… No chapter nine for a week and a half. _**::Hits Serpent over head:: No. We will post chapter nine THIS Wednesday! Hooray! **_::Sly smile as only a Slytherin can:: _**Now time for review responses… we had a few comments about Malfoy's club.  You can speculate on the club sponsorship, but we won't tell you if you're right.  **_And a thanks to Flashfire, you are very astute ::smiles again:: _**Lubode is an OC, but we're trying as much as we can to integrate him so that he doesn't seem like one. Harry's newfound dedication to school work was brought up right at the beginning of the fic- he's trying to prevent a situation where he'll be "unprepared" no, it isn't like canon Harry, we are merely taking license as to how Sirius' death affects him.  **_Also we've had several reviewers who are worried that we are writing a " too perfect" Harry. He does come across that way, you'll just have to stick with us to find out why._


	9. Chapter 9: All Hallows Eve

Disclaimer in Chapter 1

Author's Note: **Shortest update time ever! **_As we promised. I simply hope that they do not expect such a schedule every week. _**Oh lighten up! This chapter is dark enough without you trying to be all brooding and mysterious in the freaking authors note! **_I cannot help my mysterious nature, Lion, just as you, as a Gryffindor, cannot quell your tendency toward exclamation points. _**I do NOT always use exclamation points! **_I see. _**ANYWAY, this chapter, too, should be fun reading, so enjoy. (Ha, see? A period, not an exclamation point! …damn) **_::shakes head in obnoxious condescending Slytherin manner that makes everybody want to punch me in the eye:: _**Watch it, or I will!**

 Chapter Nine: All Hallows Eve

Harry was released from the hospital wing with only a few sore muscles that belied his former injury.  He had missed nearly a week of classes, but had quickly made up the work.  As a result, he was surprised when Professor McGonagall asked him to stay after class on Thursday a couple weeks later.

            "Please come into my office Mr. Potter," she said solemnly, standing up and directing Harry to a door hidden behind the large chalkboard in the front of the classroom. Upon entering the office, Harry was pointed to a large comfortable chair in front of a cluttered but tidy and organized wooden desk.

            "Mr. Potter, you don't have to look quite so worried."

            Harry's fear melted into mere puzzlement, but for some reason the uncomfortable nervous sensation in his stomach only got worse.

            "As you know, Halloween is only two days away," she said, her usual strict tone giving way to a softer, more maternal speech.  "You are also aware that it was Halloween fifteen years ago that your parents were attacked and killed."

            The bottom fell out of Harry's stomach entirely at that moment.  Of all the reasons McGonagall could have had to talk with him, this was the last thing he had expected.  She quickly picked up on the fact that the shock had rendered him speechless and continued.

            "This was a loss for the entire wizarding world, Mr. Potter, but above all, it was a loss for you."

            _Why is she telling me this? _Harry thought, almost resentful that she would needlessly rehash such a painful subject.

            "You are an adult now." She said, " and it is time, we believe, for you to have the opportunity to visit the site of your parent's graves."

            Harry's jaw dropped.

            "G-graves?" He stuttered.  "I can visit them?"  He was torn with emotions, excited for the chance to visit the site of his parents' burial, angry that the opportunity had always been available and denied until then, and nervous at the prospect of finally going.  Before he could respond, Professor McGonagall continued, "Remus Lupin will be here Saturday at four to pick you up and take you, that is, if you would indeed like to go."  She said with a glance at Harry that revealed just how much she truly cared about him.

            Harry remained silent for a full minute, trying to process the information and the torrent of emotions flooding his mind.  He inhaled deeply, closed his eyes, and opened them again.

            "Yes." He stated resolutely, "tell Professor Lupin I'll be ready at four." 

 He stood up and walked toward the door, just before exiting the room he turned over his shoulder and said quietly, "Thanks professor."  She nodded and he left, covering the distance between the Transfiguration classroom and the Gryffindor Tower quickly, thinking all the while of this newfound opportunity to connect in some small way to his lost family.

Harry entered the portrait hole, still lost in his plethora of thoughts.  He didn't even realize that Ron and Hermione were waiting for him until Ron spoke.

"So, what was that all about, mate?"

"Um…well…" Harry began, not sure how to explain the unexpected conversation.

"Was it about the homework you missed while you were in the hospital wing? Because I thought you made it all up." interjected Hermione with her usual certainty that all conversations related to schoolwork.

"Actually… it was about…my parents," Harry said so softly he was barely audible, avoiding eye contact with either of them.

"Oh Harry!" Hermione breathed, obviously upset with herself for jumping to the wrong conclusion.

"What about them?" asked Ron, clearly confused, and receiving a jab from Hermione for his insensitivity.

"Well, Halloween will be fifteen years since they died and Professor Lupin offered to take me to see their graves.  You know, because I never got the chance and all…" he trailed off.

Hermione noticed Harry's unease with the prospect of finally seeing where his parents' were buried.  She laid a comforting hand on his shoulder and asked softly, "Are you alright with all this?"

Harry drew in a slow breath before turning and smiling at her. "Yeah, actually, I'm happy that I can finally go, it's just… well…unexpected I guess," Harry said.

At four o'clock on Halloween, Lupin met Harry at the school gate.  He gave Harry a small smile and greeted him.

"Hello Harry.  How are you?"

"Hello professor, I'm fine.  I-I wanted to thank you for taking me; I want you to know I really appreciate this.  I know this must be hard being their friend and all…" Harry trailed off.

"This is my pleasure Harry.  You of all people should have the right to visit them.  I'm just glad that Professor Dumbledore came up with the idea."

"It was Professor Dumbledore's idea?" asked a surprised Harry.

"Yes, he thought this moment was long overdue."

Harry had his Firebolt with him as McGonagall had instructed him.  When he asked her why they wouldn't just travel by portkey, she explained that portkey use requires permission from the ministry and as they were unsure of who they could trust, they decided broomsticks would be safer.  Harry was leaving Hogwarts in the utmost secrecy.  Lupin cast disillusionment charms on them and they set off for Godric's Hollow.

The journey took a few hours and dusk had already fallen when they arrived.  They first stopped to eat, as Harry was missing the Halloween feast, and than after great anticipation they entered the dark cemetery.

The moon was a glowing sliver, rising in the sky as the reds and oranges of dusk gave way to deep hues of blue.  A gentle breeze was creating a soft music as it rustled the golden crisp leaves on the ground.  A light fog was descending on the area and Harry squinted towards a large stone marker at the end of the path that Remus was following.

Lupin stopped and moved aside as Harry slowly approached the green-tinged stone. The sound of the leaves crunching under his feet rang loudly in his ears as a result of the silence that enveloped the rest of the site.  He drew a deep breath and took one more stop forward.

            "Here lies the noble Lily and James Potter

            You gave everything so that we may carry on.

Never forgotten."

Harry looked at the stone that was the last esting place of the parents he had never known.  He knew that this was normally a place where people could dwell on the memories of their lost loved ones.  Yet Harry had only one memory of his parents- the thing he struggled to forget.  Instead, Harry could only remember wanting.  Wanting to be loved as a normal boy, wanting never to be famous for an event he hated, wanting the comfort of a mother's embrace.

"Mum, dad," Harry whispered.  "I want you to know that…I miss you.  I want you to be proud of me; I'll try to defeat Voldemort for you, mum.  I-I love you." A single tear ran down Harry's face as he uttered the three words he was never able to say before, knowing he could never hear them back.

Harry had always prided himself on his independence.  He had grown up quickly in his life and from a very young age made sure not be dependent on anyone.  It was for these reasons that Harry never felt comfortable sharing his feelings, troubles and fears with anyone.  It made him feel weak to depend on others, and he hated pity.  Yet now that he was alone with his parents, he let himself unload all of the troubles that had been plaguing his mind.  He talked about the Tri-wizard tournament, about Sirius, and the prophecy.  He even talked about the Dementors back in his third year.  He also told his parents about Ron and Hermione, Quidditch, and shared some of his best memories.

For how long he talked, he wasn't sure, but once he stopped he felt as though a great weight had been lifted off his shoulders.  When he stopped talking he realized that Lupin was speaking to another stone marker only a few feet away.  Harry was curious as to whom he was talking to, and crept closer.  Harry didn't want to disturb Lupin, but the leaves under his feet crinkled and Lupin turned.

"Oh Harry, I suppose you should see this as well," he said with a sad smile.

Harry's eyes widened in surprise and his face expressed the extent of his perplexity.  He moved closer and could now read the name on the headstone.

"Sirius Black

Loyal friend and

Beloved Godfather."

            "S-Sirius?" Harry stammered softly.  "But, he, he fell though the veil…his body, you found it?"  Harry said confusedly, he sounded heartbroken.  He still clung to hope that somehow if they never found his body, Sirius might still be alive.

            "No we didn't, but we felt that he deserved at least a marker, away from that infernal house that he hated so much, here, with his best friend… and mine too." Lupin finished sadly.  Harry felt a pang of guilt, he often forgot that Lupin, too, had lost his closest friends, and must miss them as much.

            "When was this…g-grave," Harry stumbled over the word, but continued, "put here…for Sirius I mean?"

            "Well, I did it myself this last summer.  I would have had you come then, but the situation with you're," Lupin's voice changed to a grumble, "relatives," and then reverted back to it's usual gruff but immensely kind tone, "wouldn't allow it."

            "So the message, you wrote it?" Harry asked.

            "Yes. You know Harry, Sirius loved you more than life itself."  Both Harry and Lupin looked toward the stone at that moment, reflecting on the love that lost that life for such a young man.

            "Professor?"

            "Remus."

            "Um, Remus?  …Thank you."

            Lupin nodded and smiled at Harry the best he was able with tears in his eyes and walked over to Lily and James' grave, leaving Harry alone with the memory of his beloved godfather.

            "Sirius?"  Harry began, but then paused again, finding it harder to speak to Sirius' marker as the pain of his death still haunted Harry everyday.  "Sirius, I miss you so much.  I'm so sorry I got you to go to the Department of Mysteries- you were the one I meant to save and now you're… you're d-dead, because of me.  Sirius I'm trying to be better, to honor you.  I know it must seem too late now, but I'm getting better at Occulmency.  No one will ever suffer because of me again.  I promise you, Sirius, you'll be the last person I hurt.  I hope you know how much you meant to me, and how much you still do."

When both Harry and Lupin felt they could speak no more they returned to Hogwarts.  Lupin dropped Harry off at the entrance of the castle and Harry thanked him again for allowing him the conversation he had wanted and needed or so long.  Lupin offered to walk him to his common room as it was after midnight and long past curfew, but Harry turned him down, saying it wasn't necessary.

            Harry walked slowly back to the Gryffindor common room letting everything sink in.  The long ride home had also been spent in silent contemplation, yet Harry seemed to have a billion different thoughts in his mind and couldn't sort them all out.  As a result of his preoccupation, Harry found himself walking directly toward the two people who should never catch him out after curfew.

            "Yes professor, I was just giving Ganet detention for being out after curfew."

            "So I see, Mr. Malfoy." Came the response from the shadows.

            "Why were you out after curfew, Mr. Ganet?"

            "I well, got lost, professor." Lubode bowed his head.

            "Did you indeed?" The boy nodded.  "Such a pitiful excuse is unworthy of a Slytherin, Mr. Ganet.  You will report to me for detention on Monday after dinner."

            "Yes sir."

            "Mr. Malfoy, please escort our young wandered back to the common room.  We would not, after all, want him to become disoriented and find himself bedding down with the Gryffindors."  Malfoy snickered and was about to turn and escort Lubode to the dungeons when he was distracted by another confrontation.

            "Mr. Potter."  The hissing voice rang from the shadows and a triumphant Severus Snape swept towards Harry.  In two steps he was standing directly in front of him, arms crossed and mouth twisted into a pointed sneer.

            "Out after curfew, I see, Mr. Potter.  Tell me, what dire situation forces you to be wandering the halls after hours?"

            "I was out…sir."  Harry said, holding in the anger that crept through his veins as a result of Snape's presence.

            "Out? Where could a young Gryffindor be so late at night?"

            Harry's mind raced _I won't tell him.  I don't care what he does.  Some things are private, I'd rather have month of detentions than have to tell Snape and Malfoy where I was.  I won't show them that weakness._' 

            Harry summoned every Occlumency skill he had ever learned for the lie he was about to tell.  He looked Snape directly in the eyes and said, "I was in the astronomy tower, sir."

            Snape lowered his brow and kept his piercing glare fixed in Harry's emerald eyes, for a few seconds before leaning his head back.

            "Very well.  Detention, I believe, Mr. Potter.  On Friday."  Snape's silky voice belied his knowledge of Harry's Quidditch schedule.  "That is for breaking curfew.  And," his posture heightened slightly, "fifteen points from Gryffindor for considering yourself above the rules.  Now go, lest I decide that fifty is more appropriate."

            Snape's lip curled and he looked Harry over once more before turning on his heel and sweeping down the dark corridor.

Authors Note: _Just like a Gryffindor to get caught and then lie about it. _**Well what do you think your precious Slytherin was doing? Like he really got lost! Not only that but he couldn't even lie properly!  Harry's more Slytherin than you think!  **_That is what happens when you spend too much time with bloody Gryffindors, and if you think Severus was fooled by Harry's lame line, you are out of you're puny Lion mind. _**Ahem. **_My apologies.  _**That's what I thought. Now, we feel it necessary to give you some enticement for next chapter. **_Many of you have been asking about the next big appearance of my beloved Severus. Chapter 10 will feature him prominently, so you may begin getting excited now. _**And if you're REALLY excited, and you love us, you'll review! **_Exclamation points again…Gryffindors. _


	10. Chapter 10: Revelations

Disclaimer in Chapter 1

Authors Note: _So here it is, the much anticipated, long promised, "Fun with Snape" chapter. _**Isn't that kind of an oxymoron? Fun and, well, Snape?  **_Hehehe…_**Anyway, while my companion recovers from her Snape-induced euphoria, I will allow you to enter yours. **_…Enjoy._

Chapter 10: Revelations

            Harry had all but forgotten about his encounter with the nasty potion's master when he went to breakfast the next day.  He absently noted that his scar tingled slightly from the previous night's dreams.  He hadn't successfully cleared his mind of all of the thoughts about Sirius and his parents as he lay in bed.

            Harry knew that if he told Ron and Hermione, their first response would be to abduct him and take him to Dumbledore, so he resolutely ignored the twinge that reminded him constantly that though he was safe for the time being, his sanctuary would not last indefinitely.

            After they had finished their eggs and sausages they sat at their table chatting about the upcoming trip to Hogsmeade.

            "I can't wait to see Weasley Wizarding Wheezes!" Harry said excitedly.

            "I know, Fred and George said they'd even give me a discount!"  Ron spouted.

"Hey Harry."  Harry turned to see who was addressing him.

            "Oh, hi Lubode."

            "So, guess you got detention too.  Snape can be really horrible sometimes."

            Hermione practically leapt out of her seat.  "Harry you got detention?...Lubode you hate Snape?"  Ron looked at the Slytherin wide eyed.

            "Well no, I don't hate him.  He's actually a brilliant wizard and I'm dead glad he's my head of house, but he does sort of have it out for Harry doesn't he?"

            "So, what'd you get detention for Harry?" Ron asked, clearly impressed that Lubode would admit Snape's prejudices, even though he thought the word "brilliant" wasn't quite fitting, and Snape's name didn't belong in the same sentence as glad, dead maybe, but defiantly not glad.

            Lubode took the empty seat next to Hermione as Harry began to explain. "Well, I got back really late last night and Snape caught me out past curfew.  Since I didn't want to explain everything to him, I told him I was in the astronomy tower and he gave me detention."

            "Wait, you were lying?  I've never seen anyone lie like that to Snape before, I never would have guessed you weren't telling the truth.  If you weren't really in the astronomy tower, where were you?" asked Lubode, drawn between being confused and impressed.

            Ron and Hermione exchanged glances, preparing themselves to change the topic if their friend needed them to.  They knew that the subject of Harry's parents was one that he rarely discussed with anyone, the reason they weren't surprised at all that Harry took detention over explaining himself to Snape.  They were surprised when Harry answered truthfully. 

            "Well, you see, my parents died on Halloween fifteen years ago.  Professor Lupin, from our third year, was good friends with my dad and he offered to take me see their graves.  I never got a chance before now and I was late coming back."

            Lubode was rendered speechless.  His jaw was open slightly and his eyes looked at Harry as if seeing him for the first time.

            When he finally regained his composure he asked, "Why didn't you tell that to Professor Snape?  Surely you wouldn't get detention if he knew the real reason you were out last night."

            "Well actually there are a lot of different reasons.  First and most importantly, is that it's private.  I don't really like to talk about my personal life with just anyone, I really only tell my friends.  Secondly, Snape hated my dad, and I really wasn't in the mood to have him make scathing remarks about him."  The explanation had come out harsher than Harry had intended, but the subject of Snape and his dad was still something that pained him to think about.

            "Well, how did everything go?"  Hermione asked.

            "It was nice. It actually gave me the opportunity to think about some things that I've been putting off.  You know, Sirius' grave is by my parents.  I really think that's what he would have wanted."

            "Sirius' has a grave?  I thought they never found his body." asked Ron.

            "They didn't, but Lupin thought he should have a place to be remembered."

            "Who's Sirius?"

            "Sirius Black was Harry's godfather, he died last June."  Hermione explained. 

            "Oh, I'm really sorry Harry.  Um… wasn't he going to kill you or something in our third year?"  Lubode asked shyly.

            "No, Sirius never committed murder in his life, he was set up.  He was always innocent and was never planning on killing me."

            "Well Harry, do you want to go to the library and get a head start on our charms essay?" Hermione said with the kind of excitement most students reserved only for Quidditch.

            "Sure, I actually started some last night, but I wanted to get in some extra research."  Harry answered.  Hermione beamed at his diligence while Ron made a gagging motion to Lubode, who nodded and smiled back.

            On Wednesday after potions, Harry once again said goodbye to Hermione and went into Snape's office for his least favorite subject.  He entered with a look of the condemned awaiting execution.  Harry's bi-weekly Occlumency lessons had

Not been going to waste.  Though he was not by means able to completely block Snape's intrusions, he now could hide all of his pleasant and thus less traumatizing memories.  The unfortunate side effect was that every Monday and Wednesday he left Snape's office only thinking about the very worst moments of his life.  Harry knew that Snape was aware of only bringing his most horrible memories to light, and was convinced that the dark potions master took some sadistic pleasure in it.

            Harry had been seated in his usual place for several minutes when Professor Snape finally strode in.  He drew his wand before leaning over the desk and staring into the bright green eyes of the patiently waiting Gryffindor.

            "Legilimens!"

            Harry was bombarded with images of memories he was now used to seeing- visions of Cedric and Sirius- Pictures which through their repeated viewing grew more, rather than less, horrible.  No matter how many times Harry saw Sirius's limp body fall through the veil, it never got any less painful.

            After several attacks on his consciousness, Harry took a deep breath, and tried to clear his mind; he stared at Snape.  He knew if he managed to ward of the presence of the potions master, this would be the last try for the evening.

            "Ready Potter?"  Snape said indifferently- showing Harry that the images of Sirius's death didn't bother the elder wizard as they did the younger.  Harry gave a small nod and braced his mind against the coming onslaught.

            "Legilimens!"

            Harry's defenses held for a few seconds, but eventually fell, revealing his open mind to Severus Snape.  The memory that presented itself this time was not a member of Harry's usual repertoire.

            He saw a boy, very similar to himself in looks, with his wand raised effortlessly.  The boy was laughing and clapping another young man on the back.  He, too, was in fits of laughter.  His wand was pointing to a spot five feet above the ground where a third boy, black clad and greasy haired, hung helplessly.  Harry instantly recognized the scene as the one that he seen the previous year in Snape's pensieve. 

            Harry felt the potion master hastily retreat from his mind.  When he regained his bearings, he was looking apprehensively into the face of a Snape who no longer attempted to conceal his emotions.  The next few seconds were spent in a dense silence.  Finally, Snape spoke.

            "Potter…explain yourself," his voice was a mixture of rage and confusion.

            "Sir, you knew that I saw it…I-I'm… I'm sorry."  Harry finished weakly.  He felt the need to apologize to Snape.  As far as Harry was concerned, that memory should not even be in his mind at all.

            "Yes."  Snape spat.  "But why is it coming to light now?"  With every word that Snape spoke his voice grew angrier, as if he was clenching his teeth so hard he could barely form the words.

            "I, I don't understand…"  Harry said.  He wanted nothing more than to stand up and leave the presence of the man in front of him, but he was glued to his seat by Snape's piercing stare.

            "Your memories, Potter," Snape spat with the utmost loathing and contempt, "that is, _if_ you are doing your Occlumency _properly,_ should be only your worst and most traumatic at this point."  Snape acted as though Harry had recalled the memory from his most valued, simply to spite the professor.

            "Those are my worst memories."

            Snape scowled darkly at the words.

            "Do you honestly think," Harry began coldly.  "That that's the picture I want of my father?"  He took a deep breath and began again in a quiet but harsh tone.  "I can't understand that anybody would act that way, you of all people… you've seen what my life's like with, with _them.  _My father…my father," Harry's voice softened into a tone that sounded like a child whose dreams have been crushed.  "He acted like…" Then he turned his head away and spat the next words out, "Dudley.  Like my horrible cousin Dudley, tormenting people for sick pleasure."  He turned again towards the silent and venomous potions master.  "All my life I always _knew_ that my parents were better than that.  That's how I survived with Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia, because I _knew_ that my own father would never treat someone like that, than I find out that he could be just as horrible as they were… and you think I enjoy thinking about that?  That that's one of my better memories?  You think that after all this time I liked finding out that you were right about my dad all along?"  Harry ran out of energy and returned to his seat never taking his icy green eyes away from the black one's belonging to Severus Snape.

            "Potter,"  Snape began, no longer acting as though, at any moment, he might decide to perform an unforgivable curse on Harry.

            "We will not discuss this again.  I will see you on Friday for your detention."  Snape looked like all of his energy had been siphoned from his body, like it was taking every ounce of his strength to hold himself upright in his chair.

            "Professor…"

            "Good day, Mr. Potter."

            Harry stood up, and left the room, not sure if his tirade had lifted a burden from his mind or weighted him down even more.   

            Two days later Harry found himself walking once again to the dungeons.  He had left early so that he could take his time getting there and not be late- being late for detention with Snape was like volunteering to take care of three Blasted-ended Skrewts and a dragon for fun.  He was nearing the corner by Dumbledore's office and was caught up in his thoughts of the last DA meeting.  He was happy with their progress but yesterday's lesson had been near disastrous.

            Harry had read about a curse that immobilizes the use of a wizard's wand hand, making it impossible to use in a duel.  He had practiced with Ron and had found that the curse wasn't really that complicated, in fact he had it mastered after only a few tries. However, when he introduced to the class some quite unexpected side effects occurred. 

 Many of the members preformed the curse incorrectly and consequently their partner's entire hand fell off.  He had to take them Madame Pomfrey and explain the situation to her.  She had then given him a three hour lecture on the importance of teaching within student's limits and being 'foolish' with his lessons.  He had adamantly apologized and helped her care for her patients in atonement. 

Harry was snapped back to reality when he heard two familiar voices.  Staying hidden around the corner, he could see Lupin and Snape coming out of Dumbledore's office.  Harry knew that they were both their on Order business, as all year Order members had been in out of the Headmaster's office receiving instructions and delivering information.  Now that the ministry had proven their supreme incompetence and complete inability to deal with the presence of the Dark Lord, Dumbledore was able to run some of the Order business from Hogwarts- though more important matters were brought to the Order of the Phoenix Headquarters for the safety of the students.

"We'll discuss this business later, Lupin.  As it is, I must be off to oversee detention with Potter."  Harry heard Snape say.

"Harry?  What did he do to warrant detention?"

"I caught him out past curfew on Halloween, once again showing his blatant disregard for school policy." Snape said nonchalantly

Harry silently prayed that Lupin wouldn't tell Snape why he had been out past curfew.

Lupin chuckled pleasantly and said, "You never cease to amaze me, Severus. I don't think I've ever met a man with a heart quite as cold and black as yours." He smiled and shook his head, continuing in a kindly voice, "Only you would give a boy detention for visiting his parent's graves."  Lupin clapped a tense Snape on the shoulder and smiled once more, walking away down the hall, chuckling to himself all the while.

Harry shook his head, astounded that his horrible luck never seemed to fail him.  After going to such great lengths to keep Snape from the truth, he had found out anyway.  Worse even than that, he knew that Harry didn't want him to know, which proved that the visit had been very important to Harry.  Somehow Harry knew that this detention would be far worse than all the others he had ever had with Snape and that was quite an extensive collection. After pondering his predicament for several long seconds, he became determined that he would not allow Snape get to him…regardless of how he was treated.

            Harry hurried to the potion's classroom and arrived after Snape, but still five minutes early. 

            "Since you seem to show since a blatant disregard for every rule, I've decided that your punishment shall be to atone for every rule that has been broken since the beginning of the year in my classroom."

            Snape then waved his wand and a list appeared that stretched from the ceiling and scrolled all way the down to the floor and curled at the bottom, written on the list in Snape's miniscule handwriting were hundreds upon hundreds of rules that Harry had never heard of, never even fathomed them to be worthy of being rules.  Yet here they were, along with tallies next to each one counting how many times the rule was broken.

            Harry noticed that at the top of the list were some of the most ridiculous policies he had ever heard of: ranging from no burning holes in cauldrons, to no leaving potion rings on the desks.  Several hundred included different ingredients that were forbidden to be combined. Apparently wrong answers to questions were not allowed under any circumstances.  At the bottom Harry noticed several that must have been added in the last six years, "no helping Longbottom with his potions," and "no asking Granger for help." If he wasn't dreading the task ahead of him, he might have had to fight laughter.

            All in all, in only the two months they had been at Hogwarts that year, thousands of offenses had been committed. Harry was almost relieved that he was caught now rather than May when the tallies for asking for help from Hermione alone would have been in the hundreds range.

            "Sir, how am I supposed to be punished for all of these?  I don't think I could live long enough to fulfill all of the requirements."

            "Where messes have been made Potter, you will clean them, where potions have been contaminated you will re-brew them them, for every homework assignment that has been copied by at least by one student, you will redo it."  Harry could see the potions master was taking pleasure in his punishment, but Harry had already resolved to not let Snape get to him and he was fully determined to continue with his plan.

            "Where should I begin professor?"

            With a nonchalant wave of his wand, a bucket of soapy water appeared along with a rag.  "Start scrubbing, Mr. Potter."

            Harry set to work scrubbing first the desk and then the floor.  When he was finally finished, his arm ached from the repetitive motion, but the dungeon sparkled as well as it could.

            "I'm finished, professor.  What would you like me to do now," Harry asked sounding deceptively cheerful.

            Snape barely looked up from the papers he was grading, when he flicked his wand again and dozens of potions flew off of the shelves and onto the freshly cleaned desks.

            "Many of these potions only have a drop of the wrong ingredient, and some were stirred improperly.  You will re-brew each one, to the best of your limited ability, the labels on the potions are correct.  Begin."

            Harry paid strict attention to the potions he was making, being sure not to make any of them incorrectly; he wanted to avoid providing Snape with ammunition to fuel future ridicule.  Some of the potions were quite difficult, however, including material that Harry hadn't even learned yet, Snape must have know that with these, he was likely to fail.  However, several hours later he finished the last potion and placed it in its correct location on the shelf.  Snape was very particular about his potions, and Harry knew that had he placed them out of order to begin with, it would only be another job for him to do later.

            "I'm finished professor."  Harry said.

            Snape was now referring to many different potions' books, apparently conducting some very in-depth research.

            "Well, Mr. Potter, it appears that you have just broken rule number 256- no spilling potion ingredients on the desks.  I suggest that you clean up your area."

            Harry closed his eyes and drew a long breath.  It was just like Snape to have him clean the desks, simply to have him mess them up again and force him redo his hard work.  Still he managed to control his temper and used his fury to scrub the new grim from the desks.  After a few minutes, Snape walked over and observed Harry's cleaning, as he watched his right hand, Snape noticed the white scars that were still etched on its back.  Upon looking closer he could see what they spelled out.

            "Mr. Potter, may I ask what masochistic mind set possessed you to carve 'I must not tell lies' on the back of your hand?"  Snape asked, with a raised eyebrow.

            Harry instinctively hid his hand, thrusting into the bucket of soapy water.  "It's nothing," he said quickly, averting his eyes. 

            Snape raised his other eyebrow at Harry's response to his inquiry.  "You will tell me how that came to be on your hand," he said sternly, casting his infamous stare directly upon an embarrassed Harry.

            Harry shifted comfortably, struggling to come up with an excuse for the scars on his skin.  "Well…um, you see, professor."

            "Explanation, Potter, _now_."

            "It was Umbridge."  Harry muttered, softly but distinctly so that he wouldn't have to repeat himself.

            "Dolores Umbridge?  That woman is even more abysmally dim than you are, Potter, how on earth did she manage to carve that into your hand?" he replied almost skeptically.

            "I got detention with her a lot last year, especially in the beginning, for claiming that Voldemort was back and that he killed Cedric.  I wasn't going to let her dishonor Cedric by letting her act like he messed up, or it was accident.  He was murdered, and it's wrong to pretend that he wasn't just because Fudge couldn't accept the truth.  Since she claimed I was lying she made me do lines, with a quill that etched the words in my hand."   

            "Why did you not inform the headmaster of this at once?" Snape inquired, only one step away from accusing Harry of committing the greater crime than Umbridge.

            "The headmaster had enough to deal with without having my stupid problems too." Harry spat. "It was nothing I couldn't handle."

            "Yes, I can see how you handled it Potter. You allowed someone of lesser intellect to bully and damage you.  You refused to ask for help and thus proved your own weakness.  As strong as you may think you are, Potter, you have a great deal to learn about what it takes to win the battle.  Had you requested help, Umbridge may have been exposed for the villain she was and many of last year's …unfortunate events may have been avoided."

            Harry was stunned by Snape's monologue.  Snape was doing no more or less than providing Harry with one more way that he could have saved Sirius.  He was even more stunned when he replayed the speech in his head and found that though deeply hidden, it had contained a compliment. Snape had called Harry intelligent.  That alone was reason enough for Harry's speechlessness.

            "Now, you will return to work." Snape swished his wand toward his desk and flicked it to the table in front of Harry. "All the homework assignments that have been copied this year, Mr. Potter: you will redo each and every one of them." In a few strides he was back at his desk, silently pouring over his notes.

            The sun was coming up when Harry finally found himself trudging out of the dungeons.  He absently noted that he wouldn't even have time to return to the common room before the morning's Quidditch practice.  As he left the castle and headed toward the pitch, he summoned all of his strength and energy

            "Accio Firebolt! Accio Quidditch uniform!" while he waited for his equipment to reach him, he spent a few moments in contemplation of the night before.  Snape had never, not even once, let on to the fact that he knew about Harry's lie regarding his whereabouts when the detention was given.  It made Harry wonder just how many other things Severus Snape knew without ever letting on.

Authors Note: **Well I hope that was worth the wait, and if it wasn't, don't worry, there'll be more.  **_::smirks:: ah to only be Snape's cauldron cleaner, that Harry is a lucky boy. _**Yours is a sad, sad, life. Oh, and we did have one thing to respond to, it was regarding the length of our story. We aren't sure how long it'll be. **_I suppose, when we finish saying what we have to say, we'll be finished. _**Um, yeah. Anyway… we have an outline of the story, but do not know the number of chapters or anything, though you're right, it'll end up being fairly long.****So, reviews, anyone? **_Um, yes please… Severus worked hard in this chapter; give him a bit of encouragement to come back again…he can get a bit angry, we wouldn't want him to go on strike or anything. _**Only a Slytherin would threaten the readers with a character strike… jeeze.**


	11. Chapter 11: What's In A Name

Disclaimer in Chapter 1

Author's Note: **Sorry this is a day late, my computer was acting up. **_I have the utmost sympathy; my computer is not in top form either… _**Well anyway, here ya go. Another week, another chapter, posted and ready for your enjoyment.**

Chapter Eleven: What's In a Name?

            Another hectic week passed and before they knew it, the weekend was upon them once again.  Harry had cancelled their Saturday Quidditch practice for the event every Hogwarts student above third year eagerly anticipated- the first Hogsmeade trip of the year.

            After breakfast, Harry Ron and Hermione set out to Hogsmeade and quickly made their way to Honeydukes to stock up on their diminishing stash of sweets.  After purchasing enough candy to last them through Christmas they exited the shop only to run into two very unlikely people.

            "Fred? George?" called Ron, what are you do here?"

            "HEY! It's Ickle Ronnekins!" yelled Fred.

            "Shhh!  Fred you know, we're supposed to be undercover!" scolded George.

            The twins were dressed in large dark trench coats with dark fedoras and sun glasses; they were currently trying to appear inconspicuous as they staked out Zonko's joke shop.

            "Undercover?" asked Hermione, not sure if she really wanted an explanation.

            "Yes, well our shop is doing spectacularly, it appears as though our stunning exit last year was not forgotten and everyone wants to learn from the masters.  However, we have heard that Zonko's is coming out with new products to try and win back their customers- so we just thought we'd see what these new products are," explained George.

            "And what better time than Hogsmeade weekend when they get the majority of their business," added Fred.

            "Plus we had to check up on Ronnekins," added George teasingly.

            "So business is good?" asked Harry.

            "Business is smashing!" claimed Fred and George in unison.

            Harry, Ron and Hermione quickly were going to enter the shop when Fred pulled Ron and Hermione aside for what he called a "special mission."

            "What do you mean by a "special mission" Fred Weasley?" Hermione asked in a dangerous tone with her hands on her hips.  She was not about to get in trouble for the pleasure of the immature twins.

            "Let's just call it publicity," replied George mischievously.

            "Publicity like run away firecrackers and swamps blocking the corridors?"  Hermione asked in a low tone with her eyes narrowed.

            "Relax, you loved that last year Hermione, and you know it.  And by the way, we never do the same prank twice." explained Fred.

            "Yeah, it hardly keeps life interesting, now does it?"

            "You see, in order to claim the title of best joke shop, we have to pull a prank on Zonko's customers."

            "Don't worry too much though Hermione," said George cutting her off before she could protest, "you see, we kind of have a little bet running with the owner of Zonko's."

            "What kind of bet?" asked Ron, feeling excited and apprehensive at what the twins had managed to get themselves into this time.

            "The loser has to transfigure their shop to look like the winner's for a week," explained George.

"And tell each customer that comes in during that time how to find where the real shop is located," said Fred.

"So, why are you here during one of Zonko's three busiest time of the year?" asked Harry.

"You said it yourself Harry. Zonko's is too busy to expect an attack; it gives us the element of surprise."

"Is this going to get us into trouble?" asked Hermione warningly.

"Of course not, unless of course you would prefer it that way," answered George.

"What do you need us to do?" asked Ron.

"Well first of all we need a diversion, that's where Harry and George come in," began Fred.

"So you see, Harry and I are going to stage a fight in the joke shop. While everyone has their attention focused on us, the others will carry out the real prank."

"So are you in?" finished Fred.

"Yeah, you bet!" answered Harry immediately.

"Yeah, count me in, too," chimed in Ron, never one to refuse a request from the twins.

"Well, I suppose," answered Hermione reluctantly.

Harry and George entered the shop and made their way to the back of the shop.  Then, George turned and yelled, "You did what to my little sister!!!"

"I- I uh," said Harry, surprised at the topic that George had chosen for the fight. 

"You kissed her?  I'm warning you Potter, stay the hell away from her!"

"Ginny can do what she wants and with who she wants, so I suggest you mind your own damn business!" yelled Harry, collecting his senses.

"You touch her and I'll make you regret it!" threatened George with as much ferocity as he had used when he had attempted to attack Malfoy in last year's Quidditch match.  Although he knew the fight was staged, Harry was slightly intimidated by the anger in George's usually carefree face.

"Really? … I doubt that very much!" said Harry in a deadly whisper.

Everyone in the shop was now staring at the fight, and George took that opportunity to punch Harry in the jaw sending him sprawling into the nearest display.

George stalked out of the shop while Harry struggled to his feet and ran out quickly after.

Harry met George behind the Quidditch shop that was across the street.

"Ginny and me?!? What about Dean? He's going to kill me, if your sister doesn't beat him to it."

"Relax, I'll take care of everything.  You see, if there's anyone in the family that can understand a good prank, it's Ginny. As for Dean, well, I promise that I'll explain that it was entirely my fault."

Harry nodded and than grinned, "I think it worked though, but what did they do and why didn't we notice anything when we left?" 

"Patience young Harry, we would hate to spoil the surprise."

"So, what have you come up with… any new inventions for your customers?" asked Harry, knowing it was impossible to pry an impeding prank from one of the twins.

George's face lit up and said with a mischievous wink, "Well, I reckon you'll be seeing one of them any minute now."

"What did you two do?" accused a now nervous Harry.

"What us?  As if we would ever engage in activities that could potentially embarrass someone." George answered with an innocent smile.

Fred, Ron, and Hermione came striding up to meet them. Ron and Hermione stopped several feet short and looked at each others faces, which were now both a rather dark shade of red. Harry looked at George in puzzlement as he started laughing and said, "Ha! We knew it!"

"Knew what?"

"Oh, you see, Fred exchanged some of the candy they got at Honeydukes with our Blushing Bon-bon, we noticed that they were sharing a bag and couldn't resist.  It makes the person blush whenever they're around the person they like.  To have that that dark shade they must like each other even more than we thought."

Harry laughed as Ron and Hermione pointed at one another, trying to figure out what was going on.  They suddenly turned on Fred, who was shaking with laughter.

"Fred Weasley!  What did you do to us!  You better fix this right now!  I mean it!" shouted Hermione, shaking her finger in Fred's face.  It was now unclear what was making her face red, the bon-bons, or her anger.  Ron had to hold her back from actually lunging at Fred.

"We knew it!  We knew it!" Fred panted through his laughter as he made his way over to give his twin a high-five.  Ron and Hermione were left confused about the statement and each looked to the other for an explanation.

It was than that the full force of the earlier prank took effect.  Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle had just exited the joke shop.

As they passed through the doorway their robes immediately changed into a violent shade of bright scarlet, emblazed with the words "Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes" in gold and their hair had changed the to the same color as the famous Weasley red heads.

Harry burst into laughter at the sight, he could breathe from laughing and Hermione had tears rolling down her face from laughing so hard. Ron was on the ground, gasping for air.  Meanwhile the twins had made their appearance in street to announce their victory.

Once the trio had regained their composure, they decided to leave before they could be blamed for any of the fall out that was about to occur from the three Slytherins

"I don't understand," said Harry, "loads of people had come out of the shop and nothing happened."

"That's the beauty of Hermione's genius.  She was able to fix the last part of the prank so the spell only affected those wearing Green and Silver…. Slytherin robes.  Fred and George had everything else figured out, except they couldn't get it to only affect certain colors."

Despite all of the time he spent with Hermione, and all the years he had known her, she still surprised him at times with the encyclopedia of spells ingrained in her mind.

They were just on their way to Florish and Blotts for Hermione when Lubode caught up with them.

"Hey guys, how's it going?  What happened to your faces?" asked Lubode.

Harry burst out in uncontrollable laughter while Hermione ranted about foolish pranks and how people should really act their age.  

Lubode joined them in going to the bookshop, but he and Ron were bored to death.  They spent their time trying to decide which defense teacher was the worst.  Lubode immediately said Umbridge.  He wasn't alone in the sentiment; almost all of the students had despised her the previous year.  Meanwhile, Ron couldn't make up his mind between the two Death Eaters, or the two idiots.  He claimed they had all been horrible with the notable exception of Lupin.  Harry and Hermione poured over shelves and Hermione spoke quickly and passionately about book after, complaining that certain authors didn't provide nearly enough details.  Though not as nearly as enthuastic as Hemione, Harry listened to her quietly and even threw in a few of his own opinions and questions.  As they left, Lubode commented that he had never known that Harry was so studious or read so much outside of their required reading.

After what seemed like a week to Ron, they headed to Quality Quidditch Supplies.  While there, the three boys grew more and more excited about the new equipment that was available, not that any of them actually bought anything.  All four of them traded stories back and forth and were brought nearly to tears of laughter as Harry told Lubode about the time in Charms during fourth year when they learned banishing charms and Neville accidentally sent tiny Professor Flitwick flying across the room, landing right on top of Pavati and Lavender.

Lubode could barely stand up as Hermione retold the story of Neville's boggart of Snape dressed in his grandmother's clothing complete with a hat topped with a stuffed vulture.

"Yeah, you should've seen Snape's face over Christmas that year when he pulled his cracker and the same hat popped out.  I had to bite my tongue to keep from laughing," panted Harry, as he too was doubled over in laughter.

Once they had calmed down, Lubode asked, "Hey Harry why is that you always stay at Hogwarts over Christmas?"

Harry noticed that Ron had briefly blazed with anger at the memory of Dursleys, Harry sometimes thought that how they treat him upset Ron more than himself.

"Oh, well I'd rather stay at Hogwarts than with my horrid aunt and uncle, and believe me, any time spent away from is time well spent in their opinion."

"As though anyone would want to go their willingly," Ron said crossly, mostly to himself.

Lubode looked surprised, but Harry changed the conversation to a more pleasant topic and the subject was quickly forgotten.

They stopped at the Three Broomsticks and Lubode offered to get them all Butterbeers.  He returned and handed them each a mug, while he asked them if they remembered the time Moody had changed Malfoy into a ferret.  They spent the rest of the day sharing funny stories and talking about nothing of importance.  By the time they returned to the castle they were exhausted from laughing, but Harry had enjoyed himself more than he had in a long time.

Harry was discussing the trip with reverie on Wednesday when he, Ron, Hermione, and Neville were in the common room after classes.  I still think that trick Fred and George played on us was awful," Hermione was saying.

"Yeah, why didn't they get you, Harry?" Ron added

"Uh, well, I guess they didn't have the change to slip me anything."  Harry said averting his gaze and trying not to laugh at his oblivious friends.

"What trick was that?" asked Neville concerned, "You didn't get hurt or anything did you?"

"They're my brothers!" said Ron indignantly, "They'd never really hurt me… except well, there was that time they shoved me off my broom, and the time they..."Ron was scowling.  "Y'know, they were just horrible to me."

"SPEAKING of attacks," said Hermione, eager to stop Ron's tirade, "did you hear?  There were fourteen attacks over the weekend.  That's the highest toll so far!"  She shook her head sadly.

"Yeah, the only thing I can't figure out is what Voldemort is planning."

"What do you mean, Harry?" asked Ron, as Neville flinched at the forbidden name.

"It's just that so far these attacks seem pretty random, but Voldemort is nothing if not cunning.  He must be planning something big; I just can't see what it could be."

"I know what you mean, these attacks are horrible, but they're not nearly important enough to give Voldemort the power he wants. Wait a minute! Ron I can't believe you just did that!"  Hermione yelled, pointing an accusatory finger at Ron.

"What?  I didn't do anything! I swear!" answered Ron, utterly baffled at her outburst.

"I know!  That was the first time Harry and I used Voldemort's name and you didn't flinch or anything. Oh this wonderful!"

Ron blushed and said, "Well, Harry's been saying the name for years and now you're always saying it as well, and well, I guess it does seem rather silly to be afraid of the name when we have enough to fear about him actually attacking or something."

"That's the spirit mate," Harry said patting him on the back.

"Oh Ron, say the name, I know you can do it!"  Hermione pleaded. 

 Ron gave her skeptical look but drew a deep breath and said "V-V-Vo-Vol….Voldemort."

"Good going Ron!  It's too bad that we can't convince more people to Voldemort's name," Harry said.

"Harry you're a genius!  We can get the DA to say it!  What better defense than not giving in to fear!" exclaimed Hermione.

"Uh, I don't know Hermione… I mean it's a great idea and all, but most people can't bare to hear Voldemort's name- how are they going to say it?"

"Come on Harry!  I think they could do it, I mean Ron could after all.'

"Hey what's that supposed to mean!" said Ron indignantly. 

"Oh you know what I mean.  We should at least try."

"By we do you mean me?" asked Harry raising his eyebrow.

"Well they did elect you as the leader last year.  They have faith in you, Harry."

"Forget it, I'm in.  We'll do it at the next meeting." Said Harry with a defeated sigh, but he was still smiling.

 On Thursday, the Great Hall was once again filled with one hundred eager DA members.  Harry had received many compliments from the new members- many finding the club the highlight of their week.

"Hey everyone!"  Harry greeted them, "Today you're not going to need your wands so you can put them away for now."

This was met with some disgruntled mumbling and topped off by Ginny yelling out "Umbridge!"

"Relax!  We don't even have textbooks so I'm not assigning reading or anything. By the end of today, each and every one of you will be able to say "Voldemort.""

There was a collective gasp from the crowd and a general murmur of disbelief.  Harry had been expecting this reaction and had planned what he was going to say carefully.

"There's no reason to be afraid of saying Voldemort, it's not as if he's suddenly going to appear every time someone say it.  Besides "Lord Voldemort" isn't even his real name, he just rearranged the letters of his given name to make it sound more important.  Anyone can do that.  I can rearrange Harry James Potter to be "Repror the Majesty".   Does that mean everyone will suddenly be scared, because I have a fancy way with anagrams?  Everyone here is too good to be calling him you-know-who, and you shouldn't accept anything less from yourselves."

Hermione broke in at this point to say, "Tom Riddle is just a man and you are all giving him more power by calling him "you-know-who".  We can all say Voldemort and it's only logical to do so.  Everyone will line up by year, first year through seventh and you'll all say the name one at a time.  We aren't leaving until everyone says it, and noone flinches when they hear it."  Hermione looked just like a young McGonagall with her stern speech and no- nonsense attitude, everyone knew better than to argue.  In fact, for many it seemed better to say the feared name than face the wrath of Hermione if they didn't.

It actually took a very long time for them to complete what Harry had always considered an easy task.  Even after six years in the Wizarding world, he had never fully understood what was to fear by merely saying a name.  However, it seemed Dumbledore was right once again "Fear of a name only increases fear in the thing itself."  Before their turn came the students were literally trembling in fear, yet once they got it out (some more willingly than others) they all looked significantly calmer.

Finally the meeting was over, and Harry felt mentally exhausted.  After trying to encourage the members one by one and comforting a first year girl that burst into tears when her turn came- he was glad it was over, but in the end they had all said it.

The last people in the Hall were Harry, Ron, Hermione, Seamus, and Lubode.  Seamus was telling them about a trip he had taken with his family that past summer, and all of things that had gone irrevocably wrong.  Lubode had offered them homemade biscuits his mum had sent, he handed each of them a chocolate chip cookie while Seamus tried to explain to Ron and Lubode how they traveled by muggle plane.  Ron seemed skeptical that metal could support people in midair without magic.  They made their way down the hallway till they had to part ways, the four Gryffindors going up the stairs while the Slytherin headed towards the dungeons.

Harry was pleased with the progress of the DA, and was also enjoying his actual defense classes with Krum.  Friday morning, he and Ron walked to Defense Against the Dark Arts room, only to find that Hermione, who had gone to the library early that morning, was already there chatting with a smiling Viktor Krum.  Just as Harry and Ron took their seats, Hermione laughed and waved. As Krum walked into the hall, she joined her two friends.  Ron scowled at nobody in particular, while Harry took the initiative

"So, um, Hermione, what were you and Krum talking about?"

"Professor Krum and I were just catching up, we haven't had much opportunity to talk to one another this year."

"Ron scoffed and pulled out his book.  He flipped it open to a random page and pretended to read.

"Actually, he offered to take me to dinner to night, you know, to chat," before she had a chance to finish what was obviously not her complete thought, Ron slammed his book shut and pointed an accusatory finger at Hermione.

"You said you'd help me with my transfiguration homework tonight!  We have a test Tuesday!"

I KNOW that!  First of all I'm doing you a favor by helping you study, so don't yell at me Ronald Weasley.  Secondly, I told hem that I couldn't go because I already had plans," she said exasperatedly.

            "You did?" Ron said, not expecting this response.

            "Well of course I did, do you think I'd break my promise to you to go out with Professor Krum?"

            "Well…yeah," said Rom lamely.  He looked both defeated and elated.  Harry picked up Ron's book and pretended to look up something to hide his smile as the rest of the class filed in.

Author's Note: **So a few words about reviewing. We are a tad disappointed in the response we are getting. **_More along the lines of lack of response, actually. We are not complaining, we are extraordinarily grateful to those of you who review constantly. _**You guys make our week, I swear, we couldn't be happier. **_Well, it isn't us, really, it's well…**It is I who am disappointed. I thought my appearance in chapter ten was more than enough to warrant your praise, but apparently I was mistaken. I am also slated to play a role in chapter thiteen, but I thought I had made it clear to you, Serpent, I will not work under these conditions. **I am sorry Master Severus. I tried to tell them. **Did you really.**** Well you did not do the job well enough. Perhaps a personal appearance is warranted, to induce those who read without reviewing to do so, and to reward those who review with vigor at the conclusion of each additional chapter. **Sir…**No, I shall make this abundantly clear. Veteran reviewers, you are appreciated. Though I cannot fulfill your requests for personal visits to your homes, rest assured, you have not seen the last of me in this or the rest of the stories which will be written by my apprentice and her companion in the future. To those of you who do not review- You will be eternally regretful. I need not elaborate. That is all. **Thank you sir. _**Is he gone? **_Yes. _**Thank god. I swear, he is a frightening man, I don't know how you deal with him. **_We have a very effective and …special relationship. _**Ugh, horrible mental image… _:::_**_smirks::: _**ANYWAY, if Snape **_PROFESSOR SNAPE _**whatever, if he didn't convince you, fic readers,  I don't know what to say. **_That's a first. _**Well…. Just review… please.**


	12. Chapter 12: Wizard's Duel

Disclaimer in Chapter 1

Author's Note-** Ok, you may never hear me say it again, but I but I have to hand it to Snape.  We write chapter after chapter to minimal response (with the obvious exception of the loyal few that we love dearly) and he makes one appearance and we manage twenty reviews in two days! **_You say this as though it is some extraordinary surprise. _ **Isn't it?  **_I suppose we can only be grateful that Harry has never made an appearance in these notes or people might have never come back at all.  _**I am going to choose to ignore that last comment as I am still on the high from all of the reviews_.  _Anyway, onto the chapter and let me tell you, this one has become our personal favorite_.  _**_Yes I must agree with companion, you see previously we had seen our Occlumency chapter, chapter five, as our personal best, but this transcends it. _**In our humble opinion that is.  Now that we've built it up, hopefully you won't be disappointed.**_Unlikely. Please read and enjoy._

Chapter 12: Wizard's Duel

Monday found Harry and Hermione once again standing outside the door to Snape's dungeon classroom.  The potion's master had yet to unlock the door, forcing the 6th years to gather outside.  Hermione was telling Harry about her latest Arithmancy exam (one hundred and sixteen percent) and Harry was nodding politely.  They were interrupted by a voice from over Harry's left shoulder.

            "Hey Harry, that last DA meeting was intense." Harry turned to see a Ravenclaw boy smiling at him.

            "I never thought I'd be able to say…" his voice fell to a conspiratory whisper, "Voldemort," and rose again as he finished his thought, "in a million years.  You're right though, I think it helps… I'm gonna get my whole family to say it over Christmas, even if my mum grounds me for it."  He shook Harry's hand gratefully and walked to another Ravenclaw and began talking.

            Harry turned to Hermione and was just about to speak when another voice broke his train of thought.

            "Teaching your little club to say the Dark Lord's name, Potter?"

            Harry spun quickly and glared at Malfoy.

            "I guess it will help them," Malfoy continued in his slow drawling voice, " at least this way they can scream his name as he performs the killing curse on them."

            Harry closed his eyes, took a breath and turned his back on Malfoy.  He attempted to begin a conversation with Hermione, ignoring Malfoy's jeering remarks, but he was once again interrupted.

            "Did your mudblood mother scream his name when he killed her, Potter?"

            At that moment, a stunned silence fell upon the crowd of students.  They all turned to face Draco and Harry, waiting for the battle to begin.

            Harry turned to Malfoy so quickly that the blonde Slytherin nearly stumbled backwards and fell down.  "Don't you ever mention my mother, Malfoy.  Ever." Said Harry dangerously.  "For your information, the DA is much better prepared for the war than DIE is.  Good thing too, since we'll be on opposite sides."  Harry spit the insult at Malfoy, his voice dripping poison.

            "Better prepared?  You think so, do you?" asked Malfoy, his voice equally as venomous.  "I'd like to see you prove that, Potter.   I challenge you and your pathetic club to a duel, you and your five best leftenants against me and mine.  Tonight after dinner, right here in here in the dungeons."

            "Done," said Harry maliciously.

            "Harry!" yelled Hermione, but it was too late, Malfoy and Harry were already shaking hands viciously.  Crabbe and Goyle were smirking stupidly and flexing their muscles from behind Malfoy.

            The two boys were still glaring daggers at each other when Snape came out and told the students to enter and take their seats.

            Harry's mind was wandering all afternoon.  He managed to completely destroy his Diffendium Draught. When he bottled it and handed it to Snape after the lesson, he heard the professor mutter a word that sounded suspiciously like "Longbottom."  That night's Occlumency lesson was equally as dismal- Harry's preoccupation with the duel didn't allow him to clear his mind- giving Snape another opportunity to berate him.

            Harry was glad when his time with the shadowy potion's master was over and he could go to dinner.  He never ceased to be amazed at the network of communication that weaved it's way through Hogwarts.  By the time he sat down at dinner, every DA member seemed to know of the duel.

            "who're you gonna choose, Harry?" said Colin Creevy, excitedly.  Harry looked the boy over, said he wasn't sure yet and turned back to Ron and Hermione.  The young Gryffindor took the hint and walked away sadly.  Once Harry was sure he had left, he began to speak.

            "Well, it'll be you two, obviously," Harry said, more as a fact than as a request.

            "You just let me at them," said Ron fiercely.

            "Who else Harry?  You'll need three other leftenants," Hermione said.

            "Well, I figured Neville's getting much better."

            Neville looked up from his plate with eyes full of wonder.

            "M-me?  You want me?" He asked uncertainly.

            "Yeah.  You're improved the more than anyone this year, Neville, 'specially with that new wand."

            Neville smiled happily, "I won't let you down Harry, you'll see."  Harry nodded and turned back to Hermione.

            "I was thinking I'd ask Ginny too."

            Hermione nodded.

            "Ginny?" Ron said worriedly.

            "Don't worry Ron, she can hold her own!"  Hermione interjected with a comforting pat on Ron's arm.

            "If she gets hurt…"

            "Well we'll let her decide then."  Harry called down the table and Ginny agreed eagerly, assuring Harry they'd have victory.

            "One more then," Ron said.

            "Guess the next best would be Lubode," said Harry, he stood up and caught the attention of his friend from across the room.  Lubode was at Harry's side a minute later.

            "I guess you've heard about the duel?"  
            "Yeah I did Harry, good luck," Lubode said.

            "I was wondering if you'd be one of my leftenants." Harry asked.

            "Gee, well Harry… it isn't that I wouldn't like to.  God knows Malfoy could use a good cursing… but well, most of the Slytherins are in DIE.  If I were to duel against them directly…" he trailed off.  Harry's face fell.  He should have thought of this before, of course, but it was easy for him to forget that Lubode was a Slytherin.

            "Oh I understand, I really shouldn't have asked, I guess I wasn't thinking," Harry apologized.

            "Who now?" ron asked.

            "Well..." at this moment a soft tap came on Harry's shoulder.

            "So, we're having a duel are we?" said a dreamy far of voice.

            Hermione nodded and Harry turned.  "That's it. Luna will be our fifth."

            When the plates had disappeared, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Ginny and Luna met outside of the Great Hall.

            "I don't know what they've been doing in DIE," said Harry, "so be ready for anything."  Suddenly, looking at the assembled group in front of him he had a strange feeling.

            "This is…" he began, "we're the same group that was at…"

            Luna looked up, "The Department of Mysteries," she finished matter-of-factly.

            "If we can take on real Death Eaters, we can handle whatever Malfoy and his Death Eater trainees throw at us."  With that, they all marched down to the dungeons to meet whatever awaited them. 

            Harry and his group entered the room across from the potions classroom to find the DIE members waiting casually for them.

            "It's about time, Potter. I thought you had decided not to show," said Malfoy conversationally.

            "No Malfoy, unlike some people I don't run away from challenges," said Harry, obviously referring the supposed 'Midnight Duel' Malfoy had challenged him and Ron to in their first year in an attempt to get them in trouble for being out after curfew.

            "Rules," said Malfoy shortly, "Wands only.  You lose your wand, you're eliminated."

            Harry nodded and added, "No Unforgivables."

            "Fine," said Malfoy.

            Before another world could be spoken, Malfoy raised his wand and shouted, "Silicera Sabren!"  Almost simultaneously, every Slytherin shouted a curse, and with one powerful voice, the DA shouted "Protego!"  A solid protective wall formed, absorbing the shock from the various curses.  The duel had begun.

            Malfoy lunged at Harry, wand raised. The two circled the room furiously throwing hexes and jinxes at each other.  Their wands were flying at such a speed they appeared only to be a blur of light as they battled.

            Ginny and Luna, who stood at opposite ends of the room, each began battling the Seventh year Slytherins girls they stood across from.

            Pansy Parkinson, who stood opposite Neville shouted, "Incendio."  Neville's robes caught fire and as he tried to stamp them out he heard the word, "Exerlliarmus!" ring in his ears a second to late.  His wand was wrenched from his finger-tips and he ran to the side of the room, still trying to extinguish the fire which had engulfed the hem of his robes, and badly burned his left leg.

            Pansy, now without an opponent, ran to Crabbe and Goyle who were viciously sending curses flying at Ron and Hermione.  The two Gryffindors were back to back, surrounded by the three Slytherins, and seemed to be having little trouble fending off their attacks.

            Ginny, meanwhile, was fighting her Slytherin opponent, Dana, who now resembled a boil-covered salamander more than the girl she was.

            "Tarentellegra!" cried Ginny, sending Dana into a wild tap dance.  One final cry of "Tripico" sent the Slytherin's legs flying from under her, her wand rolling out of her hand as she hit the floor, and was rendered unconscious. 

Ginny spun around, assessing where she was most needed most.  She quickly ran to the aid of Luna who seemed to be fighting a losing battle.

"Elastisus brasum!" snarled Luna's opponent, Ashley.  The Ravenclaw's wand arm immediately stretched to three times its normal length.  Luna tossed her wand into the air and caught it with her left hand.

In the back of Ginny's mind she registered that it didn't surprise her that Luna was ambidextrous, but just as she raised her wand to curse Luna's dueling partner, she heard the Slytherin cry, "Petrificus totalus!" in a low angry voice.  Luna was sent into the full body bind, her wand hanging stiffly at her side, as she fell flat on her back.

Ginny felt a flush of red hot anger, and put every ounce of it into the most powerful bat-bogey hex in the long history of Hogwarts.  Ashley's skin broke into a million painful pustules, each with a set of small flapping black wings.  Ashley screamed, and tried to perform a curse, only to find that Ginny's hex had been so absolute that even the inside of her mouth was filled with the boils, rendering her incapable of enunciating her curse.

"Accio wand" Ginny said effortlessly, and Ashley watched helplessly as her wand flew from her grasp and landed in Ginny's hands.

Ginny than ran to the aid of Ron and Hermione, but was cut off by a sneering, pug-faced Pansy Parkinson, hair disheveled, and nose bleeding.

Ginny was taken by surprise, and in the instant she lost her footing Pansy cried, "Stabenni Dagress!"  Ginny yelped in pain as she felt a force stab her in the shoulder, causing blood to flow down her arm.  She tried to maintain her grip on her wand, but the pain was too great and she fell to the floor, wandless.

Meanwhile, Harry and Malfoy were not even taking time to breath between curses.

Malfoy shielded himself from a curse and quickly transfigured an old table into a snarling black panther.  It leapt at Harry, who dodged it and transfigured a desk into a bear-sized shaggy black dog.  The two animals fought ferociously as their masters did the same.

As Pansy was running back to help Crabbe and Goyle, Ron and Hermione seized their opportunity.

"Aquaticus!" yelled Hermione, the floor under Pansy's feet was covered in two inches of water.  She didn't even have time to slow her sprint before Ron screamed, "Frostensia!"  The water turned into a slick layer of ice, and Pansy slid two feet and fell.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" called Hermione, her wand aimed at Goyle, whose attention was on Pansy as she tried to struggle to her feet. Goyle rose into the air, and Hermione flicked her wand, dropping him with a sickening thud on Pansy, who screamed in agony.

"Petrificus totalus!" came the call from Ron.  Goyle went rigid, effectively trapping Pansy beneath him.

In the instant they were turned away, Crabbe yelled, "Silcera Sabren!"

"No!" yelled Hermione, just in time to see the dreaded saber curse strike Ron along the back.  His robes split along a line where an invisible sword sliced him.  He screamed and fell, the pain blinding him instantly and is wand rolled across the floor.

Hermione rounded on a laughing Crabbe, all of her anger mixing with her adrenalin; a stream of curses left her mouth, catching the monstrous Slytherin completely by surprise.

"Pedificus Adherus!" His legs were bound to the floor.

"Capitum Uhingify!"  His head lolled unnaturally on his neck.

"Grievium Maximus!"  He began to cry uncontrollably.

"Digitus Dismemberment!" she screamed; each of his fingers dropped of his hands, along with the wand he was no longer able to hold.

She inhaled deeply and looked around.  Only she, Harry and Draco were left standing.

Although Hermione first instinct was to help Ron, her immediate concern was defending Harry.  As she ran to his aid, however, she was cut off by the two large, brawling animals that had been transfigured earlier. 

She directed her wand first at the panther, which she assumed was Malfoy's creation, and shouted a spell.  It was instantly returned to its former state as a table- now covered in deep gashes.

  The dog, confused but no less vicious, rounded on Hermione and leapt at her throat.  She yelled the incantation again, and the dog reverted to a desk in mid-air.  She tried to dive out of the way, but wasn't quick enough.  The heavy and scarred wooden desk landed on her, knocking her unconscious.

Only Harry and Malfoy remained.

The nature of their dueling was so intense; they were not even aware that everybody else had fallen.  Every ill sentiment, every hateful feeling that had been brewing inside both men since their first meeting was being released in the most powerful and cruel curses they could throw at each other.

Harry had leapt onto a desk in order to gain the advantage of height, and jumped off only in time to avoid the tapestry that Malfoy had banished form the wall to Harry's position.  While the Gryffindor was in the air he sent a torch soaring at Malfoy.

"Incendio!" Harry screamed, causing the flame to swell, just before he let it fall.

"Frostensia!" Malfoy called.  The flame froze in the air and fell, shattering on the ground in front of him.

"Stupify!" cried Malfoy; Harry blocked it easily and retorted: "Imobilus!"  Malfoy leapt to the floor, rolling out of the way of the curse.  As he stood, he returned the attack with a string of curses that, had they landed, would have left Harry as no more than a puddle on the floor.  

Harry, however, was quick.  He yelled "Protego!" as he leap-frogged a chair.  The shield took the brunt of the curses, and anything left hit the chair, which was reduced to sawdust.

Harry retaliated with his own hexes, one of which grazed Malfoy's left arm, but didn't cause him to lose his footing.

"Sans Mercia!" yelled Malfoy.

"Paladin Sumus!" cried Harry, a shimmering white wall erupted from Harry's wand.  Malfoy's curse hit it and rebounded on the Slytherin who was a split second too slow in his retreat.

It hit him in the chest, sending him soaring into the air and into the stone wall behind him.  He slid down and landed in a heap on the floor, a small stream of blood running down the side of his face.

Harry took a deep breath and surveyed the scene around him.  As he ran toward his friends, he levitated the hulking desk off of Hermione.  She seemed to be relatively unharmed, yet was still unconscious, so he hurried to Ron.  His friend's bleeding had yet to slow.  Harry pulled off his own cloak and wrapped it around Ron's torso.  Neville, who had finally extinguished his robes, ran to Harry's aid.

"Neville, go help Luna and Ginny," Harry said seriously.  Neville nodded and ran to first to Ginny.  He repeated Harry's action, binding her bleeding arm with his cloak.

Ginny retrieved her wand and walked to Luna.

"Finite Incantatum."  The Ravenclaw girl slowly got to her feet and look at the destruction in the classroom.

The conscious DA members began reviving the Slytherins when they were all interrupted by a noise that sounded to Harry like a death sentence.

A low deliberate, clearing of the throat came from the doorway and belied that another person had entered their midst.

Slowly Harry turned to see a poisonous looking Professor Severus Snape, arms crossed and glaring directly into Harry's eyes.  Silence fell upon the room as every person stopped moving, each staring at either Harry or Snape.

"Potter," Snape began in a deadly whisper, "what in the name of Merlyn have you done?"

Harry opened his mouth to reply, but was silenced with a curt wave of Snape's hand.  "Never mind.  You will explain it after I'm certain you haven't killed anybody."

He conjured stretchers and motioned wordlessly for the students who could walk to follow him.  In a matter of minutes, the twelve members of the DA and DIE were in the hospital wing.  Harry was left at Ron's bedside while Snape gave instructions to Madame Pomfrey to care for each as needed, but that none of them were to leave until he returned.

"Potter, follow me."  Harry swallowed heavily, and followed in silence.  Snape's words had hurt him deeply.

He's right.  What have I done?  I could have killed somebody.  I could have KILLED somebody.  I promised Sirius that he would be the last one I hurt and now look what I've done to my friends.  Look what I've done to Ron!  He hung his head and before he realized it he was standing outside Dumbledore's office, flanked by an enraged professor who was he was certain would do all in his power to have him expelled.

Author's Note: **Well I hope that was as exciting to read as it was to write.  We had a diagram of the duel, and a running list of new spells.  It was definitely the most fun we had since role-playing Occulmency. **_But not as much fun as it's going to be when Snape has Harry expelled. _**He hasn't been able to do for the last five years, why would this one be any different? **_Well I suppose we will just have to wait and see, now won't we?  _** Speaking of having to wait, Serpent and I have a bit of bad news… the semester is over! **_Now while that means we must suffer through no more tedious classes, we are also forced to leave for the summer.  _**For some this might not be a major problem, but we happen to be separated by a thousand miles, I live in New York and Serpent's all the way in Atlanta.  **_However, all is not lost, we shall continue to update over the summer, our pace will merely slow.  You should expect an update approximately every two weeks rather than our usual Wednesday ritual.  _**We are really sorry, and despite the finals we have this week we're desperately trying to write as much as possible to get ahead of ourselves, so please stick with us!!!  **_Again with the bloody exclamation points._

_That said, we would like to take the time to thank our reviewers, as the response to the last update was truly remarkable.  _**Yeah, we had to go to Applebees to celebrate our success, thank you so much to those who read the story, it really means a lot to us.**

First, thanks especially to those that review consistently, we look forward to hearing from you each week, why, you practically make our day begin! We feel like we're on a first name basis with you guys.  If we could've taken you to Applebees with us, we would have!

 Gryffindor 777- you're suggestions are always welcome and appreciated, sorry about last chapter's typos, we'll work on it.  You're right, Tommyboy would be far less intimidating, but for that meeting we thought it was important that they be able to say the more powerful, forbidden name

 Miss Lane- we look forward to hearing from you and hope you can reach the Internet at least sporadically for the rest of the updates, we try to do them on Wednesday to keep them consistent

Viskii- well if there was ever anyone that could possibly get Snape from us, and we've had a few offers, you would be our first choice, but Serpent is still dangerously attached. _As I've said, he is free on Tuesdays…_

Alyssa- ok so maybe the whole "twins in the trench coats" is a little like Back to the Future, but it worked well, thanks for reading!

John- thanks for always reviewing, we always love hearing from you!

Also thanks to all of new reviewers, hopefully you stick with the story, your reviews really brightened an otherwise dismal final exam week; we REALLY appreciate you all!


	13. Chapter 13: Psyche

Disclaimer in Chapter 1

Chapter 13- Pysche

Author's Note: **Well THAT took long enough. Sorry guys. We've been spending the past few weeks reorganising our lives since we've been home from school**. _Yes, it has been an interesting time. I myself had a fifteen hour drive home, since which I have been working doggedly and _**great yeah, nobody cares what you've been doing. All they care about is this chapter which we now can present for your reading pleasure**. _And just in time to herald a much great Potter coming... excellent. _

Chapter 13

Harry followed Snape into the room.

"Headmaster," Snape said in a sharp voice, "it seems as though Mr. Potter as taken it upon himself to lead his friends in a duel against Mr. Malfoy and quite a few other Slytherins."

Dumbledore was seated calmly at his desk and as Snape spoke, Dumbledore turned to look at Harry, who returned his gaze with a blank expression.

Snape continued to explain how he had found the twelve students and how half them were harmed enough to warrant medical attention, while it appeared as though Harry was the only one left unscathed. When Snape finished his account with a few pointed words, Dumbledore turned to Harry and for perhaps the first time since Harry had known him looked disappointed.

"Harry would you care to tell us what lead to tonight's events?" Dumbledore asked.

Harry shrugged and said, "Malfoy and I got into an argument before Potions and he challenged me and five of the best DA members to a duel against him and Defense Isn't Enough. I accepted and we met in the room he uses for meetings. We had just finished when Snape caught us."

"Professor Snape, Harry," Dumbledore corrected, "I must say that I am disappointed that you chose to accept this challenge."

"I know sir, I shouldn't have involved anyone else in me and Malfoy's fight." Harry responded emotionlessly.

Snape gave a start at Harry's choice of answer.

"What I mean to say is that you and Mr. Malfoy should not be dueling at all, regardless of the involvement of other students." Dumbledore answered. Harry nodded but really felt no regret for accepting Malfoy's challenge. The only thing that kept running through his mind, was that fact that he could have gotten one of his best friends killed.

_As though enough people haven't died because of me._ Harry thought to himself bitterly.

The Headmaster eyed him critically over his half-moon spectacles. Harry decided that this was the best opportunity for him to ask the question that had been bothering him since the beginning of the term. "Professor Dumbledore, why do you allow Malfoy to run Defense Isn't Enough? He's practically training future Death Eaters right here in Hogwarts!" Harry had not meant to sound accusatory, but the tone escaped nevertheless.

Dumbledore sighed and said, "You see, Harry, many times we become what people believe us to be. The Slytherins are associated with a reputation as supporters of Voldemort, yet they were sorted for their talents and abilities, not there likelihood of becoming death eaters. We do not get to chose our natural abilities, Harry, but the choice between good and evil rests solely in our hands. I knew that many Slytherins would not want to join your club because of the rivalry that is maintained between them and your own house." Dumbledore gave an almost imperceptible sigh, "They still need to learn defense. Regardless of who instructs them, I wish them to prepared for the dark times that we are facing. I only hope that when it is time for them to choose between what is right and what is easy, they will remember that they do in fact have a choice and that decision hasn't already been made for them by a great many people with a great many misconceptions."

Before Harry could stop himself he muttered, "It must be nice to have a choice."

Dumbledore sighed regretfully and looked at Harry without the usual twinkle in his eye. "Now, Mr. Potter, I fear that this rivalry with Mr. Malfoy has gone on for far too long. After the Christmas break, you and all of your fellow partners in crime, from all houses, will serve detention with Mr. Filch. Well, I suppose you should see to your friends in the hospital wing. Professor Snape will escort you there, good night Mr. Potter."

"Good night Professor," said Harry. Snape muttered a few words to Dumbledore before receiving a nod. He turned and left the room; Harry followed in the wake of the potion master's billowing robes.

Harry made his way to the hospital wing, but he quickly realized that Snape had the same intentions. He obviously wasn't going to let the incident pass without the proper attention that he felt it deserved.

When Snape and Harry returned to the wing, most of the injuries were already cared for, they would just need time to rest and heal. The only person that still looked to be in pain was Ron, as his injuries had been the most sever.

When the eleven students heard the door open they all looked up, though everyone knew who it would be. Snape swept into the room with a scowl that was impressive even by his standards.

"This is the most horrendous display that I have ever witnessed at Hogwarts. I have by no means high expectations for the majority of the people that occupy this room, and yet even I would have thought that you would not have conducted yourselves in such an appalling manner. Apparently the low esteem in which I hold you, is yet far more credit than you deserve. Fortunately for yourselves, the responsibility of your detentions has been given to Mr. Flich, for I assure you that you that your worst nightmares could not compare to the punishment that I would deliver. However, I will promise you that if anything else of this nature occurs I will have each of you expelled from this school. Regardless of your identity," he added with a pointed glare at Harry.

Without another word Snape swept back out of the room. Harry noticed that the temperature in the room seemed to rise now that the cold presence of the potion's master had departed.

That night Harry couldn't apologize enough to his fellow DA members for leading them into unnecessary danger when more than enough unavoidable danger already existed in their world with the return of Voldemort. Although Harry took full responsibility, his friends refused to let him place the blame on himself. Hermione pointed out that they had all agreed to the duel, Harry hadn't needed to convince any of them to face DIE, and Ron said that if Harry hadn't accepted Malfoy's challenge he would have done so for him.

The next day they returned to their classes, which had turned out to be even more work than last year's courses. Harry had thought that now that the OWLS were over, they would have an easier year than the previous one, however, the professors had very different ideas. They were already preparing for their NEWTS, which they would be taking the next year, something most students considered too far on the horizon to worry about, Ron included. Hermione, of course, had been preparing for the NEWTS before she had even taken the OWLS, and took her work very seriously. Harry wasn't particularly worried about the NEWTS yet, but he still put forth impressive effort for reasons that had nothing to do with school issued tests.

With all of the strenuous work that they had been doing, Harry was relieved to be headed to Care of Magical Creatures. They were still studying the Auralisens and the sixth years had found them to be very interesting. Each member of the class had their own Auralisens, and had grown quite attached to the small animals. They had learned that while initially the Auralisens only sensed the majority of one's Aura, once they bond with someone they are able to pick up their moods, and even be able tell if their master is sick or dying.

That day, Harry had been feeling rather fatigued and so his Auralisens had turned from it's brilliant blue to a duller shade of a blue, that was all but grey.

"Harry, are you all alright?" asked Hermione at seeing Harry's dull aura.

"Yeah, I'm fine Hermione, just a bit tired, I suppose," answered Harry with a shrug.

Hermione turned back to her own Auralisens which still retained it's green color of intelligence that Hermione always had about her. It was Ron's Auralisens that always seemed to have trouble deciding which trait to project, for none of his traits ever remained dominate for any length of time.

"All righ'" said Hagrid gathering the class together. "I wan' yeh all to take yer Auralisens home o'er Christmas. Keep a journal- nuthin' big, maybe once a week or summat, or if anythin' in'trestin' happens. We can spend the firs' few classes back from break readin' 'em!" Hagrid, as usual, sounded no less than ecstatic at sharing what he considered an immense pleasure, looking after animals in his spare time, with his students. As Harry, Ron, and Hermione left class with their creatures, they were discussing the assignment.

"At least we don't have to take home Blast-Ended Skrewts. Ron said "My mum is gonna go mental when she sees this thing running around the house," He added with a sigh

"I think it's a wonderful assignment." Hermione said turning to Harry. His Auralisens was growing duller by the minute. "Are you sure you're alright Harry?"

"Yeah. Fine." He answered.

Ron interjected. "It's probably just because he has to see Snape again soon! Besides Hermione," he offered, changing the subject, "you only like Hagrid's assignment because your Auralisens never changes colour. I'll never have a spare second if I spend my whole holiday writing down every change this thing makes!"

Harry could imagine nothing worse than being locked in a room with Snape for two hours after the events of last week. It had been obvious in class that day that the Potion's master was still furious about the duel. Harry had tried to keep his eyes averted from the professor, and to concentrate on his work, but he felt Snape's piercing glare even as he worked doggedly on his sansgravituum potion. His patience waning, he lifted his head to glare back at Snape, only to discover to his surprise that now, instead of snarling in Harry's direction, Snape was directing his burning stare at Malfoy, who hadn't noticed.

In the seconds his eye's were averted, he stirred his potion one too many rotations, and a crackling noise caught his, and unfortunately Snape's, attention. He managed to get it under control quickly but it was another mark against him, he thought, as he packed away his ingredients and cauldron. He bottled and turned in the sansgravituum, feeling, rather than seeing, Snape's rage as he turned to say goodbye to Hermione.

"Potter. My office." Snape turned and walked in his office. He sat down behind his desk and drew his wand. Harry walked in slowly after him. This would be the first time they had been alone together since the night Snape had walked in the dungeon classroom to find Harry standing among eleven fallen students.

"Before we begin, Potter, I have a few words to say to you. That means I will speak and you will listen."

Harry nodded. He had been expecting something and barred himself for the anger that was about to fill the room. Snape, still holding his wand, which made Harry slightly nervous, steepled his lanky fingers and rested his elbows on the desk before him. When he spoke, his voice was low and even. It was obvious that he chose each word he said with great care.

"Are you even aware of the consequences of your actions, Potter?" Harry didn't move. He was not going to play Snape's game this time, he told himself. _Just don't move and be silent_._ Don't let him get you angry. He only wants to get you into more trouble. He's probably mad that he doesn't get to be in charge of punishment_. "What you did was absolutely inexcusable". _Take a deep breath. You knew this was coming. Just get it over with, let him rant. "_Potter, for whatever reason, you are a hero to almost every student in this school." _Huh?_

Despite his efforts to remain still, his head jerked up and he looked at Snape curiously.

"Dumbledore is fighting a battle, Potter. He is headmaster here because it is he alone who can ensure that your generation does not fall into the hands of the Dark Lord. We are all part of that battle. While you're fight is obvious and your path is chosen, many students in this school are walking a fine line between the light and the dark." Snape's voice became a fraction harsher.

"Potter, you can influence them. Now, you can continue to fight duels, encouraging the use of magic to harm those around you. You can continue to fuel the vicious rivalry that drives your peers into the service of the Dark Lord," _Hypocrite, you fuel the rivalry more than I do!_ "or you can prove to them that there is another way. I cannot appeal to any sense in you which will give you any respect for rules, because it is obvious you have none. I will, therefore, appeal to your sense of hatred. If, and I trust that it is so, you wish to defeat the Dark Lord, stop providing him with loyal followers. You said you wanted a choice, Potter. Well here it is. Chose."

Snape's gaze lingered on a stunned Harry for a few seconds. When he was certain that his words had registered in the young man's mind, he leaned back and spoke again. "Now. We shall continue your lessons Potter. Draw your wand." Harry did as he was told. His mind was racing _I am NOT responsible for the death eaters. I won't_ _believe him. I can't help it if Slytherin's go dark. It's not my fault!_

"Legilimens."

A familiar sight. A flash of light. A falling body, a rippling veil. A Snake faced man with scarlet eyes... But Harry couldn't think about that now. As unlikely as it was for Harry to ignore the face of evil swimming in his head, his mind was still clenched around Snape's words.

Suddenly, the scene changed to one that Harry was unfamiliar with. Certainly, he had seen those hooded men before, but not like this... Curses were flying everywhere; people were falling. In all, six death eaters were present. When the ground before them was strewn only with lifeless bodies, they pulled back the hoods that obscured their faces. Lucius Malfoy, Bellatrix, Rabastan, and Rudolphus Lestrange, Nott, Avery, and... Severus Snape. Malfoy, Avery, and Nott were laughing. The Lestranges looked triumphant, Snape was entirely devoid of emotion... A new, younger Snape, possibly only a few years older than Harry was kneeling on a flagstone floor. He was approached by black-clad, red-eyed wizard. Snape extended his left arm. Voldemort touched it lightly; a cruel insignia appeared, a serpent, emerging from a gruesome skull. Snape winced in pain, but smiled evilly... A lone man, frantically searching through rubble. He bent over a body laying on the ground and lifted it into his arms. A single tear fell from his hate-filled eyes as he walked over the other limp bodies among the debris...

Harry returned to the present with a start. He found that his own eyes were filled with unshed tears. His insides felt as though they were being pulled in fifty directions. He quickly wiped his eyes, not wanting Snape to see his emotion. _Why do I feel sorry for him? HE joined Voldemort. He killed all of those people... he deserves what he got. He DESERVES it!_ Harry was angrier at himself than he was at Snape. He wanted to hate the potion's master with all of his heart, but for some reason, he felt sympathy. __

_ Argh! Why can't you just let me hate you! _Harry let the fury burn in his eyes when he trained his sight upon Snape. For once, the fury was not reciprocated. Snape looked as though all of the passion had been drained from him. While he never allowed himself to show emotion, he always appeared purposeful. The man now looked as though he had no purpose whatsoever. The life was drained from him eyes, just as it was drained from his body. He hadn't even lifted his head to look at Harry, who felt a whole new wave of infuriating sympathy arise within him. Snape didn't open his mouth to speak, or lift his arms to perform the spell again. He merely sat motionless, averting him gaze and drowning in his grief. Harry was at a loss. He didn't know what to do. Should he speak? What would he say? Should he leave? Just get up and go? How could he leave Snape like that? Maybe he needed to go get Dumbledore. Yes that was it, he'd go and get Dumbledore. Explain what happened and let the Headmaster deal with him. His resolve set, Harry stood and turned to leave. "Potter." Harry turned. Snape was now looking at him, but he was still limp and devoid of energy. "Professor... I was just going to ... erm... get the Headmaster..." Snape looked into his eyes and knew that he was in earnest. The professor nodded, "No need.. That will be all for today." Snape turned away, and as Harry left, out of the corner of his eye he saw the rigid, emotionless professor slouch forward and put his head in his hands.

Harry slowly walked back to the common room processing all that he had just witnessed. Something about the whole thing nagged at the back of his mind but he was clueless as to what it was. He, of course, had already known that Snape had been a Death Eater, none of the images particularly surprised him, yet it was their presence that bothered him somehow. Just outside the portrait hole he realized what was bothering him.

The pensieve.

He knew that Snape pulled out his worst memories that he didn't want anyone, especially Harry, to discover before each of their lessons, yet those images had still appeared. This left only two explanations. Either a part of Snape had wanted Harry to see his past life, which Harry severely doubted, it would be highly out of character for the potion's master to want such a thing, or the taunting and ridicule that Snape had suffered at the hands of James Potter proved to be the worst in a lifetime of bad memories.

Author's Note: **That's all for now! We are deeply sorry that our updates are slow over the summer.** _Indeed. I lament the pains that a thousand miles creates. _**Here we go again with the blasted poetry!** _And the bloody exclamation points. _**Oh shut it, you. Anyway, that was a bit more "oooo, Harry and Snape are entering each other's psyche..." We hope you Potter** _and Snape _**lovers are happy. Snape lovers. The words are oxymoronical**. _I, and I am willing to wager our readers, disagree. _**To each his own I suppose. Bleh. Anyway, here's to the release of Prisoner of Azkaban tomorrow**. _We shall be watching, and so, I imagine, shall many of you. Cheers and happy movie-going! _**AH HAH! WHO'S USING EXCLAMATION POINTS NOW???** _Calm yourself, my feline friend. Even I am excited at the prospect of this movie. _**Hehe, me too. I'll let it go this time.**


	14. Chapter 14: Christmas at Grimmauld Place

Disclaimer in Chapter 1

Author's Note (...letter): _Well, we thought we would try something new... like posting another chapter of our story._ ** We have been on quite a break, and I just want to say, it is entirely not my fault. **_Allow me to begin by making excuses: we live a thousand miles apart during the summer_ **A problem we have rectified by moving into the same room during the school year. **_Yes, now that we are back together, we can pick up our once a week schedule. Excuses aside, the fault is truly mine, as I am possibly the world's most gifted procrastinator. _**Anyway, we are pleased to bring you, at long last, chapter fourteen. Thanks for sticking with us, **_and once again, we're sorry for the ... ahem... three month sabbatical._

Chapter 14: Christmas at Grimmauld Place

The last week of the term had arrived, and the students were relieved to be going home after such a strenuous first term. Harry had, of course, planned on staying at Hogwarts for the holidays, but had received a letter from the Order requesting that he return to Grimmuald Place for the start of the break. He would be spending the remainder of the break with the Weasleys at the Burrow.

Harry could think of few places he wanted to spend Christmas less than Sirius' home, but at least he wasn't being forced to go back to the Dursley's.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Lubode all boarded the train for their departure from Hogwarts. Although the Weasleys had invited Hermione for Christmas, she had decided spend the time with her parents, as she still felt slightly guilty for abandoning their ski trip last year without being able to give them a proper reason.

"So, Ginny, how's Dean?" asked Ron innocently, though his tone didn't fool anyone in the compartment.

"Oh, he's marvelous Ron, lately we've been thinking about our marriage after Hogwarts," responded Ginny smoothly.

Harry and Hermione exchanged an amused look; they both knew how Ron was about to react.

"Married! You're thinking about getting married? That's ridiculous!" shouted Ron.

"I know what you mean," said Ginny, shaking her head sadly, "waiting two and half years for me to graduate seems entirely too long, which is why I think I'll drop out after sixth year and than we can elope.

"Are you MAD!?!" shouted Ron, he ranted for a few more seconds before Hermione interrupted.

"Honestly, Ginny just tell him that you're joking already. I swear Ron, you have no sense of humor when it comes to Ginny at all."

"No Hermione, she's not joking, why would she be joking?" asked Ron, genuinely confused.

"Because she's tired of you grilling her about her relationship, when she's more than capable of deciding who she should and shouldn't date," said Harry tiredly. "Honestly, Ron, Ginny can take care of herself. Personally, I would be far more concerned for anyone that tried to hurt her than for Ginny."

"See Ron, Harry realizes that I'm old enough to handle myself, you should really start seeing that I don't need to be protected from every guy that wants to talk to me."

"I reckon that Dean wants to do more than talk, Ginny."

"And perhaps I do as well. Really Ron, rather than concern yourself with my love life you should consider getting one of your own."

Ron turned beat red at the last comment, and it was Lubode that changed the subject for him. "So, Hermione, what did you think of our last Potion's exam?"

Well, of course that launched Hermione into a twenty minute tirade on their school work in general, complaining that none of the sixth years were taking their work seriously enough, and she was concerned that they would hold back their studies and they would be unable to be properly prepared for the NEWTS.

"Relax Hermione," said Harry with a yawn, "we were fine for the OWLS and that was when we had Umbridge running rampant in the school, you shouldn't be worried, you could probably pass the NEWTS by the end of this year if you really wanted to."

"Hey Harry, are you cold? You look like you're shivering," asked Ginny concernedly. Everyone else seemed perfectly comfortable in tee shirts, and Harry was wearing a heavy jumper.

"A bit I suppose," said Harry indifferently.

"Well, I think it's rather comfortable in here... are you sure you're feeling alright?" asked Hermione concernedly, as she reached over to touch his forehead. Harry dodged her hand and said shortly, "I'm fine Hermione, like I said, just a bit cold. It's nothing."

"Yeah don't worry, Harry looks fine to me," said Lubode as he patted him on the back and handed him a chocolate frog card.

Harry took the card gratefully, eager to be rid of Hermione's concern, He had never quite grown accustomed to having people fuss over him, as he never received such treatment growing up with the Dursleys. He could very well have been on the brink of death and the Dursley's would have told him to sleep it off and have him do chores the next morning. He much preferred Lubode's casual assurances to Hermione's motherly concern.

When the train reached the station, Harry bid his friends goodbye and spotted Tonks, who was there to retrieve him, easily in the crowd with her spiky purple hair.

"Hiya Harry, how are ya?" she greeted brightly.

"I'm fine thanks, how are you?"

"Oh, I'm fine, though I have been very busy along with everyone else."

Harry knew she couldn't mention the Order in the middle of King's Cross, but it wasn't hard to figure out exactly what she had meant by the comment. Voldemort was attacking more and more frequently and the fear the wizarding world had experienced in Voldemort's first reign of terror, feat that Harry had heard about since he was eleven, had returned in full force.

Harry once again found himself wondering how they would be getting to Headquarters, as portkeys needed to be authorized. Though the Order was technically working with the Ministry now, Harry supposed they wouldn't reveal their Headquarters to them, as the Order never was, and never would be, under the control of the Ministry.

"We'll be taking the muggle underground, alright Harry," said Tonks, as though she could read his mind.

As Harry traveled towards his late godfather's house, something seemed off. Harry had that feeling one gets when they think they are forgetting something important and can't seem to remember what it is. Something was nagging at the edge of his mind and yet it wasn't until he stepped into the foyer that he realized what he was missing.

His grief.

He had assumed that going back to Sirius' house would fill him with the sorrow and pain that had consumed him after his godfather's death. Instead he felt oddly detached. As though this house was no different than any other, and any of the emotional ties that he thought should be connected to it had been severed. Though this strange numbness came somewhat as a pleasant surprise, Harry thought he could hear an inner voice, much like the voice he heard when he fought the Imperious Curse, saying that this cool detachment from pain was wrong. Yet Harry shrugged the voice off.

_It's better not to feel anything at all than to feel the grief that I felt last year_, was his last thought before he entered the kitchen to find Remus and Professor Dumbledore waiting for him.

Harry was quite surprised to see Dumbledore there, though he knew it was normal for Order members to come and go at regular intervals, the headmaster usually only attended the meetings, as that was all his busy schedule would permit.

"Ah, Harry, I'm pleased to see you and Nymphadora made it here safely. I was wondering if I might have a word with you in private," greeted Dumbledore.

"Yes, of course, sir," said Harry, clueless as to why the headmaster would wish to speak to him, though he knew it must have to do with why he had been asked back to Grimmauld Place.

Harry followed the elderly Headmaster into the sitting room and took a seat facing him. I suppose you're wondering why the Order requested that you return here for the holiday?" asked Dumbledore.

"Well, actually, yes I was."

"Well, you see Harry, this is actually something that should have been discussed with you over the summer, but with how busy the Order was at the time, and considering that we thought you might like some time to process what happened to Sirius, I decided we would wait until now to explain to you Sirius' will."

Harry's eyes widened; he hadn't considered Sirius' will. The way the conversation had started out, Harry had thought that the Order had been keeping secrets from him again. However, unlike last year, he could see why they had decided to wait, and was even grateful for the extra time.

"Sirius' will," Harry asked weakly.

"Yes, you see, Sirius was the last of his family, and he obviously had no children. Harry, he left his entire estate to you. This house, as well as the Black family fortune I yours."

Harry gasped in surprise. He knew the Blacks had been a wealthy family, so this inheritance must be considerable. He had never, however, expected Sirius to leave it all to him.

"Now, legally none of this can be claimed until you're seventeen, as you're still a minor, however, the Order wishes to make a request of you."

"Of course, sir, you know that I would do anything for the Order," said Harry seriously, he was honestly surprised that they would want something from him, and even more surprised that they felt that they needed to ask.

"Well, as you are now the owner of our Headquarters, we would be very grateful if you allowed us to still make use of Grimmauld Place for our meetings."

"Yes... I mean, of course!" stammered Harry immediately.

"Thank you, Harry, but perhaps it is best that I tell you now that even though we are grateful that you are allowing us to use your home, we still cannot allow you join the Order until you graduate from Hogwarts."

"I know that, sir, I didn't expect you to let me join."

"Well, I'm certainly grateful, and I dare say the rest of the Order will be as well, I understand it is frustrating to be a man of your age, no longer a child and yet not old to involve yourself in all of the affairs of adults. Although this is a dilemma that everyone of age faces, I admit this must be especially hard for you, as you have been given a difficult burden of responsibility that overshadows that of what most wizards twice your age encounter, and yet none of the privileges that should accompany that responsibility."

"Sir, I understand why things are the way they are, the Order can use Sirius' house...I don't have to know what goes on."

Dumbledore smiled at Harry and bid him goodbye, and after saying his parting words to Remus he was gone. Harry walked up the stairs to unpack.

As he walked into his bedroom, Harry once again heard that nagging voice.

"_Remember last Christmas"? _It said "_When Sirius was so happy? He should be here now you know. Alive. In _his_ house."_

The same type of thoughts had plagued him all year, but while he was used to the rising anger he generally felt toward these thoughts, instead he shook his head, shrugged, and finished putting his things away. When he was through, he flopped down on his bed and starred at the ceiling. He tried to sort out his feelings about the past few hours.

He knew he should feel honored that Sirius had left him his fortune. He knew he should feel proud that Dumbledore thought of him as a contributing adult. He should be sad that Sirius had not survived to share Christmas with him, and grateful that he, Harry, made it to his sixteenth Christmas at all. When he tried to process all this, though, he came up cold. He just starred, blank and empty, at the ceiling.

"Maybe it's this stupid cold," he said out loud as he pulled a blanket over himself.

"I'll just get some sleep and tomorrow I'll feel much better." He rolled over onto his side and thought about all the fun he and Ron would have over Christmas.

Harry spent the next few days with Remus signing paperwork and making trips to official looking buildings.

"It's a good thing," Harry thought to himself, "That Remus has my best interests at heart, because I have no idea what any of this stuff is."

The next few nights he spent in Grimmauld Place were passed listening to the bustle of the Order members entering and exiting the house. Every evening Harry would listen for any bit of news that would stray by his ear, eventually falling into a dreamless sleep filled by the steady sound of shuffling feet and hushed voices.

The fourth morning of break, Harry was awakened by a new voice, one which he recognized instantly as that of Arthur Weasley.

"Yes Remus, the whole break. All the paperwork's been done?"

Harry's ears perked up instantly as he sat up, listening to the two men speak.

"All done Arthur. Are you sure he can't come back even for one day at the end of break?" Remus sounded brokenhearted.

Harry listened all the more intently. Why would Remus want to drag Harry back here? Lupin knew he hated it.

"Well, that's entirely up to him, Remus. I was under the impression that Harry didn't really like it here. I can hardly blame him."

Harry peaked out of his room and down to the front door where he could just glimpse Mr. Weasley surveying the house and suppressing a shudder.

"I know you're right. I just..." Lupin looked down at his feet.

"Listen, Remus, why don't you spend Christmas at the Burrow with us? I'm sure Harry would love for you to join us."

Lupin's head bolted up, Harry could almost that imagine he saw his ears prick.

"T-that'd be great!" Remus cried shaking Mr. Weasley's hand. "Just great! I'll go get Harry."

Harry smiled and walked back to his bed to pull his trunk out.

Christmas with the Weasleys and Remus? This holiday was shaping up nicely.

"I knew I just needed some sleep."

"What was that?" Remus was standing in the doorway.

"Huh? Oh, nothing. I was just packing."

"Great, I'll give you a hand." He walked over to the dresser and started levitating Harry's clothes into his trunk.

"Listen, Harry, how would you feel about me spending Christmas with you at the Weasley's?"

Harry feigned surprised enthusiasm. "That'd be great! Harry gave Lupin a big hug before he ran down the stairs, his trunk floating gently behind him.

Mr. Weasley and Harry tied the trunk between their brooms and after a quick disillusionment charm, were on their way to the Burrow.

"Harry! It's so good to see you!" cried Mrs. Weasley as they arrived.

"Hello Mrs. Weasley, hey Ginny."

"Hi Harry." Ginny said as Mrs. Weasley pulled Harry into a warm hug.

Christmas was a mere two days away when Ron and Harry realized that Hermione had failed to remind them to buy their Christmas presents.

"Honestly, she knows that we would never remember, she really could have said something," Ron said to Harry in an exasperated voice.

"Well, in fairness, it's not as if we didn't know it was coming," said Harry.

"Well, normally I would say we could just floo over to Diagon Ally and get whatever we need, but well... with things... as they are... with you, I mean..."

"You mean the fact that every time I go anywhere, I have to have my entourage accompany me," said Harry resignedly.

Ginny happened to overhear the last comment as she entered the living room.

"Why don't you ask Fred and George to take you, they're in the Order now and all, and going with them would be loads of fun anyway."

"Ginny that's a brilliant idea," said Harry, smiling at her.

The next day Ron and Harry found themselves meandering around Diagon Ally with the twins. Fred and George had always had a knack for making even the most ordinary excursions quite interesting, and today was no exception.

Shop after shop the twins would find a way of making the salesperson wary of them, eventually leaving each store in peals of laughter.

After they had finished their shopping, the four companions found their way into Quality Quidditch Supplies.

"Wow, Harry! Look at this!" yelled Ron across the store.

"What is it?" Harry called back excitedly.

"Harry?" Harry turned at the sound of his name to see Lubode emerge from behind a case of struggling bludgers.

"Lubode!" cried Harry, "What are you doing here?"

"Harry? Oh, Lubode...hi," said Ron who had run over to see what had held his friend up.

"I was just doing some last minute Christmas shopping."

"Yeah," said Harry, "us too."

"Oh, well, maybe when you're done we could get a butterbeer over at the Three Broomsticks, huh?"

"Yeah sure," said Harry, "Oh, by the way, this is Fred and George Weasley, Ron's brothers."

"Of course. The legends of Hogwarts. Peeves still sings about you guys all the time."

The twins smiled, obviously pleased to be recognized as legends.

"Well, actually, we're done shopping," said Harry.

"Oh well, I still have a few more things to pick up. If you guys wanna hang out here for a bit, I think Ron had something to show you when I came in." Lubode backed toward the door as he spoke. "I'll only be a few minutes, then we can all walk over together."

"Alright see ya."

A few minutes later, Lubode walked into the store.

"Lets go then."

They walked to the Three Broomsticks, the three Weasleys and Harry sitting while Lubode brought butterbeers back from the bar.

"So, what did you have to pick up still?" said Ron.

"Well... when I saw you guys I realized I hadn't gotten your Christmas gifts yet. I was gonna pick them up just before we went back to Hogwarts but, well, since we're together and all..." Lubode reached down and pulled four bags of Honeydukes candy from his satchel and handed one to each of the four boys at the table.

"Wow, thanks Lubode!" Harry said with a grateful smile.

"Yeah, real nice Lubode," said George.

"Listen, next time your around, come to our store, Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. Your next gag is on the house," added Fred.

Ron had already opened his bag and pulled out a chocolate frog.

"Yeah, thanks mate!"

They sipped their butterbeers and talked about classes and Quidditch and when their flagons were empty the twins stood.

"We should be getting back. You know, we promised we would bring Harry back before it got dark," said Fred.

"Yeah, lord only knows what could happen the moment we're here after the sun goes down," said Harry with a small sigh.

"What do you mean?" asked Lubode, sounding confused.

"Well, you know, I'm staying with the Weasleys, but since I'm basically number one on Voldemort's hit list, I'm not really supposed to go anywhere alone, or the way many feel, anywhere at all," Harry explained with a shrug.

"Wow, I didn't realize you had so many restrictions and stuff," said Lubode, almost apologetically.

"Well, it's not so bad, I guess I see their point. Better safe than sorry and all," said Harry, as though the fact that a mass murderer was targeting him was a normal right of passage for a teenager.

"Yeah, can't be too protective of the Boy-Who-Lived," said Fred dramatically.

Harry laughed and shook his head at the title. Lubode seemed deep in thought over something and it wasn't until Ron had to ask him twice to stand up so he could get out of the booth that he seemed to come back to the present.

"Well, I guess I'll see you guys when we get back to school," said Lubode brightly.

"Yeah, definitely, thanks again for the candy Lubode, that was really great of you," said Harry, who was always grateful for the gifts he received after living with Durlsey's for so long.


	15. Chapter 15: Something's Amiss

Disclaimer in Chapter 1

Authors Notes: **Man, its great to be back! **_Agreed. Back to a routine, back to our story, back to our wonderful readers. _**Yeah, our really loyal readers, who actually came back after three months! Way to go! **_I too was surprised. Thanks to all of you. _**And a bunch of new reviewers too! Woo! Jumpin' on our train! Jump on the bandwagon of love!! **_I am going to do my damnedest to forget that you just said that. :::Gives disgusted haughty Slytherin scowl of doom::: _**:::Rolls eyes::: ...you know you want to get on the bandwagon of love... .......**_Please, for the sake of what little of my sanity remains, no more mentions of the... ahem... I cannot force myself to say that. _

Chapter 15: Something's Amiss

"Harry! Harry, wake up, mate! It's Christmas!" Harry blinked several times before he turned to face Ron. His friend appeared as a red blob which slowly Harry blinked into focus.

"Morning? Christmas...hang on..."

Ron stepped aside to allow his friend to pull himself out of bed. Harry moved to his trunk as of to get out clothes and change out of his pajamas, but Ron grabbed his arm.

"C'mon, Harry! Forget about getting dressed, we always open presents in our nightclothes anyway." Harry nodded, half to acknowledge Ron's comment and half to drain the remaining sleepy fog from brain.

By the time the boys had gotten downstairs the sound of the Weasley clan and the smell of eggs, bacon, and sausage had brought him to a full sense of alertness. True to his word, every Weasley was still in their nightclothes.

Remus was already seated at the table with Arthur, Charlie and Bill, who had both made an effort to drop their important work to be home for the holidays, knowing that Christmas would be difficult for their mother with Percy still refusing to return home.

Ron, Ginny, Harry, Fred and George ate quickly and the youngest two Weasleys soon had dragged the rest of the family, including Harry and Lupin, to positions seated around a large lopsided Christmas tree. It was filled with brightly colored lights and decorated with an eclectic collage of ornaments, obviously collected by all of the members of the family over the years. Underneath it were many brightly wrapped gifts stacked on top of each other.

Ginny took her seat closest to the tree and began handing gifts to everyone- despite the usual chaos at the Burrow, each Weasley took their turn to open a gift as the rest of the family watched excitedly.

Fred and George gave gifts from their store to Ron, Ginny and Harry. ("Those aren't even on the market yet," said Fred proudly) and were able to afford lovely gifts for their brothers, parents and, of course, Lupin as well.

Each of the eight men and Ginny were soon snug in a hand knitted sweater from Mrs. Weasley (Even Remus who was perhaps a little too excited over the cobalt blue jumper sporting a large silver "R" on the front)

Hermione had even owled gifts for her two best friends-

"Why did she send us lizards?"

Harry just laughed at his bewildered friend.

"Their not lizards, Ron... they're newts."

"Newt....OH!" realisation dawned at last. "Hey, that's pretty good! At least they aren't horrible and irritating, remember those planners?!"

Harry tried to put the thought out of his mind as he was handed one last gift- it was from Remus.

"A photo album?" Harry asked as he unwrapped the package.

"A scrapbook. James started it when he made the Gryffindor team. It has pictures from all of his matches. He had charmed a camera to stay in the stands and snap shots of him and the game."

Harry opened the worn book and saw pictures of James chasing the Quaffle, dodging Bludgers and scoring countless goals.

"There are still blank pages at the end..." Remus produced another package with a flourish. Harry opened it to reveal James' charmed camera. "...in case you had a notion to fill them in." Lupin finished.

"Thanks Remus," Harry said with a smile as he got up to hug his father's friend. "Thanks a lot."

By dinner that night Harry and Ron had eaten so many sweets (which they had exchanged that morning and mixed with those that Lubode had given them earlier in the week) that they could barely eat the turkey that Mrs. Weasley had made. Every member of the household went to bed that night satisfied and with warm memories of the day still dancing in their heads.

Before he knew it, Harry was on the train back to Hogwarts. He had arrived with Ron and Ginny just as the train was about to leave the station. They found Hermione in a compartment in the middle of a seemingly important discussion with Lubode. However, as Ginny led the way into the compartment, the conversation died.

"Ginny! Ron! Harry! How was your break?" called Hermione excitedly.

"Oh, it was great!" said Ginny, while Ron nodded and Harry shrugged.

"Harry, why was it that you had to stay at Grimmauld Pace, you never said in the letters you sent me over break," asked Hermione, clearly having been wondering this for the entirety of the holiday.

"Oh, well, Professor Dumbledore told me that since Sirius didn't have any other family, he left me everything in his will," Harry said aphetically.

"Oh, I'm sorry Harry, that must have been hard for you," said Hermione sympathetically.

"It wasn't so bad, it wasn't as if I didn't know he had died, I was just surprised he decided to give everything to me."

Hermione gave Harry a strange look, as though she was both surprised by his reaction and yet trying figure out a sort of puzzle.

Ron broke the silence by challenge Lubode to a game of Wizard's chess. He had found that Lubode was a far more formidable opponent than Harry or Hermione and enjoyed playing against him. The hours passed in casual conversation and exchange of Christmas sweets.

Hermione suddenly seemed to notice that Harry was shivering furiously.

"Harry, are you still not over the cold that you had before we left for break? I told you that you should really be mindful of your health. You know, the flu has been spreading like wildfire and the last thing you need is to catch that!" said Hermione in the aggressive tone that she took with Ron and Harry when they failed to follow her instructions explicitly.

"See, I told you just the other day that I thought you looked awfully pale. Harry you should really go and see Madame Pomfrey," chimed in Ginny, in a concerned voice.

"I feel fine guys, not sick or anything, so don't worry," said Harry tiredly.

"Yeah, besides it is a bit cold in here," said Lubode pulling on his jumper.

Hermione looked at Harry skeptically, but decided to drop the subject- Harry was always stubborn when it came to his own well-being.

"Well, I hope you both have been keeping up with your Auralisens project- you should have a detailed dairy on it covering your entire break."

"Awww, come on Hermione, those things never change. It's not as if yours will stop glowing green because you've suddenly become stupid!" said Ron, exasperated.

"Now, Ron, you know as well as I do that the Auralisens can also change color according to a person's mood or to match their physical and/or emotional well-being," snapped Hermione reciting the textbook. "Besides, you also have to take care of them in order for them to be in tuned with you enough to give you an accurate reading. Or in your case, so that they don't die of starvation."

"Relax Hermione, we did the assignment," sighed Harry,

"When you say you did the assignment, you had better not mean how you two used to 'do your divination' assignments."

"I wish," muttered Ron.

Harry pulled out his Auralisens from its box to show Hermione, but rather than the brilliant blue it had once been, it was now a dull charcoal gray."

Harry remained indifferent and simply said, "See, it's fine Hermione, we've been tending to them and everything."

Hermione had brought her hand to her mouth and was looking concernedly at her best friend.

"Harry, are you sure you're alright?"

"Hermione," Harry sighed, beginning to get annoyed, "I told you, I'm fine!"

"It's just... well, your Auralisens..." for the first time in the six years that Harry had known Hermione she seemed to be at a loss for words.

"What?" asked Ginny, unaware of what the colors meant, but concerned about Hermione's reaction.

"Charcoal gray means depression," said Ron softly, who was looking at Hermione as if he was hoping she would correct him.

"Hermione, you said it yourself, the more you take care of an Auralisens, the more in tuned it is with your fluctuations in mood. That's all this is... a mood I'm in, not a clinical illness," reasoned Harry.

"Yeah, Harry's right. That's exactly what it must be. I mean, honestly, who's happy to return to school?" Ron said in defense of his friend.

"Well... you have to keep an eye on it, Harry," said Hermione, but rather than her usual confident voice, she spoke softly, unsure whether she should let the subject drop.

That night Harry went to bed exhausted. He and his roommates had stayed up late into the night relating the stories of the holiday to one another. These stories had of course launched them into many humorous anecdotes about past family gatherings at each of their houses. Seamus in particular had a fantastic story about why his muggle and wizard extended family never shared special occasions together.

"Well, you see, we were in my muggle uncle's house when my Mam's sister decided to pop by. However, no one had expected her to actually "pop" right out of thin air. When my Aunt Louise saw her she screamed and threw the plate she was carrying over her shoulder."

"Well, what's the problem with that?" asked Neville, "I drop things all the time." The boys laughed and than Seamus continued, "The problem was that she was carrying a flambé. And she threw it directly into the Christmas tree. The whole tree went into flames, but when my cousin Graham went to dose it with water my uncle shouted, "NO! Don't let Kathrine get wet, witches melt!"

Dean and Harry exploded with laughter at the belief in the muggle superstition, while Ron and Neville looked both confused and outraged at the suggestion. Harry couldn't remember the last time he had laughed so hard, it seemed like lifetime ago.

It was perhaps because of this exhaustion that Harry had forgotten to clear his mind.

_Harry was sitting in a high chair and looking out at the gathering of hooded figures._

_"My loyal Death Eaters," said Harry with a cold voice, "I have outlined this plan to show you how simple it will be. As you can see, everyone we need will be in place, unsuspecting and weak- but they will all know who is strong. They will bow at our feet and the world will cower as they used to- they will fear us. The world will soon have no doubt as to whom the Greatest Wizard in the World truly is! The Runespoors will create panic- panic that I alone can control. Use to our advantage. Only I can persuade them, as Harry Potter will no longer be an issue worthy of our attention."_

Harry awoke slowly, gradually and it wasn't until a few seconds of laying in the darkness that he remembered his dream. His vision. _Was it a vision?_ For the first time he wasn't sure. He hadn't had a vision in months. In fact, he couldn't remember the last time his scar had even bothered him. It certainly wasn't hurting now. But if he _had_ had a vision of Voldemort, it should be searing. When he had had the vision of Mr. Weasley with the snake, he been sick from the pain it caused him. No, this didn't feel like a vision. He was still able to remember the details vividly, unlike the visions that would fade seconds after waking. He thought briefly of telling Professor Dumbledore about what he had now decided was definitely no more than a dream, but thought better of it.

_Why bother him over a dream that means nothing?_ Harry sighed and went back to his now normal dreamless sleep.

Christmas break always put the students of Hogwarts in a good mood. Even though they were back at school, fond memories managed to keep everyone's spirits up. Harry hated to ruin it by going to Potion's class.

Harry recalled the last time he had seen the sulky potion's master- broken and exhausted from the unexpected turn in their Occlumency lessons.

"_I don't care_," thought Harry as he made his way to the dungeons. "_No matter what I do, Snape will only hate me more and more. It just doesn't matter. Let him hate_ _me_. _Why fight it? Why argue?_" With that thought in his mind, he took his seat in the back of the classroom with Hermione. Before long Snape burst in, and with his usual brusque demeanor, stalked to the front of the room.

"Cauldrons out." Without anymore preface, he waved his wand and the instructions for brewing the latest potion appeared on the board. Snape sat at his desk and began pouring over notes, no doubt on an overly elaborate potion that was he was concocting. Harry pulled out the correct ingredients and began to follow the steps that Snape had laid out. The sound of students carefully chopping roots echoed throughout the dungeons, along with the whispers of neighboring students. Harry turned to read the board, dropping his focus away from the simmering cauldron in front of him only for a second.

The explosion was deafening.

"Potter," said Snape angrily – obviously furious at Harry's mess and at being interrupted from his work.

"Can you do nothing right? It clearly states- 'stir counterclockwise'."

"I _did_ stir it counterclockwise," said Harry, more confused than anything else. He was certain he had followed the instructions perfectly.

"If you had stirred it counterclockwise, Mr. Potter, it would not have exploded," said Snape pointedly. "You will stay after until the mess is clean."

Harry almost reminded the professor about their impending lesson when he was fixed with an icy stare- instantly he reconsidered, realizing that Snape must have meant _after_ his lesson."

"Yes, sir."

The class resumed, but Harry's thoughts were interrupted by the whispers of Hermione.

"You _did_ stir it counterclockwise Harry- I was watching you. Wait... what's this?" she picked up one Harry's ingredient phials.

"Preataan extract," said Harry, wondering why Hermione could never leave well enough alone.

"No, it's not. It's the wrong shade of blue. Here..." she uncorked the bottle and put it under Harry's nose. "Preataan smells bitter."

Harry sniffed the bottle. "It's sweet," he said nonplussed.

"Exactly... this is Moke's blood by the looks of it."

"I didn't even have Moke's blood in my Potion's kit..." Harry was starting to put the pieces together. "Malfoy." He looked over, and sure enough the Slytherin boy was still trying to suppress his laughter.

Harry simply went back to work trying to salvage his potion.

"Harry, aren't you even going to tell Professor Snape?"

"Like he'd believe me. Anyway, it's just not worth the effort. Leave it Hermione."

Harry wasn't even sure why he bothered to spare a second glance at Malfoy, but when he did, their eyes met. Malfoy could clearly see that Harry had figured out what he had done, and was not going to retaliate. Harry noticed the tremendous smile on the Slytherin's face stretch a little further.

Author's Note: **I just wanted to let you all know that Serpent has written her own very humorous fanfic that will be posted soon. I highly recommend you all read it. **_Truly, you flatter me. It is a one shot fic, all posted at once. I would have difficulty explaining it, but as it will be fairly short, you can just read it and all will become apparent. _**So be sure to review it! (And this one too!!)**

A short thank you to the few, the proud, the super-reviewers!!

Viskii- thank you for you're continually insightful reviews- they're always delightful.

A. Person- first all, loved your name from the beginning and forgot to tell you! We think your reviews are hilarious and love hearing from you. Also- you're a very thorough reader... :::wink:::

John- thank you reviewing every chapter, we truly appreciate it!

Montlake- Thanks for saying you like our Author's notes, it meant a lot to us. We love writing them, but it's great to hear that they're appreciated.

To those of you who have just joined us, or have kept with us but we haven't heard from you :::cough, cough:::

We love you all as well. _On a personal note to Frisbee400- It was your review which perhaps made me the happiest of all. If I can help my dear Master Severus find understanding and appreciation in the eyes of even one reader, I consider my job well done. Thank you._


	16. Chapter 16: Punishment

Disclaimer in Chapter 1

Author's Note: **Many of you seemed to be anticipating this chapter, I hope we will not disappoint! **_Do you honestly believe that to be a possibility? _**Well…no… **_precisely. It is out longest chapter yet and I believe one of the more interesting. _**You say that like the others aren't interesting. I'm hurt. Note the hurt look on my face. **_I'm the only one who can see you and I don't care, so stop trying to appear so wounded. Without further ado…_**CHAPTER SIXTEEN!! **_... must you be so …Gryffindoresque? _**YES!!! **_:::withholds biting comment:::_

Chapter 16: Punishment

Malfoy snickered at Harry one more time as the class filed out of the dark dungeon classroom. Hermione, as was her custom, lingered after everyone had left to give Harry his pre-Occlumency pep talk.

"Harry, you should really tell Professor Snape about Malfoy."

"What for? Nothing will help. He'll probably just punish me even more for lying," Harry said limply.

"But you _aren't_ lying!"

"I know that, just leave it, ok?"

Hermione gave an exasperated sigh, and looked Harry straight in the eyes for half a second before gathering her books and walking out of the room.

Throughout their conversation, Snape had been sitting at his desk, still pouring over notes and looked up only when he and Harry were alone in the room.

"Potter, my office."

Harry walked in, ready to grit his teeth and sit through another of Snape's tirades. _What would it be that day?_ Harry wondered. The '_your work isn't up to NEWT_ _standards_', the '_how dare you do less than perfect work' speech_? Or perhaps if he was particularly lucky he could hear Snape's favorite the '_stop being so self-centered and arrogant, thinking that you can get through my class on your celebrity like you do everywhere else' _speech….

Harry's thoughts stopped abruptly as Snape walked into the office. Wordlessly, he unsheathed his wand and took his place behind his large wooden desk.

"Prepare yourself," he said smoothly. It took Harry a few seconds to register that he would be receiving no lecture, but he had no time to wonder why.

"Legilimens!"

The familiar scenes coursed through Harry's mind: flashes of green light, falling bodies, scarlet eyes, and dark hooded figures.

"Potter!" Snape snarled. Harry blinked. "You are not even trying! You're mind is like an open book. You will cease to waste my time in this manner. Now," Snape's voice fell to a dangerous tone. "You will put forth the effort, or you will fall prey."

Harry nodded once.

"Legilimens!"

Harry put all of the concentration and effort he could muster into repelling Snape's attack. He thought only of frivolous things, simultaneously trying to force Snape out of his mind. He put such effort into his push that he pushed past his own walls and through Snape's.

Suddenly, he once again found himself in unfamiliar surroundings. He saw a younger, considerably less greasy Severus Snape raise a glass, it clinked gently with that of an attractive young woman, the young Severus smiled…

Harry violently returned to the dungeons and crashed to the floor. He retook his stance quickly and looked across the desk to see the familiar scowl of the man in front of him. If Harry hadn't just seen it himself, he would never have believed that Snape's face could arrange itself into a smile that contained no malice.

"Mr. Potter…" Snape said slowly.

Harry's curiosity was at its peak, he desperately wanted to know the identity of the women in Snape's memory, but he knew better then to ask the potion's master.

"That is what you should have done in the first place, Mr. Potter. See to it that you never regress again."

No reprimand? Thought Harry.

"That will be all for today," Snape clipped. He stood up and followed Harry from his office into the deserted potion's classroom.

Harry turned to face Snape who was returning to his desk and his work.

"Professor…" Harry was cut off by the potions master, who was already buried in his papers again.

"I assume, Mr. Potter that you do not actually wish to serve detention with me."

"No."

"I am perfectly aware that that explosion was the work of Mr. Malfoy.

"You are?" Harry scowled. He knew and he had still yelled at Harry for it. How many other times had he been given detention when Snape was aware that he was innocent?

Snape looked up sharply.

"Of course I know. If you had done the proper preparation before coming to class you would know that the type of explosion that occurred could only be caused by the addition of Moke's blood to your cauldron, a substance which, unless you have been pillaging to a my personal supplies again," Snape's face grew angry at the thought, "you would not own. Mr. Malfoy, on the other hand, has access to a vast quantity of ingredients through the influence of his father, one of which happens to be Moke's blood. Now, as much as I would like to administer detention to you Potter I am extremely busy, so if you can think of no other reason to pester me," Snape resumed his writing, "leave."

Harry gathered his things and walked silently out of the room.

In the wake of the holidays and return to classes, Harry had all but forgotten about the detention he and his friends, and enemies, were to serve. It had, in fact, slipped his mind so completely that when he was summoned by Professor Dumbledore, he had to recognize his company before it dawned on him why he had been called. In the office stood Ron, Hermione, Neville, Ginny and Luna and conspicuously separated was the angry group of Slytherins.

Dumbledore entered and sat before them.

"I assume you all recall why you are here?"

Most of the students nodded, some merely took an extraordinary interest in their shoes.

"Then, I will not trouble you by rehashing the events that brought you all here. It is most obvious that you all require a lesson in teamwork. In your lives you will realize quickly that though you may not like everyone you meet, yet you must learn to work with them."

Dumbledore's eyes moved over every student from one side of the room to the other.

"Now, professor Snape is brewing a very difficult potion, for which he requires some very special ingredients. It was his plan to gather them himself, but I assured him that you would all be more than happy to collect them for him."

Dumbledore eyes held a mischievous glint.

"Mr. Filch is waiting for you in the main entrance hall. He will provide you with all the information you'll require, good luck." The ancient wizard stood, signaling to the students that it was time for them to depart.

"I don't see why we have to get stuff for Snape," Ron muttered.

"You don't really think that's the point, do you?" Hermione asked wearily. "He wants us all to work together. The potions ingredients are just a pretext."

"Yeah, Dumbledore probably couldn't think of a better way to get Malfoy and his cronies to cooperate. At least if they think it's Snape, they won't deliberately foul it up," Ginny added.

Harry could hear the Slytherins muttering from behind him. They too were voicing their disgruntled complaints, no doubt. The walk was all too short for everyone involved and before they could protest they were herded out the door by Filch, whose malicious smile was a little too wide for comfort.

"Line up here, then," Filch snapped. Every student stopped and looked at Filch, most were glaring, a few looked as if their legs would give way and they would sit on the ground and cry right there.

"Alright, the headmaster says you're to fetch Professor Snape's potion ingredients." The caretaker marched up and down the line of students like a drill sergeant doling out orders to misfit soldiers. "All the items you're looking for can be found in a relatively small area of the Forbidden Forest."

Many of the students looked as if they would be sick, but all stayed silent. Those who had been there before looked a bit less frightened, which seemed to steal some of Filch's pleasure.

"The part of the forest you'll be entering is under the influence of the Contego Atrum." The Latin words sounded vile as they rolled from Filch mouth. Only Hermione seemed to show recognition upon hearing the phrase. Her reaction was not comforting. "So, don't go in unprepared." Filch continued with a self-satisfied sneer, obviously pleased that he had succeeded in spooking the rest of the students before him.

"You'll be needing these," Filch dropped two pieces of parchment on the ground. Hermione, who was standing front and center, took the initiative to step forward and retrieve them. She instantly recognized that both were written in the tidy scrawl of Severus Snape. One was a list and the other, a map.

"Nighty, night kiddies," Filch said, his face twisted into a horrible smile, made all the more terrible for the lantern light flickering off of it. He put the lantern down in front of him and stalked back to the castle, leaving the twelve students alone in the night.

Hermione stepped forward and turned toward the others. Malfoy crossed his arms and harrumphed- attempting to show that he had no intention of following orders given by a Gryffindor.

"Alright, listen, we're going to have to work together to get this done. We all want to get out of here, so let's just get this over with, alright?"

"Why should we listen to you, Mudblood?

Ron lurched forward, as if to strike Malfoy, but Harry and Ginny each took his arms holding him back.

Hermione gave a sigh of frustration.

"Do any of you even _know_ what a Contego Atrum is?" she inquired angrily.

Nobody answered.

"That's what I thought. It's a shield that envelopes certain small areas. It essentially fills the air with ill will- making it difficult to breathe and nearly impossible to move."

"And Dumbledore expects us to stroll in and pick potions ingredients, does he? Crazy old crank, how on earth are we supposed to do that?" Malfoy spat at Hermione.

Ron looked at Harry, as if expecting him to lunge at the Slytherin, but Harry didn't stir.

"I only know of two ways to counter the effects of the Contego Atrum. One is a potion, which I'm certain is what Professor Snape planned to do…"__

"And how do _we_ get this potion?" Pansy asked haughtily.

"We don't. We don't have the time or the skill to brew it."

Malfoy rolled his eyes, "Great, then what?"

"The other way is what I think Dumbledore had in mind for us. We all know that a Patronus is used to counter dark magic, well, there's a spell I found in _Darkness Brightened_ that can bind Patronuses together, forming a protective shield. I think I can cast it, but in order to enclose all twelve of us, we'll need four strong Patronuses. They'll form four corners, connected magically. We'll all have to stay inside of it at all times. Who here can conjure a corporeal Patronus?"

Harry, Ron, Ginny, Pansy, Luna, and Draco joined Hermione in the front.

"Harry, yours is the strongest, so you definitely, next is mine, I think…" she surveyed the others before her. Malfoy and Pansy looked disgusted at submitting to Hermione's orders, but made no comments.

"Malfoy's how is yours?" Hermione had been at all the DA practices and knew that Ginny and Luna's wouldn't be strong enough.

"Better than anything these," he gestured toward Ginny, Pansy, Luna, and Ron. "could dream of creating." He said in a high and mighty voice.

"Fine, Malfoy and Ron. Now it'll take a lot of energy to keep the Patronus' in tact, so we'll be working under a time constraint. As the field presses down, we'll have to work harder and harder to hold up the spell."

Harry and Ron nodded, Malfoy rolled his eyes as if maintaining a corporeal Patronus was a game that a three year old child would find simplistic and boring. "Oh, and by the way, uh when we're in the Patronus shield, we won't be able to do any magic." Hermione said this hesitantly, as if she had avoided saying it the entire time for fear of the reactions she would receive.

"No magic!" blurted out Neville, "but how can we…"

"We'll have to use our wits" said Ginny pointedly, casting a dark glance toward Crabbe and Goyle.

"Now," Hermione changed the subject abruptly to avoid bickering. She pulled the pieces of parchment from her robes. "his is a map, which seems to show…" Hermione trailed off, she was at a loss to decipher the scribbled landmarks and hastily drawn lines which would lead them to their destination.

"Oh give me that Granger," the pug-faced Slytherin girl snatched the parchment from Hermione. "Nothing could be simpler than reading a map." She looked at Hermione as if the Gryffindor were an uneducated dolt rather than the number one student in school.

Pansy raised her chin and announced her explanation to the group. "The entire Parkinson fortune was built on he excursions of treasure hunters dating back to before any of your families even existed. I can read any map ever made, family tradition," she claimed snottily.

"Fine," said Hermione aggravatedly, "You're in charge of navigating then, which way do we go?"

Pansy looked down at the paper, considered for moment or two, then pointed confidently in a particular direction.

"Let us know when we've reached the edge of the field," Hermione ordered. Resolutely, all twelve students began their march, following the Slytherin girl, who was flanked by Draco Malfoy.

The twelve students remained determinedly silent, as they made their way to the field. Harry realized that Dumbledore wanted the two factions to work together in order for them to understand the abilities and talents of the opposing houses but Harry considered it to be a futile attempt. The time for understanding and acceptance had passed long ago. The students present didn't despise one another simply because of their houses- their feelings were far more personal.

"Well, the field starts there," proclaimed Pansy snottily to Hermione, pointing to a line of trees that appeared a shade darker than the surrounding forest.

Harry didn't want to raise concern, but he had his doubts about their plan. As far as he knew, he was the only one who had ever used a Patronus in the presence of a dark being. He also had his doubts about trusting Malfoy. For all he knew, the Slytherin might strand them on purpose. Hermione had learned the spell last year and Ron had, through his work in the DA this year, been doing well with them. They couldn't know how different it was, how much harder it became when you actually faced danger. Harry just hoped that they would all be able to hold on long enough.

"Alright, so we have to say the spell precisely at the same time, pointing our wands in four directions, away from everyone who's standing inside. Remember, the walls aren't real, so trees, rocks, anything we pass over will enter into our shield with us as we move. If any of you step out, you will instantly be exposed to he conditions. The same goes if one of us drops the shield or uses magic inside it, understand?" Hermione said authoritatively, throwing a look at Malfoy.

The Gryffindors and Luna all nodded and the Slytherins muttered their reluctant agreement to work with them.

"Remember, the spell is Patronae Comitis Praesul, and the wand movement is the same one you'd use if you were summoning a single Patronus." Hermione took a deep breath and everyone moved into position. "On the count of three then. One, two, THREE!"

Patronae Comitis Praesul!" Came the call of four voices in unison. The congregation was surrounded by a brilliant silver light; in a flash they were protected by Hermione's otter, Ron's raccoon, Malfoy's scorpion, and somehow appearing a shade brighter than the rest, Harry's stag.

"Alright, let's get this done before it becomes too difficult," said Harry, hoping to use the time limit as a way to avoid argument. He really had no desire to fight with Malfoy, preferring to simply get the task over with.

"Well, now that we're here we need to know what to look for," said Hermione, once again resuming her role as the leader.

"Um, Hermione…" Ginny started

"What?" Asked Hermione, sounding a bit like McGonagall: wary of all who would make this difficult by not cooperating with the group.

"I've never heard of any of these."

There was a murmur of agreement from the inside of the group as the list was passed from one confused student to the next. Hermione had her back to them and was unable to see the list at all.

"They're probably just proper names, here, give it to me," she offered.

"No need for that," came the arrogant, yet thus far silent voice of the Slytherin seventh year, Ashley. "You see, these are written in Professional Potions Master Guild connotation. Professor Snape would never use anything less in his personal notes. You wouldn't understand them, Mudblood. Potions Masters have special names for ingredients that other wizards can't comprehend. I think muggles do the same thing with something they call 'scientific terms.' Fortunately for you, I happen to be training to enter the guild when I graduate." She added snarkily.

She held her blazing eyes on Hermione for a few seconds before looking down at the list in her hand.

"The first one is Leder ut fra Sopprod." She said, deciphering Snape's shorthand. "That's the cap of a Norwegian Red Fungus. The professor wants six of them."

Hermione looked perplexed.

"A what?" She said, obviously self conscious. She was unaccustomed to being presented with information that she didn't already know. Glaring at the Slytherin she went on. "You jut made that up. There's no such thing." Ron nodded. He had no idea of course, but he was certain that if Hermione didn't know about it, it must not be real. Just when Hermione was about to begin another lecture on teamwork and why they all had to cooperate to get the job done, Neville stepped up.

"Um, Hermione?"

"What is it?" she snapped. Her patience was waning, and the added stress of maintaining her Patronus was not helping matters.

"There is a Norwegian Red Fungus. They're found under the roots of Norwegian Scalybark trees."

Hermione instantly turned red and looked away from the loathsome smirk of the Slytherin girl. Ginny stepped forward, hoping to preclude any snarky comments from the girl.

"Can you find is some, Neville?" She asked patiently. The boy nodded, happy to be able to contribute to the task at hand.

Before long, the twelve students, forced into close proximity by the necessity of the Patronus enclosure, had used Neville's description of the fungus and its habitat to locate some. Neville gently pulled six caps from the ground.

"You take them, I'm sure I'll fall over and smush them if they're in my pocket." He said, handing the delicate items to Ginny. The red-head nodded and put them safely in her robes.

"Now what?" Drawled Malfoy lazily. Harry knew by the feeling of fatigue he was enduring that Malfoy was putting up a front, but he said nothing. Ashley again withdrew the list and pronounced the next item.

"One system of Fioritura Inferioevena. Known to laymen as fingrior blomritor." She said, as though the word "layman" was synonymous with "blundering idiot."

"I know that one too!" Cried Neville excitedly. "It'll be in open ground, where sunlight can get through!"

"Great. That's helpful since it's the middle of the bleeding night." Spat Malfoy.

The contingent of students prowled the area, following instructions from Pansy as to where an open area might be located. Finally, they stumbled upon it.

Neville dropped to his hands and knees and, with Luna holding a lantern above him, found what he was looking for: A group of blue flowers that looked like nothing more or less than a system of veins on the ground. He dug his fingers into the dirt and uprooted a handful of the delicate plants. One again he handed them to Ginny who tucked them safely inside her robes. As she did this, she glanced over at her brother who was sweating and gnashing his teeth, trying to compensate for all the energy he was exerting.

"We'd better hurry," She said hastily. "What's next?"

"Four Nidoeuf Delarbabit. Bowtruckles eggs, fresh from the nest."

"Don't Bowtruckles live up in trees?" Pansy said skeptically, "because without magic, we can't levitate up a tree."

"Don't give it a second thought!" called Ginny. "Just show me to the tree!" Pansy crossed her arms and raised her eyebrows.

"You're going to just scurry up a tree then, are you?" Ginny looked indignant.

"Look, Parkinson, if you had six older brothers, you'd learn to climb trees too."

Pansy put up a hand in a gesture that said she clearly could care about nothing less than the Weasley family tree. (a/n: _Please excuse my pun_) She then referred back to her map and pointed out a few likely looking trees.

"Look out!" Cried Ginny suddenly. A strange looking creature had appeared, barring its teeth and blocking their paths.

"What IS that?" Neville choked.

"It's a Slap-Footed Cripsuckle," said a misty voice from the center of he crowd. The students parted to allow Luna to walk to the front.

"But there's no such thing!" Cried Hermione

"Oh yes there is. It was featured in last May's issue of the Quibbler. But don't worry, as long as you perform the Cripsuckle Jig, it won't attack. Without any further prelude, Luna launched herself into a formless dance. When she had finished, much to the chagrin of Hermione, the animal bowed its ugly head and disappeared just as noiselessly as it had come.

Not a single student could think of a word to say, so they hastily returned to task at hand. They all walked along until they found themselves at the base of a mighty tree. Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy, Ashley, Dana, Luna, and Neville were forced to stand in a tight circle around the tree trunk in order to remain inside the shield. Meanwhile, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Draco surrounded them. With great effort, they managed to raise their Patronuses off the ground to follow and enclose Ginny as she climbed. The higher she went, the weaker the students on the ground became, and the more effort the four Patronus keepers had to apply. It was as if the weight of the atmosphere was pressing down upon them, slowly stealing the air from their lungs.

"Hurry, Ginny," Ron panted. Even Malfoy's façade of cool dispassion crumbled under the strain, leaving only a look of extreme physical exertion on his pointed face.

"Weasley…" he sneered through gritted teeth.

"Got it!" Ginny practically slid down the tree, finally touching ground mere seconds after acquiring her target from the lofty branches. The four Partonuses were again on the ground, enclosing the twelve students who were each exhausted from being exposed to the field.

"There's just one more item," said Hermione between labored breaths.

"Good-lets-get-it-and-get-the-_hell-_out-of-here," Ron panted.

"Nem lgazmag Cucca Csira," Ashley read, "Golyo Seed, we need just one."

"Golyo Seed? You're joking right?" The voice was that of the previously silent Slytherin, Dana. Ashley raised an eyebrow, indicating that jokes could not be further from her mind.

"What's a Golyo Seed?" asked Ginny, still pulling splinters from her robes.

"God, do Gryffindors even _go_ to class?" Ashley snarled.

Suddenly, the wispy voice of Luna Lovegood interrupted. "It's a blue seed that's so big, it looks like a stone. They're found in small, dark, enclosed spaces."

Pansy consulted the map again.

"There's a cave close by. That'd be our best bet." She began walking and the rest of the group followed. Soon they were facing a large stone face.

"This _should_ be a cave," Pansy said haughtily. Hermione looked at the wall.

"It _is_ a cave, we just need to move this boulder out of the way," she pronounced.

"Oh great, how do you propose we do that without magic?" Ron spat. Malfoy rolled his eyes.

"Crabbe, Goyle. Its time you made yourselves useful. Put your backs into it," he barked.

The two dim Slytherins cracked their knuckles and advanced to the front of the group. They bent low and heaved with all their might, the boulder budged only enough to allow the entrance of a very small person.

"Um, Draco, we can't move it anymore," Crabbe supplied. At that moment, Dana flicked her hair from her face narcissistically and stepped forward.

"You don't have to. I can fit through that easily."

Hermione nodded, acknowledging the truth behind the statement.

"Alright everybody, get back here," she motioned the whole group to stand in the corner of the box, so that should Harry's Patronus disappear, they would still be within a considerably weaker field formed by the other three.

"Harry, you'll have to send your Patronus in ahead of her. I think you're the only one with enough energy left to make yours travel. It will keep her safe and give off enough light so she can find the seed."

Harry nodded and flicked his wrist forcefully. The silver stag galloped into the cave and Dana squeezed in after it. The rest of the students gasped as they felt the shield weakened by the absence of the fourth Patronus.

By the time the girl returned, bearing the blue seed, the other students were all but lying in the ground trying to retain what little strength they had left. Harry's arm was trembling from the effort of having his Patronus move so far from him, and yet remaining in control of its direction.

The stag rejoined the otter, the scorpion, and the raccoon. Each student reveled in the incredible feeling of oxygen washing into their lungs.

"I don't know how much longer I can hold this up…" Ron said in a raspy whisper.

"For once I agree with the weasel. Let's get the hell out of here," Malfoy concurred.

The twelve students left the forest as fast as their weary bodies would allow, all the while following Pansy's hurried directions. When they were clear of the Contego Atrum, the four Patronus responded to Hermione's command of _Exento__ Patronae_! And disappeared into the night.

Though the six Slytherins, five Gryffindors, and the Ravenclaw wanted nothing more than to crawl into their beds and go to sleep following their ordeal, they knew they had one more stop to make. They had to deliver the four items they had collected to Dumbledore.

Author's Note: **Well, we hope you enjoyed that. **_On to that ever enjoyable task…_**Reviewer responses! **__

Mystical036: Thank you very much. We aim to please and were touched that you so enjoyed our story.

A. Person: It took your parents this long to realise that you are mad? Hmm…. Anyway, don't fret, all of the clues will add up in the end. Also, we understand the horrors of poor English classes, stick with it. **My English class is better, thanks, but no writing, just literature. **_Mine is better also, but it is a different style of writing entirely and only makes me love writing fiction more and more. And yes…hurray for Snape indeed :::winks:::_

Nadezhda: Thanks for sticking with us. Hey, we love your reviews, we don't care if they all say the same thing!

Viskii: You are always on fire, friend. We'll let you know about that five bucks when the fic is over, you'll have to wait until then. We hope there was sufficient Snape in this chapter to tide you over. Goldfish and milk, huh? Sounds…uh, great?

Valanthe: Well, what can we say? You hate us? That's not too nice, is it? We are inclined to question this, as you added us to your author alerts list. Honestly, we have nothing against criticism. We wish always to improve, but request that you criticize constructively, leaving out the unhelpful string of obscenities. Also, if you are going to make claims about problems with our research, be certain that you have your information right. In the October 6, 2002 Scholastic Online Chat, J.K. Rowling was asked the question: "What position did James play on the Gryffindor Quidditch team? Was it seeker like Harry, or something different?" J.K.'s answer was "James was a Chaser." If you'd like to check it out for yourself, the transcript can be found on Mugglenet. Have a nice day.

seamusismyprince: For your benefit we shall leave Seamus delightfully unattached; enjoy your Irishman.

montlake: Yes, well unfortunately we do have make you wait to see what significance, if any, Harry's dream holds. Hopefully you can continue to be pleasantly surprised with our current update schedule!

Heartandmind: Well, your review made our day. It was lovely and we thank you for your kind words. Huzzah!

Shelly101, ShadowedHand, PadfootsNoxed, john, Eggo Waffles, elvin-warrior-princess, Brigger, Mara Angel, MarieWP: We are delighted that you all are enjoying our story. Keep reviewing, we love hearing from you!


	17. Chapter 17: Valentine's Weekend

Disclaimer in Chapter 1

Author's Note: **Another week, another chapter. **_Actually, it was only five days. _**We're getting into the part that's really fun to write now… not that we haven't enjoyed writing the whole story, of course. **_Our production has also increased now that my choices are writing Harry Potter and doing Financial Accounting homework. Difficult choice there. _**Yes, yes. We've been up till all ours of the morning planning the details of the end of the story. **_We can now safely say that our story will end up being around twenty six chapters, though if we're off by a chapter or two , please do not track us down with torches and pointy implements. _**Now- onward!**

Chapter 17: Valentine's Weekend

The students resolutely trudged toward Dumbledore's office. Each was ready to feign attention to whatever the elder wizard had to say, if only to be able to leave a little sooner. When they had gathered at the foot of the large stone Gargoyle, Hermione walked to the front.

"Fiddle Faddle."

The Gargoyle moved, allowing the students entry into the Headmaster's office. Despite the late hour, Dumbledore was sitting behind his desk, awaiting, no doubt, the return of his students.

"Ah, welcome back. I see you all managed to navigate the forest without suffering the attacks of any rogue Cripsuckles. I trust that you were successful in gathering the ingredients for Professor Snape's Potion?"

Ginny Weasley walked to the desk and pulled the items from her robes.

"You may give them to Professor Snape, Miss Weasley."

At that moment, the raven-haired potion's master swept from the shadow's of Dumbledore's office and to the desk. Every Slytherin smirked in admiration. Luna made no motion, as if she had known Snape was there the whole time, and Ron and Hermione both leapt in surprise. Neville closed his eyes tightly, perhaps hoping that if he could not see Snape, Snape could not see him. Harry simply kept his gaze on Dumbledore. Ginny let out a small shriek of surprise, as it was she who had to physically hand the items to the man.

Once Snape had collected his precious ingredients, he stepped to the back of the room. It seemed to be Dumbledore's wish that he remain. The headmaster once again fixed his twinkling eyes upon the students in front of him.

"I trust that tonight's experience was not a pleasant one for any of you. You did, however, manage to accomplish your task without any injuries. I believe I am correct in assuming that such would not have been the case had any one of you been absent.

Harry fleetingly wondered how Dumbledore had known what obstacles they would face, and that they would all have something to contribute, but quickly realized that it wasn't worth his time to wonder- understanding Dumbledore was a futile task.

"Now, if you all have no objections, I suggest you go back to your rooms and get some rest. It has been an exhausting night for all of you. Perhaps when you are fresh, you will find it within yourselves to contemplate what you have learned tonight."

The world-weary twelve silently turned away from Dumbledore, filed past Snape, and headed back to their respective rooms.

_I'll leave the contemplating to Hermione. If it's all the same to you, Dumbledore, I'd rather just forget about it and go on with my life. _Harry thought as he drifted into a dreamless sleep.

The weeks seemed to fly by, or a more accurate description for Harry, seemed to meld together. No day held any more significance than the day before it. Yet, there was a time of year that always seemed to draw attention to the students of Hogwarts: Valentine's Day.

Valentine's Day would fall on Sunday this year. The day before was to be a trip to Hogsmeade. Most trips to the wizarding village that year had registered as a nonevent for the sixth years, who had all explored the town countless times, but this time was different.

Harry wasn't entirely sure how it began, though he had strong suspicion that it involved Lavender and Parvati, but the trip to Hogsmeade quickly became the next Yule Ball. Everyone needed a date.

Harry immediately decided to avoid the stress and go solo, but the other boys in his dorm didn't approach the situation with a similar attitude. Dean was frantic to surprise Ginny, Seamus was scrambling to impress Parvati, and Neville was longing to tell Amanda, a Hufflepuff fifth year, that he really _like _liked her. Meanwhile, Ron appeared to be the most agonized of them all, though he revealed the identity of the object of his affection to no one.

Despite his determined silence, Harry knew precisely who caused Ron to lose his impressive appetite, well, slow it down at any rate. Ron and Hermione hadn't made eye contact in a week. Harry was at a loss to determine precisely how this was accomplished though. With all the time they spent sneaking glances at each other, Harry was certain that they were bound to lock eyes sooner or later, out of sheer probability.

Two days before the much anticipated trip, Ron pulled Harry aside.

"Mate, do you think that we could talk for a bit… I mean, alone?"

Harry raised an amused eyebrow at the odd request, they talked all the time. Then he noticed Hermione heading their way and he understood.

"Hey, what are you two up to?" she asked brightly, conspicuously keeping her gaze glued on Harry.

"We're, um…we…you see…?" Ron stuttered, ears turning violently red.

"We're working on our new Quidditch strategy. It has to be perfect for our next match. So, we're sorry Hermione, but we kind of need to work on it…" Harry smiled. He had that "Qudditch-is-life ' look that Hermione knew all too well.

"Oh well, I'll just go see what Ginny's up to," she said, the disappointment evident in her voice.

Hermione walked away and Ron exhaled, "Wow, good thinking Harry."

"So, what's the matter, Ron?"

"Well…erm, it's going to be Valentine's Day…I've, uh, been doing a lot of thinking. Let me start over…I know this girl…well actually you know her too…" Ron struggled to convey his thoughts; finally Harry decided to help him out.

"You want to ask Hermione to go as your date to Hogsmeade," Harry stated matter-of-factly.

Ron's eyes widened and he let out a gasp of surprise. "_How_ did you _know_?"

"Lucky guess," Harry said rolling his eyes.

"Does anyone else know?" Ron asked sounding worried.

Every student in Gryffindor Tower, if not the entire school was well aware of the friends' mutual feelings, but Ron didn't need to know that.

"No mate, just me. You know, cause I'm around you both so much."

"Oh," Ron looked relieved.

"So…uh, do you think that, maybe…"

"Yes, she likes you too, and yes you should ask her before this becomes another disaster, like in fourth year.

"Do you think I waited too long?"

"Yes, but it's not too late."

"I don't…I mean, it's just we've been friends a long time…"

"Yeah, so there will be no surprises, it won't be uncomfortable or awkward and it's not like you two have to worry about fighting, you're masters at that already. C'mon, you've both survived this long," Harry smiled at Ron, trying to convince him to go for it.

"I just have to think this over a bit, I mean this is Hermione after all," Ron said exasperated.

"Well, you're certainly running out of time; you better act fast, if you're going to act at all."

Ron turned rather green, "I know," he said weakly.

Later that night Harry was alone in his dorm staring at the ceiling. He wanted to be alone rather than downstairs with the near riotous Gryffindors. It seemed that now that the twins had left Hogwarts, they needed another way to advertise their merchandise, and had hand-picked Ginny to fulfill that honor.

Ginny could work the crowd as well as her spirited brothers, and was determined to bring in many new orders. The students all gathered round as she demonstrated prank after prank to their giddy delight.

A new favourite had been a different take on Chocolate Frog cards. Each card held a teacher of Hogwarts, and was charmed to speak like that professor. The imitations were uncanny. When Ginny unleashed the Snape card, many students jumped up guiltily, shocked by the appearance of another Head of House in their tower.

It wasn't that Harry didn't enjoy the twins' idea, but he wasn't in the mood and couldn't bring himself to join in on the other students' merriment. Feeling rather left out, he had sought refuge in his room, where the echoes of laughter could still be heard.

As Harry let his thoughts drift, the door burst open and was promptly slammed shut. Harry could hear the locks click into place.

Harry bolted upright, anxious to see who would fly into the room so violently.

"Harry?" a girl's voice asked hesitantly, sounding on the brink of tears, "are-are you here?"

"Hermione?" he asked, bewildered by the uncharacteristic vulnerability he heard in her voice. "What's wrong?"

He motioned for her to sit down next to him on the bed and looked at her with concern in his eyes.

"Harry," she began taking a deep breathe, apparently wanting to get it all out before she could change her mind, "I've always considered you my best friend and I really need you to be honest with me." She closed her eyes and took another breath. Ok, so you're a guy….doyouthinkI'munattractive?" she said in a single quick burst of air.

"What?! Hermione how could you think that! Did someone say something to you?" Harry asked suspiciously.

"No, it's just, oh I must sound ridiculous!" She knitted her eyebrows, "I swore I would never be one of those girls who cared about what they looked like to others."

Hermione, I don't think you're ugly, and I happen to know that you don't think that either, so what's this really about?" Harry asked, laying his hand on her shoulder.

"It's this stupid Hogsmeade trip," she burst out in despair, "you know I don't care about having a date simply for the sake of having one, but… there is this person, well, this guy..."

"Ron?" Harry prompted with a smirk, now that he could see where the conversation was going.

"What! No, of course not."

"No? Are you sure?" Harry asked in an intentionally patronizing way that Hermione found extremely annoying.

Hermione returned to her old self-confident personality, "Harry James Potter, don't you dare sit there and mock me while I try to come here to get your advice, though heaven only knows why I bother." She threw her arms in the air in exasperation.

Harry laughed, "Come on Hermione, we both know that you mean Ron, you've fancied him for months. You know, you've always prided yourself on noticing everything, and for the entire time that I've known you there has never been anything that you've ever failed to piece together, except one thing that this is."

"Which is?" Hermione said impatiently.

"That he fancies you as well!"

Hermione looked slightly shocked, as if this was the last thing she expected to happen.

"Are you sure Harry?" she asked after a long silence, "because if this is your idea of some kind of warped joke, so help me…"

"Hermione, everyone knows! Dean and Seamus have a pool going for the first time you kiss. I say hold out two weeks and I'll split the money with you."

"Harry! You entered a pool to see when, and I should say _if, _Ron and I kiss! How _could_ you!"

"Well, come on Hermione, without me the pool couldn't work, could it? I'm best friends with both of you, so I was bound to find out from one of you when it finally happened. They needed someone, know you, kind of on the inside," Harry explained as if it were obvious.

Hermione shook her head and muttered something about juvenile boys under her breath.

"Honestly, Hermione, you and Ron make a great couple, and if he doesn't ask you on the trip, you should really ask him."

Hermione turned to look at Harry, "Actually, I might do just that," she said with a smile. "Thanks Harry, for everything."

"You know, if you _really_ want to show your gratitude-"

"-NO, I am not scheduling my first kiss with Ron around some stupid pool!"

The morning of Febuary 13th, Harry awoke to the furious preening of Gryffindor Tower. He got up and got dressed, noting to himself what a pain it was to try to impress somebody. Dean was wrapping a bundle in red tissue paper. Ron had laid out every article of clothing he owned and was scowling at each of them in turn, every once in a while taking time out to scowl at Dean.

Harry tried to leave quietly, and had nearly made it out the door, but Ron grabbed his arm and pulled him back. The redhead looked absolutely stricken.

"Harry, what should I wear?"

"Ron, it's Hermione. She's seen everything you own. Wait…does this mean you asked her out?" Harry asked, a small smile crossing his face. Ron's ears turned bright pink and he looked down, picking a small piece of lint off his trousers.

"Well, actually…she asked me." Ron picked his chin back up and looked sheepishly at his friend. "That's terrible isn't it? I mean, I was going to, then she just, well, did it first. I'm rubbish at this, aren't I? I've started off all wrong…" Ron voice was getting more and more frantic when he suddenly looked down at his wardrobe again. "And WHAT am I going to wear? Everything I own is RUBBISH!"

Just as Ron looked as though the world was going to come crashing in through his bedroom window, Harry raised his hand to silence his friend.

"She wouldn't've asked you if she didn't already like you. Wear the white shirt and the black trousers and calm down."

Harry took the break in conversation to steal out of the room, away from the madness and down to breakfast.

When Harry arrived at breakfast, he expected the Great Hall to be empty. He imagined that everybody would still be in their rooms, primping for their dates. He was surprised when he entered and found the room three quarters full.

He considered for a moment and then realized that anyone under fifth year probably wasn't even interested in Valentine's Day at all, beyond the increased opportunity to embarrass a friend with one of Fred and George's Blushing Bon-Bons.

He made his way to the Gryffindor table to find Hermione already eating.

"You look really nice, Hermione."

She had obviously taken pains to make her hair less bushy and had even put on make-up, an uncharacteristically girly pursuit for Hermione. She wore blue jeans and a black blouse that was cut a bit lower than Harry was prepared for. It took him a minute to clear his head and sit down.

"Good morning, Harry," she said, eyes fixed on her breakfast.

The room, which had only moments before been filled with the voices of excited students, came to a strange silence. Dumbledore was standing. Both Harry and Hermione looked up. They always feared the worst when Dumbledore addressed the school, never knowing when the announcement might be that something horrible had occurred.

"You may continue to enjoy your breakfasts as I speak," he said merrily.

Harry and Hermione only realized when they exhaled that they had been holding their breaths.

I would like to wish everyone a happy pre-Valentine's Day. As it seems to be the consensus to celebrate today, I would like to take the opportunity to make two exciting announcements. The first concerns our very own potion's professor, Severus Snape."

Harry shifted his gaze to Snape and noticed the smug look on the man's hawkish features.

"After many years of exhausting research in his field, Professor Snape has been slated as this years' recipient of the Paracelsus Prize for Potions. He will join in the company of previous honorees such as Laverne de Montmorency."

"She won for her love potion in 1877," Hermione whispered to Harry. She immediately returned her rapt attention to Dumbledore.

"Sacharissa Tugwood,"

"She made the first use of Bubotuber Pus in a beautifying potion- she won in 1937!" whispered Hermione, to anybody within earshot.

"-and Gaspard Shingleton."

"His self-stirring cauldron got him the prize in 1977. There was a big controversy whether it qualified in the potion's category or the invention's category, but he ended up winning the potion's award because the potion's masters on the panel didn't want to risk him taking it off the market!" said Hermione.

"Professor Snape will be accepting his award at the Ministry Ball this May."

Dumbledore raised an arm to gesture to Snape, whose face held an expression that clearly stated how much he thought he deserved the honour being bestowed upon him. As soon as the headmaster retook his seat, Hermione began clapping. Dumbledore joined her and soon the whole Slytherin table had burst into rabid applause along with the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws who obviously thought that the Slytherins would hex them if they stayed silent. Harry merely continued to look at the Potion's Master with contempt, but Snape was too busy allowing the uncharacteristic recognition to wash over him to even glance back at Harry. Once the applause died down, Dumbledore stood again.

"Now for the second announcement: We will be receiving a special guest this afternoon. Mr. Gilderoy Lockhart, accompanied by a medi-witch, will be visiting Hogwarts. He is allowed one day a year in which he may leave St. Mungo's and he has chosen his favorite holiday, Valentine's Day, to do it. As we were all so happy to hear that he had remembered what his favorite holiday was, we agreed to host him here. He will join the third through seventh years in Hogsmeade, where he will be signing autographs all afternoon."

Dumbledore again retook his seat. Harry stole another glance at Snape who looked as though the presence of Lockhart would steal all of the acclaim that he was receiving and poison the very air he breathed. None of the other professors looked all that keen on the idea either.

Harry resolved to avoid Lockhart at all costs, though the man was much more bearable now that he could not remember why he was perfect.

Hermione had a strange look for a moment, as though recalling a distant memory, then she blinked a few times and turned to Harry.

"Oh, Harry, this is so exciting!"

"What, Lockhart? C'mon Hermione, can't you see what an idiot he is by now?" Harry said pointedly. Hermione glared at her friend.

"I told you, I was twelve years old. I don't care about Lockhart! I was talking about Snape! Imagine one of our teachers receiving the Paracelsus!"

"What is that anyway?" Harry asked. He wasn't really all that interested, but he knew that if he didn't ask, he would be told anyway.

"It's only the single most prestigious award in the wizarding world!" She thought for a moment, "kind of like the Nobel Prize is to muggles. They're given out in four different categories. Arithmancy, Spellwork, Invention, and Potions. Every five years a Paracelsus is awarded in one of the categories to one witch or wizard of outstanding accomplishment. Professor Snape must have really impressed somebody to get nominated…especially with the academic wizarding world knowing his…er, past."

Harry scowled. Why was Hermione always tiptoeing around the fact that Snape had been a Death eater? _Like_ _she doesn't want to offend the greasy worm or something, _Harry thought.

"Bets up that Dumbledore nominated him. I mean, who else would? There's gotta be loads of Potion's Masters who are more popular than Snape," said Harry.

Hermione gave him a sharp look. "It isn't a popularity contest Harry, it's an academic award. Besides, Dumbledore couldn't have nominated him. The headmaster is on the board of the International Academy for Wizard Scholarship, they can't make nominations." She finished tersely.

Harry shrugged and swallowed the last of his pumpkin juice.

_Just one more unsolved mystery to add to the list, _he thought as he stood.

He and Hermione both walked to the main entrance, where Ron was waiting for them.

"Um, hi Hermione…" Ron's voice was bit higher and shakier than usual.

"Hello Ron," she answered, taking care not to look him the face.

Harry knew they would work out their nerves eventually, and decided to leave them to it.

"I'll see you guys later," he said, walking back to Gryffindor common room. Neither of his friends took much notice of his departure.

As Harry walked back to Gryffindor tower, he wondered if any of his friends were without a date and would go to Hogsmeade with him. He was just reaching the decision that it wasn't worth going into town at all, when he ran into Neville, who was walking in the opposite direction.

"Hey, Harry? Why are you going back to Gryffindor Tower? Aren't you going to Hogsmeade?"

Harry shrugged; he really didn't care one way or the other if he went or stayed.

"Well, you could come with me…I haven't got anyone to go with-everybody's out on dates."

"What about Amanda?" Harry asked, knowing that Neville had probably chickened out when the moment to ask out the Hufflepuff had come.

"Oh well, I saw her eating breakfast with Ernie MacMillan, so I figured they were already going together." Neville sighed, "So you wanna go together then?"

Harry shrugged again, but turned and began walking back toward the entrance with his friend, indicating his intention.

They walked in near silence all the way to the entrance hall, every once in a while Neville would try to initiate conversation, but eventually stopped making the effort.

"Harry! Neville!" The boys turned around to see Lubode racing down the stairs to meet them.

"Hey guys, what's up? You couldn't get dates either?" He said jokingly. Neville shook his head solemnly, Harry merely shrugged again.

"Well, lets all walk together then! Bachelors of Hogwarts unite!" Neville chuckled and all three boys went out the door and headed for the town.

"So, what d'ya reckon it'll be like seeing Lockhart in town? I mean, do you suppose he'll remember us?"

"I don't suppose he will," Harry said flatly.

"Well, I'm glad for that. He always seemed to think that I had a burning desire to stay after Defense Against the Dark Arts class and hear all about how great he was. Maybe if he doesn't remember me, he won't try to tell me any of his lame stories."

Neville chucked again.

"I don't reckon he remembers any of his lame stories," Harry replied.

Lubode looked at Harry with concern, then immediately averted his gaze.

_Great.__ Somebody else who wants to worry about me and caudle me. Just what I need,_ thought Harry.

"So, erm, Harry… looks like the Quidditch Cup is gonna come down to Gryffindor and Slytherin again this year."

"Yeah, looks like." Harry answered. Lubode let his concerned look linger on Harry for a few seconds longer this time. He seemed to have hoped that the topic of Harry's beloved sport would put him in a better mood, and looked worried that it had failed. Eventually, like Neville, Lubode gave up on his attempts to hold one-sided conversations.

They entered Hogsmeade to shouts of glee from enraptured students. It appeared that every third and fourth year female was crowded around a table set up on the side of the bustling main street.

"Oh, Mr. Lockhart! Would you please sign this copy of Witch Weekly? I've been saving it for years in case I actually met you someday!" A Hufflepuff girl was saying as they passed.

"Witch Weekly? Never mind…pen please!" The three boys walked quickly past, lest by some fluke of magic the peacock of a wizard recognize any of them.

"I've got some stuff to take care of while I'm here. I'll meet up with you later for a Butterbeer," said Lubode.

"See you later!" Said Neville. Harry had one hand jammed in his pocket, the other he raised in a half-hearted gesture to bid his friend goodbye. Lubode stole one more concerned glance back at Harry before he disappeared into the crowd.

Harry and Neville wandered the town. They took care to avoid any place that may be a gathering ground for enamored couples. Neither boy had any desire to witness their classmates in the dark corners and ally-ways of the town on Valentine's Day. They made a few purchases at Zonko's and Honeyduke's, and were walking down the street eating Bertie Bott's Beans when they stumbled upon a conversation that they were not expecting.

"This has gone far enough! I need you to listen to what I've been trying to tell you. I want out of the whole thing, do you hear me? I want nothing to do with you and your… what are they… lackeys… certainly not friends."

Harry was surprised to see none other than a panicked Lubode trying to reason with an irritated Draco Malfoy.

"Ganet, no matter who you think your friends are, you are still a Slytherin. It is far past time for you to begin acting like one."

"No. I may be a Slytherin, but I'm not like you Malfoy. If there's anything I've learned this year, it's that. The same house is the _only_ thing we share. I will not be involved with anything having to do with you, and I'm warning you- _leave me alone._"

"You sound entirely too much like those bloody Gryffindors you spend all your time with. They have been a terrible influence, Ganet. You're trying to show their foolish bravery when you should really know when to shut up and avoid making threats." Malfoy's voice was cold, and laced with unspoken threats of his own.

"Harry!" Neville whispered urgently, "We should help Lubode out, don't you think?"

"No, this is nothing he can't handle on his own. You know Malfoy, he's all talk. Let's not get involved," Harry said monotonously.

Neville stared at Harry in shock. "Harry… Are you alright? You seem really… out of it today."

"Yeah, I'm fine," Harry replied automatically. "I'll see you later, Neville, it's getting cold and I'm gonna head back to the castle." Harry turned to leave, feeling Neville's concerned gaze trained on his retreating form.

Harry got back to Hogwarts early. He had wanted to avoid walking back with the other students- he was in no mood to listen to their 'sonnets, roses, and chocolates' all the way back from Hogsmeade.

As Harry turned down one of the corridors that lead to Gryffindor Tower, he passed a room with an open door. It was the staffroom. It caught his attention because voices were emanating from inside. Harry perched beside the door and listened to the voices.

"I am grateful that you honoured your debt, Minerva." A silky voice stated. It belonged to Severus Snape.

"It's official, then. I trust that you now consider my end fulfilled?"

"Yes, of course…Though it still seems to me that I managed to receive the worse end of the bargain."

_Why would Professor McGonagall be in debt to Snape? _Thought Harry, _and what was 'her end' of their bargain?_

"Now I simply don't see that at all, Severus. You make such a fuss, but I doubt he's given you any real difficulty."

'_He'?__ Who's 'he'? _Harry strained his ears even further.

"The only casualty is my peace of mind."

"Oh really?" McGonagall sounded like a mother who was amused at a child's tall tale.

"Honestly, your Golden Boy will be the final end to my sanity, Minerva."

_Golden Boy?__ They must be talking about Snape letting me into potions!_

"But we did have a deal. I can at last receive my dues, long overdue."

_The award! That must have been McGonagall's end of the deal, SHE nominated him!_ _Talk about putting your reputation on the line!_

"Of course you realise you'll have to teach him next year as well." McGonagall said, in the manner of a person revealing the fatal flaw in their rival's foolproof master plan.

"Yes, well that is provided the boy achieves satisfactory end of term marks. His work is far from perfect." Though the words sounded as if Snape was trying to worm out of his bargain, his tone belied his resignation to teaching Harry through his seventh year.

"Returning to my study every night and seeing the Paracelsus on my shelf will render every trying day bearable." He said dramatically.

"You know, Severus, I teach Mr. Potter as well. I'm well aware that he is not the terror you portray him as."

"Obviously, Minerva, you have never witnessed the Wonderboy stirring a cauldron. Now, if you will excuse me, I have considerable preparations to make concerning my prize-winning potion."

Harry didn't linger to hear another word spoken, but ran as fast as he was able back to Gryffindor Tower. The last thing he wanted was to be caught eavesdropping, and receive the punishment reserved for whichever unfortunate student reverted Snape's decent mood back into his standard vicious displeasure.

Author's: Note:** Ok, we hate to ask but we need a favor. You see we've made it our personal goal to reach over 200 hundred reviews this chapter. Now we realize that some of you might not want to comment on our actual writing so we've come up a few alternate suggestions. **_While, we must admit that comments concerning the actual chapter are infinitely preferable and certainly highly appreciated, we are also willing to allow the following _**How your day went, **_what you ate for breakfast this morning, _**feelings in general concerning oatmeal, I happen to hate it, **_the latest book you read, _**movie you watched, **_person you spoke to. Any more and this will start to become tiresome. _**Basically we love hearing from you and we're not picky on your topics of interest. (**By the way, this is meant as a joke- If you are going to review, which we hope you are, please only submit reviews pertaining to the story- hahaha… we wouldn't want to be tracked down by the fan fiction Gestapo…. :::monotone::: Fan fiction is good. The fan fic police are our friends… heh heh heh….)

Alright enough of desperate sad pleading for future reviews, once again thank you for the ones that we had for the last chapter.

PadfootsNoxed- We agree, Patronuses are awesome!

Nadezhda- We're glad to see that you have your priorities in order. First things first in the morning and we're more than flattered that that included reading our fic, hope you weren't late for school. Thanks again for your continuing support.

Crumplehornedsnorkack- Well considering your name (which is awesome by the way) we figured you of all people would appreciate Luna's jig. Thanks for the comments.

Viskii- Thanks for noticing our improvement in grammar and spelling, Serpent has made it her personal mission to impress you and your review made her day. We're glad you liked the chapter and we look forward each chapter to reading your insightful reviews. By the way, does milk go with everything for you?

SarahtheBardness- Hey we tried to find your story on but we guess it hasn't been posted yet. Anyway, we're very excited to read it and if you do decide to post, let us know and you've just got your first two reviews! Thanks for your kind words, we really appreciate them.

elvin-warrior-princess- So, we hope you're happy about Snape winning the most the prestigious award in the wizarding world. Don't worry there will be plenty more of him. _I'll make certain of it._

A. Person- We actually hadn't planned out an elaborate detention scene when we first conceived of the duel so when we included our names there, we thought that would be their only appearance, however, I guess we couldn't stay away. Don't worry about your parents having proof of your insanity, people have thought we've been crazy for years, and that's certainly not true…

Oasis- sorry if the scene with the mist was confusing, basically nothing happened till they reached it so we just cut out the walking. Oh, and they didn't run into centaurs because we pictured them being in a different area of the forest.

Heart and Mind- Remember, Dumbledore never does anything without a higher reason. Thanks for your beautiful reviews they're always a delight to read.

Thanks to everyone else who reviewed!


	18. Chapter 18: Escalation

Disclaimer in Chapter 1

Author's Note: PLEASE READ FOR QUESTIONS TO STORY

**Wow, first of all we really wanted to thank you all for reviewing and help us get over two hundred!!!! Because you guys are awesome we want to take the opportunity to answer some major questions we've been getting in reviews. The biggest is: 'Who's Lubode?' Well to be honest, we thought we had explained him in our earlier chapters, but for those that are confused, Lubode is an original character that we've tried to incorporate into canon as much as possible, given the fact that JK has never actually stated all of the Slytherins that are in Harry's year. She mentions some, but it must be assumed there are others, otherwise who would laugh at all of Malfoy's sorry jokes? Anyway, he joined the DA, hates Malfoy and became friends with Harry- hope that answers your question. **_Apparently, the other source of confusion is the fact that 'Professor Snape didn't win the win the potion's award on his own merit'- this is ridiculous. We have no intention of taking credit from my esteemed and beloved potion's master, however the wizarding world is very political place. It's all about who you know. Once our dear Severus was nominated, he was sure to win, however he had to be nominated by someone other than himself or Dumbledore, and the rest of the academic community is reluctant to associate with and place much confidence in him, as his former association with Voldemort is not a secret to those in high places._

**Right… well, hope that clears some things up for you, oh and special thanks to Montlake for your thoughts on Oatmeal, the later section is dedicated to you- see what happens when you review everyone?**

Chapter 18: Escalation

Harry was sitting alone in his dorm room late that afternoon, everyone else was either still at Hogsmeade or off somewhere in the castle enjoying the rest of the holiday. He considered using this time to do his homework, but decided that he'd much rather do nothing and copy from Hermione later. He had long since given up the intense study schedule that he had maintained in the beginning of the year. What did it matter how well he did in his classes as long as he passed? Did it make him any better off in the long run if he received "O's" when all he needed were "A's?" As for his plan to learn as much as possible to face Voldemort, he had come to realise the futility in that action. Even in his days at Hogwarts, Tom Riddle had been the top student, and now in addition, he had fifty years of experience over Harry. Harry knew one thing for certain, Voldemort would kill him, and the wizarding world would be destroyed.

Rather than live in denial, Harry chose to lie on his bed in acceptance of his damned fate.

Once again he was pulled from his musings when he heard some all too familiar arguing.

"Ronald Weasley, don't think you can get away simply by going into your room! I will not be ignored!" screamed Hermione as she marched into the boy's dormitory, following after a furious Ron.

"**Ignore** you!" I'm trying to _escape_ you! Though I doubt that's possible. Why don't you just go to your own room and yell- I'll still be able to hear you perfectly!" retorted Ron.

"I will not leave until you get over this ridiculous problem you seem to have with me looking at other people."

"Looking at other people and _drooling_ over Lockhart are two different things!" Ron shouted.

"Drooling over Lockhart?!" Hermione shrieked in disbelief, "When are you going to finally realize that **I DO NOT LIKE LOCKHART**. I think the man is insufferable, you couldn't pay me 1000 galleons to ask for a single autograph, much less hold an actual conversation!"

"I saw the way you looked at him," Ron said in a suddenly low and dangerous voice, his glare speaking volumes for him.

"Oh yes Ron, with the same wild passion I still hold for Viktor, right?"

"Oh great, lets talk about Vicky shall we? His class must be the highlight of your week!"

"Yeah Ron, I spend all of my time with Professor Krum, just like I agonize for hours over the thousands of fan letters I send Lockhart. While we're at this, let's bring every other male at Hogwarts into this, and how I reserve my busy social calendar for each and every one of _them." _Hermione gave Ron such a glare that Harry found it impressive that his friend didn't simply melt under it completely.

"Hermione, don't act like I'm paranoid!"

"Paranoid? Ron who is their right mind would describe _you_ as paranoid?!? But answer me this Ron, _who_ did _I_ ask to Hogsmeade?"

"Don't give me that Hermione. You hardly said two words to me the entire time we were there and the first thing out of your mouth is "oh look, there's Lockhart! Isn't it wonderful that he got to come out on his favorite holiday?""

"I was nervous! I didn't know what to day, you weren't any better!" Hermione choked out, now close to tears.

Upon seeing this, Ron's tone softened, "I'm sorry Hermione, really I am. I had no idea what to say either."

Hermione immediately realized how rare it was for Ron, who was impossibly stubborn, to admit his faults.

"I'm sorry too Ron, I really blew up..."

"Well," said Ron, looking at his feet, "I did sort of overreact… I suppose."

"You know," interrupted Harry suddenly feeling out of place. "I'm gonna go. Feel free to uh…well use the room I guess," Harry made a hastily exit.

When he was halfway down the stairs he realized he had forgotten to close the door. Not wanting anyone to barge in on his friends, he silently made his way back to the door to close it. When he reached the doorway, he caught sight of Ron and Hermione in the midst of a timid kiss. _It's about time already_ he thought and closed the door.

A week later, Harry was having breakfast with Ron and Hermione, who were now an official couple. Ron had actually worked up the courage to ask Hermione to be his girlfriend, and she accepted happily.

Harry realized that the new couple wanted some time alone and had tried to give them their space, but Hermione insisted that he come to breakfast with them that morning, claiming she felt like she never saw him anymore.

Despite their now close proximity, Harry quickly realized where Hermione and Ron's attention was truly drawn- directly to each other. This was fine with him; he found that lately he didn't really care to talk to anyone. He was perfectly content to be trapped in his own thoughts.

He seemed to be especially fixated on the prophesy lately. Once he had finally come to accept that he had no chance of victory, he felt oddly secure. There was a certainty to his fate that no one else had. Death is the greatest mystery in one's life and people spent their lives wondering how they would die, but Harry already knew.

"Harry, what are you thinking about? Looks like some pretty deep stuff," said Hermione with a concerned smile.

"What?" Harry asked, startled out of his thoughts. He couldn't possibly tell them the prophesy, so he needed a quick cover.

"Oatmeal!" Harry said quickly, looking at Hermione's breakfast. He immediately regretted his words the minute they left his mouth, but he figured he had to go with it now.

Ron burst out laughing and Hermione gave him a strange look, "Oatmeal?" Hermione asked, "What about it?"

"Well…how can you eat that rubbish, it looks awful, tastes terrible even the name's horrid!" He covered.

"You know, he's right. Think about it, OaTmEaL- it's boring," Ron made a face at Hermione's meal.

"I happen to like Oatmeal," said Hermione defensively.

"Surprise, surprise Hermione likes the boring breakfast," laughed Ron.

"Ron Weasley!" Hermione said warningly.

"C'mon Hermione, you know he's only joking," said Harry quickly, before a fight could erupt.

He had already headed off several pointless arguments in the past few days; he was getting quite adept at it.

Ron was about to say something but at that moment a hundred owls swooped into the Great Hall, carrying the day's post.

Harry used the break in conversation to revert back to his thoughts, but was pulled back to reality quickly when a proud and stuffy looking barn owl dropped a large envelope in front of him.

He picked up the letter and turned it over. The flap was held shut with the official seal of the Ministry of Magic.

"What is it Harry?" Hermione asked interestedly.

"Dunno. It's from the Ministry," Harry responded.

"Well, open it already. Maybe Fudge sent you an official apology for being useless at his job and wanted you to see his resignation," Ron said, much too hopefully.

Harry tore open the seal and pulled out a highly decorated card. It was embossed with gold stars. Harry read it to himself.

"C'mon Harry, read it to us!" Ron pleaded. Harry's head snapped up, as though he had forgotten his friends were even there.

"Lord Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic takes pleasure in requesting the presence of

Master Harry James Potter of Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry and guest

at the Paracelsus Award Dinner and Ball hosted by the Ministry of Magic On the date of May twenty-fifth."

"Oh Harry, that's wonderful, how exciting!" Hermione squealed. Harry could tell that she would love to be present to see one of her professors accept the prestigious award.

"Great," Harry said, dropping the card on the table and returning to his breakfast.

"Harry, you're going to go, right?" Hermione sounded as if Harry's nonchalance had knocked the air out of her lungs.

"What? Go to a ball where I'll have to either get laughed at for dancing or laughed at for not dancing, filled with people who will spend the whole time staring at my scar, hosted by a man who, through his complete incompetence, has allowed the return of the darkest wizard in the world, in order to celebrate the accomplishment of a man I despise? Sounds like a real gas."

Hermione looked sympathetic, "Well I can see how you would still be upset with Fudge for all those awful rumors he spread about you last year, but… well, honestly Harry, this is a great opportunity. Snape was able to win this award against probably hundreds of nominees. Since each subject only comes up every 20 years, the competition is really hard. People have done some really incredible things for other wizards just so that person will nominate them."

Harry was reminded of the conversation that he had overheard with Snape and McGonagall, he had to say one thing, McGonagall certainly kept her promises to her students.

"Well, uh, if Ron doesn't mind it says I can bring a guest… if you wanted to go, I'm sure you'd have a better time than me and than a least one of us can enjoy ourselves."

Hermione gasped in surprise, her words of acceptance were half way out of her mouth when she remembered to glance at Ron. She raised her eyebrows questioningly.

"Well, sure go on. I happen to remember that Harry is lousy ball date anyway, so I'm sure you won't be too impressed," Ron said with a smile. Knowing she would be thrilled to go.

"Oh thanks Ron! Harry thank you so much, I'm sure so many people would love to go to this award dinner!"

"Sure Hermione, that's the part everyone would love to go to, an award dinner for the world's most beloved potion's master and professor, and they certainly have nothing to do with the ball that follows," said Ron sarcastically, rolling his eyes at Hermione's priorities.

At Ron's words, Hermione instinctively glanced at the head table. What she saw distracted her attention.

"Speaking if Snape… where is he? He never misses meals," she said. Both Harry and Ron looked up.

"Two guesses. Either he's out doing Voldemort's dirty work, or he's accidentally inhaled some poison fumes from one of his potions. Since I'm not nearly lucky enough for the second one…" Harry trailed off. All three students were unconsciously staring at the head table, when Dumbledore stood.

"What's going on?" Ron asked urgently, Harry shrugged.

Instead of addressing the students as was usual when he stood, Dumbledore turned to look at the others seated next to him. He nodded to McGonagall who nodded back. Dumbledore than shot a significant look at Hagrid and the towering man stood and walked out of the door at the end of the table. Dumbledore nodded again to Professors Flitwick and Krum who both stood and followed Hagrid. A second later, Dumbledore had left the Great Hall to join his colleagues.

"That doesn't look good," Hermione whispered, for the Great Hall was now deathly silent. When Dumbledore acted, everyone watched.

McGonagall stood and looked out at the students filling the room before her.

"There is no need for alarm. For the rest of the day, all students are asked to remain inside the castle. Prefects please see that your houses respect this." The witch retook her seat and the speculation began.

For the remainder of day, Harry found himself sitting in the Gryffindor Common room while every witch and wizard, first through seventh year hypothesized on what had happened in the Great Hall that morning.

"Do you think they're attacking Hogwarts?" asked a timid second year girl whose eyes were red and puffy from tears.

"No way! Death Eaters would never attack Hogwarts," proclaimed a fifth year boy confidently.

"Well, something must be happening for the professor's to tear out of there like that," a seventh year girl chimed.

"Don't you think we could see from here if a bunch of Death Eaters were trying to get onto the grounds," asked an exasperated fourth year, as he pointed out the window to the peaceful empty grounds below.

"Well," Hermione interrupted, ever the voice of logic and reasoning, "it really doesn't have to anything to do with Hogwarts at all. The Headmaster is the head of many organizations, not the least of which is his seat as the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, as well as being an influential member of the wizarding world. It only follows logic that he would bring with him able bodied, skilled wizards to help him."

Once again the Gryffindors found it quite impossible to argue with argue Hermione's remarkable analysis.

"But even if Hogwarts is safe, whatever is under attack must be hit pretty hard for Dumbledore to go with all the professors. I mean there have been dozens of attacks before this and they've never gone."

Harry just sat and listened to the conversation buzz around him, there was truly no point in speculating. Dumbledore would tell them when he returned, and even if he didn't then it would all be the Daily Prophet the next day. All they had to do was wait.

"Harry?"

"Harry!"

Harry suddenly realized that many Gryffindors were asking him what he thought, though he failed to see why his opinion mattered all of the sudden.

"Where do you think they went Harry?"

"Why this time and not before?"

Harry sighed and decided to answer their questions as best he could and then maybe he could slink upstairs like he should have done in the first place.

"Well, they might've just had more warning for this attack so the professors could reach them faster. As for where they went, I reckon it had something to do with magical creatures since they took Hagrid and we all know he's not allowed to do magic."

"Well, it's a good think they had enough warning to get there in time and now they're going to stop You-Know-Who," quipped a small first year, desperate to hear of some advantage they might have gained against Voldemort after so many devastating attacks.

Harry just shrugged and replied, "Maybe, but if they had warning it probably means that information somehow got leaked, which means the attack was more planned out than the seemingly random ones before this. More plans are generally not a good thing as they always add up to a bigger operation. As for getting there in time, that remains to be seen," Harry said this all in a bland cold tone, with complete indifference. Many students gasped at the thought that prior warning might not have been enough.

Harry just shrugged again, feeling that he had said all that he knew and couldn't understand why people seemed to react so badly to what seemed to be a rather obvious statement. No one knew how well the professors had fared, so why should he pretend to?

Once the conversation picked up again, Harry quietly made his way up to his dormitory. He was realizing more and more that he very much preferred to be alone.

That night the whole school had arrived early, eager to see if some announcement or explanation would be made for the day's events. As the professors filed in, the Headmaster stood before his students, his face very grave and his eyes missing their signature twinkle.

The Great Hall was full of students but not a word was spoken. Each held their gaze firmly on Dumbledore who breathed deeply before beginning.

"Students of Hogwarts," he began, merely the tone of his voice was enough to drain the colour from the faces of half the students present. "We have been facing the inevitability of attacks ever since Voldemort's return. In the past, these attacks have been scattered and disorganized, a trend which ended today. Today Voldemort chose to order an organized attack upon the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, in the Ministry itself. For what purpose, we do not yet know, but Voldemort succeeded in capturing many creatures that were being bred and raised there." Dumbledore looked to his right and closed his eyes before continuing, "In a battle that raged this whole day through, many wizards fought valiantly against the forces of the dark. Perhaps the most valiant effort was given by a wizard who gave his life to save an innocent family from the terror of the Death Eaters, a wizard who is now missing from our table, Professor Viktor Krum."

The name had barely echoed off the walls of the silent hall when the tears came pouring from Hermione's eyes. Ron swallowed any hostility he may have still been harbouring for the man, and gave his best effort to comforting his ailing girlfriend. Harry could hear that many others in the hall were crying as well. Most of them had not known Krum as well as Harry had, and yet the news rolled off of him as if Dumbledore had merely been announcing some mundane occurrence. In fact, the only inkling of sorrow he felt was for his distraught friend, and even that only registered as a tingle in the back of his mind.

Dumbledore closed with words intended to comfort the students, but of course no words, not even Dumbledore's, could mask the pain felt throughout the Great Hall that day.

Harry walked back to Gryffindor Tower amid a throng of students. Despite the great amount of people, there was virtually no noise at all. Nobody knew what to say. On top of their sadness due to the loss of their professor, the students were terrified.

They had received no assurances that the attack had truly been stemmed. Most were certain that Voldemort would attack again, but no one knew when or where. Once the shock had worn off, all that was left was the raw fear. The speculation had begun, but no answers had been offered. This time, no logic would be driven into the minds of the fearful students by Hermione, for she was nowhere to be found. She had slipped away from Ron, who spent the evening searching madly, alongside Harry who was really only with him so he didn't have to face anymore questions.

Harry followed Ron silently up and down the labyrinth of the Hogwarts corridors. Ron attempted to initiate conversation many times but each time failed. Finally he seemed to find the words to express his feelings.

"What am I even supposed to say to her when we find her? You know… all this time I kept waiting for the day Hermione was going to tell us she had decided that she was in love with Krum. Even when she agreed to go out with me, I kept thinking 'well it's really only until she decides to be with Krum…" Ron sighed dejectedly. He seemed to be overwhelmed with thoughts and struggling to articulate them.

Harry could think of nothing to say, and so remained silent.

"What if Hermione thinks I'm happy about this? She knew how much I didn't like Krum, but…blimey Harry, he was on our side! I didn't want him to die!"

"I don't think she'll blame you or anything, you weren't even there," Harry pointed out matter-of-factly.

"Do you think she'll be alright? I mean, they were rather close."

"I'm sure she'll be fine, I mean she'll be said, but people die and their friends and family move on," Harry said indifferently, thinking of the thousands of people all over the world that were dying that very second and the fact that most people neither knew nor cared.

Ron stopped dead and grabbed Harry by the arm, he turned to face Harry, the way he only did when he wanted Harry to know what he was saying was very important.

"Harry, you're really starting to worry me and Hermione. You really aren't acting like yourself at all. Hermione keeps telling me that you're depressed or something and I've been saying that your fine, but…well I'm beginning to think she's right."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Ron, I'm fine, trust me I know depressed. I was there all last summer. This is nothing like that, I'm telling you I'm fine and you can tell Hermione the same thing," Harry said in tired voice, not even bothering to get annoyed at his friends growing concern.

Authors Note: **Although we were joking about the whole oatmeal in your reviews thing, we have to say to those of you who did actually answer the questions, well, thanks. **_We both had a hearty chuckle when we read your reviews. Also, we wanted you all to know that we went out to celebrate our hitting the 200 mark, and we received a few… strange looks. _**Well we would, wouldn't we? I mean, we did toast a ****LOT**** of people! **_This is true. At any rate, we appreciate those of you who wrote us novels, and of course we never scoff at those reviews that are simple and to the point as well. _**Thanks for sticking with us guys!**


	19. Chapter 19: Stress Rising

Disclaimer in Chapter 1

Author's note: _So it begins. _**: Puts hands to ear : Do ya'll hear that? **_Do tell us what you hear… _**That, my friend, is the sound of the shit hitting the fan. And I LOVE IT. **_Music to my ears.__ Read on, brave readers, read on!_

Chapter 19: Stress Rising

The next day was Sunday. It was marked by the grieving of the Hogwarts students. Harry left Ron to comfort Hermione while he went off by himself. Hermione was very upset by Krum's sudden death, but she knew Ron was trying to be sensitive and appreciated his awkward attempts at consolation. Ultimately, though, Ron came back to their dormitory saying that Hermione had chucked him out of the common room and she had gone up to her own room, knowing that Ron couldn't follow her. Ron spent the rest of the day pacing around their room saying that he really hadn't a clue as to how to help Hermione, and that she was really making it a lot harder for him then was entirely necessary. Harry had no advice for his friend, so he listened to the rant in silence.

Monday morning Dumbledore once again stood before the students.

"Good morning, I realize these past days have been difficult. My greatest wish is to assure you that these difficult times are behind us. Though I cannot say that this morning, if we stand strongly together and preserver, that morning will come. Now, I am all too aware that no one will be able to take Professor Krum's place; however, we must continue our lessons. Unfortunately, as it is so very late in the year, and with OWL and NEWT level tests quickly approaching, we were unable to find a substitute. It is for this reason that the classes will be divided by our talented professors; they will finish the year."

"Oh no, just when I thought I was rid of Snape for good," grumbled Ron quietly.

"Honestly Ron, why would you automatically assume that Snape would be teaching our class?" scoffed Hermione, clearly annoyed.

Ron gave a sarcastic laugh, "With Harry's luck? There's no doubt! Next he'll be announcing we have to attend mandatory study sessions every night right in the middle of Quidditch practice."

Hermione shook her head in irritation and reverted her attention back to the headmaster.

"Professor McGonagall has been gracious enough to allot her time for the second and fourth years."

"Mark my words Hermione, Snape will have sixth years and we'll all suffer from the effects of an overworked potion's professor!" Ron whispered, while Hermione visibly restrained herself from lashing out.

"I'm sure no one _wants_ to have to teach the classes Viktor _should_ be teaching," hissed Hermione, the use of Krum's first name painfully and immediately shut Ron up.

"Professor Snape has agreed to handle first, fifth and seventh years. And finally, Professor Flitwick was kind enough to volunteer his services for third and sixth years. I would once again like to thank them for their sacrifices, as I am well aware of the extra burden this places upon all of them. You may now continue with your breakfasts."

"Wow, I don't believe it! Harry, for the first time ever you managed to break Murphy's Law. We have Flitwick! **We have Flitwick!"** Ron shouted, shooting his arms in the air to display his victorious excitement. But he said it a bit too loudly as many faces turned and revealed glares on the faces of the fifth and seventh years.

Hermione abruptly stood and walked out of the hall, with Ron quick on her heels trying to apologize.

The end of the day found Harry again in Snape's Potion's class. The teachers had had only a single day of their increased duties, and already Snape's mood made every person in his presence consider swallowing flaming instant death potions, just to put themselves out of their misery.

"Harry," Hermione whispered as they mixed their draught, "something tells me your Occlumency lesson is not going to go well today…" she looked worried. Hermione was certain that no matter how well Harry tried to hide it, his encounters with Snape always left him enraged, and that was Snape on a good day. Today would be miserable.

Harry shrugged and added another ingredient to his cauldron.

"Can't be any worse than any other day," he said dully.

75 house points later, the sixth years were packing their bottles and books away. Harry, as usual, remained behind.

"…Good luck, Harry," said Hermione worriedly, before leaving the room to Harry and his fate.

"Mr. Potter," Snape said, sitting at his desk, "Come here."

Harry walked to meet him, the height of the stool he sat on dwarfed the Gryffindor. It was no doubt designed to intimidate.

"As much as I enjoy our little sessions," he said, sarcasm oozing from every pore on his body, "I'm afraid that due to my additional duties as Defense Against the Dark Arts professor," Harry thought he saw a gleam of triumph in the man's stone black eyes, "I will no longer have the time to tutor you in Occlumency. You will simply have to practice in your own. You do know what it means to practice something?" he sneered. Harry looked up at him.

"Yes sir," inwardly, Harry felt his stomach clench a bit, but he ignored the sensation and turned to leave. From the corner of his eye he noticed Snape, his eyebrows knitted and his mouth twisted into a dark scowl, watching him as he collected his things and left the room.

The next couple of weeks passed doggedly and the students were soon eagerly anticipating the end of the term. With the professors forced to carry such a large class load, as well as being forced to perform additional patrols in the hallway in order to insure security in the school, the professors were not in their best moods.

McGonagall had taken to assigning impossibly long essays. Despite the fact that Harry and Ron were convinced that she couldn't possibly have enough time to read and grade them properly, Hermione made both of them complete their work to their best potential. Usually cheerful Flitwick was becoming very short tempered with those that hadn't practiced adequately for Charms or Defense Against the Dark Arts. The worst by far, however, was not surprisingly Snape. Harry often wondered if the first years would suffer permanent trauma from being exposed to the man at his all time worst for two classes. As it was, he and Hermione had felt their share of the potion master's exhaustion. Harry was reminded of the long list of offenses Snape had for his classroom when he started deducting hefty amounts of points for combining wrong ingredients and stirring with the wrong size spoon. He kicked a Hufflepuff girl out of class for three days for asking Hermione for help. Even his own house wasn't safe from his tyranny. Slytherin hadn't lost as many point years in six years as they had over those past few weeks.

Harry and Ron were in the common room trying to perfect their Charms work so they wouldn't suffer a scolding they never thought possible from their diminutive professor. In recent classes Flitwick had received reactions that Ron claimed made Snape seem friendly. Harry reminded Ron that he hadn't had class with Snape all year and he must be repressing his experiences in them for him to say something like that. Ron quickly agreed.

"Well, I think we finally got it mate, though who knows if it will be good enough with Flitwick these days."

"I'm sure it'll be fine," Harry replied pulling his sweatshirt on and wondering when the spring weather would finally get there.

"Yeah, well all I can say is thank Merlin Snape didn't take our Defense Against the Dark Arts class, that would have been unbearable."

"Yeah, remember when he substituted for Lupin in third year? It was even worse then Potions, and one good thing that came from all the extra work the professors have is I don't have to do Occlumency anymore," Harry said as they moved to sit on the sofa by the fire.

"Yeah, you must be happy about that. Though you don't seem to have any more of those dreams like you used to anyway," said Ron as though he had just realized it.

Harry crossed his arms to keep from shivering. "I haven't had any."

"Harry, are you actually cold? It's pretty warm-" Ron was cut off by the slamming of the portrait.

Ginny stormed into the room with her hair a mess and her robes in disarray.

"I cannot take that man! How can Dumbledore allow him near innocent children! I cannot handle this anymore!" Ginny was pacing in from of Harry and Ron ranting for a few more minutes when she finally sat down between them.

"Ginny, what happened?" asked Ron concernedly.

"Ginny took a deep breath to calm herself before she explained, "we were in Defense Against the Dark Arts and we were practicing stunning and shields. Now, everyone in the DA already knows that rubbish backwards and forwards, but unfortunately Harry, not everyone is in the DA, because there were a few that couldn't get it. My partner was one of them." Ginny's eyes flashed with anger and frustration. "Well, Snape was standing on the other side of the room, picking out each person that couldn't do it properly and intimidating them so they're terrified of trying; you both know what I mean. Anyway, my partner is about to cry, she stutters out the curse and does the wrong movement and…and the next thing I know, I'm flying across the room and I land..."Ginny stopped and closed her eyes, apparently still not over the horror of her experience.

"Ginny, what happened? Are you alright?" asked Ron, now very concerned.

"I land…on Snape. I fly right into him, knock him over, and fall on top of his chest. As if the Quidditch match wasn't bad enough?"

Ron looked stunned for a moment, and then burst out into peals of laughter. "You've actually managed to land on Snape twice this year!"

Ginny's eyes flashed dangerously.

"Oh C'mon Ginny, this is priceless! TWICE!" Ron howled with laughter.

Ginny glared at him, "At least Harry has the decency not to laugh at me," she sighed. "You wanna know the worst part? He's making me write a two foot long essay on controlling shields and anticipating surprise attacks!"

The weeks continued to roll by consumed with extra school work, the DA and Quidditch practices. Sooner than anyone realized it was the morning of the Quidditch Cup. The Slytherins had managed to beat last year's favorite Ravenclaw by an impressive 170 points. Though Gryffindor had beaten Hufflepuff, it had been close. Gryffindor only held a 40 point advantage going into the Cup against their bitter rivals.

The team was extremely nervous that morning with the notable exception of their captain who was eating breakfast as though it was just any other day. The team had practiced hard, but Harry had been increasingly quiet during the practices, only giving instructions and telling them 'well-done' at the conclusion of each session.

An hour later, Harry was once again standing before his team as they were about fly out onto the pitch.

Harry cleared his throat for the obligatory pep talk his team was expecting, "well I guess we've done all we can. Try your best and I suppose we'll win," he said with a shrug.

The team was silent for a moment, digesting the odd speech when Ginny started laughing, soon the whole team had joined in and somehow the tension seemed to dissipate.

As they were about to make their way out to the pitch Ginny smiled at Harry and said, "Great speech, way to take off the pressure!" Harry nodded, not understanding what had been so funny.

Madame Hooch had the captains shake hands and then she released the Quaffle to begin the match.

Slytherin took an early lead, they had obviously been practicing very hard and with the exception of some rough plays, they were playing an uncharacteristically fair game.

Hermione's commentary carried on, littered with trivial facts about the game that McGonagall would interrupt, though without as much frustration as she had with Lee Jordan.

Gryffindor was down by 50 when Harry saw a glint of gold. Malfoy had been trailing him closely the whole game and noticed it at the same time.

They both set off at the same time: this was for Cup. The two seekers streaked after the snitch. The crowd was on their feet at a deafening roar, Harry found himself idly wondering what the point was of such a mindless game. _Whether we win or lose, nothing really changes _Harry thought. As he and Malfoy charged after the golden speck, Harry briefly considered lowering his body on his broom to increase the speed. _Ah, it probably won't make that much of a difference._

Harry reached out his hand for the snitch when Malfoy slammed into him, Harry didn't push back and as Harry was briefly shoved off course, Malfoy grabbed the snitch.

Slytherin had won the Quidditch Cup.

Harry flew down and met with his despondent teammates. "Uh, listen guys, I'm sorry. It's all my fault that we lost," Harry said without any regret.

"No Harry, we were down long before Malfoy got the snitch, we're all responsible," said Dean shamefully.

"Well, I think you all did you're best and don't let it bother you. It's just a game," Harry said diplomatically.

As he was turning to leave, he heard Dean whisper to Ron, "Did _Harry_ just say 'it's only a game,' the same guy who claimed in the beginning of the year that if he could chose between Quidditch and food for an entire week the decision was easy?"

Harry couldn't hear Ron's answer; all he saw was Ron shake his head, somewhat sadly, and look over at Harry's retreating form.

As Harry was making his way back to the locker rooms he heard Malfoy call his name "Potter! It would seem that the best team won, wouldn't you agree?"

Harry shrugged, "It would seem, congratulations," he replied dully.

Malfoy seemed to be struggling to decide if he should be happy with the admission of Slytherin's superiority or disappointed at Harry's lack of reaction. Harry found that he didn't care how Malfoy felt.

The day of the Ministry Ball had finally arrived. Harry had learned that he wasn't the only student going; many of the students were attending with their families. The students were given half a day off of school for the event and the atmosphere during their morning classes was abuzz with excitement.

The sixth years had Care of Magical Creatures that morning and Harry was listening to Hermione lecture Ron, himself and even Lubode on the importance of studying properly for the end of term exams, even if they weren't taking NEWTS until the next year. Meanwhile their Auralisens's were playing peacefully together, as they were not in direct contact with their caretaker, they had retained their regular neutral color as opposed to the aura of their master.

"Ron, it's important not to put off studying for the last minute. Remember how long you and Harry procrastinated on studying for the OWLS? Well you really can't expect to do that with NEWTS!"

"Hermione you act like if we start now you'll let us off the hook when the test comes. You studied for five years for the OWLS and you were crazier about them then all of Gryffindor and Hufflepuff combined, even the Ravenclaws were afraid to go near you in the library."

"Well imagine how awful it would have been if I wasn't properly prepared," Hermione said with a smirk and a glare.

"Hermione, no matter what you say, I'm not doing those bloody summer assignments you made up, they call NEWTS 'nastily exhausting' for a reason! I have no desire to drag out the experience."

"Lubode, tell him you know I'm right."

"Well, there's no doubt in my mind that you will be get top grades on your NEWTS, but as for me, I agree with Ron. Why make the pain last any longer then it has to?"

Hermione took a deep breath and breathed out in frustration shaking her head.

"Harry, you'll back me up won't you?"

Harry shrugged, "Sure, why fight? What's the use in arguing anyway? I suppose I don't have anything better to do."

Hermione was about to turn back to Ron when she looked down and noticed Harry's Auralisens brushing against his feet, it was then that she noticed the colors it was changing into. It started out as the usual charcoal grey that Hermione would always comment on to Harry, as she was constantly worried about it, but it then formed traces of a muddy brown with a pale pink right in the middle.

Hermione's face went deathly pale and for a second her eyes started to roll back in her head as though she was going to faint. She took a gasp of air and Ron moved to steady his girlfriend, placing one hand gently on her back the other on her shoulder.

Hermione moved her hands to her mouth as a tear slid down her face, "Oh God, Harry…"

Author's Note: _Do you hear that? _**I don't. What do you hear? **_The magical sound of every single one of our readers throwing a large and heavy object through their computer monitors. _**Ah yes, I hear it now. Cliffhangers suck, huh? **_I quite enjoy them, actually. _**You would…. Yeah, OK, I do too. **

_Now, I have taken the liberty of creating, for you, our readers and us, because, well, I am in Slytherin and truth be told, we tend to be a tiny bit selfish, a Yahoo Group for our fan fiction. We so love hearing from you all that we'd like to get to know you better, so if you're interested, we encourage you to join TheSerpentAndTheLion yahoo group. The link is in our profile. We hope to see you there._

**And now, everyone's favourite… reviewer responses!**

John: Thank you for reviewing. You are one of our most loyal readers, and we love hearing from you!

Nadezhda: Hmm, you seem like a good candidate to join us in our oatmeal coup. We will continue to post, we try for a chapter a week. Thanks for reviewing!

Kimmy: Though Harry's still a student and can't teach DADA (yet…ahem…) see our epilogue (not yet written) or talk to us on our Yahoo Group about out thoughts on that. As for worshipping us, we appreciate it, though we're sure there are more deserving candidates… (cough Dumbledore cough cough…)

ShadowedHand: POUF your wish has been granted. You can thank your fairy god father, Mundungus. By the way, will you please update your story? We love ya

Eggo Waffles: Eggo Waffles doesn't like breakfast foods? Huh. Go figure. Love Ya!

A. Person: Laughter? You sick, sick person! Only kidding. _If you will believe it, I actually had a hard time writing Krum's death. _**Loser.**_Quiet you. _More apparent indeed… well noted!

realisticmystic: Comparing us to JK Rowling? That is, as fan fic authors, our greatest compliment, so thank you so much for that. Actually, when we were conceiving this story, we briefly considered killing Hagrid, but couldn't bring ourselves to do it. As it is, we have the rest of this fic mapped, but if you stick with us, we will try to include him more in our book seven fic.

oasis: The question of whether Hagrid can or cannot do magic gave us some trouble, and we apologize if we got it wrong. Lion reasoned that as he never completed Hogwarts, and his wand was snapped (its pieces are in the pink umbrella), he was still not technically allowed to do magic. We haven't heard of him using any since he was released, but again, we apologize if we were off.

Freja-the-goddess: Harry wouldn't be much company to a girl right now, but fear not, we have plans for his seventh year….

Sarah: We like the way you think! Lead the charge to three hundred!

elvin-warrior-princess: You love this story? WE love YOU. Let it not be said that our stories are devoid of the potions master… and here's to oatmeal : raises sludge covered spoon : yeah, ok, perhaps not.

Mystical036: We never groan at reviews! We love them all, and yours particularly! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! We're glad you appreciated our detention scene. No emotion for Krum? Yeah, we can understand that. We are not on our Wednesday schedule anymore, but we still try to bring you a chapter a week. You are our first oatmeal advocate, so we nominate you to lead C.A.T.O. (The Coalition for the Appreciation and Treasury of Oatmeal.) we were gonna call it The Society for the Promotion and Appreciation of the Many Positive Attributes of Oatmeal Breakfast Food, but, well, it wouldn't fit on the badges…so we it made the heading of the manifesto. Congratulations! Also, you became our friend instantly when you said the magic words. "Ice Cream." Keep reading and reviewing, we love reading 'em (yes, we do read them all!)

Gryffindor777: Mwahaha! We've hooked you! Fear not, you can have it all because once you get resolution on this fic, we are planning a year seven story. Thanks for reading!


	20. Chapter 20: Double Agent

Disclaimer in Chapter 1

Author's note: **We had an incredible response to chapter 20. **_You see, you do get your way if you're a bit evil. _**Point taken.**** Apparently, Serpent, our readers think us quite cruel. **_Among our readers, we seem to have made two people cry. _**We've driven three into shameless begging for an update. **_Eight of you resorted to capital letters to yell at us, perhaps in an attempt to employ intimidation tactics. _**Three monitors were demolished, and an additional two threats were made. **_We will not, by the way, take financial responsibility. Two people have been sent into convulsions. _**On top of all that, Heart and mind has been doing drive bys every half hour, throwing bricks through our window. **_You'll pay for those. _**Al has threatened to stick a Quaffle in an extremely uncomfortable place. **_We've had two additional threats of violence on our person and a threat of suicide; Chantelli has gone on a hunger strike, and Mystical036 is on her deathbed. _**Finally, to add insult to injury, Miss V has taken us out of her will! **_Well, we are not entirely heartless. We recognise the intrinsic evil in leaving you guys with such a terrible cliffhanger. _**So here ya go! Ask and thou shalt receive! And we only left you for three days. **_That wasn't so bad, was it? _**It was. You're evil. **_:::smirks::: I know. _

Chapter 20: Double Agent

Ron grabbed Hermione by the shoulders and forced her to look at him in the face, "Hermione, what's wrong; are you all right? He asked her sternly; he was extremely anxious.

Hermione pulled away from Ron and ran over to Harry putting her hands to his face, "Oh Harry, how are you? Do you feel alright? Maybe you should sit down, you look awfully cold! I wish I had my cloak with me…"

"Hermione!" Ron yelled, now sounding slightly panicked, Harry remained silent and still and Lubode suddenly looked nervous. "What's wrong?"

Hermione slowly turned back to her boyfriend, "I-I don't know how to say this…"

"What Hermione? Just say it," pleaded a frantic Ron.

"Harry…Harry's…dying" Hermione whispered the word through her tears, but there was no question that they had all heard it; there was deafening silence.

Ron had gone deathly pale, his eyes wide and staring at his best friend, who for the first time in weeks had a genuine emotion on his usually expressionless mask. Shock covered his features. However, it was Lubode's reaction that surprised them all.

"Oh Merlin! Oh my god! How could I do this? I swear I had no idea it would kill him! I'm so sorry, Harry, I'm so sorry! It was only supposed to change your attitude, but that was before I realized how much I really liked being your friend. Malfoy was so wrong about you!"

Harry seemed unable to process so much information and stood completely still, reeling from all that he had just discovered. Hermione's eyes showed deep betrayal. She grabbed Harry into a hug, more for own comfort than for his.

Ron's eyes flash murderously, the Weasley temper was infamous at Hogwarts, but all other displays suddenly seemed tame compared to the wrath Ron was about to unleash on the traitor.

"You _KILLED _HIM!" he screamed so loudly that he now had the attention of the entire class. "What the bloody hell did you do to him!" Ron continued to rant, pointing heatedly at Harry, who was absently rubbing Hermione's back as she continued to sob into Harry's shoulder.

"Answer me you git! I _warned_ Harry not to trust scum like you- I knew you would stab him in the back! Tell me, tell _him _what you DID!"

The rest of the class was watching the scene in a shocked silence, their gazes shifting frantically from Ron to Lubode to Harry and back again, Hagrid, who didn't know what was going on, but had obviously picked up on the fact that Harry was in trouble, tried to get close enough to talk to Harry and learn the truth. When he was standing next to Harry, though, he became silent and still, nobody would be able to silence Ron, not even a half-giant.

"I- I didn't know it was _poison-_" the class collectively gasped at the word. The students were spilt between glaring daggers at Lubode and looking at Harry with pity in their eyes "-it was only supposed to make him depressed!" Lubode said desperately, trying in vain to justify himself.

"Oh! It was 'only supposed to make him depressed! Why should that make any difference? What has Harry ever done to you? He treated you with respect he gave you his friendship. Let me tell you, it's an honor to be Harry's friend- do you feel honored when you're being insulted Malfoy? Or maybe if you killed Harry, you could have the honor of kissing Voldemort's robes!??!"

Lubode flinched at the name, apparently forgetting their lesson at the DA. "Look, I- I never knew Harry, once I got to know him I wanted out of the plan. I even told Malfoy I wanted out on the last Hogsmeade Trip!"

Ron's jaw was clenched so tensely it looked as though his teeth would shatter, his fists gripped so tightly that his knuckles were white, "Hogsmeade! You waited until the last Hogsmeade trip to bail on the plan you've been in on since the beginning of the school year? So, how did you do it, come on explain to everyone how you poisoned him," Ron said in an uncharacteristically quiet voice. His screaming was bad, but expected, the lethal tone he now carried sent shivers down the spines of even the bravest Gryffindors. Lubode had gone pale, he glanced at Hagrid, who had heard most of the conversation and looked as though under the circumstances he would let Ron do anything he wanted to the Slytherin, tears were dripping from his eyes into his beard.

Lubode knew he had to confess everything.

"It's a potion. I got it from Malfoy, he knew Harry didn't have anything against me. As long as I claimed to be against You-Know-Who, Harry would consider us on the side. I put the potion in sweets and other stuff I could offer to Harry."

"So, when you offered us 'homemade' cookies and gave us candy for Christmas you were trying to **kill** him all along!"

"I never wanted him to die!" Lubode yelled, he then turned to face Harry. "I swear Harry, I never meant for any of this to happen!"

Hermione seemed to pull herself together. She had stopped crying and turned

to face Ron and Lubode. "That's enough for now, Ron. You can finish with Ganet later; right now we have to help Harry."

The class was now muttering in disbelief, the sixth years were unable to believe that Harry was actually dying.

Ron's eyes softened and he looked at his best friend with great concern. "Yeah you're right, Hermione. I can deal with the traitor later, but um… do you think there is… well, is there is anything we can do?" Ron asked, unsure if he should be saying anything in front of Harry, who had yet to even say a single word after hearing the news.

"Ron, bring Ganet with us, we're going to need all the information we can get on this potion." Ron whipped out his wand to bring Lubode, but the Slytherin was already close on Hermione's heels.

"So, you know a way to help Harry," asked Ron hopefully.

"I'm not sure, but if there is anything that can be done, I know would know," she said as she grabbed Harry's hand and started walking back to the castle, forgetting they were in the middle of class. Hagrid made no attempt to stop them.

"Who?" asked Ron as he followed behind.

"Snape."

Hermione broke into a dead run and the boys hurried to keep up with her. They had never willingly sought out their potion's professor, so when Hermione threw open the dungeon door with a bang and practically fell into the room with the three breathless boys in tow it was possibly the first time they had ever seen slight surprise register on the potion master's face.

The class gave a collective gasp and stared in silent shock at the four students. No one had _ever _dared to interrupt Snape while he teaching. Actually, no one ever interrupted him... period.

"Oh, I forgot he must be teaching," muttered Hermione, trying to catch her breath.

Everyone had heard the comment and was now thoroughly confused. These days every professor had a class during every available time period, how could Hermione Granger of all people forget that?

"May I ask what possesses you to interrupt my class? Am I too assume your problems could not possibly wait," Snape's tone held its usual scathing quality, but underneath the sarcasm there seemed to be an honest question.

The elder wizard new only the greatest necessity would cause those three Gryffindors to seek him out, and he knew all too well the trouble they could find.

"Please professor; this is an emergency, "said Hermione urgently.

"Class dismissed- you're essays are still due next class," Snape said. The class knew better than to try to stay and find out what was wrong. They all filed as quickly as they could out of the room, whispering at each other all the while.

The last of the students left the room as Hermione, Ron, Harry and Lubode ran to meet Snape at the front. The professor waved his wand and the large wooden door at the back of the room snapped shut with a loud bang.

"Now, you will explain this urgency," Snape hissed, glaring in turn between Harry and Hermione.

"You." Ron jabbed Lubode painfully in the back. "Tell him. Now." Ron's face was still while with rage.

"Lubode stepped forward, the creases in his forehead deepening. He was wringing his hands as he opened his mouth to speak. Snape turned his gaze on the Slytherin, Lubode flinched as though Snape's eyes bored holes through his own, burning fire into his head.

"It- it was me p-professor."

"Mr. Ganet, by the look of the situation we have little time for your pathetic equalizing. You will tell me what it is you have done," Snape growled.

"It's a potion, sir. Malfoy's been getting it by owl post every week or so this term. I've been feeding it to Harry in drinks and stuff…"

"Enough! I don't care about the execution of the crime. He wave his a hand in Lubode's face, effective silencing the student.

"Granger, his symptoms," Snape looked at Harry who had been silent throughout the exchange.

"He's been getting more depressed more... indifferent, all year. And he always looks like he's freezing. And- and now… h-he's dying! His Auralisens-," tears began streaming from her eyes, the involuntary sobs caught in her throat, making it difficult for her to form the words, "showed terminal illness."

"Why did you not notify someone immediately if you've been aware all year of Potter's depression?" Snape snarled.

"We thought it- it was b-because of S-Sirius… and now… and now he's dying!" she buried her face in her hands.

Snape scowled at Hermione, then turned again to Lubode. "Do you know the name of the potion?"

"No sir. Malfoy never told me. It was supposed to make Harry stop caring about everything."

Without a word, Snape turned on his heel and swept to his office. He returned in seconds with three phials, a small crystal bowl and a gleaming knife.

"Potter, your arm." He said with such force that Harry obliged without any regard for the razor sharp dagger Snape held. The potions master griped Harry's forearm and held it over the crystal bowl. With exact precision, he made an incision in Harry's arm. The only sound in the room came from the sharp intake of breath from both Ron and Hermione as the crimson blood dripped into the bowl. When he was satisfied with the amount that he had collected, Snape released Harry's arm. Careful not to spill a single drop of the shining scarlet substance, the potions master poured portions of it into the three phials, each of which already held a different color liquid. He corked each bottle and waited. The purple liquid in the second phial began to turn a sickly yellow. Snape closed his eyes and exhaled.

"Sir?" Hermione was beside herself, she looked as though _she_ might die if she didn't get some answers soon.

"Potter is under the influence of the Potion of Fernifendice."

Author's note: **Okay, so we are pretty heartless. **_:::Slyth smirk::: Perhaps if we magically grow hearts in the next few days, we'll post early again. _**Anyway, we just wanted to say a quick thanks to all of our readers. We heard from a lot of you who had been following us for a while now, so thanks for letting us know you enjoy the story. **_Indeed. We appreciate your patronage. _**Can't you talk like a normal person once? Just Once! **_If "talking like a normal person" entaisl speaking like a Gryffindor, I most adamantly and determinedly refuse. _**:::Sigh, grumble, sigh:::.**


	21. Chapter 21: The Potion of Fernifendice

Disclaimer in Chapter 1

Author's Note: **And another resolution to another cliffhanger. **_Though we cannot promise that it was our last, as a matter of fact, we can guarantee that it was not. **:::Ducks flying object::: **_**At least now you can find out what the title really means. **_Read on._

Chapter 21: The Potion of Fernifendice

"Potter is under the influence of the potion of Fernifendice."

"And?" asked Ron impatiently, with a desperate look at Hermione to see if she knew what that meant.

Hermione looked just as confused as Ron did, "What does that mean, Professor?"

"That means, Miss Granger, that Potter has not yet been condemned-" there was a sigh of relief from the four students, "-though he would be had you taken any longer to inform me. The process of eradicating the potion from the system is extremely painful both physically and mentally. We must act quickly if we are to succeed, the potion has already spread to the bloodstream and the effects have been steadily increasing. Ganet, go and get a sample of the potion, we will need to know the strength of the doses that Potter has been ingesting." Lubode nodded, apparently not having a problem getting a sample. "Weasley, go and alert the headmaster, the password is Blushing bon-bons. After that," Snape's face twisted vindictively, "Go and fetch Mr. Malfoy from his astronomy class. You may... use any means necessary, within reason, to persuade him to come with you." Ron's face lit up for the first time since the beginning of Care of Magical Creatures, he obviously had a few ideas about how to get Malfoy to follow him.

The two left the room quickly and Snape moved over to a large bookcase next to the door to his office and waved his wand. The bookcase moved to reveal a door.

"In order for me to brew the antidote most efficiently, you will need to assist me Miss Granger. Potter I need another blood sample."

Harry obediently lifted his arm and Snape used the dagger to draw blood into the crystal bowl.

"Both of you follow me," Snape commanded; Harry and Hermione entered Snape's hidden laboratory.

Snape flicked his wand at a stool and instantly transfigured it into a much more comfortable chair then Harry would had ever expected from the man.

"Potter, sit down and wait while we work."

Harry obliged, his head was spinning a bit from the loss of blood. He silently watched Snape work, issuing commands to Hermione as he did.

Snape pulled his greasy hair into a loose ponytail and lit a fire under two cauldrons- the first was gold the other was silver. He then summoned two dozen bottles and jars from a nearby shelf onto a large oak table.

He waved his wand in a different direction and thee razor sharp spotless daggers with emerald green handles flew through the air and landed on the table.

"Granger: Altelli root, minced, four point six grams." Snape gave the command without slowing his pace or raising his eyes. Hermione obeyed instantly. She opened a jar and began mincing the roots with the speed and precision of a surgeon.

Snape, meanwhile, had divided the blood sample between the cauldrons and was adding liquids into each cauldron in turn. He seemed almost superhuman in his ability to manage the ingredients and stirring of both cauldrons so exactly. If Harry hadn't been starring directly at the man, he would have sworn Snape had six arms.

"Pastol berries, ten, juiced, seeds in," Snape said, continuing his work.

Hermione pushed the minced roots to the potions master and counted ten large orange berries onto the table and proceeded with her instructions.

"Professor?" The words came from the other side of the secret entrance, in the potions classroom.

"Potter, bring Mr. Ganet." Snape said, never lifting his eyes from his work. Harry left and returned and an instant later with Lubode right beside him. The Slytherin set the bottle on the table, which Snape quickly snatched up and poured it into the gold cauldron.

Snape then swept to where the root pieces had been set and nimbly scooped them into a lead bowl. He reached his lanky fingers into another bottle and added a bit of powder, mixing the concoction with a glass spoon.

"Ganet, count out loud to twenty seven."

Lubode, who now stood against a wall out of the way of the potions master and the furiously working Gryffindor, began to count out loud.

"One…two…three…" Snape added a blue liquid to the gold cauldron.

"Four…five…six…" He stirred it with a wooden shaft.

"Seven…eight…" he pulled the silver cauldron off the burner and set in on the table.

"Nine…ten…eleven…" Hermione placed the bowl of juice and seeds next to Snape.

"Twelve…thirteen…fourteen…" He added the contents of the bowl to the roots and powder.

"Fifteen…sixteen…seventeen…" he scraped the root mixture into the silver cauldron.

"Granger, three 2 millimeter strips of Corridon Bark," She began stripping a large shoot.

"Eighteen…nineteen…" Snape grabbed a phial of silver misty liquid and poured it into the silver cauldron as he stirred the gold one carefully.

"Twenty…twenty-one…" he grabbed the bark strips from Hermione and doused them with a thin brown potion.

"Twenty- two…twenty- three….twenty-four…" He dropped the bark into the gold cauldron, they melted instantly, causing the cauldron to spit great white sparks four feet into the air.

"Twenty-five...twenty-six…" He picked up the silver cauldron.

"Twenty-seven." He poured it into the gold cauldron. A loud crack sounded, then the whole mixture turned instantly into a solid. Snape pulled it off the heat and set it on the table. Hermione wiped he sweat from her forehead.

The potions master used a syringe to pull a clear liquid from a thus far unopened bottle. He dropped a single drop into the cauldron, the contents of which instantly liquefied.

Snape allowed his greasy curtain of hair to again fall to his shoulders. He summoned five bottles from a shelf, and divided the contents of the cauldron into them, allowing not even a single drop of the potion to be wasted. He corked them all and left four on the table, the fifth he held in his hand.

"Potter, my office. You too Miss Granger, Mr. Ganet."

The students walked into Snape's office, followed closely by their professor.

"Mr. Potter, lie on my desk. You will need to swallow the draught in a single shot if it is to be effective."

Harry crossed smoothly and lay down upon the large mahogany desk, briefly thinking back to Snape saying this would painful and wondering if he should feel nervous. As Snape was handing him the phial, Dumbledore entered.

The Headmaster nodded at Snape, showing that he approved of how the professor had handled the situation and allowed him to remain in charge of the procedure.

"Severus, Mr. Weasley informed me that Mr. Potter has been suffering from the effects of the Potion of Fernifendice."

Snape nodded in acknowledgement, but the conversation was interrupted by the appearance of Malfoy being lead into the office by Ron at wandpoint, the red-head held Malfoy's wand in his other hand. The Slytherin had a bloodied nose and a quickly swelling black eye.

Snape sneered in their direction.

"Move into the corner, out of the way." The potions master turned his attention back to the headmaster. "Indeed, headmaster, I have been able to create an antidote that will release the emotions that have been repressed over these last months. However, as you are aware, they will all return at once, and quite magnified."

Dumbledore nodded, the twinkle in his eyes gone. Ron and Hermione exchanged worried looks with each other, both noticing the bleak expressions their professors wore. Harry retained his usual blank expression.

Snape motioned to Harry, and Harry raised the phial to his lips and downed it in one swallow. It was by far the foulest thing he had ever tasted, ten times worse the Polyjuice potion he had taken in his second year.

The taste, however, was nothing was nothing compared to the crashing waves of pain that hit him after he swallowed the antidote. Every nerve in his body pulsated with agony as fire burned through his veins sending him into involuntary convulsions. Despite his greatest efforts he began to scream from the torture of the cure. Somewhere in the background he could hear crying but he couldn't remember who was around him.

Slowly, the anguish subsided and Harry stopped flailing on the hard desk, but as the pain subsided, his mind began to reel. His head was pounding and suddenly the feeling of emptiness that he had had for so long was replaced with crash of emotion.

All at once there was anger, betrayal, happiness, excitement, anticipation, joy, sadness, pain, love and hate fighting to be released at the same time. Memories of the last months flashed before him, delayed reactions finally prepared to be released.

He began to sit up slowly and his eyes fell on Lubode, anger, magnified far beyond anything he had ever felt before, welled up inside him.

"How _could_ you!" he yelled at his once trusted friend, lunging at him in fury. Snape and Ron used all of their strength to restrain the enraged Gryffindor, though Ron was shooting a look at Lubode that was almost pleading with him to give Ron a reason to let Harry give the Slytherin exactly what he deserved. "I trusted you! I gave you a chance to prove yourself as more then a Death eater and-"

Harry abruptly stopped struggling and was suddenly hit with an extreme feeling of stupidity. "Oh God! I should have known better. How could have been so stupid? Couldn't I have learned anything from Moody? Constant Vigilance!" His head fell dejectedly his hands.

Harry abruptly thought of Krum's death and tears welled in his eyes. "Oh no, Krum's dead!" he cried in grief which only reminded him of Sirius, which caused him to start sobbing.

For the first time, Harry noticed the presence of Draco Malfoy. Once again he lunged at him, fighting with everything he had to reach the Slytherin. "You know, it almost serves me right," Harry unexpectedly broke into semi-hysterical laughter. "I always did underestimate you! Can you believe it, I hated Snape more then you, _he_ was the one I _swore_ I'd never forgive. You! I thought you were worthless, and now you're one who's been _poisoning_ me, and _Snape_ saves me." He said, his furious voice laden with irony.

His eyes then caught the concerned gazes of Ron and Hermione and he remembered that the two were finally a couple after so many years. He instantly forgot Malfoy. "Ron, Hermione! I never told you both how happy I am you guys are together!" Harry said brightly, as though it was the greatest thing to ever happen within the walls of Hogwarts. "You guys are perfect for each other! You must be so happy!"

Harry unexpectedly cut off mid-sentence, his eyes growing wide in horror. "Oh no! Oh god no! How could I let this happen! What was I thinking!?!" Harry screamed in panic, the people in the room looked at him in alarm.

"What Harry? What happened?" asked Ron.

Harry shook his head back and forth, the horror too much to bear, "We lost! The Quidditch Cup Ron! We lost to Slytherin! This is horrible!" Harry moaned.

Ron and Hermione desperately tried to keep up with Harry's flood of emotions, taking turns comforting him and nodding at him in shock and confusion.

Through his haze, Harry managed to look past his friends to the faces of the two professors, who were exchanging words.

Abruptly, Harry stopped speaking, and began thrashing his body in physical torment. He screamed in agony. Snape brushed past Ron and Hermione, who had both recoiled in horror when Harry began to convulse.

Snape reached his hands forward and grabbed Harry's flailing ankles. He applied all of his strength against Harry's feet, over powering the sixteen year old and effectively stilling his legs.

"Weasley, his arms," Snape hissed. Ron shook off his shock and ran to the side of the table where Harry's arms were beating the air around him. After a vicious struggle, Ron managed to restrain his friend who was still thrashing violently against his captors.

Hermione drew her wand, but Snape snarled through clenched teeth.

"Miss Granger, sheath your wand, you cannot use magic on Potter until the purging process is complete. You will render the antidote null."

Hermione returned her wand to her robes and nodded at Snape, who grunted with the effort of suppressing the Gryffindor.

Then, as suddenly as it began, Harry's attack ended. His body slackened and his screams stopped.

As Harry struggled to catch his breath, he could hear the silky voice of his potions professor address the rest of the people in the room. "Potter will not be sane or coherent for several hours. These attacks will continue, he must be subdued only physically, magic can not be used." Snape commanded to the room at large. "He will not have conscious and intentional use of his body or his mind. Any emotions or thoughts that he expresses, however, are genuine, but amplified many times over. He will be unable to guard any feeling or thought from others. There is no more that can be done for him now. He must be moved to the hospital wing before he is taken by another seizure," Snape moved to the side of the desk opposite Ron. Together, they lifted Harry to a standing position.

"Ron? My friend Ron…oh God Sirius...Snape you disgusting, greasy, sadistic bastard!" Harry wailed in delirium.

Ron pulled Harry's right arm over his shoulder, Snape did the same on his left, together, they dragged the still screaming boy from the room.

"Granger, bring the four bottles of antidote. Mr. Ganet, Mr. Malfoy, you are both to remain in my sight at all times," Snape growled as he left the room. The students did as they were told, Dumbledore walked silently beside the five men, he looked at each in turn, when his eyes landed on Lubode, the Slytherin shuddered involuntarily. When his eyes rested on Malfoy, the boy stared defiantly back, no remorse showing in his expression or movement.

When Harry realized they were nearing the hospital wing he began to struggle against Ron and Snape, causing them to grab him roughly by the arms. "No, I'm fine, I don't have to go to the Hospital Wing!" he cried as he fought to free himself.

Snape and Ron dragged Harry kicking and screaming into the empty infirmary where a shocked Madame Pomfrey greeted them.

"Get off me!" he yelled. "Ron, I thought you were my friend!" Harry cried in desperation.

Ron grimaced at the insult, but kept hold of his friend.

"What on earth happened?" yelled Madame Pomfrey, as Harry abruptly broke into tears and apologized for insulting Ron- saying over and over again that he didn't mean it and that Ron should know that he was his best friend.

Dumbledore pulled the medi-witch aside to explain the situation, the headmaster also locked both Lubode and Malfoy in her office, confiscating both of their wands for the time being (he already had Malfoy's as Ron had handed it to him in Snape's office). Ron and Snape then attempted to put the now blissfully happily Harry into a bed as he recalled a series of pranks the twins had pulled over Christmas.

"…and everything just exploded into fireworks just like the ones they used on Umbridge!" Harry's face clouded with rage at the mention of the toad woman. "I can't stand that women, she got off way too easy for everything she did last year. Can you believe she could call Cedric's death an accident? Like it was his fault! He was murdered by Voldemort himself- saying anything else is an insult to his memory!" he shouted. "She's just like the Dursleys!" Harry roared, but then suddenly smiled as he was reminded of being invited to the Burrow over the summer. "Ron, did I ever tell you how much I love staying at your house?"

Out of the corner of his eye, Harry noticed Snape glance at his watch and nod. He couldn't imagine what it could be time for, so he continued to talk to Ron and Hermione as Snape walked over to the table with the four remaining phials and picked one of them up. Harry was in such a good mood he didn't register what the rather amused smirk the potions master gave him could mean as he handed Harry the phial. Without giving it a second thought, or even pausing in his narrative of reliving one of their more impressive Quidditch victories over Slytherin, he downed the small bottle in one swallow.

In an instant, Snape and Ron were attempting to restrain him as he flailed against spasms of agony which racked his body.

Harry finally stilled and moaned from the ached that seemed to reach his bones. Unable to sit up from exhaustion, he once again heard the voice of the head of Slytherin, though it now sounded oddly far away.

"With each administration of the draught his mind will clear slightly," Snape explained as he caught his breath from subduing Harry. "His emotions will still be unbalanced and enhanced, but he should begin to slowly regain his conscious mind."

"Should?" he heard a worried Ron ask.

Snape gave his signature cruel smirk and said coldly, "Nothing is ever certain."

Harry wasn't sure how much time passed, confusion clouded his mind, as conflicting emotions swirled within him. It felt so odd to actually feel again. For so long he had felt dead inside- devoid of all feeling.

His world appeared a constant dull grey, but now it was as though all the color had returned in full force. So bright was this color that Harry found it painful, his every thought, observation or memory brought with it a flood of emotion that Harry was unprepared to handle.

Fortunately, with each dose of the vile potion, his mood swings would lessen, so that he still swayed to extremes, but would remain on one feeling for a longer period of time. He was still swept up in sporadic waves of agony, which were beginning to take their toll. His voice was growing hoarse from his cries of pain, and muscles he hadn't know he had had felt strained. He was covered in sweat and Madame Pomfrey was forcing him to hold a wet cloth to his head in attempt to prevent his fever from reaching too high. She could offer no medicines due to the antidote that he had not yet completed taking.

Harry was in a foul mood when Snape announced it was time for the fourth administration. Harry was already fit to lose his temper, and to hear he had to endure yet another torturous 'treatment' was simply too much. He was beginning to think this was all a conspiracy. He truly wasn't sure if he could endure any more pain then he already felt, and it suddenly became imperative that he get as far way from the hospital wing as possible. He made to get out of the bed, but Snape was deftly pushed him back down. He then began to struggle harder then he ever had in his entire life, the more he struggled the more convinced that he became that nothing but disastrous results could come from his swallowing the potion.

It took the combined strength of Ron, Hermione and Madame Pomfrey to restrain the struggling boy as he thrashed, wildly spewing long lines of profanities against his captors that made the medi-witch blush and Snape's face turn white with suppressed anger. Snape held Harry' nose until Harry was forced to gasp for air. Timing it perfectly, he poured the antidote down the Gryffindors throat, clamping his hand over his mouth quickly to avoid him spitting it out again.

Once he swallowed the potion, Harry realized he had been right, he couldn't take any more torment, and his body collapsed from sheer exhaustion and agony.

His mind spiraling in confusion, his every bone, muscle and nerve trembling in aguish and sweat pouring from his fevered brow, Harry fell limply from the hands that held him onto the hospital bed, already in a deep sleep.

It was mere seconds later that Harry found himself in the graveyard with the echoes of his parents and Cedric who were now joined by Sirius. Voldemort was oblivious to the echoes as he rallied his Death Eaters and prepared to duel with Harry. Voldemort raised his wand to Harry's heart, and Harry heard the words that sent chills down his spine every time they were repeated.

"Bow to death."

Harry raised his head, prepared to die bravely, when the picture abruptly changed. _He was standing in a large room before hundreds of masked figures. The feeling of excited anticipation in the room was almost palpable, and Harry felt happier then he had felt in ages._

"_Soon the world will know the fear it once felt. Glory will be mine and the rewards will be great for my most loyal servants,"_ _Harry said in a hideous voice that_ _made him want to reach down his throat and tear out his own vocal chords._ "_The time is_ _almost ripe. The enemies of the dark lord will taste death_." _Harry surveyed the room._

_He could tell that although the hooded masses were stone silent, their excitement was unmistakable._

_"The day of reckoning has come!" Harry cried. "Be grateful that on this fateful day you have the privilege of proving your loyalties. On this day, when I shall take my place again as lord of all the world!"_

_Harry raised his arms above his head and at his final word, and as he did the subservient Death Eaters before him broke into ravenous cheers. _

As they did, Harry sat bolt upright, blood slowly trickled down his cheek from his scar which was now an open, lightening shaped wound.

Harry screamed, and Snape and Ron again moved in to restrain him, obviously assuming that he was struck with another seizure.

They abruptly stopped moving forward when Harry didn't continue to flail, and both looked surprised to see the blood leaking from Harry's scar.

Harry's scar was throbbing so viciously that he was struggling not pass out from the pain, in addition to the pain from his scar, the effects of the antidote had left him struggling to remain sitting up straight. However, he now realized what his 'dream' had meant so many months ago. Hopefully it wasn't too late. Gritting his teeth through his agony he looked into Snape's eyes so the man could see how important what he had to say was and hoarsely said, "Voldemort's going to attack the Ministry Ball."

Author's Note: **:::Dramatic**** music plays in the background::: I'm sure many of you saw that coming, knew back when Harry dismissed the dream the first time that it was more than he believed it to be. **_Well done to those of you who caught on. Also, well done to the many of you who reviewed, saying that you had suspected Lubode of mischief from the beginning. _**Some of you may still be confused about the potion itself, don't worry, it'll be explained further in later chapters. We also wanted to answer cantfindagoodname's ****question: **_Fernifendice is pronounced "Fern" (as in the plant you used in your seventh grade science project "Will a Fern grow if I plant it in Marshmallow Fluff?" (answer- no)) "if" (as in "if I threaten JK enough will she release HBP early?" (answer-no)) "N" (as in "N"-with the emphasis of the word on this syllable) "Dice" (As in the thing you always seem to lose, so when you want to play Monopoly, you have to steal it from Risk, but always forget to put it back, and now have no dice for Risk.) _**Now, we must say that we are impressed with the creativity of our reviewers. You are all quite gifted in thinking of new and different ways to deal in pain and death****So the prize for best threat to us goes to Viskii, with her plan to allow Fluffy to destroy our apartment, force our computers to misspell Gryifindor (damn it) and Snaape (freakin virus) then to bury us in purple jello. **_The prize for best threat to Lubode is awarded to Mystical036 for her intention to chop him into tiny bits with a medieval torture device, after systematically and painfully removing his toes. _**Let us know when you post your fics, you have your first two reviewers right here. **_As for you ShadowedHand… we don't look favourably upon broken promises… we are still awaiting that update. _**Also, thanks to everyone who joined our Yahoo Group, and a reminder to the rest of you to **_come… join us… mwahaha… _**Um.**** Yeah. **


	22. Chapter 22: Preparations

Disclaimer in Chapter 1

Author's Note: **Well, believe it or not we're still alive, despite the fact that seemed to have disappeared from the face the Earth without warning. **_We are not without very good reasons for the tardiness of this chapter, _**by reasons she means excuses, **_excuses they may be but they are legitimate nonetheless. First we had midterms to prepare for, _**then I went away for the weekend, **_then I went away for a weekend, _**then Serpent's computer broke down, **_and that does not include the activities, classes and work that fill our normal days. _**Basically, we're really sorry for how long this took and will try to get the rest of the chapters to this story out as soon possible. **_Our goal is to have the story out before Christmas break, for I'm sure you all recall the speed at which we update when we are separated by a thousand miles. _**But we can't promise anything, so don't hold us to it.**

Chapter 22- Preparations

"Voldemort's going to attack the ministry ball."

Ron paled and Hermione brought her hands to her face. Snape, however, just eyed Harry warily, silently awaiting a full explanation.

"I had a vision just now about Voldemort, he was meeting with his Death Eaters. He wants to use this as a way to show that he's in power.

For Harry everything in the room suddenly appeared far too intense, the color, the smells, the sounds, all greater than they should have been. His eyes began to dart around the room taking in the many distracting random details he had never noticed before. Harry suddenly began to feel very dizzy, and even though he was sitting on the bed, he felt as though he might fall. He began to fall backwards when Snape grabbed his shoulders.

"Potter, you need to focus. Look directly into my eyes when you speak."

Harry resignedly returned his professor's stare; he was beginning to feel quite defensive, memories of false accusations from the man swirling in his cloudy mind.

"I'm not making this up! I'm not a liar!" Harry shouted.

"Potter," Snape said softly, but sternly, "I am not accusing you. However, we must know about your dream. Are you certain of what you saw?"

Some part of Harry realized the importance of this conversation, and the consequences that would occur if he didn't stop the ball. With great effort, he took several deep breaths to clear his mind. Focusing on Snape's eyes, he spoke again.

"I'm sure. I felt how happy Voldemort was and how excited the Death Eaters were. Oh, and a few months back I had this dream, well vision, about Voldemort- but at the time I _thought_ it was just a dream because my scar didn't hurt. He was talking about a huge plan-" Harry cut off abruptly, why hadn't he seen this before?

Another thought entered his mind; he knew it was important, yet he couldn't understand how. He remained silent, forcing his mind to pull the jumbled thoughts together. _Had_ _thinking always been this hard?_

There was almost a full minute of silence before he could sort through all of his cluttered thoughts.

"Potter! You need to concentrate," Snape admonished, pulling Harry from his contemplative trance.

"The attack on the Magical Creature Regulation Department! It was to get the Runespoors! That whole attack was just for the Runespoors! All the creatures and people were killed! Krum died- just for one creature!

"Potter!" Snape snapped, "How does this pertain to your dream?"

"Dream?" Harry asked in confusion, "what, oh…er Voldemort said he was using Runespoors in the attack." Harry felt utterly exhausted; his body protested his every breath. He was struggling to keep his eyes open when Snape asked, "Potter, think. Is there any other information you remember from you're first dream that is relevant?"

Harry frowned in concentration before remembering, "Oh yeah, Voldemort said by the time of the attack, they wouldn't have to worry about me… I guess he meant the poison?"

Snape closed his eyes and sighed deeply, releasing Harry, who promptly fell back into the bed, too exhausted to remain upright.

"Yes," Snape answered, "I would assume he did."

"Um… Professor?" Hermione asked tentatively.

"What is it Miss Granger?"

"If there really was going to be an attack on the ball…um, well…don't you think you'd know…considering?"

Snape threw a sharp and meaningful look at Hermione. She shrunk slightly under the weight of it, but held her gaze in tact, Hermione never backed down from a question when she knew that she deserved an answer. Snape blinked irritatedly, but answered nonetheless.

The Dark Lord, Miss Granger, has many allies. None of them are informed of all his plans. He has no second in command, there is no hierarchy. There is only the Dark Lord and his servants." Snape grimaced slightly at his own words, but continued. "He utilizes everyone to fulfill his or her greatest potential in his eyes, he is well aware of the skills they possess. Employing the world's foremost potion's master would serve him little were he to simply throw him into battle carelessly."

Hermione raised an eyebrow, obviously conscious of Snape's choice to speak in the third person, removing himself as far as possible from his service to Voldemort.

"If the Dark Lord were planning an attack, only those Death Eaters who were directly involved would be informed, this prevents information from being leaked to the wrong sources. Unless a potion was needed, that contingent would not include me."

"But don't you talk to the Death Eaters?" Ron interjected; Harry noticed that Ron carefully omitted the word "other" in a painful personal effort to show a hint of trust in their professor.

Snape rounded on Ron, ignoring the gesture. "If there is one thing a Death Eater never does, Mr. Weasley, it is tattle the Dark Lord's secrets," Snape said with his most sardonic sneer.

"Now Weasley, go into the office and fetch the headmaster. He must know of this immediately," Snape ordered. Ron complied, but when he returned an instant later, he was alone.

"Madame Pomfrey said he already left for the ball because he's the emcee," Ron huffed.

Harry's heart plummeted, _Dumbledore was gone!_ Voldemort was going to attack- he was sure of it, but without the Headmaster they stood no chance of stopping the Death Eaters.

Harry felt unbridled panic well up inside him, and he struggled desperately to keep control of his fluctuating emotions. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply to keep control but his thoughts were interrupted by a disgruntled sigh from Snape. Harry could barely make out the words he muttered under his breath, but it sounded suspiciously like, "I had really hoped to avoid this."

Harry opened his eyes to see Snape take out what appeared to be a Chocolate Frog card. Just as Harry was beginning to think that Snape had truly lost his mind he heard Snape say, "Twinkle Phoenix 12, this is Shadow Phoenix 7- we have an emergency."

Now Harry was quite positive that Snape had lost his mind.

The card Snape held in his hand glowed a brilliant shade of blue for a second before resuming its normal tone. Harry exchanged confused glances with Ron and Hermione, just as they heard the familiar voice of the headmaster issue forth from Snape's card. It held a note of urgency that Harry knew was reserved only for the direst of situations.

"Shadow this is twinkle, "Dost thou think I care for a satire or an epigram?"

Snape immediately responded without missing a beat, "No. If a man will be beaten with brains, he shall wear nothing handsome about him. In brief, since I do purpose to marry, I will think nothing to any purpose that the world can say against it, and therefore never flout at me for what I have said against it."

Apparently satisfied with the identity of the speaker, Dumbledore continued, "Very well, what is the emergency, Shadow?"

"Potter is under the impression that the Dark Lord is to launch a full scale attack on the ball tonight."

"Is Mr. Potter with you at the moment?"

"Yes, along with Granger and Weasley; Ganet and Malfoy are still in the office and know nothing of Potter's warning- although Mr. Malfoy may have been aware of the attack, we do not know."

"Very well. May I speak to Mr. Potter?"

"Of course Headmaster."

Snape handed the card to Harry, who took it in shock.

"Pro-professor Dumbledore?"

"Yes Harry, it's me. I believe I mentioned at the close of last term that the Order has its own way of communicating. The card I gave you for your birthday was meant to be used as a method of seeing if you were in any harm- though I regret to admit that no one was aware of the insidious plot to poison you within these very walls," Dumbledore said in a tone laden with regret.

"I understand Professor. I was the one that trusted the wrong people. About my vision though, Voldemort was in a big room getting a bunch of Death Eaters excited to raid the ball. They know loads of important witches and wizards will be there and Voldemort thinks this is the best time for an attack. I think this is real too professor, because I had similar dream a couple months ago- I just didn't realize it at the time. My scar didn't hurt like it normally does; it honestly didn't feel like a vision. I'm so sorry Professor, I should have told you from the beginning…" Harry was growing more and more upset, he felt as though he were about to drown in guilt. Luckily Dumbledore interrupted before he became hysterical.

"Harry it's all right, you did the best you could, that is all we can ask. I suspect this vision is authentic. Given your current emotional state, I would imagine the link you share with Voldemort is quite strong. Is there anything else of importance from either dream?"

Harry knew there was something, but his mind couldn't seem to focus. "Um…er…I'm not sure Professor," Harry growled in frustration.

"Runespoors!" Ron chimed in from the corner.

"Oh right! Voldemort has Runespoors!"

"I see. Shadow, I will talk to Minster Fudge about canceling tonight's festivities. I will contact you soon with further plans if needed. Remember, we thought this attack a likely possibility." With those final words, the card glowed green and he was gone.

Harry stared at the card in his hand, it looked just like any other Chocolate Frog card; the little Dumbledore figure looked at Harry for a few seconds before disappearing and leaving the blank card behind. Harry was still a bit dumbstruck when Snape's hand pulled the card from his fingers and tucked it back into his owns robes.

Hermione was the first to recover from the shock.

"Professor Snape, how long has the Order been preparing for a possible attack?"

Snape turned to the Gryffindor, "For as long as we've know the ball would be thrown."

"Well, what will you do? Cancel it?"

"I'm certain the headmaster has precisely that in mind."

Hermione continued her line of questioning for several minutes, but Snape never gave her the answers she was looking for. She was about to continue when the door to the hospital wing burst open.

Minerva McGonagall was tucking a Chocolate Frog card hastily into her robes.

"I've just been speaking with the headmaster, Severus."

Snape nodded.

"That fool Fudge refuses to cancel the ball. He has no idea what he is condemning the world to, and all for the love of wizards that will never respect him." She raged all the way from the door to Harry's bedside, then continued in a calmer voice.

"Severus, the headmaster is making as many personal calls as he can, warning wizards not to attend. Fudge has forbidden him from making a proper announcement. The Order members have all been called and will be on guard, but we won't be able to protect everyone. Albus still wants you to go and accept the award; he wants to avoid a panic that could cost more lives."

Snape's face grew darker and he clasped his hands behind his back.

"As for you three…" McGonagall turned towards Harry, Ron and Hermione. "Professor Dumbledore believes that you must go to the ball, Potter. He will explain everything to you then, you will not leave his side tonight, Potter, do you understand?"

Harry's foggy mind cleared enough for him to nod at his professor.

"We're going too, then," Ron said resolutely, stepping forward.

"No." The order came from Snape. Ron scowled at the potions master and looked at McGonagall. She shook her head. "You are both to remain at Hogwarts."

"But…" Ron began.

"Silence, Mr. Weasley. You'll have your own jobs here. Hagrid will be in charge of the school; he will need your help."

Hermione was placated slightly; Ron looked as though he'd just won the world's worst consolation prize.

"All right," McGonagall continued briskly, "it is now 4:00, which leaves us four hours until the ball. Miss Granger, unfortunately some of the students that to were to attend the ball have already left, including both the Head Boy and Girl. You are responsible for going to the main entrance and prohibiting anyone else from leaving the castle. No matter what they or their guardian says they are to remain here, understood?"

"Yes ma'am," Hermione nodded.

"Mr. Weasley," McGonagall took a folded piece of paper from her robes, "these are the passwords to all four house common rooms. You are to go to each house and explain the situation to the prefects only. Explain that Hagrid is in charge and everyone in each house must be accounted for- we need to know precisely who has left for the ball. The students are not confined strictly to their common rooms, but they are restricted to the library, Great Hall and their rooms- at least one prefect from each house must be in each place at all times- understood?"

"Yes, professor."

"Mr. Potter, you are to go with Professor Snape who will escort you to the Headmaster's office. There you can use his fireplace to floo to the Headmaster and he can explain your role more fully."

"Yes, professor," said Harry, pulling himself out of the hospital bed with great effort.

"Uh, professor?" asked Ron.

"Yes, Mr. Weasley," answered McGonagall impatiently.

"What should we do with Malfoy and Ganet, they're still locked in Madame Promfrey's office.

McGonagall and Snape looked at each other with almost identically evil smiles. "They're fine where they are," they said in unison, "leave them."

Ron appeared delighted with the response and Hermione's smile was eerily reminiscent of those on the faces of their professors.

"Come on Potter, the ball will have already been destroyed at the rate you're going," Snape said.

Harry swayed slightly, Hermione looked immediately worried, "Oh be careful Harry, you look awfully pale. Remember, you should really be in bed."

"I'll be fine Hermione, just worry about everyone else for now," Harry said tiredly, as he followed Snape out the door.

As Harry followed Snape down the hall, the professor gave him hurried instructions. "This is the final phial of the potion- it will have to be taken at precisely 6:07, before you take it you should eat something. You're body will need the energy. Do not leave the headmaster's side unless specifically instructed to and finally, be sure to mention your condition to no one. Potter, do you understand everything I've told you?"

"Yes sir, take the potion at 6:07, eat, stay by Professor Dumbledore, and don't talk to anyone," Harry repeated to help himself remember through his haze.

By this time they had reached Dumbledore's fireplace. Harry watched as Snape disappeared in the flames and he quickly followed shouting, "Ministry Ballroom!"

Harry stumbled into a large, round room that was ornately decorated. Dozens of witches and wizards were scurrying about, fixing odds and ends.

"Ah Severus, I thank you for your expediency as well as your discretion in our situation," Dumbledore greeted quietly, so the other occupants of the room wouldn't become curious.

"Of course, Headmaster. Potter needs to take the final installment of the antidote at 6:07."

Dumbledore nodded, "well I will not detain you any longer."

Snape nodded, and was gone with a sweep of his black robes.

"How are you feeling, Harry?" asked Dumbledore kindly, though he had a worried look in his eyes that did not go unnoticed.

"Better," Harry said, managing a small reassuring smile. In truth, he did feel better, but when compared to the all consuming agony that rivaled the Cructious Curse he had been in a few hours ago- the pain he felt now was a large improvement, at least he was coherent for the most part, though just carrying on conversations demanded extreme concentration. "Just a bit tired," he added. By 'a bit' he meant to say that he was utterly exhausted.

"I do regret having to ask you here, but I am afraid that you are the only person who can defend us against the Runespoors. While traditionally known by Dark Wizards that have used them to their advantage, they are not inherently violent beasts. Nor are they terribly loyal. Runespoors are known for their indecision and thus can be persuaded to change their allegiances given a proper argument. It is up to you to convince them they would be better off on our side, rather then Lord Voldemort's. You will want to appeal to the left head as they are the planners, but beware of the right head as they have venomous fangs. Do you feel you are up to this difficult task?"

Harry swallowed hard on the task before him. _I really shouldn't have doodled so much in my Care of Magical Creatures Book- that's the last time I let Ron share a text with me. At least having a teacher like Hagrid's me prepared to handle dangerous creatures, unlike Grubbly-Plank._

Harry took a deep breath and, summoning all of his Gryffindor courage, nodded. He then said, far more confidently than he felt, "Yes sir, I can do it."

"I'm pleased to hear that. Under normal circumstances, I would never involve you in this, and given your current illness I am hesitant to include you even now, unfortunately, you are our only option. Yet if you fell this is asking too much at this time, there is always another way."

"I can talk to the Runespoors, Professor, and I'm glad I can help- but I don't know what you want me to say to them. How do I convince hem their better off on our side? What do I have to offer them?"

"Harry, I know you oppose Voldemort because you know that what he does is wrong. You fight for our side in the war because you believe that it is the right, the only, side to be on. Tell them that. Tell them why you are on our side. Be a leader and they will follow," Dumbledore smiled at Harry before adding, "and be sure to offer them freedom in an unplottable part of the forest, where they can escape the control the Ministry."

Dumbledore winked at Harry, who nodded, still slightly in awe of Dumbledore's confidence in him.

Over the next couple of hours, Harry followed the headmaster as he simultaneously prepared for the ball, warned as many wizards as possible against attending, and met with Order members Harry had never known existed.

"Professor Dumbledore," called a middle-aged man with thinning brown hair as he ran to meet him.

"Yes Walter, I take it you have heard the news?"

"Yes sir, but don't worry, Fudge's people haven't heard anything. No one knows that I can't be trusted, we all know the trouble they would cause for you if the Ministry knew you went against a direct order."

"I can take care of my own affairs, but I worry for our supporters- they are in danger due to Minster Fudge's consistent inability to face hard truths. Had you heard anything about this attack from any of your informants?"

"No sir, however, Mundungus did mention he felt things were entirely too quiet for everything to be all right. I'm sorry to say we don't have concrete information."

"I thank you for the effort; especially under he difficult circumstances you were given. One is to expect opposition from the enemy, however at times I feel that one of the greatest obstacles to peace is our own government."

"Aye, professor, I agree. That's why I've always put my trust in you. I know you would never steer us wrong."

"Thank you for your confidence and loyalty, Walter. And don't feel disappointed that you recovered no information; none of our other reconnaissance teams found out anything either. It was merely a stroke of odd fortune that brought us our warning.

Walter shook Dumbledore's hand before running off to speak to a wizard on the other side of the room.

Dumbledore then turned his attention back to Harry. "Harry, have you eaten anything? It's almost time for you to take the potion."

"Yes sir, I already ate."

"Follow me."

Dumbledore lead Harry to an empty office down the hall from the ballroom. The room had a small couch that Harry laid down upon. At precisely 6:07, Harry drank the potion.

Once again, his body was racked with spasms of anguish. Too exhausted to cry out, he merely moaned and finally whimpered in pain. However, as the waves of agony began to settle to a constant manageable throb, Harry felt as though he were about to burst as every thought, question, and desire he had ever felt fought to escape at the same time. One last time his cluttered mind struggled to hold his thoughts in check. Finally, powerless to stop the words from leaving his lips, the flood of emotions manifested themselves into a single question that that had plagued him constantly that afternoon, indeed had been on his mind for a year.

"Professor," Harry breathed, just now recovering his breath, "how do you handle the responsibility the wizarding world places on you? Everyone always looks to you to know what to do and come to you with everything. How do you always know what the right thing to do is?"

Dumbledore sighed and looked at Harry with a serious expression, but his eyes shone with regret.

"I do not always know what the right answer is, I can only do what I think and believe is best. I have made many mistakes in my long life and will continue to make them, as we all do.

However, I am not alone in all my decisions. Over the years, I have acquired many friends, who all advise me or simply support me in my decisions. We are never as alone as we think- though, at times, we must reach our destination by ourselves, there can always be company on the journey. It is that friendship and trust that leads me to believe in myself, as so many have placed their trust in me.

I will admit that the wizarding world has a tendency to place an inordinate amount of responsibly on a few individuals- you and I among them. The only advise I can give you is do for them what you would your friends. Trust in them, let them trust in you, and do your best, that is all anyone can ever ask."

Harry absorbed Dumbledore's words as his mind began to focus for the first time in hours. The final dose had left his mind, as well as his body tired, aching, and overloaded with the after effects of so many conflicting emotions in a single, very long, day, but he could at last think clearly.

Unfortunately, he didn't have long to muse over Dumbledore's words for they were soon forced to finish the preparations. In what seemed to be no time at all, Harry could hear the bells chime and people began to arrive.

The ball was set to begin.


	23. Chapter 23: Let the Festivities Begin

Disclaimer in Chapter 1

Author?s Note: **Well, a week and day is certainly an improvement over a month! **_Yes, and it is fortuitous that we finished this chapter tonight, because I am leaving for Thanksgiving break early tomorrow morning. _**I would like to thank our fantastic loyal reviewers. Thanks for coming back even after our long break, this is for you. **

Chapter 23: Let the Festivities Begin

The warning Snape had given him rushed into Harry's mind as Dumbledore placed him at the table in front of the podium. "_You will not leave his side tonight, Potter, do_ _you understand?" _The bearded wizard nodded at Harry reassuringly, as if he too could hear the potion master's voice in Harry's head, and then slipped onto the stage.

As the wizards in the hall began to settle down and take their seats, Harry looked around and for the first time seemed to notice the room around him. He sat at a round table elegantly set with delicate china, each plate engraved with  
"Ministry of Magic Gala Ball 1997". Around the table sat seven other wizards and witches, each doing their pointed best not to gawk at the scar barely peeping out from under Harry's disheveled mop of black hair. The centerpiece of the table was a vase filled with purple Dionysus flowers, each cup-shaped flower held a small quantity of sweet smelling purple wine.

Looking around the room was staring into a sea of shimmering dress robes and sparkling jewelry. Harry himself had changed into his own dress robes just before the bells had chimed.

On the stage, mere feet in front him, stood a long table, not too different from the head table at Hogwarts, though this table was carved with animals of all sorts and appeared a deep reddish brown in color. Behind the table sat Minister Fudge, who wore robes of deep green, to match the top hat he now wore in place of the bowler that usually covered his thinning hair. Next to him sat several wizards whom Harry assumed by their foreign appearance to be diplomats from other nations, and one whom Harry recognized from a picture as the Executive of the American Congress of Magic.

Next to Fudge, on his other side, sat Severus Snape, who Harry imagined had taken more time grooming for this night then he had spent on his appearance for the whole first forty years of his life. He wore robes of black velvet. The sheen of the fabric even managed to make Snape's hair look less greasy by comparison. Though no less greasy then usual, his hair was half pulled back from his face by a black velvet ribbon. A move that only, Harry noted to himself, made Snape's nose look even larger.

The biggest difference in the potion master's appearance, though, was his expression. Harry remembered how angry Snape was when he had lost the Order of Merlin in third year because of him. The man craved recognition, and even though he knew his night would be ruined by Voldemort's attack, he looked determined to soak up as much admiration and glory as possible. His chin was high in the air and one corner of his mouth was twisted into a triumphant smile of sorts, as if to say, "Finally you've all realized that I am smarter than you are."

On Snape's other side was an empty seat, presumably for Dumbledore who now stood behind the podium which, Harry noted with amazement, was hollow crystal and was filled with water and assortment of beautifully colored live fish.

Dumbledore stood silently. His robes, which were colored crimson as a result of the rising sun upon them, gave off a strange glow through the podium. At last, the room was silent.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we have all gathered tonight to enjoy the company of friends, the hospitality of the ministry and to share in the honor of recognizing a wizard who has, through years of research and meticulous testing, given us a new potion which will doubtless provide help and service to many witches and wizards the worlds over. But before I introduce him, allow me to turn the stage to Minister Fudge, who would like to welcome you himself."

Dumbledore turned to Fudge and peered over his half-moon spectacles at the man for only a split second. The look was not lost on Fudge, who glared back at Dumbledore for a split second of his own.

Harry, being close as he was to the stage, noticed both looks. From the looks he deduced that neither man was happy with the situation. Dumbledore wanted the ball to be cancelled to save the lives of all of the wizards and witches in the room. Fudge wanted a different emcee.

"Fellow members of the magical community," Fudge began, "thank you for joining us on this lovely evening. I just wanted to say that I'm certain tonight's festivities will make this a night to remember, so let us all relax and enjoy it! We at the Ministry are dedicated to the success of tonight's ball, and though some of you may be concerned about the security of this event, I can assure you we've taken special precautions. In addition to our usual excellent security,"

_"Right, excellent security that allows Death Eaters and Voldemort himself into the deep recesses of the Ministry like last year."_

"We have cast an anti-apparation field over the ball area," Fudge finished, obviously certain that he had reassured everyone in the room of their safety.

Harry was disgusted.

"_He thinks Voldemort is just gonna apparate in. Idiot! Now no one will be able apparate to safety when they attack! And on top of that, he's trying to discredit Dumbledore. Even after last year, he still thinks Dumbledore's the one causing him problems! I can't believe him_? Harry thought. He noticed that several others shared his opinions by the looks on their faces, not least of whom were Snape and Dumbledore himself.

Before seeing himself, Fudge, threw a significant look at Harry. He seemed almost as angry at Harry as he was at Dumbledore.

_"It's not like we organized the attacks! We're trying to stop them. He is so useless_!" Harry thought angrily.

"Honored guests," Dumbledore had retaken the podium. "This will indeed be a night to remember," he said significantly. "Please enjoy the fabulous food," he gestured at the empty plates on the tables and they were instantly filled with mountains of food. After a brief pause, while the guests stared in awe at the number and variety of gourmet dishes in front of them, Dumbledore continued.

"Now, with no further delay, I ask you to join me in welcoming our guest of honor, who will tell us all of the break-through he has accomplished, Potions Master Severus Snape."

Dumbledore gestured respectfully to Snape, who waited until Dumbledore was comfortably seated before taking the podium. He stood with rigid posture and a regal expression on his face.

"_He's actually enjoying himself_," Harry thought to himself.

The only other times Harry had ever seen that look of triumph on Snape's face was when it was accompanied by his malicious twisted smiled and when his eyes sparked with pleasure at insulting Harry or one of his friends. Now there was only pure triumph.

"Distinguished witches and wizards, honored guests, fellow academicians," Snape began in a milky voice. "The potion I present to you tonight is the result of years of patient study and unending attention to the minutiae of my craft."

_"Could he be any more pretentious?"_

"I have gathered ingredients from all corners of the world and combined them in a way that has never been attempted before."

"_I guess he can."_

"No other potion of its kind exists anywhere in the world, but I am confident that that will change when the brewing instructions are made public, though I don't suggest you try brewing it if you hold anything less a Magi Degree in Alchemy and Potions." The corner of Snape's mouth twitched slightly.

_"An attempt at humor?__ Stick to insults. Then again, your humor comes out as an insult anyway."_

"I present to you the Sospes Mentis," Snape pronounced the Latin words carefully, with a slight Italian accent that rolled elegantly off his tongue. As he did so, he lifted a glass bottle in his right hand, so that it was level with his face, and visible to every person in the room.

The ornate clear bottle contained a liquid of entrancing visual properties; the solution was translucent, showing objects on the other side of it in sharp relief, but not in their normal colors. They appeared as they would if they were a negative of a muggle photograph- each color appearing as its opposite in the light spectrum.

After the "ooo's" and "ahh's" died down from the different portions of the audience, and only after Snape had reveled in each one, did he continue.

"This potion," he continued to hold it in view, "has the ability to enter the mind and bring thoughts and memories to the surface that have long been lost in the recesses of the subconscious. It can be used to treat memory loss, delirium, amnesia, and even acquired insanity."

Snape paused to allow his words to sink in, and within seconds every occupant of the room, forgetting any prejudices they may formerly have held against the potions master, was on their feet, clapping furiously.

Snape held his chin high and drank in the recognition. When the audience members retook their seats, Snape nodded once and turned to Dumbledore. The headmaster looked at Snape with a proud twinkle in his eye. Harry watched Snape return to his seat.

Dumbledore retook the podium and was about to speak when the double doors in the back of the room burst open, revealing Lord Voldemort leading his army of Death Eaters. Many of the guests turned their heads in shock and fear to the back of the room. The members of the Order became instantly recognizable as the members in attendance immediately stood, wands drawn. No sign of surprise registered on their faces.

Those members of the Order who had not been invited to the ball, including Remus Lupin and Mundungus Fletcher poured in through the side doors.

In less then an instant, the merry emcee that had only moments earlier seemed to feel nothing but pride and contentment was replaced with a fiercely determined warrior. Power emanated from the headmaster as he gave Voldemort an icy glare that even Snape could not replicate.

Dumbledore first shoved Harry into a corner of the room, away from the brutal fighting that had broken out between the Death Eaters and the rest of the room, Voldemort quickly became conspicuously absent in the battle. After making his grand entrance, he had left the fighting to his Death Eaters, while he remained safely in the antechamber. "_Bloody coward_!" thought Harry bitterly. Flashes of light flew about the hall at a blinding speed, the bellowing of incantations became a deafening blur of sound in which Harry could make out no specific words. It looked as though Snape had made a clean exit in order to preserve his position as a spy. Harry wondered if Snape was supposed to be fighting alongside Voldemort, but wasn't able because he didn't have his white mask or black cloak. Voldemort liked the identities of his followers to remain a secret; they could better serve him that way.

The Ministry officials were in a state of panic, completely unprepared for an attack of this magnitude. Fudge was yelling orders that no one was listening to, office personnel were running in every direction trying to save themselves. On the other hand, the Order was doing quite well, despite the lack of cooperation they received. Mad-Eye Moody was quite talented, literally having eyes in the back of his head allowed him to see attacks from all angles. The Order members worked well off of each others strengths, just as Harry's DA had during their duel with DIE. The Death Eaters were far too concerned with saving themselves to help one another. Harry also saw quite a few people he had never suspected of being gifted fighters, battling furiously. Harry could have sworn he saw Professor McGonagall, who had already knocked out quite a few Death Eaters with a polished dueling style that surprised Harry, stun Umbridge while she was attempting to use whatever authority she had left after last year to re-establish order.

Through the tunnel of sound Harry could make out the voice of the headmaster, "Harry, go to the back! The Runespoors are coming!"

Harry made his way to the back of the hall with Dumbledore covering him from behind as Death Eaters shot curses at him. As he exited the hall and entered the hallway, the noise from the ensuing battle was pushed into the background and he could clearly hear Voldemort give the command in parseltongue, "Attack!" The word hit Harry along with a searing pain that tore at his scar. He grimaced and talked through the torment.

"No!" yelled Harry, as the Runespoors prepared to charge. He was struck by the impressive look of the beasts. Their bright orange and black bands ran seven feet from the tip of each tail to the crown of each of the serpents? three heads.

The majority of the Runespoors stopped out of the shock of hearing a second parseltongue. To have one was rare, but to have two in the same room had probably never occurred before through out all of history. Unfortunately, some of the Runespoors completely ignored Harry?s request, slithering into the hall and biting anyone they could find.

"Please, you _must_ listen to me!" Harry pleaded.

"Pay no attention to him!" Voldemort shouted. "Do as I command! Attack!"

Harry had his wand raised in protection from Voldemort, yet the only thing that was really saving him was the presence of Dumbledore at his side. Were it not for the headmaster's encouraging presence, the responsibility for the Runespoors and the churning in his stomach caused by the pain from his scar, Harry wasn't sure he'd even be able to stand.

"No! You can't do that! Why should you listen to him?" Harry asked desperately.

Some more of the Runespoors left to join the attack, but many stayed to hear Harry out.

"Why should we listen to you?" one of them asked, and Harry could hear many hisses of agreement.

"You shouldn't!" Voldemort bellowed, "You belong to me! He wants to be your new master!"

"No, you shouldn't belong to anyone! I don't want to be your master! I just want to save those people in there. What have they done to you? Why should you kill them?"

"They do as _I_ command!" Voldemort shouted. "_Unduloblique_

Harry instinctively raised a protective shield, but fortunately a test of his defensive skills was not needed, as Dumbledore raised a shield that engulfed both of them and the curse were deflected with a resounding gong.

"Don't listen to him!" Harry shouted, "I want to make a deal with you- anything, but don't kill them!"

"Who do _you_ want us to attack?" asked one of the left-heads suspiciously.

Harry hesitated for a second. He hadn't considered that the Runespoors would attack on his behalf. What if he turned them on the Death Eaters? His gaze shifted to the ballroom where so many people he knew laid fallen at the hands of Voldemort and his followers. The battle still raged, and no side was gaining the upper hand. Harry could give them an upper hand; the Death Eaters would certainly deserve it. But if he sent them to kill for him was he any better than Voldemort? Harry had meant it when he had said he didn?t want to control them. Still, it very tempting to have an army that would follow his every command...

"I don't want you to attack anyone. This is a war between wizards, once Voldemort uses you, he'll kill all of you."

"Don't listen to him! He knows nothing of our deal!" Voldemort said quickly, before he shouted another incantation that was deflected by Dumbledore's force field.

"Yes I do! Voldemort won?t honor any deal he made with you; look what he does to other followers! He sends them into be slaughtered while he watches! You can't trust him, but you can trust me! I haven't threatened you or asked you to serve me, I'm asking you _not_ to serve _him_!" Harry said through gritted teeth.

The Runespoors were visibly shifting back and forth, unsure where to place their loyalty. Many of the heads had started arguing over whom to follow and fights were breaking out among the individual creatures. A few more had left to join the battle, but many more were frozen in their tracks, interested by Harry's proposition and attitude.

Harry quickly looked back into the hall to see how his side was faring, just as his gaze was quickly scanning the room, dozens of wizards appeared via portkey. They wore deep blue cloaks and it took a moment for Harry to realize these must be Aurors from one of the foreign countries attending the ball. Reinforcements were coming; Harry just had to hold off the attack for a little longer.

"Please," Harry said more quietly, as though he was talking to each one personally rather than a large group. "Don't hurt them. Don't get involved in a problem you won't benefit from. Voldemort doesn't care what happens to you, but I do. I care about you the same way I care about them," Harry said gesturing towards the room full of wizards.

This seemed to still the serpentine crowd. Harry then realized that it was unexpected for him to place his concern for the Runespoors on the same level as wizards, but he meant every word.

More and more Death Eaters were stunned or disarmed by the growing number of people fighting alongside the Order. The attack had depended upon the element of surprise, and they had lost that. Voldemort was becoming desperate.

"He lies! He sides with the Ministry! The same wizards that locked you in cages for their own amusement!" spat Voldemort.

"I'm sorry for that, but if you don't attack those wizards I will make sure you get your own area in the forest- unplottable!"

This certainly got their attention. Most of the Runespoors made their way out of the Ministry just as the Death Eaters were making their retreat. Many had left via emergency portkey, but some had evidently lost theirs. Harry tired to keep reasoning with the Runespoors but was soon engulfed in the chaos.

Harry had to turn his attention to defending himself against the Death Eaters as well as a few Runespoors that had remained loyal to Voldemort.

Dumbledore was dueling spectacularly as always and Death Eaters were escaping quickly in fear of him. Yet with all of the hundreds of curses flying in every direction, Harry found it impossible to defend against them all.

As he ducked below a bright green light and rolled to avoid a red one, he was thrown ten meters across the room, stopping only when he crashed into the wall. Harry raised his wand and stunned a Death Eater only to be engulfed with the fiery agony of the Cruciatus Curse. Harry cried out in pain, and it was abruptly ended when Tonks stunned the Death Eater and then flicked her wand to have him bound and gagged.

"Alright Harry?" she called as she shot the Impediment Curse over he shoulder.

"Yeah," Harry called shakily, repressing the urge to vomit.

As more and more Death Eaters managed to escape the Order was quickly gaining the advantage. Many of Voldemort's followers had been captured and, noticing whose side was winning, the Runespoors were retreating in order to collect on the deal that Harry had offered them.

It was obvious to Voldemort that he had lost and he was not about to place himself at risk. He disappeared with his own emergency portkey.

In a matter of minutes after Voldemort's departure the remaining Death Eaters were either captured, stunned or had managed to make miraculous last-minute escapes.

A cheer went up throughout the room as the battle ended. They had won; they had driven back the forces of darkness; they had dealt a painful blow to Voldemort. Many remained silent in deference to the many fallen comrades, whose bodies littered the ballroom floor.

Harry was exhausted. This was officially the longest day of his life. Seconds after they were victorious, Harry collapsed to his knees. The pain, exhaustion-physical and emotional- everything was finally catching up with him, and it was all too much. Harry"s world faded to black and silence.

Author?s Note: **Before we get a bunch of angry reviews saying "Umbridge went nuts, she would not be back at the ministry, blah blah blah? let us say that it was a joke. **_We all hate Umbridge, and love McGonagall so we just thought it would be funny for Lion?s head of house to have her moment of Umbridge-smashing glory. _**Yeah McGonagall! **_Oh, and for more information on Runespoors read Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them. Go on. It's for charity._** By the way, Mugglenet has presented a rumour that says HBP will be released on June 11 or 18, 2005. It may not be true, but we're really hoping because that's basically tomorrow. **_Really, it's Thanksgiving now, which means it's nearly Christmas. _**And we all know that Christmas is pretty much New Years. And then it's my birthday. **_Then it's my birthday, which is practically spring break. _**And the only thing that happens after spring break is final exams. **_Then it's summer, so you see, we're nearly there, so hang in there guys._

Submit Review Report Possible Abuse Add Story to Favorites Add Author to Favorites Add Author to Author Alert Add Story to C2 Archive


	24. Chapter 24: Recovery

Disclaimer in Chapter 1

Author's Note: **We are so sorry- I know we tentatively said we would finish before Christmas, but we got caught up in our final exams and projects and papers and couldn't post. **_We still have another chapter after this, however, so stay with us. Over the break we were delighted to discover that we were nearly accurate in prediction of the sixth book being released tomorrow- _**well July 16th, but you get the idea.**

Chapter 24: Recovery

"I hope he's ok, he hasn't woken up," Harry heard the words enter his mind slowly, as though the person was talking from a far distance.

"He'll be all right, you can't blame him for needing a rest. That was a hell of a day he had."

Harry's eyelids felt far heavier than normal, and his head was pounding. He slowly struggled to open his eyes.

"Harry! You're awake!" screamed Hermione, obviously delighted. Harry winced at the voluminous voice that seemed to reverberate in his head.

"Oh, not so loud, Hermione. I'm right here," he groaned quietly.

"Oh, sorry Harry," Hermione winced apologetically.

Ron handed Harry his glasses and Harry thanked him with a small nod.

"You had us worried, mate. You weren't in the best shape going off to the ball, but when you came back you looked…well…" Ron trailed off, realizing only too late that nothing good could be said.

Harry nodded, knowing how awful he must have looked upon returning. The amount of pain and exhaustion that he had felt throughout the duration of the ball was unrivaled in his lifetime, and that was saying something. The only time had been in more pain had been when Voldemort had possessed him at the Department of Mysteries, but at least that hadn't lasted long (thought Harry doubted he could have survived much longer of that excruciating agony anyway).

"How long have I been out?"

"Nearly a week," Hermione answered. Harry could now tell she sounded tired, as though she hadn't gotten enough sleep in days.

"Was everything all right at the castle the night of the ball?"

Ron and Hermione smiled slightly to one another shook their heads and let out almost identical sighs.

"It was interesting. I must say, it is very hard to control the student body when there is no Dumbledore, no McGonagall, no Snape, and no head boy or girl," said Hermione in the tone she reserved for those that brought up questions that could have been answered if they bothered to read _Hogwarts, A History._

"All I can say is, at least Fred and George aren't here anymore and Malfoy was locked in Pomfrey's office, or I would have gone mad," added Ron.

Harry grinned, he could imagine how upset the students were upon finding out they were no longer permitted to go to the ball, though there was no doubt in his mind that if anyone could handle the dissatisfied crowd, it was Hermione.

"Honestly, I was disappointed about missing Snape's speech and finding out what it was that he discovered, but I don't feel the need to carry on foolishly the way so many students did. Obviously, if there were any sudden change of plans something was bound to be wrong, but they were all too concerned with showing off their fancy dress robes," Hermione huffed indignantly.

"Well, I'm never going in the Slytherin Common Room without Polyjuice again. They're vicious in there, they are," cried Ron.

Harry laughed as he pictured Ron defending himself against the whole of their opposing house.

"You know Harry, exams are next week. I've been taking notes for you in the classes you've missed so you can catch up-" Hermione started, but Ron interrupted.

"Don't worry mate, I summarized her notes for you, otherwise you'd have been here till next year trying to go through them all." Hermione gave her boyfriend an offended look before playfully hitting him on the shoulder.

"Well, really you both need to study" Hermione started again, but it was Harry who cut her off this time.

"And we will, but first I want to know how everything turned out after Voldemort left. I passed out so I really don't remember."

"Oh well, they captured loads of Death Eaters. Dumbledore and the Order have been working for months to make Azkaban impossible to escape from, even with the Dementors gone. They have all these new wards and stuff to keep them locked up in there." Ron seemed quite pleased with the new arrangements.

"Unfortunately, we didn't hear anything about Lucius Malfoy, the Lestranges, or Pettigrew being captured," Hermione added sadly, Ron put a comforting arm around her.

"I don't even think Pettigrew was there, I never saw him," Harry spat.

"Bloody coward, probably too bad a dueler to be any held to You-Know- I mean Voldemort- anyway," grumbled Ron.

"The Order itself didn't have many causalities, though quite a few had to go to St. Mungos. Unfortunately, the Ministry and a lot of their Aurors weren't as lucky," Hermione explained sadly.

"Yeah Fudge was hit by the killing curse so they're having a special election to replace him, right now the Wizengamot is acting as the provisional government," Ron added, not sounding particularly devastated over the loss of their former, not-so-fearless, leader.

Harry nodded, taking in everything they were telling him.

This was price they paid for the Ministry's mistakes both the year before and the night of ball. It was wrong that they had to be thankful for minimal casualties when it could have all been avoided. Now they were always left wondering how many were dying in vain. If they had taken action the minute Voldemort had returned, how many lives would have been saved? Harry hoped that the new Minister could be depended on more than the old one to protect the people.

Harry shook himself out of his thoughts as he remembered something.

"What happened to the Runespoors?"

"Well, Dumbledore already spoke to the Ministry and they're going to set up an unplottable preserve, but they weren't sure what other things you offered them. They still need you to finish negotiating the deal," replied Hermione.

"The Ministry's actually following through with the deal?" Harry asked incredulously.

"Well you see," Ron explained through a wry smile, "they didn't really have much of a choice after Dumbledore told the Daily Prophet how the "Boy-Who-Lived" saved 'countless lives' at the ball through his 'brilliant negotiations'," the trio laughed at the Headmaster's sly tactics.

"How are you feeling?" asked Hermione when they had caught their breath.

"I'm alright, just a bit tired still," Harry reassured her.

"Well, of course you are after what that piece of filth did to you!" fumed Hermione.

"Hermione!" exclaimed Ron, obviously delighted at Hermione's choice of language.

"Well since, you brought it up, what happened to Malfoy and Ganet?" asked Harry, who had actually been wondering what would happen to his so-called classmates ever since they had discovered what they had done.

"Ugh!" exclaimed Ron, "you'll never believe this Harry! Those blokes try to kill you. KILL YOU HARRY! And they didn't even get expelled!"

"Ganet," started Hermione coldly, "only has two months of detentions and is banned form all future Hogsmeade visits. Malfoy got his prefect badge taken away, is banned from Quidditch, banned from Hogsmeade and he has to serve as Snape's lab assistant all next year!"

"That's it!" cried Harry, who winced at his own outburst. "Well, of course! Snape is their Head of House! I should have known they would get off easy. And do you realize what the worst part is?"

"What?" asked Hermione.

"We never get to have rematch against Malfoy for the Quidditch Cup- if he's going to be in school he might as well be on the team so we can beat him next year," answered Ron.

"Exactly!" exclaimed Harry throwing his hands in the air in frustration. "Now Malfoy gets to say that _he won, _that he got the best of me, but the truth is he never would have stood a chance against our team if I wasn't filled with that poison!"  
"Damn right!"  
"Boys," muttered Hermione.

"You know Ron," Harry said, suddenly quiet and dropping his head so he wouldn't have to look his best friend in the eyes, "I owe you an apology, you tried to warn me about Lubode months ago. I…" Harry picked his head to look Ron in the eyes. "I really should have listened to you."

Ron awkwardly cleared his throat. Harry had never been good at talking about anything personal and he could tell that Ron was surprised that Harry had breeched up the subject at all. "You know, I honestly meant what I said about _not_ wanting to have to say 'I told you so.' I really wanted to be wrong about Ganet, Harry. In fact, to be honest, I actually liked him for a while; I actually _trusted_ the rat."

"Me too Harry. I can't believe they almost killed you. I mean if we hadn't been studying the Auralisens…" Hermione trailed off as tears filled her eyes.

"Yeah, er..." Ron coughed, "we should really be the ones apologizing Harry, we should have noticed that something was wrong ages ago," said Ron regretfully.

"Don't blame yourselves," said Harry, "you two asked me loads of times if I was all right- the problem was that I actually thought I was all right. You two saved my life," Harry said quietly, "Thanks for going to Snape for me Hermione."

Hermione nodded. "Well, he was the only one that I thought could help," she said with a shrug.

"Er, you were right," said Ron reluctantly, even after saving Harry's life Ron still hated to give Snape credit for anything.

"Well," said Hermione taking a deep breath, "at least you're feeling better now."  
"Er…there is something I really ought to have told you about ages ago," started Harry awkwardly. He had decided to have this talk with his best friends ever since his conversation with Dumbledore at the ball, but he had avoided it for so long it was hard to begin.

"What's wrong?" asked Ron and Hermione in worried unison.

"Well, first of all, I want to say…I'm sorry for not telling you both this sooner, but with everything that happened last year…you know, with Sirius." Harry paused to take a calming breath. "I just couldn't tell you."

Harry soon regretted how he begun the discussion, for both Ron and Hermione looked positively terrified and he hadn't even told them anything yet.

"You know the prophesy the Death Eater's were after at the Department of Mysteries?"

"The one that was smashed before anyone could hear it?" asked Hermione, in a combination of confusion and suspicion.

"Yes, but that was only a record of the prophesy, it was actually made to someone. That was Trelawney's prophesy and she made it to Dumbledore."

"Hang on. Are you suggesting that Trelawney made a real prediction?" asked Ron with raised eyebrows.

"Well in our third year she predicted that Peter Pettigrew would bring Voldemort back and that certainly came true," Harry said matter-of-factly.

Ron paled and was instantly quiet.

"So, Dumbledore told you what it said?" asked Hermione hesitantly. Harry could tell this was the first time Hermione wasn't sure is she wanted to know the answer to her question.

"Yes," Harry answered as Ron wiped his sweaty palms on his robes and Hermione closed her eyes. "Basically it said that the person that can beat Voldemort…the _only_ person that can beat Voldemort…would be born in July, to parents that already defied him three times. Then it said that Voldemort would er…"mark him as his equal'" Harry gestured to his scar, "it said something about having a-" Harry's face creased in thought as he considered what Dumbledore had explained to him last year about the next statement, "'power the Dark Lord knows not'. Finally," Harry swallowed, "it said that one will have to kill the other."

Ron and Hermione stared at Harry in silent shock before Hermione burst into tears and Ron slumped in his chair, staring unblinkingly at the wall.

Harry didn't know what to say to his friends, they were probably thinking the same thing that he had thought: that there was no way that Harry could defeat Voldemort and because of that the Wizarding World would suffer. He found no words of comfort for the very people who would suffer most from his failure. Hermione suddenly pulled him into a tight hug, sobbing into his shoulder. "Oh Harry, you should have told us sooner!" was all he could make out of Hermione's grabbled speech as she clung desperately to her best friend.

Hermione cried for a long time while Harry rubbed her back, listening to her cry but not knowing what to say. He was worried about Ron who hadn't moved in almost 10 minutes. As Hermione began to calm down, and her sobs subsided to sniffles, Ron stood and faced Harry.

"You know, I think I've known since first year that you would be the one to defeat Voldemort, Harry. That's why I sacrificed myself in the chess game, I knew you could beat him, and you will. Just remember that you'll always have me and Hermione."

Harry didn't know what to say, in six years of friendship he had never known Ron to say anything near as profound or, to be honest, comforting, as he just had. He never expected such a response.

"Really?" he said uncertainly, pulling back from Hermione so he could see both of their faces.

"Of course, Harry," exclaimed Hermione. "You'll always have us to help and support you but I honestly believe you'll defeat Voldemort. For good this time."

Harry sighed and looked at his friends sadly; this was precisely why he put off this confession for so long.

"You both don't understand. I don't stand a chance against Voldemort, I don't even know half the amount of magic he does- I can't even perform an Unforgivable. Voldemort has been terrorizing the Wizarding World for longer than I've been alive! I'm the only hope for the Wizarding World and I was almost done in by Malfoy! Hermione you might as well be a better choice than me, at least then if the fate of the world relies on a school student they'll at least have the best in the year!" Harry hadn't realized that he been growing steadily louder as he spoke, but all of the insecurities he had felt over the past year, even those that had been repressed due to the potion, had finally come pouring from his mouth.

Harry was now looking at his friends pitifully, begging them to understand that he would fail. His friends, however, returned his gaze with determined expressions.

"Harry," Hermione began, "if there's anyone who should worry, it's Voldemort. You've faced him six times and survived- something no one else has ever managed even once when Voldemort decided he wanted them dead. As a baby, you destroyed Voldemort so completely that he was gone for thirteen years!"

"-and that was even before you knew magic at all!" interjected Ron.

"Precisely! Harry that's why I asked you to start the DA last year, because if there was anyone that I knew I could trust to reach us to defend ourselves…it was you!" Hermione finished passionately.

"Besides, look at all you managed when you were simply defending yourself, Voldemort better be careful if you ever actually attack him," added Ron.

Harry hesitantly smiled. Ron and Hermione believed he could defeat Voldemort- they honestly believed in him.

The moment was interrupted by the opening of the hospital wing doors. All three of them turned to face the entrance only to find Lubode enter cautiously.

"What do you want _Ganet_?" asked Ron coldly, he was looking at Lubode the way he had looked at Peter Pettigrew in the Shrieking Shack. "It's since occurred to me that I never actually got around to giving you the beating you deserve."

"Ron," Hermione said warningly, it was the tone she used when she was about to remind Ron that he was prefect and must therefore behave accordingly, "make sure you let me help."

"Um… you, well, I don't blame you for wanting to knock the stuffing out of me. I deserve it…" Lubode looked around the room uneasily, "I just wanted to talk to Harry."

"TALK TO HARRY?" asked Ron incredulously, "Oh no you lost that privilege when you sold him out to Malfoy. It doesn't matter that you did it before you were friends with him- Harry never would have done that to you."

"It's all right, Ron. Let's hear what _Ganet _has to say, but they stay, anything you say to me you can say to them. I don't keep things form my friends, I trust them. Not to mention the fact that I'm not sure I feel safe alone in room with you," Harry answered with an icy glare he was pleased to see made Lubode shrink back slightly.

Lubode took a deep breath and visibly forced himself to look Harry in the eyes. Harry could now clearly see the guilt in his former friend's countenance. He could also see that, like Ron and Hermione, Lubode hadn't gotten much sleep over the last week. "Harry," Lubode began, "I don't even know how to tell you how sorry I am. I've been thinking about it every second since we were in Care of Magical Creatures and Hermione saw the color of the Aurlisens- no… that's not true. I've been trying to find a way to apologize to you for months. Honestly, I don't even know when but at some point I didn't have to pretend to be your friend, because I really felt like you were the best one I ever had. Harry you trusted me when you really had no reason to at all, and I should've realized what that meant, rather than use it against you. I never expect you to forgive me, but honestly…I had no idea that potion would kill you. I really am sorry, and even if this is last time you'll ever speak to me I'm glad I got to tell you that."

Harry listened in silence and then thought over what Lubode had said, he partially wished that he hadn't been so sincere in his apology, it made it much harder to hate him.

"You know Lubode," Harry began quietly; "you really should be careful who you make your alliances with. I would have done anything for you- the same way I would for Ron and Hermione-"

"-And we would for him!" added Ron quickly; Hermione nodded.

"Exactly, but do you really think you would get that offer from Malfoy, or Voldemort?" Harry asked as he raised an eyebrow.

Lubode looked down, obviously knowing the answer. "To be honest, I really don't know if I will ever be able to forgive you, I would like to say I could, for my own sake if not yours, but I don't know. What I do know is that we'll never be the friends we could have been, and personally I think that's your loss- I have other friends." Harry left the accusation, 'can you say the same?' hanging in the air.

Lubode nodded and looked nervously at Ron and Hermione, neither of whom looked as though they were ready to accept any apologies.

"Well, uh…I guess I should get going, but thanks for hearing me out Harry, it's more than I deserve."

"You've got that right," muttered Ron.

Lubode gave a final regretful glance at Harry before leaving the hospital wing as quickly as possible.

Over the next week Hermione ensured that Harry and Ron studied as much as humanly possible for the end of year exams. Harry quickly realized that due to the influence of the potion, as well as being unconscious for a week, he was quite far behind. He was very grateful for Ron's summaries of Hermione's notes. Now that the remnants of the potion were out of his system, he had renewed the fervor for his studies that he had possessed in the beginning of the year, much to Hermione's delight and Ron's dismay. It was now late Sunday afternoon and Ron was pleading for a break.

"Ronald Weasley, exams begin tomorrow, how can you even consider taking a break now?" scolded Hermione.

"Come on Hermione, we've been studying 10 hours a day for a week- and that was when we still classes to attend, now that we've hit the weekend you've gone positively mental! This isn't even an OWL or a NEWT year, an hour won't hurt anything!"

Hermione bristled indignantly at Ron's comment on being mental and was about to argue back, but Harry cut her off.

"Ron's right Hermione, I can't concentrate anymore anyway. Let's take a break and then we can study some more tonight."

Hermione sighed, realizing that she was outnumbered; once she lost Harry's support, it was all over. "Well, I suppose a small break wouldn't hurt, if only to rest our minds for a bit."

Ron quickly slammed his books closed before she changed her mind and stretched his arms over his head, "Well, what shall we do?"

"I reckon we should visit Hagrid, we haven't talked to him since the day of the ball," said Harry.

"Yes, I suppose your right, I know he can tell you're all right now- he's seen you in class- but it would still be nice if we got to see him before we leave for the summer."

A few minutes later they were making their way toward Hagrid's hut, enjoying the warm weather. It was sunny day, without a cloud in the sky and only a slight breeze. Harry was grateful that he was once again comfortable in only a tee-shirt, for so long he had felt a coldness that seemed to reach his very bones- thinking back he was reminded of a feeling he associated with something else, but couldn't remember exactly what it was.

When they reached Hagrid's door Hermione knocked, and they were greeted by a cheerful Hagrid and an excited Fang.

Fang leapt up on Harry, attempting to lick his face, unfortunately the weight of the enormous dog caused Harry to fall over backwards into Ron who toppled over himself causing both boys to be trapped under the ecstatic canine.

"Back Fang, get off 'em ya crazy mutt!" yelled Hagrid.

Once Harry had managed to extricate himself, he was almost immediately returned to the ground when Hagrid clapped his gigantic hand on his shoulder saying, "All righ' there Harry? Been worried abou' ya!"

"I'm fine Hagrid, that's actually why we came to see you. I suppose it's a good thing we studied Auralisens- they saved my life," said Harry. He knew how hard Hagrid tried to give them good lessons during class, and wanted him to know that Harry felt that what they learned had been important.

Hagrid beamed at the compliment before saying, with a wave of his hand, "Ah, now if anyone deserves the credit it's our Hermione here."

Harry nodded and smiled at Hermione, letting her know he felt the same way.

"So, do you have any plans for the summer Hagrid?" asked Ron as they all took their seats in Hagrid's enormous chairs.

"Na, nothin' really, just me gamekeepin' duties, though I'm always ready to help Professor Dumbledore if he needs me a' course.

"Are you going to get the opportunity to see Madame Maxime this summer?"

Hagrid blushed under his tangled beard and a smile played on his lips, "perhaps, nothin's certain yet, and ya know we'll both be very busy with things bein' wha' they are and all."

They nodded in understanding, the mood suddenly a bit lower.

However, they managed to spend the next hour avoiding anything to do with Voldemort or the war and concentrated on discussing their summer plans and reminiscing over the past school year. After the promised hour, Hermione insisted that they return to their studies or their grades would surely never recover.

They bid Hagrid goodnight and trudged back to the castle for was sure to be a long night a head of them. Exams began the next day.

Author's Note: **Well, we really are sorry about the huge delay, but we hope this chapter makes up for it. **_Now, it is time for us to issue a challenge to you, our wonderful readers. We mentioned in the chapter that Fudge is dead and they're having an election to replace him, so the question remains: who will it be? _**Our only hint is that it could be anyone and there really weren't any clues for it throughout the story- just remember all of your favorite characters from all five books- anyone who guesses will win a cameo appearance in our final chapter- with your guesses, included in your reviews, send us your first name and which house you belong to.**


	25. Chapter 25: Tying Up Loose Ends

Disclaimer in Chapter 1

Chapter 25: Tying Up Loose Ends

Author's Note: _This is it, ladies and gentlemen, the final chapter._** We now give you the last chapter of Harry Potter and the Potion of Fernifendice, **_precisely one year and one day after we gave you chapter one, we give you the conclusion to Harry's sixth year. _**Here in our Potterverse that is!**

** Dumbledore To Be New Minister of Magic**

Yes, that's correct, writes Rita Skeeter of the_ Daily Prophet_. Dumbledore has been elected as the new Minister of Magic by the largest landslide in 256 years. Unfortunately, little did the majority of the Wizarding World know, the A. Dumbledore that appeared on the ballot was in fact _Aberforth_ Dumbledore- not Albus Dumbledore who is currently serving as the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Chairman of the International Confederation of Wizards, and the Chief Warlock for the Wizengamot.

It has been reported that Aberforth Dumbledore was originally nominated as a joke, but when voters saw A. Dumbledore they assumed they were voting for Albus. Aberforth will officially take office a week from Tuesday.

Harry put down the article and looked at Ron and Hermione, barely able to contain his laughter. "They actually elected the wrong Dumbledore entirely by mistake?" he asked incredulously.

Hermione shook her in sad disbelief and Ron said, "Well I got a letter from Fred and George after they voted, and they said then that they voted for Aberforth."

"They knew they were voting for Aberforth?" Hermione asked in confusion.

"Yeah, they thought no one else would vote for him and said Aberforth had to do a better job than Fudge. I don't think they actually expected him to win, maybe he got a lot of votes that way," he shrugged.

"Well, they were right about him having to better than Fudge, just imagine if he were worse-"

"-don't even give me those kinds of nightmares, Harry! I don't want to imagine a worse Minster," cried Hermione.

"Well, I guess we'll see soon enough," said Ron, "now lets change the subject."

"I agree, what will come will come, meanwhile what did you two think of our Transfiguration exam?"

"Hermione, when I said subject, I didn't mean _school_ subject! We've told you a thousand bloody times, we're not going over each exam paper with you!"

It was now the last day before the end of the term and only a few hours before the leaving feast would commence. There was something Harry had to do, someone he had to see, before he could leave for the summer. He had been avoiding it for two weeks; it was the last thing he wanted to do with the last person he wanted to see.

He nevertheless still knew that he needed to see Snape.

Harry was in the common room with Ron and Hermione when he finally reached the point when he knew he could put the unpleasant task off no longer. He stood and looked at his friends. "I've got a few things I have to take care of," Harry said simply.

Hermione nodded and Ron shrugged. They both knew better than to question Harry when he looked so determined. Besides, Harry suspected that they both had an idea of what it was that was so important.

As Harry made his way through the corridors and down to the dungeons, he tried to plan what he would say in his head. The inner voice that played Snape's part of the conversation was making it very hard to be thankful.

_Guess I should expect that_ Harry thought bitterly.

Before he knew it, he had reached the long passage leading to the Potion's classroom and Snape's office. Harry stopped short when he saw another figureemerging from the door to Snape's office. From all the way at the end of the hallway, Harry could visibly see the uncontrolled trembling of Neville Longbottom. Harry raced to the end of the corridor, skidding to a halt next to Neville, whose body shook, but whose face was stoic.

Neville looked at Harry for only a few seconds before starting off back to Gryffindor Tower. Harry was about to stop him to question him, but thought better of it. He knew there could only be one reason that Neville would seek out Severus Snape- his greatest fear in the world. If Neville wanted to talk about it, he would bring it up himself.

Harry shook his friends pallid countenance out of his head and readied his mind for his own encounter with the acid potions master. He raised his hand and knocked on the great wooden door. It swung open to admit him.

Snape sat at his desk. He was obviously working and looked venomous at the prospect of yet another interruption by yet another hated Gryffindor. He stared at Harry, waiting for him to state his business.

"Professor?" Harry walked up to the mahogany desk so that he stood in front of Snape like a criminal awaiting sentencing by the magistrate.

"Potter." Snape said, obviously considering this acknowledgment as sufficient invitation for Harry to continue.

"Professor? I had to come…I wanted to say…" Harry sighed deeply, closed his eyes for a beat, and summoned the words he had chosen.

"Professor Snape. You save my life…again. Thank you."

Harry nodded as though to put closure on his statement, and turned to leave, hoping that Snape would accept his gratitude without further trouble.

"Potter." Snape said to Harry's back. The Gryffindors turned to face Snape again. _No such luck._

"Look, professor, I know you think I'm stupid for not noticing the potion sooner. So I'm sorry," Harry said defensively with a scowl. "Fine. So I was dumb and you were smart. You saved me. What else do you want me to say?" Harry was angry that Snape couldn't just take the compliment and gratitude without making him feel small. Why did he have to be so…so… infuriating?

"Potter!" Snape said once more, a bit louder.

Harry kicked himself mentally. After two weeks of being free of the potion, he was still prone to occasional outbursts.

"Sit down, Potter." Snape said coolly.

_Hospitality?_Harry thought_, no…_

"Mr. Potter, the Headmaster is concerned about your exposure to the Potion of Fernifendice.".

Harry felt his stomach clench nervously, _concerned? No it can't be…_

"I believe that it has helped you cheat your way though Occlumency."

_Accusation.__ That's better. _Harry scowled at the man in front of him.

"I did not cheat," Harry said seriously.

"Potter, the potion made it inevitable. Whether it was intentional or not, your skills were artificially enhanced," Snape explained. Without allowing Harry time to reply, he continued, "The Headmaster has recommended that you are…retested to see if your…training must be continued next year." Snape looked as though the thought of continuing Harry's Occlumency lessons left a foul taste in his mouth. The prospect was no more pleasant to Harry.

Recognizing that the request came from Dumbledore resigned Harry to the test, and he drew his wand. Snape acted likewise.

"Are you prepared?" Harry nodded. "Legilimens!"  
Harry used all of his energy to build a wall around his mind, desperately trying not to think of the memories within. The sensation, however, seemed foreign again. The potion had helped him. The wall he built crumbled under the continued pressure of Snape's intrusion…

_Harry was pinned to a table by his friends. He was having spasms and his body burst with pain…He was face to face with Voldemort and an army of angry blood-thirsty serpents…He stood in a cold dungeon room his arm dripping blood as he looked up at Severus Snape, dagger in hand, a trace of worry on his stony features…_

Harry jolted back to reality, gripping his arm, where a feint scar still showed. Snape sat in front of him. He blinked a few times, erasing the memory of that fear. He scowled at what had to come next.

"Potter, you need more work. The potion was responsible for a good portion of your proficiency."

Harry nodded slowly, "You're right, professor," Harry reluctantly admitted," but I'll practice over the summer," Harry added quickly, wary of Snape's criticism. Harry was now anxious to get out of the dungeons, so he stood and prepared to leave. When he reached the door he heard Snape say his name once more, Harry stopped and turned.

"You're welcome."

Harry smiled slightly as he left the room, closing the door behind him.

By the time Harry got back to the common room, Ron and Hermione were waiting for him to go down to the leaving feast.

"Everything go all right, Harry?" Hermione asked as Harry entered the portrait; the wizard nodded.

"Are you guys ready to go down to the feast?" He pushed on to the next subject, not because he wanted any secrets, but because he had decided on the walk back to Gryffindor tower that he would not think about Snape, or the prospect of spending the next year in Occlumency with him, any more than he had to.

All three friends exited the room together.

The Great Hall was filled with a student body torn between merriment and bitterness. The trio had just taken their seats when Dumbledore stood and raised his hands for silence.

"We have reached the end of another term at Hogwarts. Before we dive into our wonderful feast, I ask your attention for a few moments. It is unfortunate that we must send those of you that are leaving Hogwarts this year into the world such as it is. Most of you will be called upon to fight the evil that threatens our world. Some of you may be considering joining and fighting alongside that evil. To all of you, I wish for your safety. I beg that you all remember the convictions that live within you. Now, please enjoy the food and the love of those sharing it with you!"

Dumbledore sat and the five tables filled with mounds of exquisite food.

Harry put on a pleasant face, but he couldn't help looking up and down the table at the graduating students, the students who would join the war when this feast ended. He did his best, for the sake of those students, to make it the best feast he could manage.

When the students were stuffed to bursting and the somber mood that had tainted the first few minutes of the feast had lifted somewhat, Dumbledore again stood.

"Now that our bodies are grateful and content, I am sure you are all awaiting the presentation of this year's House Cup."

Harry looked up at the enchanted ceiling and the blue banners that hung suspended above them. He was almost happy for Ravenclaw. Disappointed, of course, that Gryffindor didn't win, but satisfied, at least, that the honor didn't go to Slytherin. He was furious that the Quidditch Cup was snatched from them so unfairly and loathed even worse the idea that Malfoy could retire his Quidditch uniform in victory. These thoughts swarmed his mind as Dumbledore announced the points spread and dismissed the student body.

As Harry exited the Great Hall, he was startled when Ron and Hermione, who were walking beside him, stopped dead. They were looking at Professor McGonagall, who was standing in their path.

"Mr. Potter, the Headmaster wishes to see you before you leave."

Harry moved to follow her to Dumbledore's office but she held up her hand to halt him.

"It's not urgent. Get some rest; go before you get on the train tomorrow." She looked into his eyes, as if she was reading his thoughts from the hour before. "And don't worry, Mr. Potter…we'll get them next year." She walked away, leaving Harry to smile half-heartedly at her back.

Harry awoke early the next morning and made his way to the Headmaster's office. When he got to the stone gargoyle, he found Dumbledore awaiting him at the bottom. One docile Runespoor circled at his feet.

"Hello Harry," Dumbledore said as he recited the password and began to ascend the staircase. "Please help the ambassador up."

Harry shrugged and hissed a few words to the serpent, who coiled up Harry's body and came to rest, draped across his neck and coiled about his arm, each of its three heads hissing quietly to the others.

When Harry and Dumbledore were standing on either side of the Headmaster's desk, the creature unwound itself and curled into a large coiled "S" on the desktop.

"I'm certain that you realize, Harry, why I've asked you here?" the Headmaster posed.

Harry's eyes shifted between the wizard and the serpent; he nodded.

"Praxmeka is the ambassador for the extricated Runespoors. The full negotiations will take much more time than we now have available, so we will call upon you later in the summer for that. For now, you simply must communicate to Praxmeka that we will need him and his compatriots to remain in custody in a small forest under Ministry surveillance until that time."

Harry wondered how, without his help, the Runespoor knew to come with Dumbledore to get here in the first place. He decided to pose that question first.

"When I saw the silver bearded one," the serpent answered, "I trusted him instantly, even though he cannot talk." Harry nodded, satisfied, and translated Dumbledore's message to the creature. The snake was suspicious when Harry spoke of custody, and asked him many questions about those who would be their jailers. It took Harry quite some time to make the animal understand that the Runespoors would not be "jailed" and that their situation for the next month would only be temporary. Finally, he looked up at the old wizard.

"Praxmeka will have them wait wherever you place them until I come back to make the final negotiations." Dumbledore nodded and smiled at both Harry and the coiled serpent on his desk. "Anything else professor?"

"No, that will do nicely. If you'll tell Praxmeka to return with me to the holding area…"

Harry spoke a few words in Parseltongue and looked back at Dumbledore.

"Both wizard and Runespoors alike are grateful to you Harry. We shall both see you again later this summer." Dumbledore extended his hand to Runespoor, who slithered up his arm.

Harry smiled and left the office. It was time to get to the Hogwarts Express.

Harry, Ron and Hermione were a few of the last students to board the train for the ride home. They headed directly towards the back, knowing from experience that all other compartments would be full.

In the very last compartment, they found Ginny, Luna, and a blond girl they didn't know, all with copies of the Quibbler that they were reading upside down.

"Hey, Gin, you guys got room for three more?" asked Ron.

"Sure," answered Ginny, without looking up front whatever article she was reading.

"Hey Ginny, Luna, how've you been?" asked Harry as he took a seat next to Ginny.

"Fine, thanks Harry," Ginny said with a smile before refocusing her attention to the magazine.

Luna looked as though she just now noticed there was anyone else in the compartment.

"I've been very well, have you met Amy?" she asked as she gestured to the blond girl on her right who was reading the Quibbler with a quill behind her ear.

"No, we haven't met," answered Hermione. "I'm Hermione Granger, this is Ron Weasley, and that's-"

"-Harry Potter, he hardly needs an introduction," answered Amy promptly.

Harry smiled awkwardly; wanting to change the subject he addressed Luna, "So,

Luna, are you and your father doing anything interesting this summer?"

"Well actually, we'll be staying in London in order to report the fallout of

everything Fudge has hidden from the public during his time in office. Now that he's no longer in power, it's finally safe to speak out against him."

"Such as?" asked Harry.

"Well for one thing Fudge was blackmailing or bribing about two-thirds of the Wizengamot as well as a variety of other positions."

Harry couldn't argue with this idea. As outlandish as some of Luna's conspiracy theories were, all Harry had to do was think back to his disciplinary hearing and Dumbledore's demotion the year before to see truth in her statement.

"Well, that's not surprising," said Harry.

"Harry," Hermione said with a look that clearly said 'Don't encourage her,' but Harry ignored her.

"What else?"

"Well numerous people who had believed that Voldemort had returned while the Ministry was still denying it had their memories modified to keep them quiet. That also applies to people who have disagreed with Fudge's policy over the years."

Harry glanced over at Hermione, whose face clearly said 'I warned you!'

"Then, of course, they have to dissemble the army of heliopaths."

"There is no such thing as a heliopath," said Hermione with an impatient sigh.

"Of course there are," Amy chimed in, "I'm spending the summer with Luna; I'll see them for myself."

Hermione looked as though the world was slowly going mad around her and she might very well be sanity's only hope.

"You honestly believe in creatures that don't exist according to all available evidence?" Hermione challenged harshly.

"C'mon Hermione, you can't prove they don't exist. I tend to stand behind Luna," said Ginny logically.

Harry watched as Hermione's eyes narrowed in frustration and she began to mutter under her breath, something about the gullibility of the Wizarding World. Harry then turned to look at Ginny, whom he was still surprised had sided with Luna. He would have thought she was being sarcastic if she hadn't said it with such seriousness. Ginny simply gave him a wink and a smile before returning to the Quibbler.

In order to prevent a fight, Ron suggested to Hermione that they play a game of chess. Hermione agreed, and the couple spent their time in the corner talking quietly under the pretext of Wizard's Chess. Harry knew that Ron had wanted some time alone with his girlfriend before they would be separated for at least part of the summer. He couldn't blame them, but thinking of couples wanting to spend time together made him think of another couple.

"Hey Gin," Harry said quietly, not wanting to draw Ron's attention, "where's Dean?"

Ginny shrugged indifferently, "Your guess is as good as mine; it doesn't really concern me anymore. We broke up."

Harry looked at Ginny in surprise; she and Dean had gone out for a year. He had never expected them to break up. Even more surprising was the fact that he was happy they had broken up. _Why should I be happy if they break up? It's not as if I get all worked up about Ginny dating the way Ron does. Ginny's old enough to date whoever she pleases…_

"You broke up?" shouted Ron delightedly from the other side of the compartment, startling Harry from his thoughts.

"Yes, I know you must be heartbroken over it Ron; I know how much you loved to see us together."

Ron's joy quickly turned to an expression of fury, "what did he do to you? If he hurt you, so help me…"

"Relax; it was pretty much mutual, though I suggested it first. We just kind of…drifted apart. It's not that big a deal, it's not as if we were going to get married or anything."

Harry nodded, knowing how his feelings had changed for Cho the same way the previous year.

They traveled on for a little while, Hermione and Ron enjoying their time together as Ginny asked Harry questions from a quiz in the Quibbler. As she was tallying his score, Luna and Amy suddenly left the compartment together.

"Where are they going?" asked Harry.

"They had to see a Hufflepuff about some camouflage equipment so they can gather the information they need to expose the corruption of the Ministry," Ginny responded casually. Harry laughed. Harry had never had a lot of opportunity to talk to Ginny one-on-one, so he wasn't really sure what he should say, but he wanted to keep their conversation going.

"So, do you have any plans this summer?" Harry asked.

"Did Ron tell you that we're going to work in Diagon Ally at Fred and George's shop?"

"Oh right, I didn't realize you were working with them."

Ginny laughed, "You mean you never thought my mum would let me."

"Well to be honest, no."

"You must be excited to finally leave the Dursleys for good. You know, other than the Malfoys, I've never heard my parents speak of any one family with as much contempt as they do when they mention your aunt and uncle. They must be horrible." Ginny said sympathetically.

Harry gave a hollow laugh, "yeah, well you're right, I'm ecstatic to finally be leaving. The only person who might be happier on my birthday is my uncle; he's been waiting for this day for sixteen years."

Ginny smiled knowingly and was about to respond when the compartment door opened; Neville appeared in the doorway.

"Hey Neville," called Harry and Ginny. Their greeting attracted the attention of Hermione and Ron, who were still 'playing chess' in the corner.

"Hey," Neville said awkwardly. He looked both incredibly excited and yet indescribably anxious at the same time. Harry could tell he both wanted to share his exciting news with the only people who knew his secret and uncomfortable bringing up a subject he kept so heavily guarded.

"So, uh, Harry, I suppose you saw me coming out of Professor Snape's office yesterday," Neville began, speaking very quickly.

"Yeah," Harry admitted, "but I didn't want to bring it up or anything."

"What did you have to see Professor Snape about Neville?" asked Hermione, Harry hadn't mentioned seeing Neville outside the potion master's office to anyone, wanting to respect Neville's privacy.

"Well, you know the potion that Snape received the award for?"  
Everyone looked momentarily confused. Due to the chaos at the ball, Snape's invention had been overshadowed. The newspapers were so busy reporting on the damage done to the Ministry, the injuries that been sustained, and the many deaths of Aurors and guests, as well as the coverage of the highly unorthodox election in which a man was elected by voters who thought they were electing his brother, reporting on a new potion's discovery somehow didn't seem as important. Harry had of course known about it, having been present at Snape's speech, but due to the effects the potion had had on his mental state at the time of the ball; it had taken him some time after he woke up in the hospital wing to understand the repercussions such a potion could have. He had kept silent about these revelations, not wanting to say anything until Neville had brought up the subject himself.

"Actually, we never found out what he invented," admitted Hermione disappointedly.

"He's made a potion that can treat patients with severe mental illnesses sustained through trauma," Neville explained at rapid speed.

"Wait does that mean what I think it means?" Hermione asked excitedly.

"What does what mean?" asked Ron.

"Yes, it means that Snape thinks he can cure my parents!" Neville exclaimed. "I mean, it's not certain or anything, he can't guarantee it will work, but at least they have a chance now!"

"Neville, that's fantastic!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Bloody incredible!" shouted Ron, pumping his fist in the air.

Ginny squealed and wrapped Neville in an excited hug, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"That's amazing, Neville. I know it will work out for you, so don't worry," Harry said. He waited until Ginny had released Neville, then Harry pulled him into a warm hug that showed his friend that he understood just how he felt. Harry knew what it felt like to yearn to know your parents, to wish you could speak with them even one time- he couldn't be happier that Neville was finally going to get that opportunity.

The rest of the train ride flew by and in what felt like only an instant, Harry was back at King's Cross. Ron helped Hermione with her trunk, while Harry helped Ginny with hers. They went through the barrier and immediately saw the red heads of the Weasleys. Harry helped bring Ginny's trunk over and accepted a large hug from Mrs. Weasley after she had greeted her own children.

"Harry dear, you did such a wonderful job at the ball; that was very impressive negotiating."

"Thank you Mrs. Weasley, but I just translated what Professor Dumbledore told me to say."

"Well you did a very good job of it," Mrs. Weasley insisted.

Mr. Weasley gave him a hand shake while Ron was speaking with Hermione's parents. "Well, I'd better go; the Dursleys are waiting for me."

He bid his friends and the Weasley's good bye as he spotted his cousin.

"Hey Dud," Harry greeted sullenly. "Where're your parents?"  
"Mum and Dad got me a car for my birthday this year and dad didn't want to bother picking you up so I got stuck doing it."

"I can see you all missed me in my absence," Harry said sarcastically.

"Well, lets go, I don't want to hit traffic," Dudley said.

Harry grabbed his trunk and followed his massive cousin out of the station.

Fini

Authors Note: **Congratulations to Viskii. **_She was the only reader, even in jest, to guess Aberforth. _**You are now Luna's partner in crime, well done. **_As for the serpent and the lion, this is the end of this story, but not the end of us. We'll be posting another soon._** In addition, please check out the epilogue which is already posted. **


	26. Epilogue

**Now that our story is done :tear: we thought you, our loyal readers, might be interested in some of the bits in the story that you may have missed. **_We've tried to add details that will give you at least a few of those "Ah!" moments that J.K. gives us so plentifully. _**First, we'll begin with a few anagrams, which are Serpent's work:**

_Fernifendice Indifference_

_Lubode Ganet Double Agent_

_Praxmeka__ Pax (Peace) Maker_

_By the end, Lubode just seemed like a normal name, didn't it?_

**Though we cannot show you our diagrams, we did have two fascinating jumbles of X's for the Quidditch match and the Wizard's Duel. **_Ah yes, and that magical night when we acted out the duel at 3:00 in the morning with a single nameless drunk guy as an audience. _**Speaking of the duel, there were some spells in there that you would not have recognized most were simple word plays.**

_Slicera__ Sabren was a manipulation of "slice" and "saber."_

_Tripico__ obviously came from the word "trip."_

_Elastisus__ Brasum was made from "elastic" and "bra" which is French for arm._

_Stabeni__ Dagress came from "stab" and "dagger."_

_Aquatius__ aqua of course being the base, made a water curse._

_Frostensia__ was the same using frost instead._

_Pedifus__ Adherus came from "ped," meaning foot, and "adhere."_

_Capitum__ Unhingify came from "capit," which means head, and, well, unhingify._

_Digitus__ Dismemberment used "digit," as in finger and the real word dismemberment._

_Sans Mercia came from "sans," meaning without, and the word mercy._

_Paladin Sumus used "paladin," a white knight, and a manipulation of "summon."_

**One of our other scenes that was filled with new words was the group punishment forbidden forest scene. **_Most of the word there were from other languages, though not proper translations, but rather mutations like the above English words._

_Leder__ Utfra Sopprod.__ It's Norwegian stemming from "head of a red fungus"_

_Fioritura__ Inferiorevena. It's Italian stemming from "low veined flowers" _

_Nidoeuf__ Delarbabit. It's French stemming from "egg from the nest of a tree dweller"_

_Nem__ Igazmag Cucca Csira. It's Hungarian stemming from "false stone- blue seed"_

_Some of you wonderful Snape fans might be curious as to the title of his potion, "Sospes Mentis" …it is Latin (Snape would use no less to name his potion) "Sospes" means Saviour and "Mentis" means mind._

**Through our countless hours together brainstorming and writing,**_ and for some people rewriting,_** whatever, we had some pretty funny moments. These are a couple of our favorite quotes said yours truly.**

** "**_There will be no squealing."_

**"I'm a Gryffindor- we squeal."**

** "No one can be JKR, that is why she is she and we are we."**

**"Insert excellent awe-inspiring speech from our beloved Potions Professor- possibly a motivational speech full of optimism."**

**"**_Snape's captivating fantabulous speech that will make everybody finally give him the love and acceptance he never got from his death eater father. Damn him."_

_There were several more that we wrote in the margins the two and half composition notebooks it required to compose this story. _**But you know how it is, you had to be there.**

_Some of you may have been wondering what the hell happened to Mark Evans. _**We put him in the story back when everyone still thought he was important. Then J.K. posted her message that basically said… "Oops."**_ So we said a collective "O hell" and dropped him…Oops. _

**As for the Potion of Fernifendice itself, well, we originally conceived the effects as similar to a Dementor's kiss**_. We also considered making it more like the Imperius curse, but realised that really left us with …er… no plot. _**So we finally decided to go with indifference.**

We just wanted to thank everyone once again for sticking with this story, your review really made our day and we felt like some you were old personal friends. Yes there will be a sequel but we need to work out a few detail first (like a plot). But we have some other stories we'll posting shortly. –_TheSerpent_And**TheLion**


End file.
